Armas de destrucción
by peke-chan
Summary: Naruto despierta luego de la misión para rescatar a Sasuke Uchiha, y se encuentra con una sorpresa que le cambiará la vida por completo, involucrándolo a él, a sus amigos y a personas inesperadas en una misión de la cual depende el mundo ninja.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p><strong>Armas de Destrucción<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

* * *

><p>El sol que se ocultaba detrás de las montañas, teñía al cielo de un hermoso color anaranjado. El lago de aguas cristalinas donde se reflejaba el atardecer —rodeado por un frondoso bosque que protegía su majestuosidad— era el único sitio en el mundo en el que podía sentir completa paz y podía ser simplemente un hombre. En aquel precioso instante no existían nombres, títulos o seudónimos. Solo era él y lo otorgado por la naturaleza.<p>

Aprovechaba ese regalo durante el tiempo suficiente y necesario para poner en control su sistema, aplacar la locura que amenazaba con salir, y alejar de su corazón emociones oscuras y dañinas.

Sentado en la orilla del lago, aprovechaba al sol que cedía su turno a la noche, así este podía demostrar que a pesar de su oscuridad, podía ser brillante y agradable. Su alborotada cabellera rubia caía pesada a causa del agua que momentos antes la mojó, sus ojos azul oscuro eran víctimas del efecto causado por el tono anaranjado que iluminaba el lugar —los cambiaba a un negro poco intenso—, usaba una vestimenta ANBU que combinaba con el color temporal de sus orbes, la máscara reposaba junto a la katana a su lado derecho sobre el pasto, y, como característica particular; sus manos estaban envueltas por guantes negros de un material parecido al cuero.

Había encontrado este paraíso personal el día en que fue ascendido a ANBU, cuando la emoción se había apoderado de su mente por haber llegado a otro piso de grandes logros alcanzados, gracias a pasos de esfuerzo y dedicación; cegándolo de la realidad que lo atormentaba día a día. Aquella tenue llama había sido apagada sin compasión por un comentario. Contrario a lo que todos pensaran, fue como un balde de agua helada que limpió los lentes sucios de ilusión, para así observar con claridad la verdadera imagen de su vida. Con la paciencia fuera de sus límites, lleno de ira y frustración; decidió abandonar la aldea para convertirse en un opuesto de la sombra que opacaba su brillo —un renegado que destruiría aquello que la sombra deseaba proteger— y llegado el momento, enfrentarla.

Corrió sin rumbo fijo durante un tiempo desconocido, hasta que su vista se topó con dos lunas —una encontraba su reflejo en una masa de agua que brillaba como diamante líquido—. Y bastó organizar sus ideas para recapacitar de su equívoca decisión mientras el suave viento refrescaba su cabeza acalorada por la furia. Al final regresó a la aldea, sin que nadie más supiera de su plan. Únicamente él y la luna fueron testigos de un error que quizás costaría más vidas, incluida la suya propia.

Desde aquel día, aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para visitar su lugar especial; ya sea antes, después o durante una misión.

Supo que era momento de marcharse cuando el cielo cambió de adornos con los cuales iluminar su tinte negro. La luz del sol estaba lo suficientemente oculta para dejar a las estrellas mostrar su brillo. Se puso la máscara y ubicó la Katana en su espalda mientras se levantaba dándole una última mirada al lago, y giró para dirigirse hacia donde estaban los demás integrantes de su equipo.

En toda la mitad del claro verdoso, había una pequeña cabaña hecha de troncos delgados, sin ventanas y con una sola puerta. Justo al lado estaba uno de sus compañeros apoyado y cruzado de brazos en modo relajado. Su rostro estaba también escondido tras una máscara, pero era fácil deducir su sexo gracias al largo cabello negro y la forma exquisita y femenina de su cuerpo que, a pesar de esconderse tras el uniforme; podía apreciarse levemente.

— Avisa al resto que nos vamos. —Ella obedeció en silenció y se adentró a la cabaña. Yuto escuchó unos cuantos murmullos quejumbrosos desde el interior, y supuso que el sueño de alguno había sido interrumpido. Lo entendía, aquel sitio desbordaba calma.

— Podemos enviarles un mensaje como reporte y quedarnos otro rato —rogó con voz somnolienta el autor de las quejas, justo luego de cruzar la salida. Su cabello de un rojo intenso le llegaba a la altura de los hombros, y contrastaba, junto a sus ojos del mismo color; de la piel cuasi bronceada de su rostro.

— Nanashi ¿Debo recordarte siempre lo mismo? —El aludido reaccionó cómo autómata para adentrarse de nuevo a la cabaña, pero al girarse se encontró con aquello que olvidaba con frecuencia siendo sostenida por una mano masculina.

— Dudo que él lo olvide. La máscara no quiere estar en su horrenda cara —dijo burlonamente el dueño de la mano, mientras devolvía la máscara. Ningún gesto podía mirarse a causa de su cobertura, pero era tan fácil percibir que sonreía, como notar la completa ausencia de cabello en su cabeza.— No agradezcas.

— Ni pensaba hacerlo —contestó Nanashi entre dientes con un rictus de irritación que fue ocultado bajo la máscara. La diferencia de estatura entre ambos, le obligaba a mirarle desde una cabeza más abajo, motivo que aumentaba su enfado.

— Nanashi será un holgazán, pero esta vez tiene razón —habló con seriedad ignorando el berrinche y dirigiéndose hacia el rubio.

— Estoy de acuerdo. Podemos quedarnos más tiempo si así lo desea, Capitán Yuto —secundó la única mujer. El rubio observó a los tres, que además de ser sus subordinados, eran sus amigos; y sabía muy bien que si lo pedía, le acompañarían hasta el fin del mundo de ser necesario; así como él estaría dispuesto a ello.

— Ken. Emi. Agradezco la intención. Pero hoy es un día especial y debo regresar. Quizás una pequeña sorpresa me espera —A pesar de no poder ver sus caras, adivinó su confusión—. Les explicaré a su debido tiempo. Primero, regresemos a Konoha.

— ¡Hai! —exclamaron al unísono.

El camino hasta la aldea tomaba media hora. Saltaban de rama en rama con ágil rapidez y sus sentidos estaban alertas. La misión había sido cumplida, pero no debían confiarse. Y fue gracias a eso que estando diez minutos cerca de su destino, una abrumadora sensación los alarmó.

— ¡Nanashi! —gritó Emi preocupada acercándose junto a los demás, al pelirrojo que se había detenido repentinamente en una rama. Su cuerpo temblaba; y por la piel que su vestimenta dejaba mostrar, estaba sudando por un motivo diferente al esfuerzo por correr— ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿No lo sientes…? Este horrible chakra… —decía entrecortado intentando vanamente levantarse. Pero antes que alguien respondiera, el rubio intervino.

— ¿De dónde proviene? —Esperó paciente mientras el pelirrojo se concentraba, y lo que escuchó confirmó aquello que temía.

— De la aldea… —La preocupación hizo acto de presencia. Sus pensamientos giraban en torno a una pregunta: ¿Qué emanaba un chakra tan aterrador? Y solo uno de ellos sabía con exactitud la respuesta.

— Ken, lleva a Nanashi en la espalda y síganme. —Bajó de la rama y se dirigió a una zona arenosa. Los tres observaban en silencio cómo su capitán dibujaba con el dedo índice derecho un círculo alrededor de los cuatro, seguidamente mordió su dedo pulgar izquierdo, siguió la línea circular manchándola de sangre, y comenzó a hacer una serie de sellos con agilidad — ¡Hiraishin no Jutsu!

**_o_**

Sintieron un repentino mareo. La cabeza les daba vuelta. Lo último que escucharon fue la voz de su capitán pronunciando una técnica que conocían muy bien. Todo aquel que supiera del Rayo Amarillo de Konoha, la conocía. Pero, no era el hecho de haber experimentado aquel poder tan famoso —y a la vez temible lo que les sorprendió— sino que su amigo fuera otro usuario. Era algo lógico teniendo en cuenta su apellido, sin embargo, el hecho de que lo ocultara les provocaba consternación.

Estaban en una pequeña habitación iluminada por unas cuantas antorchas; no tenía ventana y había solamente una puerta. Podría ser tomada como una estancia normal si no fuera por el enorme sello circular dibujado sobre todo el piso, y que poco a poco perdía un extraño brillo; las líneas pasaron de doradas a negras hasta desaparecer por completo.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —Ken fue el primero en hablar.

— En Konoha —respondió el rubio.

— Yuto ¿Qué significa todo esto? —exigió Emi mientras se retiraba la máscara, dejando ver su fino rostro tenuemente iluminado, y sus ojos negros. Los demás la imitaron tirando sus máscaras al suelo. Al estar en la aldea y con la misión finalizada, ya no eran cuatro shinobis, sino cuatro amigos. Aquel grupo no pasaba de los 19 años de edad. Eran jóvenes y, a pesar de su edad, sus rostros demostraban una madurez iniciada prematuramente por la experiencia vivida.

— Sé que quieren explicaciones pero ahora no es el momento. —Sus ojos ennegrecidos por la escasa luz expresaban una profunda preocupación, y les rogaban sin palabras que lo comprendieran, a pesar de que su rostro demostrara neutralidad.

Entonces, Nanashi emitió un leve gemido y se desmayó sobre la espalda de Ken. Yuto tenía razón, el ser que emanaba tan espantoso chakra estaba en Konoha, y su pelirrojo amigo lo sentía a grados más altos que el resto.

— Dejaremos las explicaciones para después —dijo la pelinegra con seriedad, decidida a no dejar pasar el tema. El rubio asintió y se encaminó hacia la salida que llevaba a un largo pasillo; al parecer la habitación era uno de sus extremos. Mientras lo atravesaban, podían ver las numerosas celdas a cada lado —algunas con cadenas y grilletes, otras con una cama— y algo que tenían en común eran las telarañas y el moho que empezaban a adornarles. Justo antes de llegar al final donde se situaba la escalara, vieron que dentro de una de las celdas había un individuo. Su cabeza estaba agachada como alguien que se rinde ante lo inevitable, y sus muñecas apresadas por grilletes. Ni siquiera se inmutó por los pasos que hacían eco en el lugar y que delataban la presencia del grupo.

Subieron la escalera cuyo extremo superior estaba bloqueado por una puerta, y cuando esta fue abierta, Emi y Ken no pudieron ocultar su sorpresa.

— Esta es… ¿Cómo es que…? —Ken no podía completar frase alguna. Tenía muchas dudas y todas querían salir por su boca a la vez. Por su parte, Emi añadía más preguntas para hacerle a Yuto en el momento adecuado.

Se encontraban en una espaciosa instancia adornada con muebles y objetos finos.

— Lleva a Nanashi a su habitación y luego nos alcanzas —le dijo Yuto a un Ken en estado de confusión, y que únicamente asintió para luego irse con rapidez—. Emi…

— Lo sé. —Yuto sabía que estaba enojada. Dos de sus secretos fueron revelados de golpe, aun así, estaba seguro de que los tres entenderían.

Corrieron a través de numerosos pasillos, giraron algunas esquinas y bajaron por una escalera hasta toparse con una inmensa y majestuosa puerta de madera

— No puede ser. —Fue lo único que Emi pudo decir. En el momento que cruzaron la gran salida, sus ojos se toparon con el infierno que azotaba la aldea: Edificaciones derrumbadas o que desaparecían entre llamas, gritos de auxilio y cuerpos tirados al azar. Pero lo que más destacaba en aquella tétrica imagen era el colosal monstruo causante del desastre—. Esas nueves colas. Yuto ¿Es el…?

— Sí. Es el Kyubi.

— Pero… ¿Cómo es posible? Se supone que estaba sellado en tu…

— ¡Yuto! alguien del personal me dijo que el Kyubi estaba… —Su frase quedó incompleta en el momento en que su vista se topó con una imagen que segundos antes le había parecido irreal. Cuando Ken se encontró con una de las chicas del personal, luego de haber dejado a Nanashi; y escuchó lo que sucedía en la aldea, no podía creerlo. Pero ahora se unió a la estupefacción de sus dos amigos, con sus ojos avellanas muy abiertos por la impresión — ¡Ey! ¡Esperen! —gritó puesto que ellos empezaron a correr de repente, para luego intentar alcanzarlos, alejándose de la enorme estructura: una mansión hecha de madera fuerte y duradera que el tiempo no parecía afectar. Lucía como nueva.

Iban a la velocidad de Yuto, sobre tejados, por calles principales o callejones. Sea cual fuese la ruta, todo tenía el mismo panorama. Al estar más cerca se podía ver la magnitud del desastre. No importaba si eran Shinobis o civiles, adultos o niños: todos eran víctimas. Para cuando llevaban un recorrido considerable, el enorme zorro había sido obligado a salir de la aldea por los ninjas, entre los que estaba el Sandaime. Y luego de otros pasos más, junto al Biju apareció otro colosal animal que los tres reconocieron al instante. La batalla entre las dos bestias no tardó demasiado, ya que ambas criaturas desaparecieron de improviso dejando una nube de humo en su lugar.

Se detuvieron donde un grupo numeroso de ninjas estaban discutiendo, cerca del enorme agujero que el nueve colas había dejado en el muro que protege la aldea.

— ¡Es Yuto-sama! —gritó uno de ellos, y como resultado todos guardaron silencio dirigiendo sus miradas hacia el trío que llegaba. El rubio, ya acostumbrado; ignoró el hecho de ser el centro de atención y se fijó en varios sellos pegados a la pared. Supuso que había una barrera que cerraba invisiblemente el inmenso agujero vigilado por cuatro Jounin y por otros más apostados en la parte superior del muro. Al mirar con atención, notó que el grupo estaba conformado por ninjas menores de edad, de los cuales reconocía a unos cuantos.

— Yuto-sama, por orden del Sandaime Hokage-sama, no puedo dejar que nadie salga. Y eso lo incluye a usted —habló uno de los encargados de vigilancia parado justo en la mitad del hoyo. Ahora lo comprendía todo. Sarutobi protegía el futuro de la aldea, no quería arriesgarlo en un problema interno.

— ¿A dónde han llevado al Kyubi? —indagó Emi sin dejar de mirar al rubio quien observaba fijamente un punto más allá de la barrera.

— No sabemos con exactitud. Luego de que apareciera Yondaime Hokage-sama, se teletransportó junto a él, y no… ¡Qué ray…! —emitió una exclamación, a la par que esquivaba un Kunai lanzado súbitamente y que terminó cuasi enterrado en la tierra más allá del agujero. Entonces, todos vieron asombrados cómo Yuto desaparecía de la vista en menos de un segundo y terminaba al lado del mismo Kunai. Después de recogerlo, comenzó a correr hacia la lejanía y se perdió al internarse en el bosque. Los presentes terminaron confundidos a causa de su inusual comportamiento.

— Tengo un mal presentimiento —anunció Ken en voz baja con los ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados, como alguien que espera lo inevitable.

**_o_**

Corría a todo dar. Saltaba velozmente de rama en rama como si flotara. Ya sabía dónde se encontraban; cada vez lo veía más cerca y sentía ese horrible chakra con más intensidad. No le importó que se descubriera su secreto. Ahora, más personas sabían que era otro usuario de una técnica famosa, pero su atención solo estaba puesta en un solo objetivo.

Y lo logró. Pudo ver al Kyubi siendo inmovilizado por cadenas a la lejanía, y al Sandaime —junto a uno de sus ANBU— parado frente a otra barrera. Sin perder tiempo, tomó el mismo kunai y lo lanzó con tanta fuerza y velocidad, que Sarutobi solo lo detectó cuando pasó centímetros junto a su cara, hasta terminar dentro de la barrera; y se cercioró de la llegada del rubio cuando este ya se había teletransportado al lado del arma.

— Yuto tú… — susurró Sarutobi sorprendido.

Continuó su camino. A cada paso que daba veía con más claridad una imagen que se grabaría permanentemente en su memoria; jamás la olvidaría, pues surgiría de lo más profundo de su subconsciente para vivirla como la primera vez.

Y sucedió. Se detuvo a pocos metros cerca, lo suficiente para escucharles hablar a un bebé acostado sobre lo que parecía una cuna de ritual que no distinguía, con un cariño que no encajaba en la situación —como si los dos no estuvieran unidos de una forma sangrienta, al ser atravesados por una de las garras del Kyubi—. Ese retrato pintado con desgracia y enmarcado con heroísmo era todo su punto de atención; lo único que su mente absorbía y le hacía ignorar el tamaño reducido del zorro y sus gruñidos de furia.

— Yuto… —dijo una de las figuras de aquel retrato. Lo miró con sorpresa, pero no duró demasiado ya que fue reemplazada por una débil sonrisa. A pesar de la sangre que brotaba de esos labios levemente curvados, reconocía esa expresión; una que antes había sido acompañada por palabras que calaron en su ser y le hicieron cambiar. Ahora, se lo repetía en silencio a modo de despedida, para que no lo olvidara junto a tal cuadro— Cuida de él —agregó, y con su último aliento dijo el nombre de una técnica letal.

El Kyubi desapareció; aquella cuna ya no estaba. Lo único que permanecía era el recién nacido cerca de los cuerpos sin vida de sus padres, personas que no llegó y no llegaría a conocer. Dormía inocente e ignorante de lo que minutos antes sucedió; libre de recuerdos. Caminó hasta el infante y lo tomó en sus brazos con tanta delicadeza, que dudó si era por su estado de shock o porque temía hacerle daño; o las dos. Lo observó detenidamente. Una delgada capa de cabello rubio cubría su pequeña cabeza; y aunque tenía los ojos cerrados, estaba seguro de que sus ojos eran azules. También notó las tres marcas en cada mejilla, que simulaban unos bigotes. Pero, primordialmente, resaltaba el sello en su abdomen, lo que decía el paradero del zorro. Se sintió mal. Ese pequeño ser estaba condenado a una vida más difícil que la suya. Portaría el mismo apellido y encerraría en su interior al demonio que acabó con la vida de decenas, y cambió drásticamente la de cientos.

Y fue por eso y más, que hizo una promesa personal, de las que solo se rompen con la muerte.

— Me encargaré de que brilles con tu propia luz… Yo seré el único opacado por su sombra… Cuidaré de ti como mi propio hijo, Naruto… —El niño soñaba tan profundo que las gotas salinas que caían sobre él, no lo despertaron.


	2. Capítulo 1: Encuentros

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

><p><strong>Encuentros<strong>

* * *

><p><em>La frontera natural que dividía al País del arroz y el País del fuego, se mantenía majestuosa siendo adornada por dos imponentes estatuas. Las versiones agigantadas de Madara Uchiha y <em>_Hashirama Senju se encontraban frente a frente, separados por una gran cascada; e inmóviles como la primera vez que fueron construidas. En el Valle del Fin, aquellas dos esculturas eran los únicos testigos de una lucha que se asemejaba a la de sus versiones de carne y hueso. Permanecían igual, pero su alrededor se vio abruptamente perturbado por la batalla que aún no terminaba._

_Los dos combatientes ignoraban a sus espectadores; estaban concentrados en vencer a su oponente, cada uno con un objetivo distinto. El encuentro ya había tomado un tiempo considerable, así que se encontraban exhaustos, con heridas, moretones y unas cuantas fracturas. Era evidente que el próximo ataque sería el último, uno que decidiría el futuro de ellos mismos y el de la aldea._

— _¿Es por eso que abandonas la aldea? —preguntó Naruto con desprecio. Frente a él estaba Sasuke totalmente transformado en un monstruo; su apariencia era totalmente desagradable. El color de su piel era grisáceo, su cabello era azulado; justo sobre su nariz, atravesando la mitad del rostro, había una mancha negra en forma de estrella; y sus ojos se habían oscurecidos acentuando las pupilas rojas que brillaban inquietantes. Todo en conjunto —comparado a las garras y rasgos zorrunos que tenía Naruto— alcanzaba el punto máximo de desagrado, con el par de alas que salían de su espalda; tenían la apariencia de dos garras que en cualquier instante se cerrarían envolviéndole. _

— _Sigues sin entenderlo. Alguien como tú que no sabe lo que es perder a su familia, nunca lo hará —respondió Sasuke en un tono grave que combinaba con su apariencia. Naruto dibujó una leve sonrisa causando que Sasuke frunciera el ceño. _

— _Te equivocas, Uchiha. Al contrario de ti, yo sí tuve la intención de conocerte; y lo hice. Luego de analizarte con cuidado, llegué a comprenderte. Creí saber lo suficiente como para querer ser tu amigo, pero me equivoqué. Eres un ser egoísta. No te importa lo que pueda sucederle a la aldea por culpa de tu decisión. —El peli azul lo escuchaba con atención, descubriendo una nueva faceta de Naruto. Aquella seriedad tan acentuada con la que se expresaba era algo que desconocía en él, muy diferente a su habitual actitud apacible. Pero tuvo que interrumpir sus pensamientos cuando un clon apareció al lado del rubio—. Alguien me enseñó que… —aquel clon comenzó a crear en su mano derecha una esfera azul oscuro, de tamaño aumentado por el poder del Kyubi— cuando no se puede por las buenas… —el portador del Sharingan supo que debía prepararse al mismo nivel, e invocó el chidori en su mano izquierda— ¡Se hace por las malas! —Simultáneamente, se lanzaron al ataque con gran velocidad impactaron entre sí a las dos técnicas y causaron una onda explosiva que los envolvió y luego…_

_Todo terminó._

**/ooo/**

Su sueño terminó en el preciso instante en que el Naruto de sus recuerdos había perdido la conciencia. No era un sueño creado por su subconsciente sino un recuerdo de algo que sucedió y vivió en carne propia; el dolor agudo que sentía en casi todo su cuerpo era prueba de ello. Con gran esfuerzo abrió y cerró los ojos para acostumbrarlos a la luz que los lastimaba, y lo primero que vio fue un techo completamente blanco. Miró al lado derecho moviendo levemente su cabeza, y notó que era de día gracias a los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana. Supo el lugar exacto en el que se hallaba por el color que dominaba la instancia: el hospital.

Intentó incorporarse para resolver una duda que rondaba en su cabeza desde que se había despertado, pero el más leve movimiento originaba fuertes punzadas en las lesiones. Únicamente logró sentarse con dificultad apoyando su espalda contra la cabecera de la cama, y pudo apreciar que solo su rostro estaba libre de vendas. Aun así, no podía simplemente quedarse quieto, tenía que cerciorarse. Por ese motivo lo intentó de nuevo.

— Si Tsunade te descubre, no quiero ni imaginar las consecuencias. —la voz se escuchó en tono divertido; le era conocida. Era una que no escuchaba desde hacía cinco años, la cual había extrañado demasiado a pesar de percibirse más adulta—. Es mejor que continúes descansando —añadió como consejo. Naruto aún mantenía la vista en sus manos vendadas. No quería mirar y descubrir que era solo un efecto de los golpes en su cabeza, impulsado por el fuerte deseo de vivir ese preciso instante— Naruto ¿Estás bien? —la voz sonó preocupada junto a los pasos acercándose a él; tal vez había percibido cómo su cuerpo temblaba e intentaba esconder las lágrimas que lograron salir.

Naruto no sabía con exactitud lo que debía sentir. Tenía emociones encontradas: el enojo, por haberse marchado cuando le prometió que nunca se alejaría de él, y por hacer que se preocupara al no tener alguna noticia suya; alivio, por saber que estaba bien; y felicidad por su tan esperado regreso, sentimiento que aumentó al sentir su abrazo protector, confirmándole la realidad de ese instante. Ya no importaba el dolor provocado por el contacto; su alegría era más intensa.

— Lo siento, Naruto —habló afectado. Él correspondió el gesto, no quería que se sintiera triste o culpable.

— No tienes por qué… disculparte… Yo estoy bien… estas lagrimas son por los golpes en mi cabeza… no estoy llorando, Tío Yuto —dijo el rubio entrecortado; hasta su voz temblaba. De repente, el abrazo se deshizo. Supo que era hora de encararlo. Pero mantenía sus ojos cerrados intentando en vano detener las gotas salinas.

— Aun no aprendes a mentir, sobrinito —dijo Yuto burlonamente estando seguro del efecto que aquel comentario tendría —_3… 2… 1…_

— ¡No me llames sobrinito! —reclamó Naruto en voz alta abriendo por fin los ojos. Lo miró por instinto. Estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, regalándole una sonrisa suave que no era deslumbrante, pero poseía un efecto tranquilizador.

Su tío había cambiado demasiado. Sus facciones eran más maduras; su cabello había aumentado en centímetros y había adquirido una apariencia más lacia, sin embargo, el característico color rubio seguía iluminando su aspecto. Si no fuese por el azul oscuro, casi negro; de sus ojos, sería una versión adulta de Naruto. Vestía una túnica abana cuya caperuza descansaba en la parte superior de su espalda. Los guantes seguían cubriendo cada una de sus manos. Pero lo más curioso e inusual era el pendiente de oro en forma de escudo que colgaba de su oreja derecha, y el pequeño tatuaje rojo sobre la ceja del mismo lado; no sabía qué clase de símbolo era, y cuando intentó descifrarlo, una mano se posó sobre su cabeza frotándola como si su cabello no estuviera cubierto por vendas.

— ¿Prefieres que te llame hijito? —preguntó divertido provocando que Naruto frunciera más el ceño.

— Acordamos que solo sería tu hijo en público —recordó malhumorado. No le gustaba que le llamaran con diminutivos. De repente, supo que había desviado su atención de la realidad. Yuto había regresado, y eso solo significaba una cosa— ¿Tu regreso quiere decir…?

— No —interrumpió sabiendo lo que preguntaría— Es un tema muy largo y complicado, no es momento para hablar sobre ello. —Retiró la mano de su cabeza y se dirigió a la ventana dándole la espalda. El rubio menor lamentó haberlo preguntado—. Por ahora, descansa. Tengo que encargarme de cierto asunto.

— Pero… —Calló cuando su tío se viró con expresión seria. El caso estaba cerrado por completo. Naruto podía ser rebelde, y en los años de crianza que —aún no terminaban—, Yuto tuvo que aprender a manejarlo. El ojiazul menor no pudo más que obedecer. Y justo cuando su tío salía de la habitación, lo detuvo— ¿Cumplí la misión? —Era algo que le preocupaba, y no podría descansar tranquilamente si no sabía algo al respecto.

— Descansa, Naruto… —dijo en voz baja cerrando la puerta luego de ver cómo su cabizbajo sobrino se acomodaba para intentar dormir. Sabía aquello que intranquilizaba al chico, y aunque quiso darle una respuesta distinta, no quería darle falsas esperanzas. No importaba si llegaba a pensar que su misión había fallado.

**/ooo/**

Mientras caminaba por uno de los numerosos pasillos del hospital, atrajo la mirada de dos enfermeras. El imán de aquellas miradas no era únicamente su atractivo rostro ni la musculatura que se dibujaba bajo la túnica. También lo era el casi perfecto parecido con su difunto hermano, el cual tomó su máximo punto al llegar a los treinta. Sin embargo, Yuto aprendió a ignorar ese tipo de reacciones; ya sean las miradas poco disimuladas del género femenino, y uno que otro del suyo; o los comentarios y halagos que diariamente recibía. Ser familia de una leyenda tenía un precio poco beneficioso, y menos si se era hermano del mejor ninja en la historia de Konoha: Minato Namikaze, el Yondaime Hokage. Fue por eso que su llegada no pasó desapercibida. Cuando se estaba presentando ante la nueva Hokage, casi más de media aldea lo sabía.

Llegó a la habitación situada al final del mismo pasillo donde estaba la de su sobrino; en ella se encontraba el objetivo de, lo que esperaba, sería una charla corta y productiva. Ingresó tras cerrar la puerta. No esperó encontrarlo acompañado. Eso cambiaba ligeramente sus planes.

Sakura estaba regando una flor blanca sobre el marco de la ventana. A su lado, sentado sobre la cama, Sasuke veía a la nada. Permanecía ensimismado con la misma expresión fría con la que se despertó. No estaba tan vendado como Naruto pues se encontraba en mejores condiciones, no obstante, la Hokage le había prohibido levantarse hasta que ella lo ordenara. Aunque el Uchiha no daba muestras de contradecirla.

— Buen día, Sakura —saludó Yuto con suavidad llamando su atención, a sabiendas que el chico no respondería.

— ¿Ah? Buen día, Yuto-sama —respondió cortésmente sorprendida. Ella estaba al tanto de la llegada de Yuto Namikaze, pero no esperaba encontrárselo en aquella habitación.

— Sé que he estado fuera por mucho tiempo, pero no lo suficiente para olvidar quitar ese sufijo de mi nombre, Sakura —le recordó lo más amable posible; detestaba que agregaran el -sama a su nombre o a su apellido. Aunque, ni ella ni algún otro niño y joven de la aldea tenían la culpa de que sus padres les enseñaran que debían llamarlo de modo respetuoso. Todo por la sangre Namikaze.

— Lo siento, Yuto-san —se disculpó apenada con un leve sonrojo en su rostro— Es bueno tenerlo de vuelta.

— Gracias. —Sonrió cordial— Por cierto, Tsunade me dijo que le avisara si Naruto despertaba ¿Podrías hacerlo por mí? —El rubio notó el brillo en sus ojos verdes cuando supo que su amigo y compañero de equipo estaba consciente. Sin dudar, Sakura asintió energéticamente para luego salir del lugar. Un poco de alegría movió el interior de Yuto al saber que su sobrino tenía buenos amigos que lo querían y se preocupaban por su bienestar. Sin embargo, decidió centrarse en lo que debía hacer, así que tomó una silla y la acercó al lado de la cama antes de sentarse— ¿Cuál es tu respuesta, Uchiha? —preguntó sin rodeos, el pelinegro ya había tenido bastante tiempo para pensarlo. Al contrario de Naruto quien estuvo inconsciente más de un día; Sasuke solo durmió pocas horas, manteniéndose en silencio cuando despertaba.

**/ooo/**

Sakura caminaba rápidamente, reprendiéndose en su fuero interno por ser una descuidada. Había sido tanta la emoción por saber que Naruto había recuperado la consciencia, que salió de aquella habitación olvidando por completo la bolsa donde tenía una lista de cosas que su madre le pidió comprar. Para cuando lo notó, ya había salido del hospital y llevaba un buen tramo de camino hacia la oficina de la Hokage.

— ¡¿Por qué tanta prisa, Frentona?! —Escuchó desde su espalda deteniéndose al instante a pocos metros de la entrada del hospital.

— Ahora no tengo tiempo, Ino-cerda —respondió con una pequeña seña de irritación en su frente, mientras Ino se acercaba sonriendo burlona.

— ¿Cómo está Naruto? —preguntó ignorando olímpicamente el enojo de su amiga, causando que su enojo aumentara. El día anterior ya todos los novatos sabían que Naruto había regresado de su misión para traer de vuelta a Sasuke Uchiha, y que lamentablemente había fallado; en una de las conversaciones-discusiones entre el par de chicas, Sakura confirmó que iría a visitarlo temprano.

— Aun no lo he visto. —En ese momento Sakura recordó algo importante— ¡Es cierto! —. exclamó emocionada y segura de que a su amiga le agradaría la noticia— cuando iba en camino para ver a Naruto, escuché a dos enfermeras hablando de un nuevo paciente que había llegado ayer. ¿Adivina quién es? —preguntó con un poco de malicia sabiendo que la Yamanaka detestaba las intrigas.

— ¡Ya dilo de una vez, Sakura! —Funcionó. Ahora estaban empatadas.

— Ese paciente es S…

¡Boom!

Un estruendo se escuchó desde adentro del hospital; las chicas pudieron ver polvo y escombros salir por la ventana de una de las habitaciones del último piso.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Ino en voz baja; para ese instante Sakura ya había ingresado al edificio— ¡Sakura espera! —gritó corriendo para alcanzarla. Mientras corrían escalera arriba, la rubia no entendía la urgencia de su amiga por llegar. Es normal que despertara interés por saber lo que sucedía, pero Sakura tenía una marcada expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

Estaban en el pasillo dónde provino el estallido, pocos metros antes de llegar a la última habitación; y otra explosión se escuchó a la vez que la pared se deshacía. El polvo generado disminuyó la visibilidad.

— ¡No! ¡Sakura! —Intentó detenerla en vano, ya que ella había ingresado a la nube desapareciendo de su vista. Ino decidió seguirla, pero una voz apenas audible la detuvo.

— Ino… —La aludida giró encontrándose con un Naruto que se sostenía con esfuerzo de la pared. Estaba en muy malas condiciones.

— ¡Naruto! —Ella se acercó rápidamente para evitar que cayera de frente—. No deberías moverte de la cama, tonto —reprendió mientras le ayudaba a acomodarse en su hombro.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde está Sakura? —preguntó mirando hacia la espesa nube de polvo. Anteriormente le había parecido ver un cabello color rosa.

— No sé. Cuando escuchamos el estruendo, ella simplemente comenzó a correr. Se veía muy preocupada. Es extraño… —El rubio la miró interrogante— Es como si alguien importante estuviera relacionado con esto.

— ¿Alguien que conozcamos está aquí? —pensó que quizás se trataba de alguno de los que participaron junto a él en la misión.

— Sí, pero no están en este piso. Neji, Chouji y Kiba están un piso más abajo —respondió adivinando sus pensamientos. Era algo que les ocurría frecuentemente desde que se graduaron de la academia y su amistad se hiciera más fuerte. Naruto solía ser alguien apartado del resto, prefería estar sólo a causa del trato poco sincero que solía recibir de la gran mayoría de habitantes. Muchos escondían el odio que sentía hacia él, bajo una falsa amabilidad. Todo porque era sobrino de su salvador: Yondaime Hokage; e hijo del más fuerte candidato a Hokage: Yuto Namikaze. Pero, aunque en sus venas corría sangre legendaria, su interior encerraba al demonio que había causado destrucción a la aldea, y llevado numerosas vidas: el Kyubi.

Siendo tan solo unos niños, sin entender completamente por qué, muchos eran obligados por sus padres a mantenerse alejados de él y nunca llegar a irrespetarlo. Pero, la influencia de la infancia era más fuerte; algunos obedecían, unos lo molestaban e intentaban abusar de su actitud introvertida —aunque salían mal librados recibiendo un buen golpe de parte del pequeño rubio—; y otros pocos trataban de comenzar una amistad, ya fuese desinteresado o por su apellido. Al final, siempre los ignoraba. Fue luego de que su padre se marchara de la aldea, cuando su actitud comenzó a cambiar; era más alegre y social, por lo que creó lazos con cualquiera que se lo permitiera, incluyendo a Ino.

— ¿Y Shikamaru? —investigó preocupado al no escuchar que lo mencionara.

— Él fue el único que no salió gravemente herido, por eso no lo hospitalizaron. —El rubio suspiró aliviado, algo que enterneció a la chica. En ese instante, una figura entre el polvo, llamó la atención de ambos. Se tensaron un poco ya que podría tratarse de un ataque enemigo, y su condición no era muy favorable estando Naruto herido y ella siendo solo una genin.

— ¿No deberías estar en cama, Naruto? —habló la figura que identificaron de inmediato por su voz.

— Hoy he escuchado lo mismo repetidas veces, Kakashi-sensei, —Naruto sonrió leve cuando pudieron ver el cabello blanco y rostro semi-cubierto del ninja copia— Pero algo perturbó mi descanso, y como ninja que soy, es mi deber investigar lo que ocurre—El sensei sonrió ante tal respuesta. Ahí estaba Naruto de nuevo, buscando alguna buena excusa para salir airado de cualquier situación; tal vez, una de las muchas enseñanzas de su padre. Pero aún le faltaba mucho por aprender.

— Aun así, ahora eres otro paciente más, y tu deber como ninja ha sido temporalmente cancelado. —Kakashi supo que había ganado cuando la sonrisa del rubio se esfumó—. Si quieres saber qué pasa, lamento decir que no lo sabemos. —Con su mano les hizo una seña para que lo siguieran— Cuando llegamos, nada más había secuelas de una batalla —La nube de polvo se había disipado lo suficiente para dejarles ver el enorme agujero, este había agrandado la entrada. A través del orificio, pudieron ver un pequeño cráter en el piso justo al lado de donde se suponía debía estar la cama, y esta se encontraba con su parte superior pegada a la pared; y, por último, la forma triangular de la ventana se vio burdamente modificada.

— Kakashi-san, hemos preguntado a algunos del personal y a los alrededores del hospital, pero nadie vio algo —informó un jounin.

— ¿Dónde está Sakura? —preguntó Ino intranquila.

— ¿Ella estaba aquí? —interrogó Kakashi con seriedad. La rubia le contó lo sucedido con su amiga y su extraño comportamiento— Informa a la Hokage sobre esto —le dijo a su colega, pero antes de que se marchara lo detuvo— ¿Quién era paciente de esta habitación?

— Nadie lo sabe, se suponía debía estar vacía —le respondió para luego marcharse.

— Será mejor que regreses a tu habitación y descanses, Naruto —habló Kakashi con gravedad.

— No voy a descansar mientras Sakura está desaparecida, yo…

— Tú no puedes hacer algo en ese estado, y aunque estuvieras sano ¿Qué harías? —Su tono fue duro, pero Naruto comprendió que estaba en lo cierto. Ellos no tenían pista alguna de lo ocurrido, ni siquiera de los involucrados. Por más que el ojiazul quisiera participar en la investigación, obedeció. Ayudado por Ino, regresó a su habitación deseando que el chakra de aquel demonio encerrado en su interior, hiciera su magia con más rapidez.

**/ooo/**

Abrió los ojos con pesadez. Su visión borrosa no le permitía distinguir el lugar donde estaba. Sentía el piso frio en su espalda. Se incorporó con lentitud pues la cabeza le latía por el dolor, para sentarse y apoyar su espalda en la pared igualmente fría. Dirigió una mano a la parte de su cabeza que le escocía, y descubrió su humedad. Esperó impaciente a que su vista se aclarara, y pudo ver su mano manchada con sangre. Al menos ya sabía por qué estaba inconsciente.

Observando el lugar, vio que estaba rodeada por tres paredes grises y mohosas por la humedad, complementado por numerosos barrotes que servían, a la vez, de salida; todo ello confirmaba que estaba encerrada en una celda. Con dificultad, se puso en pie y se acercó a los barrotes para intentar ver el exterior. Al estar en una posición poco favorable, no podía ver el final de aquel pasillo iluminado escasamente por antorchas, cuya luz llegaba a su celda a duras penas.

Apoyó su frente en medio de dos barrotes, mismos que agarró con sus manos, mientras buscaba en su memoria alguna pista del motivo que la encerraba en ese sitio. Lo último que recordaba era escuchar el grito preocupado de Ino, antes que, impulsivamente, ingresara a la nube de polvo, y que luego entrara a ciegas a la habitación donde había sido empujada por una mano. Aunque, de algo estaba segura; justo antes de perder la consciencia, escuchó con claridad el chillido de un millar de pájaros, y ella solo conocía una técnica capaz de emitir aquel sonido: Chidori.

El ruido de cadenas al moverse la sacó de sus pensamientos. No estaba sola.

— ¿Quién está ahí? —preguntó insegura con la esperanza de aclarar sus dudas. Sin embargo, no recibió respuesta alguna; cuando estaba a punto de creer que simplemente se trataba de algún roedor, volvió a escuchar el mismo ruido. No era coincidencia— ¿Quién está ahí? —su voz se repitió como eco por la instancia.

— ¿Sakura? —escuchó al otro lado de la celda. El hecho de escuchar su nombre no la impactó, sino la voz que había identificado. Pero al reaccionar, entendía que no debía extrañarle, puesto que ella no había sido la única en esa habitación del hospital.

— ¿Sasuke-kun? —Quiso confirmar si el golpe no le hacía una mala jugada, luego de acercarse todo lo posible hacia la pared desde donde lo había escuchado.

— Sakura ¿Qué haces aquí? —Sí, era él; aquel tono frio en la voz que no desaparecía a pesar de las circunstancias, se lo demostraba. Para ella no pasó desapercibida el significado entre líneas de aquella pregunta, como si su interlocutor supiera más que ella.

— No lo sé. Desperté hace unos minutos.

— Bastardo… —le escuchó decir entre dientes, y aquello ya era suficiente para reforzar su última conjetura.

— ¿Qué sucede, Sasuke-kun? No recuerdo mucho, pero estoy segura de escuchar el Chidori y dudo que se tratase de Kakashi-sensei. ¿Contra quién luchabas? —Palabrerías como esas ponían de mal humor al pelinegro, pero en estas circunstancias, a Sakura no le interesaba su reacción. Lo más importante era buscar la manera de salir de ahí, y dependía de lo que él supiera para lograrlo.

— Eso no importa. Solo concéntrate en buscar la forma de escapar. Y debe ser rápido, él no tarda en regresar —habló más como una orden, y en su voz había un indicio de preocupación. Eso solo la confundía más. No obstante, no podía si quiera aceptar la idea de huir sin él.

— ¿A qué te refieres? No voy a dejarte…

— ¡Maldición! ¡Sakura, te matará si no lo haces! —exclamó con enojo y desesperación, dejando pasmada a la pelirroja. Era increíble cómo una vida pasaba de estar tranquila a pender de un hilo en un instante, y lo más cruel de todo, por razones desconocidas. Ella no tuvo tiempo para asustarse ni planear su escape, ya que unos pasos se escuchaban por toda la instancia y se acercaban con lentitud — Es tarde… Ha llegado…

La chica caminó hacia atrás hasta que su espalda se topó con la pared húmeda. Cada paso era una tortura. En un momento de ansiedad, su mirada buscó por todo rincón de la celda con la vana esperanza de encontrar cualquier cosa que la ayudara a no enfrentarse desarmada, contra quien sea que sería su verdugo. Fue inútil.

— ¡Bastardo! ¡Déjala! —Escuchó a Sasuke, y eso solo significaba una cosa: su captor estaba a pocos pasos cerca. El corazón le latía con rapidez y gotas de sudor recorrían su rostro. Sabía que, como ninja, debía encarar situaciones de vida y muerte, pero su vida como tal recién comenzaba, sumado al hecho de que solo era una niña. Si la persona que los retenía fue capaz de detener a Sasuke, ella no tenía oportunidad alguna contra ese ser.

Entonces, apareció siendo levemente dividido entre barrotes, por lo que era fácil reconocerlo; gracias a ello el miedo desapareció, y fue reemplazado por el asombro y una intensa confusión. Aun así, el nerviosismo permanecía intacto. Muchas preguntas surgieron en su mente, pero la más importante era ¿Por qué él?

Las circunstancias no cuadraban con un personaje como él, parado allí frente a ella, mostrando esa expresión neutral que oscurecía su semblante. Su cabello rubio brillaba tenue por la luz de las antorchas, y sus ojos habían perdido el tono azul a causa de la sombra que los cubría. A pesar de los cambios ligeros, en la aldea eran escasas las personas que no lo distinguieran; su fama lo hacía casi imposible. Bastaba solo verlo para que su nombre apareciera como efecto natural: Yuto Namikaze.

— No imaginé que alguien más se viera envuelto en esto. Lo siento mucho, Sakura. Pero no puedo dejarte ir…


	3. Capítulo 2: Brote

**Capítulo 2**

**Brote**

**Dos días antes**

La lluvia había cesado hace mucho, pero el cielo aun era cubierto por nubes grises tornando el día oscuro. No sabía con exactitud cuánto tiempo llevaba caminando, su mente solo se concentraba en mantener el cuerpo en movimiento y equilibrado, cada paso era un gran esfuerzo sumado a soportar el dolor que todo ello causaba en las heridas y golpes. Sí, solo su voluntad alimentada por la sed de venganza era el combustible que le ayudaba a caminar, continuar lentamente hacia aquel que por un alto precio le ayudaría a estar más cerca de cumplir su tan anhelado y retorcido sueño, matar al ser que marcó su vida con sangre de sus padres, de sus tíos. De todo su clan.

Sin la guía de los cuatro del sonido, la guarida de Orochimaru era un sitio desconocido, pero esperaba que tratándose de un lugar secreto, tendría vigilancia, y si se acercaba lo suficiente podrían saber que había llegado. Caminaba en una senda angosto entre el espesor del bosque, metros más adelante divisó una salida la cual llevaba a un pequeño claro y en medio de este había una casa, cuando estuvo cerca, se percató de que era vieja; el techo agujerado, tablas caídas y algunas columnas torcidas todo envuelto por plantas, moho y raíces secas, eran prueba de ello. En ese momento, el chirrido de la puerta abriéndose se escuchó atrayendo su atención, y una figura alta salió. Era un hombre. Tenía puesta vestimenta ninja color negra, en la que se divisaban varios rotos que dejaban ver heridas algunas leves y otras profundas, su mano derecha cubierta por un guante negro al igual que la otra, sostenía una prenda grande y abana, pero fueron dos rasgos los que causaron un enorme asombro combinado con un poco de confusión y nerviosismo adornados con un fruncimiento de seño. Una cabellera rubia más alborotada que lacia y unos ojos azul oscuro que sin luz podrían ser tomados como negros. A pesar de que su apariencia era más madura de lo que recordaba, reconocería ese rostro en cualquier parte, todo aquel que lo conociera en persona lo haría, e inmediatamente en su mente surgiría toda una presentación: Yuto Namikaze, hermano del legendario Yondaime Hokage. Pero lo más importante, y esto era lo que resonaba en su mente, padre de Naruto Namikaze, persona a la cual había vencido en una lucha hasta matarlo. Ese mismo día.

– Cuanto has crecido, Sasuke Uchiha – sus labios se curvaron formando una leve sonrisa que no se reflejó en sus ojos, mientras caminaba unos cuantos pasos dejando que la puerta se cerrara. No parecía sorprendido por su presencia, y su actitud solo le decía que lo había estado esperando. Con suma tranquilidad se sentó en los escalones del pórtico que iban acorde con la fachada, tomó una pose relajada apoyando sus codos en uno de los escalones y estirando las piernas. Su aspecto aparentaba la de una persona que descansaba luego de hacer un enorme esfuerzo – Es una lástima que no hayas sido el primer ninja de Konoha con el que me encuentro luego de tanto tiempo, habría preferido eso – hablaba como si se tratara de una conversación casual – ¿No quieres sentarte? Tienes mala pinta – agregó con los ojos cerrados tirando su cabeza hacia atrás hasta que se topó con la madera.

El Uchiha no comprendía aquel comportamiento, al principio creyó que Konoha había contactado de alguna forma con él para que lo detuviera, pero luego de verlo tirado en el piso de esa manera, comenzaba a dudar. Muchas preguntas se acoplaban en su cabeza ¿Había vivido todo este tiempo en esa casa? ¿La Hokage había contactado con él? De no ser así ¿Por qué parecía que lo esperaba? Pero, había una en especial que el tiempo no pudo borrar de su mente, una pregunta la cual muchas personas se hacían ¿Por qué había dejado la aldea?, sin embargo, era una que no tenía mucha relevancia en ese momento, lo primordial era que debía encontrar la guarida, y para ello tendría que buscar la forma de perder al rubio. Miró a todos lados analizando la zona, las probabilidades eran escasas, frente a él estaba un ninja que estaba a pocos pasos de alcanzar y hasta superar al Yondaime, si no lo había hecho ya en su ausencia, y considerado un candidato a próximo Hokage en caso de que regresara a la aldea, todo eso sumado al hecho de que, como el ojiazul había dicho, tenía muy mala pinta, su estado era pésimo y a duras penas tenía fuerza para mantenerse en pie. Aun así, no podía parar ahí, ya había dado muchos pasos en un camino sin retorno, y aquel hombre no lo haría regresar. Entonces, decidido, siguió su recorrido.

– ¿A dónde vas, Uchiha? Creí que esto era lo que buscabas – se detuvo en seco para mirarlo, aun seguía acostado con los ojos cerrados – ¿No es esto por lo que dejaste la aldea? – su voz sonaba adormecida, como si hablara entre sueños pero con más claridad.

– Entonces, vas a detenerme – afirmó el pelinegro ante lo que creía, era la respuesta a una de sus preguntas.

– ¿Detenerte? Este encuentro es simple coincidencia, si no crees en el destino. En cualquier caso, la entrada a la guarida está en la casa. Si quieres, puedes seguir. Aunque… – levantó la cabeza para mirarlo – Dudo mucho que los muertos puedan enseñar – el pelinegro frunció el seño descifrando el significado de aquellas palabras, ahora ya entendía el por qué su estado.

– ¿Orochimaru está…?

–...Muerto. – Sasuke abrió los ojos completamente desconcertado, pero esto no duró demasiado, ya que ira pura casi deformó sus facciones, y sin importar el dolor agudo que sentía en todo el cuerpo, salió corriendo para atacarlo. Quería matarlo, su conciencia estaba nublada por la furia. Sin embargo, su vano intento de si quiera llegar a tocarlo, fue fácilmente detenido por el talón del pie que simplemente fue levantado a una altura suficiente para que la velocidad con la que el chico corría hiciera efecto en el momento que su abdomen impactara allí, dejándole sin aire y acrecentando el dolor en aquella zona. El Uchiha cayó de rodillas con los brazos cruzados sobre la parte golpeada, y de haber podido, habría gritado de dolor, pero solo podía gemir mientras que los pulmones recuperaban el aire perdido. Estaba exhausto de todas las maneras posibles, sentía que su cuerpo ya no daba para más, perdería la conciencia en poco; por más que trató, no logró levantarse, y como resultado solo terminó de caer al suelo bocabajo con la vista borrosa y el horrible sentimiento de frustración, lo que para él, era el premio de los perdedores.

– No creí que fueras impulsivo. Eres muy diferente a él… – fue lo último que escuchó antes de perderse en la negrura mental que es la inconsciencia.

**..::..::..**

– ¡Quiero mi cama de vuelta! – sus ojos no se habían abierto, sentía los parpados pesados, pero estaba lo suficientemente consciente para escuchar cualquier sonido a su alrededor. Y lo primero que llegó a sus oídos fue una ruidosa voz femenina, parecía alguien de su edad.

– Pero si ya tienes una – respondió otra en tono aburrido, esta vez masculina, sabía a quién pertenecía, y una pregunta surgió en su mente ¿Estarían en Konoha? Sin embargo, no reconocía aquella voz fastidiosa.

– ¡Es su cama, Yuto-san! Además, es dura y muy incómoda – unos pasos impactando en madera se escucharon cada vez más cerca hasta terminar a una corta distancia – ¿Por qué él tiene la cama más cómoda? Se merece dormir en las peores condiciones, por traidor y loco. Nadie en su sano juicio decide irse con Orochimaru – de haber estado en mejores condiciones, el pelinegro habría hecho que aquella desconocida entrometida se arrepintiera de sus palabras, utilizando métodos tan dolorosos que rogaría por que la perdonara.

– No te quejes, yo tuve que dormir en esta silla.

– Usted es hombre, y los brutos duermen hasta en barro – contestó ignorando lo duro de la frase, como si fuera una verdad irrefutable. El rubio no habló, simplemente suspiró sonoramente cansado – Iré afuera. El pasto es mejor que esa cama – los pasos se escucharon de nuevo alejándose hasta desaparecer luego del sonido de una puerta cerrada con fuerza. El silencio se apoderó de la estancia, lo último que escuchó fueron los pasos de Yuto que se callaron no muy lejos seguidos de chirridos, quizás se había acostado en la otra cama.

Sasuke lamentaba no poder si quiera despertar por completo, su mente había descansado más rápido que su cuerpo, y la sensación de estar consciente en un cuerpo inmóvil no era muy agradable. Aun así, aprovechó el momento para pensar en todo lo sucedido. Nunca imaginó que se toparía con Yuto Namikaze, aquel inesperado encuentro lo arrastraba pasos hacia atrás, lejos del camino que eligió. No importaba si no estaba en Konoha, porque por lo que escuchó, dudaba que estuviera allí, estaba seguro de que lo llevarían. Ignoraba lo que le deparaba el futuro, aunque cómo iban las cosas, era probable que recibiera un castigo hasta que cumpliera la edad suficiente para ser encarcelado, tal vez, si no le hubiera quitado la vida a Naruto, la sanción sería diferente, solo tendrían en cuenta la salida ilegal de Konoha, y conociéndolos, no sería demasiado duro. Pero su falta era grave, Naruto no era una persona cualquiera, se trataba de un Namikaze, y ese apellido tenía un significado tan importante como el Uchiha. No sentía arrepentimiento, si quería matar a Itachi, debía cubrir su alma con el mismo manto de maldad y frialdad sin compasión que su hermano decidió utilizar.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, que no se percató del temblor en sus parpados hasta que los abrió. Lo primero que vio fue el techo hecho de troncos delgados, una estructura característica de las cabañas. Se incorporó hasta quedar sentado y observó la estancia. La cabaña era pequeña, suficiente para que tres personas vivan no muy cómodamente. Frente a su cama había otra en la cual dormía Yuto, justo en la mitad de las dos y centro de la cabaña sobre una alfombra había una silla de madera sin brazos mirando hacia la puerta y al lado había una mesa pequeña sobre la cual había una bolsa mediana; no sabía si era de día o de noche, porque el lugar no tenía ventanas, solo era iluminado por algunas velas sobre candelabros pegados a la pared estratégicamente para que no hubiera espacio sin luz. Se miró a sí mismo descubriendo que vestía un pijama desgastado y su tronco, brazos y piernas estaban vendados.

– Creí que Naruto era tu amigo – su voz lo tomó por sorpresa junto las repentinas palabras – Aunque, si decidiste abandonar la aldea siendo consciente de las consecuencias, sumado al hecho de que si tú estabas en tan mal estado, él, que fue derrotado, debió quedar en peores condiciones. Dudo mucho que lo consideres un amigo – alzó la cabeza para ver a Yuto acostado de lado y mirándolo. ¿A qué venía aquello?

– Si fuera mi amigo, no lo habría matado – dijo de manera fría, como si aquello no le importara. Sabía que jugaba con fuego, pero lo hecho, hecho está.

– No lo mataste. Pero debe estar muy destrozado por lo que hiciste. Y no solo físicamente – el pelinegro frunció el seño, le intrigaba la seguridad en sus palabras, como si ya estuviera informado de algo que se suponía no sabía. Además ¿A caso no le importaba que hubiera intentado matar a su hijo?

– ¿Cómo lo sabe?

– Es Naruto, así como tú que estás aquí, y no en las manos de Orochimaru – la respuesta no fue de su agrado, no le aclaraba nada y además no le gustaba que lo compararan.

– ¿Cuáles son sus intenciones? ¿Por qué no estoy en Konoha? – indagó con impaciencia. Quería acabar con las dudas respecto a su inesperada aparición. Todo le decía que Konoha tenía que ver en ello, pero el rubio con sus palabras le demostraba lo contrario, además de que no veía algún motivo para que mintiera. Yuto se sentó en el filo de la cama sin dejar de mirarlo con una expresión neutral, después se movió más atrás, de tal manera de que su espalda quedara pegada a la pared, levantó una pierna y sobre la rodilla apoyó su brazo izquierdo.

– La paz es agradable, pero un arma de doble filo. Da tranquilidad a los humanos, pero hace que bajen la guardia y se distraigan de la realidad. Llegan a ignorar un ciclo del que son esclavos. Para que exista paz, previamente debe haber una guerra. Las guerras son normalmente iniciadas para ciertos fines, y el medio para conseguir esos fines, es perturbar la paz – estando en esta posición, se podía ver su vestimenta también desgastada, una camiseta semi ajustada con un perdido color rojo, unos bermudas desmechados y los mismos guantes negros. Por un momento al Uchiha le extrañó que alguien que siempre fue tan elegante, pareciera tan… diferente – Es lamentable, pero Konoha lo ha olvidado. Nuestra aldea sigue siendo fuerte y respetada, pero esto es gracias a que aun vive la anterior generación que creció en medio de guerras. La nueva generación es débil y peligrosamente inocente, y temo por lo que suceda en el futuro cuando la anterior muera, ó, en un futuro más cercano, esta paz sea bruscamente interrumpida.

– Habla como si supiera algo importante ¿A caso habrá una cuarta guerra?– quiso seguirle la corriente. El rubio balanceó su dedo índice de la mano derecha como señal de negación.

– Entiendes mal, Uchiha. Una guerra no es solamente batallas entre dos o más naciones. Las hay internas, entre amigos, familias. Actualmente tú estás involucrada en una – el pelinegro cerró fuertemente sus manos al captar lo que decía – El mundo ha pasado por guerras de las que no se ha enterado, batallas que cobraron muchas vidas pero que sucedieron en secreto. En ese tipo de guerras participan grupos selectos y tan pequeños que su número no alcanza ni la tercera parte de la población en Konoha. Aun así, no deja de haber daños colaterales.

– ¿Cuál es su punto?

– Mi punto es que ha llegado la hora de recordarle a la nueva generación que aun existe este ciclo. Ustedes forman parte de un grupo selecto – Se levantó y caminó hasta la silla y mesa para moverlas de la alfombra, retirando esta de su sitio, lográndose ver un círculo pintado con lo que parecía sangre seca. Aquella figura era lo suficientemente grande para que encerrara a tres personas. El rubio se adentró y desde su lugar miró con la misma expresión a Sasuke – Has hecho demasiadas preguntas, y creo que es mi turno. Sasuke Uchiha ¿Juras ser protector del Tsuji no Kami, defendiendo con tenacidad su tesoro y luchando para reclamar aquello que le pertenece? – el pelinegro permanecía en silencio escuchando los sinsentidos que salían de la boca de aquel hombre. De toda esa palabrería, tenía solamente una conclusión: Estaba loco.

– Me está tomando el pelo ¿Cierto? – fue su única respuesta. La voz le salió con tono duro, muestra de su irritación. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse intranquilo. Fue mucho el tiempo que había pasado desde su partida, y no estaba al tanto de cuanto habría cambiado. Aquel hombre era desconocido casi completamente.

– Solo respondí a tus cuestiones. Preguntaste cuáles son mis intenciones, y ahora sabes una parte junto al por qué no te he llevado a Konoha – dijo como si se tratara de una obviedad.

– Y según usted, pronto habrá una guerra secreta, y yo junto al resto de ninjas de Konoha lucharemos en ella, pero primero debo hacer un juramento – el ojiazul asintió afirmándole – Si fuera cierto ¿Por qué no me habla más a fondo? Como los motivos de esa supuesta guerra.

– Lo que te he dicho es suficiente. El resto de información la sabrás solo si eres apto para recibirla. Pero ante todo, debes hacer el juramento. Además, no tienes muchas opciones.

– Es una amenaza – aseguró.

– No. Es una advertencia. Todo aquel que no acepte, puede continuar con su vida, aun así, seguirá siendo partícipe, y será cazado por el enemigo hasta morir – soltó naturalmente al igual que se dice el clima. Sasuke se impresionó, a pesar de que no creía completamente en sus palabras, no le agradaba la idea de ser asesinado por algo que no entendía – Te daré tiempo para pensar. Es momento de que regreses – No necesitó explicación para saber a qué se refería, y solo bastó eso para sentir ansiedad, aquella sensación incómoda que te revuelve el estómago y te acelera los latidos. El pelinegro se levantó con lentitud consciente de que no importaba si se negaba, su condición no le permitiría resistirse, así que con la idea de que en Konoha resolvería sus dudas, se posicionó con lentitud al lado del ojiazul, este comenzó a hacer con agilidad una serie de sellos – ¡Hiraishin no Jutsu!

Y luego todo comenzó…

**..::..::..**

**Actualidad **

El sol estaba en todo su esplendor, brillando con intensidad, sinónimo de que ya había pasado el medio día. Siendo así, no era necesario utilizar luz artificial, ya que los rayos del astro rey atravesaban la ventana de su oficina lo suficiente para iluminarla por completo. La Godaime Hokage estaba sentada en su escritorio con los codos apoyados en este y sus dedos cruzados bajo el mentón. Miraba seriamente al par de ANBU parados frente a ella. La noticia que con ellos llegó entre una bola de humo, era inquietante.

– ¿Quién pudo ser capaz de algo como esto? – dijo Shizune incrédula abrazando a su inseparable cerdo y parada justo al lado de la rubia.

– No ha sido una sola persona – habló uno de los ANBU – Se enviaron equipos a cada guarida, reunimos la información recolectada y luego se analizó. Basándose en los testimonios de los pocos sobrevivientes que quedaban, descubrimos que los ataques se dieron simultáneamente de noche provocados por encapuchados, ninguno pudo ver características específicas que nos ayudara a identificarlos, pero todos coincidían en algo, eran poderosos. También se comprobó que no fue utilizada alguna técnica elemental, al parecer se valieron únicamente de sus armas y puños. Es posible que no recurrieran al chakra, pero esto ya es una especulación. Sin embargo hubo un testimonio… – los dos ninjas se miraron como señal de duda.

– ¿Qué testimonio? – exigió Tsunade en tono duro, irritada por su tardanza.

– En la guarida donde se encontró el cuerpo de Orochimaru– decía el otro ANBU – un sobreviviente aseguró haber visto al único atacante que acabó con todos en el lugar, y por su descripción creemos saber de quién se trata – hizo una corta pausa vacilando en si continuar, pero viendo la expresión de la Hokage no tuvo más que proseguir – Era alto, de tez blanca, y contextura gruesa, con ojos azul oscuro, cabello rubio alborotado y sobre su ojo derecho un tatuaje. Pueda que sea una coincidencia, pero todo concuerda con…

– Yuto Namikaze – finalizó la Godaime cerrando los ojos. Sus suposiciones se hacían más y más fuertes al pasar de cada información. La muerte de su ex – compañero de equipo Orochimaru y el regreso de Yuto se le hacía muy obvio. Todo lo que aquel rubio trajo consigo eran secretos tras secretos, sumado a una persona, Sasuke Uchiha, a quien según "había encontrado de camino a la aldea", además, le pidió que no hiciera público el regreso del Uchiha, ya que quería hablar con él antes de que Naruto lo supiera. El tenía permiso especial del Sandaime para salir y entrar de la aldea cuando, en palabras simples, le diera la regalada gana, pero todo esto pasaba de las limitaciones, si Yuto Namikaze fue el causante de la muerte de Orochimaru, también era posible que tuviera alguna relación con los ataques en las demás guaridas, siendo así, formaría parte de una organización más grande y hasta poderosa que el de Akastuki. Además, también estaba la inexplicable desaparición del Uchiha y Sakura Haruno – Continúen investigando, a penas descubran algo más sobre los atacantes, háganmelo saber – Había una sola forma de terminar con esta maraña de dudas – ¡Y quiero ver a Yuto Namikaze de inmediato!

– ¡Hai! – exclamaron y luego se fueron entre una bola de humo.

– Tsunade-sama ¿No pensará que…? – interrumpió su pregunta al verla levantarse de su asiento y dirigirse a la ventana. Miraba absorta a través del cristal.

– Nadie supo de él desde que se marchó, ni siquiera Jiraya había podido dar con su paradero. Desaparece y aparece de la faz de la tierra cuando le place. Es un ninja de Konoha, criado con la voluntad de fuego que su hermano le inculcó, a pesar de ello, siempre está en cuerpo pero su alma es un péndulo que se balancea entre la luz y la oscuridad – cerró sus ojos – ¿Qué opinas? – La pelinegra supo que la pregunta no era para ella, cuando Jiraya ingresó por otra ventana.

– No sería la primera vez que un ninja de nuestra aldea es corrompido por sus ideales, todos dotados con poderes especiales. Orochimaru e Itachi Uchiha que cumplían con esos requisitos son los más conocidos. Yuto también cumple – dijo el Sannin apoyado de espalda en la pared justo al lado de la ventana por donde entró y con los brazos cruzados en su pecho. Dibujó una sonrisa leve en el rostro – Pero, existe algo que esos dos no tenían, así que no podemos sacar conclusiones sobre el muchacho. Al menos aun no.

**..::..::..**

– No imaginé que alguien más se viera envuelto en esto. Lo siento mucho, Sakura. Pero no puedo dejarte ir…

– ¡Déjala! ¡Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto! ¡Si quieres haré el juramento, pero deja que se vaya! – gritó Sasuke a todo pulmón intentando en vano romper las cadenas que lo apresaban. En medio de todo lo que sentía, Sakura se sorprendió por la reacción del pelinegro. Eran pocas las veces que lo veía tan desesperado, y menos por alguien más que él mismo.

– Entonces que así sea – habló Yuto dirigiéndose a la celda del Uchiha y perdiéndose de vista de la pelirrosa. Ella no podía moverse, aun los nervios la tenían estática, así que solo se dedicó a escuchar el ruido de la celda al abrirse y los pasos que le siguieron.

El rubio se acercaba con tranquilidad, sin verse afectado por las circunstancias. Tenía apresados ilegalmente a dos Gennin, chicos que vio crecer junto a Naruto, pero nada de aquello parecía perturbarlo. Escuchó con atención todo lo que le había dicho en la cabaña, pero las dudas de Sasuke empezaron a desvanecerse cuando oyó la voz de Sakura al otro lado de la celda. Sintió un temor repentino, verla en manos de alguien tan poderoso, le causaba pavor por verse en medio de un suceso que ya había vivido: Perdida.

– Repetiré la misma pregunta que te hice en la cabaña, y solo tendrás que responder "Lo juro" – el pelinegro apretaba sus puños con fuerza, y aunque estaba en esa situación, con la ropa sucia, descalzo y aun vendado, intentó no verse más vulnerable, así que, se paró provocando que las cadenas sonaran por el movimiento y lo miró a los ojos mostrando seguridad en los suyos – Sasuke Uchiha ¿Juras ser protector del Tsuji no Kami, defendiendo con tenacidad su tesoro junto a lo que le rodea y luchando para reclamar aquello que le pertenece?

La voz del Uchiha salió firme. Sin titubear – Lo juro.

– Esas dos palabras no son dichas en vano. Traen consigo una enorme responsabilidad, la obligación de arriesgar tu vida e incontables peligros. Pero igualmente traen beneficios – Sasuke frunció el ceño incrédulo ante la idea de que pudiera ver algún beneficio en lo que prácticamente se vio obligado a participar, y que desconocía – cumpliré con mi parte. Sakura podrá marcharse – dijo dándose la vuelta.

– ¿Le borrarás la memoria?

– No será necesario – respondió deteniéndose sin mirarle – Por cierto, ahora que hiciste el juramento, podré demostrarte la verdad de mis palabras. Estás a un paso más cerca – continuó caminando, cerró la celda y se perdió de su vista. Luego pudo oírle hablar a la pelirrosa.

– Sígueme.

– ¿Qué hay de… Sasuke? – percibió su voz un poco temblorosa.

– Estará bien. No te preocupes – dicho esto, y después de segundos en silencio, pasos se oyeron seguidos de ecos hasta que el lugar quedó en silencio. De nuevo estaba solo, con la fuerte sensación de ser tirado a través de un camino que no quería ni conocía. Sin embargo, las últimas palabras del rubio fueron suficiente incentivo para levantarse, dejar de ser arrastrado y caminar por sí mismo. Arriesgaría su vida, defendería y lucharía por algo que aun ignoraba, si el esfuerzo lo llevaba a su objetivo. Había intentado quitarle la vida a la única persona que llegó a considerar como un hermano, y esto no se comparaba.

**..::..::..**

Caminaban escalera arriba hacia una puerta por donde la única luz que escasamente los iluminaba atravesaba la hendidura inferior. Tantas emociones juntas le habían causado un tipo de Shock que dejaba a su cuerpo funcionar normalmente de manera automática, como un mecanismo que elegía actuar de la forma que mejor le convenía, no obstante, en una parte de su cerebro donde la consciencia se esforzaba por no desaparecer, sentía preocupación por el pelinegro. Yuto abrió la puerta y por el cambio brusco de luminosidad, Sakura tuvo que cubrirse los ojos con una mano hasta acostumbrarlos. Atravesó la puerta y cuando pudo ver con claridad, una acentuada expresión de perplejidad apareció en su rostro.

Estaban en una habitación adornada con diferentes tonos de marrón. Paredes ocres, cortinas de un color café brillante que lo asemejaba al dorado, muebles sobre una alfombra que combinaban a la perfección, sumado a fina cristalería, simples plantas que no le quitaban elegancia al lugar y tres ventanas ubicadas de tal forma que iluminara la estancia casi mágicamente. Pero no eran estas particularidades las causantes de su reacción, sino reconocerlo. Había estado numerosas veces allí. La sala para visita de la mansión Namikaze.

– Toma asiento – la voz de Yuto la sacó de su asombro junto al sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. Ella obedeció a pesar de que no era una orden, se sentó en uno de los costosos muebles, pudiendo ver que la entrada por la que había cruzado no estaba. Ahora entendía por qué anteriormente no la había notado. Era una puerta oculta – Seguramente todo esto te confunde y quieres respuestas – el rubio se sentó frente a ella mientras servía té en una taza que había sobre la mesa en el centro, le hizo una seña ofreciéndole, pero ella se negó en silencio – Yo te las daré, pero no ahora – bebió un sorbo del líquido caliente, dejó la tasa sobre la mesa, se levantó dirigiéndose a otra en donde había un paquete y al final se lo entregó – Preparé los productos en la lista. Los escogí de nuestro almacén así que tendrás que gastarte el dinero para que no sospechen. Termina este día con naturalidad, nada de esto ha sucedido. Si te preguntan, estuviste obedeciendo la orden de tu madre, y te demoraste porque no encontrabas una de las cosas, así que viniste aquí y nos llevó tiempo hallarlo. Luego te buscaré – finalizó sentándose de nuevo, tomó la taza de té y lo bebió. Su tranquilidad y mirada inexpresiva aterraban a la pelirrosa. Desde el momento en que lo vio en la celda, una idea surgió en su cabeza, y ahora comenzaba a tomarla en cuenta. Aquel a quien Naruto, hombres, jóvenes y niños admiraban, no era el mismo. El Yuto Namikaze que se marchó hacía cuatro años, no regresó. Y como reemplazo estaba este ser frio y calculador – ¿Algo más? – el tono de voz dejaba al descubierto su verdadero sentido. Definitivamente no lo era.

Ella se levantó y caminó rápidamente con el fuerte deseo de alejarse. Y justo cuando la puerta se cerró, una bola de humo apareció al lado del rubio. Se disipó, permitiendo ver a una mujer. Todo en ella era leve, sus labios, curvas, caderas, el grosor de sus largas piernas, el borgoña casi líquido de sus ojos y el bronceado en la piel. Lo que más resaltaba en su físico eran la alta estatura poco usual en una mujer de Konoha y el cabello negro que le llegaba más arriba de los hombros, pero estos rasgos no le hacían perder el equilibrio resultado de aquella combinación, adornada por un vestido delgado que hacía de pijama, y solo la cubría hasta la mitad de los muslos.

– Yuto-sama – la mención de su nombre salió entre dientes, con una fingida amabilidad. Pero el aludido sin inmutarse, seguía disfrutando de su bebida – Godaime Hokage-sama quiere verle pronto en su oficina.

La mujer, con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho y un tic en una de sus cejas, no notó por culpa de la tasa, que sus labios se curvaron en una casi imperceptible sonrisa, la cual duró no más de dos segundos, siendo borrada por otro sorbo de té.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de Autor<strong>:

**dantefox:** No te imaginas la emoción que me dio al leer tu comentario. En serio... me sentí algo así como halagada, primero, porque es mi primer comentario de esta historia, y segundo, porque tratandose de alguien tan avanzado al escribir como tú, y así te considero, me alegra demasiado. Gracias por tus consejos, que tome muy en cuenta y por los animos.

Ahora, pasando a la historia, como ven, aquí no aparece Naruto, pero no se preocupen que siendo él protagonista, no puede estar excluido por siempre. Pero siento que este juramento me quedo soso... quizás le faltó mas... "Corazón". En fin, como siempre, comenten, critiquen y acosejen!

Gracias por leer.

Espero que este capitulo les haya sido de agrado.

Hasta la Proxima!


	4. Capítulo 3: Existencia

**Capítulo 3**

**Existencia**

El sol cercano a ocultarse, perdía de a poco su luz intensa, como si fuera efecto del cansancio producido luego de cumplir la ardua labor que conlleva ser astro rey. Konoha percibía aquel cambio por la temperatura y el brillo débil. Junto a este suceso diario, a menos que se tratara de un día lluvioso, los habitantes llevaban un patrón de comportamiento casi involuntario. Sus consciencias estaban activas, pero en estas influían procesos naturales, y un ejemplo claro era el acontecimiento eterno de un atardecer que abre puertas a la noche, una de las razones que los llevaba a terminar con sus labores. Esta era la hora del día cuando los establecimientos comenzaban a cerrarse, muchos niños eran adentrados por sus padres a los hogares y los cambios de turnos de la guardia se ejercían. Pero como toda regla, había excepciones, y esta vez Naruto formaba parte de ellas.

A través de la ventana podía ver con claridad el ocaso, visión que como arrullo silencioso hacía pesado sus párpados y adormecía su mente. Un efecto al que se rendiría sin dudar, de no ser por las constantes visitas inoportunas que recibía. Luego de que Ino lo llevara a su habitación, se había esforzado por dormir, pero la preocupación por el paradero de Sakura hacía vanos sus intentos. Aquel insomnio finalizó, cuando la rubia le hizo saber que su amiga pelirrosa se encontraba en casa, aunque no la pudo ver en persona, ya que la señora Haruno le informó que se había encerrado en su habitación porque no se sentía bien. Aunque aquello no le tranquilizaba por completo, al menos sabía que estaba segura, y esta idea era el somnífero necesario para finalmente descansar.

_Caminaba por uno de los numerosos pasillos de su enorme hogar. Lo reconocía a pesar de que las paredes, el suelo y todo objeto con el que se topaba, eran como el reflejo de un espejo ondulado que distorsionaba todo a su alrededor. Era él la única figura precisa. El corredor parecía no tener fin, sin embargo, a cada paso que daba lograba divisar una luz. Aquel brillo leve escapaba por la abertura de una puerta entrecerrada, tras de la cual, se oía el llanto de un niño ampliado por el eco. Abrió por completo la puerta e ingresó a la habitación identificándola al instante, era la de su tío Yuto. En medio de la penumbra que reinaba en la instancia tenuemente iluminada por una luz de proveniencia desconocida, un niño estaba de frente a la ventana, sabía que lo era por su baja estatura que a duras penas le permitía a su cabeza sobresalir del marco inferior, aun así, estaba desprovisto de cualquier color, era una imagen gris que no muy fácilmente podría ser notada por ojos expertos. Naruto se acercó y estando lo suficientemente cerca del chiquillo, sintió la sutil corazonada de haberlo visto antes._

– _¿Por qué lloras? – el llanto aumentó de improviso tornándose desgarrador, y el rubio se culpó por su imprudencia. Entonces, la figura gris comenzó a girarse lentamente con la cabeza gacha, sus brazos caídos rígidamente a los costados y las manos cerradas en puño._

– _Ella… murió – respondió entre hipidos. Las lagrimas caían y se evaporaban antes de siquiera tocar el piso._

– _¿Ella quién? – indagó el rubio dolido por su sufrimiento. Pero su curiosidad desapareció al igual que las lágrimas, siendo reemplazada por el asombro rayando al horror, en el preciso instante que el niño levantó la cabeza dejando ver su rostro. Uno que Naruto identificó de inmediato. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si le perteneció cuando tenía tan solo ocho años._

En medio de sueños, los días pueden ser unas cuantas horas y estas, simples minutos, pero lo que Naruto sintió fueron miserables segundos. Una enfermera había interrumpido su descanso para hacerle el chequeo rutinario. Ella no había salido, cuando otro turbador de sueños ingresó, era Shikamaru quien le visitaba. Agradecía la intención y le sentaba bien comprobar que no había salido tan mal librado de la misión, solo con un dedo fracturado, pero al pasar de cada minuto, su cuerpo se sentía colapsar. Conversaron por un tiempo que el rubio no quiso calcular centrándose en prestar la debida atención que su amigo merecía y no desmayarse. La charla terminó, el Nara se despedía y, repentinamente, alguien más llegó entrando y cerrando la puerta al instante.

– ¿Qué haces aquí, Kiba? – preguntó Shikamaru de un modo que parecía como si lo hubiera hecho repetidas veces. El Inuzuka apoyado de espalda en la puerta y agitado, le miró fastidiado, de la misma forma que se ve un plato que has comido demasiado.

– Debería preguntar lo mismo – respondió con un tono de voz que se ajustaba a su expresión. Naruto reparó en que el castaño estaba igual o más vendado que él, y a juzgar por el modo en que su cuerpo temblaba levemente, debía estar soportando su mismo dolor a causa de tanto movimiento.

– Que problemático – colocó una mano en su frente en pose aburrida – Desde ayer dejó de importarme tu salud. Lo único que me preocupa es que tu hermana me eche la bronca de nuevo – Kiba se estremeció ante la idea. Entonces, recién se percató de la presencia de una tercera persona.

– Naruto, luces peor que yo – le dijo mostrando su característica sonrisa salvaje. Aunque en cierto modo era verdad gracias a las ojeras que comenzaban a salir y su espalda inclinada, el comentario podría tomarse como una burla, pero el rubio conocía al chico suficiente para saber el verdadero significado: _Me alegra que estés bien_ – No te preocupes, la perdí en otro piso – habló dirigiéndose al Nara, quien tomó una de las sillas y se la acercó.

– Siéntate antes de que te caigas y deba darle otro motivo a Hana-san.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – intervino el ojiazul confundido. Kiba se sentó con pesadez haciendo una fugaz mueca de dolor y de inmediato relajarse. Shikamaru por su parte se sentó en el filo de la cama con los brazos cruzados.

– Al igual que todos en la aldea, este – apuntó al castaño con el dedo pulgar de manera despectiva – se enteró de la llegada de tu padre, y se emocionó como una fanática desquiciada – Kiba lo fulminó con la mirada ante aquel calificativo – Para resumirte, intentó salirse de su habitación sin permiso numerosas veces, frente a su hermana, y de paso involucrándome – finalizó cerrando sus ojos con resignación y frotando con un dedo su oreja izquierda, al recordar lo sucedido el día anterior. Shikamaru llegó a la habitación de Kiba, encontrando a este sostenido cruelmente por su hermana, teniendo en cuenta el estado delicado de su cuerpo, y justo cuando entró, al castaño se le ocurrió decir que lo había ido a buscar, de inmediato, ella supuso que era su cómplice, por consiguiente, entre amenazas y sermones, lo agarró sin piedad de la oreja con tanta fuerza que creyó que se la arrancaría. Naruto sintió pesar por el par de chicos, sabía el temperamento que tenían las mujeres de ese clan. Pero Kiba admiraba tanto a su tío Yuto, que era capaz de enfrentarse a la furia de su hermana, para solo verlo a la lejanía, más aun que regresó luego de tanto tiempo de ausencia, soportaría el castigo de su madre. Y eso sí que era algo de temer – Escuché lo que sucedió en una de las habitaciones. ¿Sabes algo al respecto? – indagó dirigiéndose al rubio para cambiar de tema.

– La verdad es que no se demasiado. Por lo que Ino y yo vimos, sumado a lo que Kakashi-sensei nos dijo, al parecer hubo una pelea allí, pero se suponía que no había algún paciente, y nadie vio a alguien o algo sospechoso – hablaba el ojiazul con una seriedad que acentuaba su semblante exhausto – De algo estamos seguros: Sakura está involucrada. No sabemos cómo, pero creemos que ella conoce a los involucrados.

– Antes de venir quise echar un vistazo, pero cuando llegué no había vigilancia, nadie intentaba investigar la escena y lo que más me extrañó fue que el lugar estaba completamente normal. No había rastros de lucha. Por un momento pensé que me había equivocado, pero no fue así – dijo el Nara con la actitud analítica que Naruto reconocía tan bien. Shikamaru tenía una idea de lo que pasaba – Es como si quisieran ocultarlo. Pero ¿Por qué?

– Deben haber descubierto algo – respondió el ojiazul, lo cual era innecesario, porque dudaba que el pelinegro no pensara lo mismo. El silencio reinó en la estancia por unos minutos. Cada uno especulaba basado en los hechos, pero, aunque no hablaban, todos concordaban mentalmente con algo, la única que les podía dar respuestas era su amiga pelirrosa.

– Por cierto ¡¿Yuto-san vendrá a visitarte? – preguntó Kiba emocionado, sacándolos de su ensimismamiento.

– No lo veo desde la mañana, pero supongo que llegará pronto – contestó Naruto sonriendo leve ante su comportamiento eufórico. Pero esa sonrisa se vio borrada por un bostezo y sus párpados caían pesadamente.

– Será mejor que lo dejemos dormir – sugirió Shikamaru notando su aspecto más agotado.

– Puede dormir cuando le plazca, pero no pienso salir de aquí – resolvió renuente a marcharse, quizás por seguir a la espera de su héroe o por esconderse de su hermana. Shikamaru supuso que las dos. Por su parte, Naruto, después de acomodarse, poco a poco se perdía entre sus sueños, y la charla entre sus dos amigos se escuchaba como ecos a la lejanía

**..::..::..::..**

Las farolas se encendieron iluminando tenuemente a Konoha ya que el fulgor del sol desaparecía tras las montañas con una triste despedida. En una de las numerosas calles, una figura caminaba a paso lento. Alto, imponente y elegante, eran las palabras correctas para describirlo. Y a pesar de vestir una túnica abana y que su cabeza estuviera cubierta por la capucha, su porte atraía las escasas miradas que se encontraba. Le parecía increíble que ni ocultándose podía dejar de ser un imán de curiosos, pero al menos, nadie se le acercaba a hostigarlo con cumplidos y coqueterías. Podía mostrarse ante el resto como si ya se hubiera acostumbrado a todo ello, pero nunca lo estuvo ni lo estaría por completo. Jamás sentiría halago ni su ego se inflaría por algo que no obtuvo por su esfuerzo. Él sabía que era un símbolo viviente de su verdadero héroe. No era más que un recuerdo andante, y el tiempo para terminar con esa maldición había pasado. Sin embargo, no permitiría que la misma historia se repitiera en su familia, este era el principal motivo por el que años atrás sacrificó parte de su corazón y aceptó entregar su propia vida a una causa que salvaría millones de personas, pero a él solo le importaba dos en especial. Yuto era, en cierta medida, muy distinto a su hermano, él solo cuidaba a su familia, y que esto lo conllevara a proteger la aldea, era algo colateral. Sus rasgos físicos cegaban a todos aquellos que lo admiraban y envidaban, por ello nadie percibía su actitud distante y fría ante el bienestar de los demás.

Ni siquiera la Hokage.

– Tsunade sama, ha llegado Yuto-san – anunció Shizune ingresando a la oficina y posarse a su lado abrazando a su inseparable cerdo, la aludida, que veía a través de la ventana a Konoha iluminada por el sol en todo su esplendor, se giró para tomar asiento tras su escritorio, y justo como su asistente dijo, el rubio entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Vestía la misma prenda abana que le vio usar el día que llegó a la aldea y le habló tan tranquilo como si no se hubiera ausentado en años, felicitándola por su puesto de Hokage y agregando al final, igual que se habla del clima, que traía consigo a Sasuke Uchiha. No había cambiado demasiado, exceptuando las lógicas transformaciones físicas que conlleva madurar. Su personalidad seguía siendo igual a como lo había visto hacía tantos años, cuando estaba en sus primeros años de adolescencia. Casi indescifrable; aun tenía la mirada en una extraña combinación entre neutralidad y calma, que hacía difícil percibir sus cambios de ánimos o si quiera adivinar que pasaba por su cabeza. Las únicas dos personas que lo lograron, ya estaban muertos: Sandaime y Yondaime Hokage.

– Debes estar al tanto de la magnitud de tu regreso – comenzó la Hokage mirándole fijamente, luciendo serena, pero al pendiente de cualquier reacción. Si los anteriores Hokage lograron entenderlo, también era su deber hacerlo – De acuerdo con el permiso que el Sandaime te otorgó, en el momento que pisas la aldea, retomas tus obligaciones como Namikaze y ninja de Konoha. Pero es algo de lo que hablaremos más tarde – La pelinegra tomó del escritorio una carpeta delgada que notablemente guardaba algunos papeles, se la entregó al rubio y regresó al lado de Tsunade. Yuto la examinó – Como podrás ver, son resúmenes de informes relacionados a dos sucesos que le corresponden a Konoha encargarse: La repentina muerte de Orochimaru y los ataques simultáneos a todas sus guaridas, en donde quedaron pocos sobrevivientes – entonces lo vio. Fugaz y casi imperceptible. De no estar atenta, habría pasado desapercibido el instante en que los ojos del rubio detuvieron su movimiento de lectura en una, por poco invisible, expresión de asombro. Ese acto, que duró un segundo, comparado a lo que estaba por decirle, no podría considerarse una prueba indispensable, pero en lo personal, era un imponente avance de lo que se había propuesto lograr – En la guarida donde encontraron el cuerpo de Orochimaru, hubo un sobreviviente que aseguró haber visto al atacante el cual, basado en su descripción, tiene tus mismos rasgos. Esto, sumado a tu aparición con Sasuke Uchiha, a su desaparición junto a Sakura Haruno el día de hoy, descarta cualquier oportunidad a la coincidencia – apoyó los codos sobre el escritorio y entrelazó sus dedos bajo el mentón – A pesar de que mis sospechas son obvias, tengo que preguntar. ¿Tienes alguna explicación al respecto?

Cerró la carpeta, y sin mirarlas, se dirigió a paso lento hacia el sofá de la oficina situado en la pared al lado derecho del escritorio. Según le contó su hermano, ese sofá fue creado poco después de la fundación de Konoha. El material de aquel mueble era el mismo que el de su mansión, madera de roble, un árbol que crecía en el norte del País del Trueno, y que a causa de las constantes talas, se extinguió. Yuto se sentó en él preguntándose mentalmente cuántos personajes respetados de la aldea y fuera de ella se habrían sentado ahí. El tapiz se cambiaba constantemente, pero esa madera podría perdurar miles de años, absorbiendo memorias, escuchando sin escuchar, mirando sin mirar, pero estando. Esa eternidad efímera era algo a resaltar, sin embargo, aquellos que lo utilizasen no lo apreciarían como tal, para ellos no era un objeto al cual admirar cada vez que sus ojos lo vieran, sino simplemente uno en el cual descansar. Servía únicamente a su propósito. Así como él. Desde que se había marchado de la aldea, ya no era Yuto Namikaze, sin importar que la gente de Konoha inconscientemente se empeñara en demostrar lo contrario.

– Yo maté a Orochimaru y a todos en su guarida. Estoy totalmente seguro de que no dejé a alguien vivo. De ser ese el caso, debieron haber escapado, y dudo mucho que permanecieran allí hasta que fueran encontrados. Fui muy cuidadoso en mi labor – posó su brazo izquierdo estirado en el respaldar y la otra en el brazo del sofá dejando la carpeta a un costado, y continuó sin darles chance a intervenir, con sus ojos fijos a la nada – Se que les llevó mucho tiempo tratando de hallar el paradero de Orochimaru, y cuando lograban hacerlo, escapaba dejando atrás un escondite vacío y sin pistas del próximo – esta vez su vista se dirigió a ellas – Me parece curioso el hecho de que consiguieran localizar, no solo todas sus guaridas, también la exacta ubicación en donde él se escondía, y lo es aún más, que fuera justo después de efectuarse los ataques.

– Entonces ¿Confiesas tener algo que ver con la desaparición de Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno? – preguntó Tsunade sin perder su calma a pesar de que la respuesta del rubio la tomó por sorpresa. Al contrario de Shizune, en quien el asombro era notable en su rostro.

– Sí. Pero antes de revelarle los motivos de mis acciones, quiero que me responda una pregunta.

– No creo que estés en posición de exigencias – dijo la Hokage en un leve tono duro aseverando su mirada, y notando lo sospechosamente fácil que estaba resultando su interrogatorio informal.

– ¿Por qué? ¿A caso he cometido algún crimen? – En la naturalidad de sus palabras, junto a la indescifrable mirada, relucía la seguridad que se tiene al sentirse inocente – Desde tiempos inmemorables se ha cazado y asesinado a criminales. Y, en términos simples, he hecho un bien para Konoha. No solamente asesiné a un renegado de la aldea, también la salvé de posibles planes contra ella. Una prueba de ello es el hecho de haber evitado que obtuviera a uno de los Uchiha, y eso es decir poco.

– Dudo que secuestrar a dos niños se considere algo normal – interfirió Shizune sin poder resistirse a rebatirlo. No toleraba su descaro y eso le crispaba. Empezaba a conocer una parte de Yuto que le desagradaba, y creía que había más por descubrir.

– Entiendo su punto, Shizune-san. Pero me explicaré cuando se cumpla mi condición – la pelinegra quiso refutar, pero Tsunade se le adelantó con una respuesta que la tomó desprevenida.

– De acuerdo – el ojiazul se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos.

– ¿Cómo encontraron los escondites? En el resumen no lo menciona.

– Fue por un aviso anónimo que le llegó a un equipo en su misión – Yuto tenía los ojos cerrados en un gesto pensativo, y permaneció así durante casi un minuto.

– Bien – abrió los ojos – Cumpliré con mi parte.

**..::..::..::..**

Había soñado con lo mismo una y otra vez. Mientras durmiera se reproducía automáticamente la irrealidad de caminar por su distorsionada casa, entrar a la habitación de su tío y ver a aquel gris Naruto de ocho años llorando. A cada repetición empezaba a comprender el significado de aquel sueño. Sabía que estaba relacionado a un recuerdo, porque desde que tenía memoria, todos sus sueños se basaban en sucesos ya pasados, mostrados de manera inexacta. Pero casi nunca se repetían, y menos tan constantemente como en esta ocasión. Debía haber algún propósito en todo ello, esa era la única conjetura que su mente formaba, sentado con su espalda apoyada en la almohada dentro de su oscura habitación, apenas iluminada por luz de las farolas. Ya no sentía cansancio gracias a las horas en la que durmió y, por otra parte, al chakra que le ayudaba a sanar con más rapidez; una prueba era que el dolor provocado por el movimiento había menguado considerablemente.

Cuando Naruto despertó, Shikamaru y Kiba ya se habían marchado, y se sintió con la tranquilidad suficiente para reflexionar sobre el significado de aquel sueño, descubriendo así, que era una representación casi metafórica del día que marcó la vida de muchos, entre ellos a su tío Yuto, siendo el detonante de decisiones, despedidas y grandes cambios, de los cuales él fue el mayor partícipe. Su tío siempre le decía que por más insignificante que fuera un acontecimiento, era el efecto de una causa provocada con anterioridad, pero había algunos que eran el resultado de hechos tan lejanos en el tiempo, que podía tratarse de generaciones y generaciones anteriores. Todo tenía una razón de ser, y que las decisiones que se tomaran o las acciones que se hicieran en el presente, podrían ocasionar sucesos en un futuro muy distante, tan lejos que quizás no se estuviera con vida para verlo. Pero a pesar de lo verídico de sus palabras, no había logrado hallar el motivo por el que tantas vidas hubieran sido arrebatadas, el exterminio de casi todo el clan Uchiha; o que su tío se marchara tan imprevistamente. Sin embargo, en el recorrer de los días de nuevas amistades y tratos, consiguió un cimiento resistente que le ayudaba a soportar el hecho de no tener noticia alguna de Yuto, diciéndose a sí mismo que tal vez, de no ser por su partida, no habría cambiado su personalidad sumisa e insocial, y no tendría los amigos que ahora tenía. No obstante, aun creía que no era razón suficiente para tanta muerte, y que había un motivo más grande.

– Pensé que estarías dormido – una voz conocida desde la entrada lo sacó de sus ensimismamiento.

– Ya dormí lo suficiente – dijo Naruto viendo como su tío ingresaba cerrando la puerta tras de sí, encendió la bombilla y luego se sentó en el borde de la cama – La enfermera dijo que mañana me quitaría parte del vendaje – agregó al ver en su rostro un atisbo de preocupación.

– ¿Cogiste las malas costumbres de Tsubaki? – preguntó con fingida seriedad y una expresión divertida, pero a su sobrino no pareció hacerle gracia, ya que tomó una pose decaída con un aura púrpura de depresión que le rodeaba. Tsubaki era la jefa de personal de la mansión Namikaze, y con sus 24 años, demostraba ser apta para cumplir su labor, no solo de mantener el orden de todo, también de cuidar a los dueños. Sin importar la edad, que fuera mayor o menor, ella podía reprenderlos de ser necesario, y lo especial de sus capacidades, era que lo hacía respetando los límites entre empleado y jefe, aunque los dos la consideraban parte de la familia.

– Ella se ha encargado de que no lo haga – el rubio mayor sonrió comprendiendo al chico. Tsubaki era muy estricta, y utilizaba métodos severos para que todo se hiciera al pie de la letra, aunque contradictoriamente, la joven hacía lo opuesto; Yuto comprobó que no había cambiado cuando ella en pijama, le fue a avisar que la Hokage lo solicitaba, prueba de que aun dormía hasta tarde. Sin embargo, confiaba mucho en ella, por eso dejó a Naruto bajo su cuidado, estando seguro de que haría bien en tomar su lugar de crianza.

– Está enojada contigo. No debiste ir a esa misión sin avisarle – no hubo tono burlón en su voz ni diversión en el rostro. Era algo para tomar en serio y Naruto lo entendió. Sabía que había sido un error marcharse sin decirle algo, y Yuto lo notó al verlo cabizbajo por la culpabilidad – Pero alégrate. Ella debe haberte perdonado porque se ofreció a cuidarte el resto de tiempo que tardes en recuperarte. Así que mañana mismo regresarás a la mansión – añadió en un simulado intento por animarle, obteniendo otro resultado. Su sobrino volvió al decaimiento dramático.

– Me matará. Lo sé – dijo nervioso imaginándose las formas crueles con las que la joven se vengaría por su falla. El rubio mayor posó una mano sobre su cabello aun cubierto por vendas, logrando que el chico riera. Era algo que acostumbraba hacer mucho. Naruto creía que solo se trataba de un simple gesto, pero luego descubrió que lo hacía cuando lo veía concentrado en algo específico, fuera de lugar. Como si quisiera llamar su atención, porque al final, siempre hablaba.

– Veo que hiciste amigos en mi ausencia, y unos muy buenos. Es agradable saber que de los dos, tú eres quien cumple las promesas – lo melancólico de su voz hizo que Naruto borrara su sonrisa. Captó el mensaje de sus últimas palabras y a qué se referían.

– Cuando te fuiste, pensé mucho en ello – empezó a hablar posando su vista hacia la ventana – Me sentía engañado y furioso. Creía que si tú, siendo mi familia, me dejaste, ¿Qué podía esperar del resto? ¿Cómo podría confiar en alguien más? Por eso fue difícil intentar hacer amigos, porque lo único que me impulsaba era la idea de que sería diferente a ti, si cumplía mi promesa. Se trataba de una obligación – curvó su labio a un lado y cerró los ojos – Pero luego comprendí algo. El viejo Sarutobi, Tsubaki y Kakashi-sensei, todos ellos que me cuidaban, lo hacían en tu lugar, por petición tuya y por decisión propia – alzó sus parpados para mirarlo fijamente, con una expresión de total gratitud – Antes de irte, te aseguraste de dejarme en buenas manos. Nunca rompiste tu promesa, la cumplías a través de otros y aun lo sigues haciendo – Yuto quedó totalmente asombrado ante palabras tan significativa que lo aliviaron. Le quitaron el peso de la culpabilidad que lo tenía alejado de su sobrino. De solo pensar que quizás Naruto sintiera rencor era uno de los motivos por el cual no fuera a visitarlo en casi todo el día. No quería afrontar un reclamo que se merecía o indiferencia. Pero, en ningún momento creyó que él se sintiera agradecido. Era verdad que antes de dejar la aldea, le pidió a los tres mencionados que lo cuidaran, sin embargó, jamás imaginó que su sobrino lo descubriría.

– Te pareces a tu padre – dijo con sinceridad, y fue el turno de Naruto para sorprenderse. Nunca había escuchado de la boca de su tío, la mención del parecido que tenía con su padre, ni siquiera el físico. Quien siempre se lo decía era Tsubaki y el viejo Sarutobi cuando estaba en vida. Al parecer no era el único que había cambiado – ¿Quieres que me quede hasta que duermas? – preguntó en tono burlón haciendo ademán de quitarse la túnica como buscando mejor comodidad.

– ¿Eh? ¡Ya no soy un bebe, tío Yuto! – exclamó ofendido ante tal ocurrencia.

– De acuerdo. Solo quería cerciorarme – se disculpó fingidamente. Se levantó dirigiéndose a la puerta – Entonces, dejaré que duermas.

– ¿Ya te vas? No tengo sueño. Además necesito preguntarte algo.

– Naruto – esta vez su voz tenía un matiz diferente que no le había escuchado desde que llegó. La dureza de una orden. Le daba la espalda pero podía ver su rostro perfilado – Hablaremos del tema en su momento. Cuando el tiempo llegue te avisaré. Tú solamente vive con normalidad – dicho esto se marchó, dejando en el chico confusión y regresándolo a la penumbra de su habitación.

**..::..::..::..**

El cielo era un manto negro que engulliría todo bajo su presencia, de no ser por la luna menguante que con su suave brillo hacía de protector ante esa oscuridad. Una espesa selva era uno de los favorecidos de su protección, ya que gracias a la luz del astro nocturno, podía ser divisado el agujero que, comparado a la imponencia de tanto espesor natural, era insignificante. En aquel espacio destacaban numerosas casas, pero por su cantidad, tipo de estructura y posición geográfica, podía deducirse de inmediato que se trataba de un pequeño pueblo separado por kilómetros, de cualquier otra civilización. Sin embargo, no era un problema para sus habitantes. Viviendo entre la naturaleza disponían de muchos recursos, y todos eran capaces de sacarles provecho. Por ello nunca creyeron que era una dificultad tanta lejanía. Jamas llegaron a imaginar que necesitarían la existencia de otro grupo de personas fuera de su comunidad, hasta ahora.

Daba zancadas tan largas como el tamaño de sus piernas le permitía y a la velocidad que su estado físico soportaba. El largo cabello se alborotaba por el viento a su andar, y la ropa se mecía por los bruscos movimientos. Siempre había odiado las faldas, y de un modo absurdo, muy en el fondo de la escasa parte de su cerebro que tenía lucidez, agradecía preferir los pantalones. Aun así, para el miedo no había límites, y el tipo de vestimenta no sería uno de ellos. Hasta lo más recóndito de su ser estaba concentrado en un único objetivo: Huir. Escapar ignorándolo todo, ya que nada existía. No había motivos, algo que la atara a aquel lugar. Porque los cuerpos inertes no eran ni siquiera una razón. Ni su madre muerta junto a su padre; ni las personas en condiciones iguales, con las que compartió lo que llevaba de vida; ni mucho menos su novio, aquel ser del que corría. Todo quedaría atrás si llegaba a salir de allí y se adentraba a la selva que tan bien conocía, entonces podría esconderse fácilmente. Estaba tan segura de que su plan funcionaría, ya sea por esperanza o por el terror que le cegaba la lógica; que olvidó una regla fundamental: en la vida unos se salvan y otros no. Lo recordó en su inconsciente cuando fue demasiado tarde, y comprendió que formaba parte del último grupo cuando al estar a pocos metros de su meta, tropezó con una piedra y cayó al piso, quedando a merced de su perseguidor. El hombre del que se había enamorado. Bueno, cariñoso e inocente, que hasta hacía unos minutos compartía con ella y sus padres una cena agradable en la sala de su casa. Y que ahora, repentinamente, se había convertido en un monstruo irracional.

La viró con brusquedad para que estuviera boca arriba, y pudo ver su rostro desfigurado por una ira teñida de insana excitación y ansiedad. La locura afloraba sin medida, a través de sus ojos que no la veían, la saliva que salía abundante de su boca y los gemidos roncos que emitía. Ese era el cuerpo de su novio, pero lo demás parecía haber sido arrancado del mundo junto a sus padres. No gritó, ni luchó cuando él agarró su cuello con las dos manos y apretaba el agarre a cada milisegundo. Nada serviría. Pero, la fe hace que nuestras mentes desechen cualquier realidad. Aunque sabía que era, hasta ese momento, la única sobreviviente, buscó con su vista algún atisbo de salvación, y se topó con la crueldad personificada a grados que su mente inocente no podría soportar. Justo antes de su último suspiro, pudo observar a otro joven de su edad apaleando el cuerpo sin vida y sangrante de la que fue su hermana. Mas allá había otro hombre sobre una chica muerta, y sin especificar, podía suponerse, por el movimiento de su cadera, lo que hacía.

En todo el pueblo había actos distintos y parecidos, pero todos tenían el mismo nivel de maldad y demencia. Era una escena perversa, observada por dos espectadores desde el techo de la estructura más elevada. La luna estaba exactamente tras de ellos, lo que oscurecía su apariencia, pero dibujaba a la perfección sus formas.

– Ya no queda nadie con vida. Es hora de actuar – dijo con seriedad la figura de estatura mucho más alta que la otra.

– Y pensar que seremos los vengadores de las muertes que nosotros mismos causamos – habló de un modo divertido que desentonaba totalmente de sus palabras y las circunstancias. Los dos personajes saltaron y exactamente al tocar el suelo, uno de los individuos enloquecidos se dirigió a la figura más baja, quien con tan solo un movimiento de su brazo derecho torció su cuello con la facilidad que se parte una rama – Será una larga noche – dijo con sarcasmo sacando a relucir sus dientes blancos y afilados que relucían en su oscuro semblante, a la par que sus objetivos los rodeaban.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA: <strong>Hola! He aqui un nuevo capitulo. Espero hayan notado el cambio de tiempo de la historia. Porque asi sera el pròximo y creo que tambien el siguiente a ese. Asi que muy pendientes!. No se si el final quedo como lo queria. Quizas le falto algo. No se. Bueno. Sin mas que decir, espero les haya sido de agrado. Comenten, critiquen, aconsejen y corrijan. Gracias

Hasta la Proxima!


	5. Capítulo 4: Vislumbre

**Capítulo 4**

**Vislumbre**

Si el suspenso fuera visible, nublaría totalmente la estancia. Era cuestión de tiempo, exactamente de segundos; para que Yuto Namikaze dispersara todo el misterio que rodeaba su aparición. La Godaime no esperaba un relato completo, porque estaba segura que él solo revelaría aquello que fuera conveniente y necesario para librarlo de las futuras acusaciones de las que, si no era convincente; sería atribuido.

– ¿Qué les dice este nombre? – Movió su brazo derecho de modo que su codo se apoyara en el brazo del mueble y su cabeza quedara ladeada sobre su mano – Amenoukihashi.

– Es una zona del País del Viento, inhabitable debido a sus tierras áridas – respondió Tsunade con seria actitud, aunque extrañada por la repentina mención de aquel lugar.

– Correcto. Pero, ese nombre va más allá. Es el símbolo de un evento que sucedió hace siglos, y que ahora es recordado como un cuento de fantasías.

– La Batalla de Amenoukihashi – habló esta vez Shizune – Pero ¿Qué tiene esto que ver con…?

– ¡Shizune! – reprendió la Hokage en tono duro, irritada por las constantes intervenciones de su asistente. Antes de que lo dijera, ya sabía a lo que el rubio se refería, sin embargo, Shizune estaba en lo cierto, no entendía por qué les hablaba de un suceso prácticamente olvidado y tomado por la gran mayoría, como un invento hecho por aficionados a las leyendas para darle un sentido fantástico a unas tierras secas y sin vida.

– El calor del sol evapora el agua, ese vapor sube al cielo creando nubes, y de las nubes cae la lluvia. Lo puedo decir inversamente, y el resultado sería igual. Al final hablaría de la lluvia y su procedencia, no importa si la nombro o no primero – miró directamente a la pelinegra – Shizune-san, mis explicaciones serían vanas, si no miramos el pasado – la aludida sintió una fuerte sensación, rayando nerviosismo; al notar esos enigmáticos y profundos ojos bipolares que parecían desnudar hasta lo más recóndito de su ser, como si analizaran automáticamente todo punto de visión. Por eso, decidió no intervenir más, además de no querer impacientar a la Hokage; prefería mantenerse fuera de su mira.

– ¿Cómo se relaciona esa batalla contigo? – preguntó la Godaime dando pie a que continuara. Retiró la mano izquierda de su mentón y la posó sobre su escritorio.

– Actualmente se dice que la Batalla de Amenoukihashi era una disputa entre dos clanes que luchaban por el poder de esas tierras, en ese tiempo consideradas oasis; ricas en recursos naturales. Pero lo fantástico de esta leyenda eran los seres que fueron utilizados como armas o medios de transporte. Animales inimaginables, casi mágicos, de los cuales algunos son considerados deidades en pequeñas comunidades – la mirada de Yuto era perdida, como si imaginara su relato – Todos esos seres perecieron, llegando a la extinción. Fue por su sangre derramada, que aquellas tierras se volvieron áridas. Como un castigo de la naturaleza reclamando justicia ante los actos crueles de la humanidad hacia seres que fueron obligados a participar en algo de lo que ni siquiera eran conscientes – pareció regresar a la realidad viendo hacia ellas – Si bien esta última parte es cierta, lo demás fue modificado al pasar de los años. Existen muchas versiones, pero ninguna acierta el verdadero objetivo de aquella batalla, y ese era… – su semblante pareció oscurecerse –…adquirir el Tenchu.

**..::..::..**

En la parte más alta de Konoha, una majestuosa estructura fue la primera en recibirlo con sus ventanales que refulgían por la luz matutina de un nuevo día. A pocos metros la imponente puerta de lisa superficie, se abrió silenciosa, como si su grueso material se tratara de hoja impulsada por el viento. Sentía emoción. No por el hecho de regresar a su mansión luego de estar días en el hospital, sino por la persona que lo acompañaba en ese momento. Su tío Yuto y él atravesaron la entrada, juntos, después de cinco años.

– ¡Bienvenidos! – En el vestíbulo un número de personas, aproximado a veinte; los esperaban. Sonreían. Sus ojos brillaban por la alegría de recibir a los dos dueños de casa, luego de tanto tiempo. Por eso no había sido un _Bienvenido Naruto_. A pesar de que Yuto había regresado hacía dos días, querían volver a expresar la emoción de verlos ingresar a su hogar.

– ¿Cómo se siente, Naruto-san? – preguntó un hombre rechoncho, por su vestimenta se deducía con facilidad que era el Chef; bajo el largo sombrero blanco podía divisarse las entradas de su cabello negro, un abundante bigote bañado de canas destacaba en su rostro y los ojos negros destellaban de gozo por tan memorable instante. Fue contratado como jefe de cocina mucho antes de que Minato Namikaze se convirtiera en el Yondaime Hokage, había sido testigo de pérdidas y ganancias, de la llegada de Naruto y la partida de Yuto; y al igual que Tsubaki, era como de la familia.

– Estoy bien, Kaito-san – respondió el rubio menor con la misma cordialidad. Su tío llegó temprano al hospital con ropa limpia para acompañarlo. Ya le habían retirado buena parte de las vendas, y ahora su cabello estaba libre y normalmente alborotado. Usaba una camiseta naranja opaca, su favorita; suficientemente grande para que no se pudiera notar su tronco vendado, unos bermudas azul celeste y unas zapatillas deportivas blancas. Siempre le daban la bienvenida de esta manera y ya estaba acostumbrado, pero nunca dejaría de apreciar el gesto. Verse reunido con su tío y todo el personal, le hacía sentir que todo era como antes. Todo regresaba a la normalidad. Su familia estaba completa.

– Pero estará mucho mejor en mis manos – dijo una voz femenina, en un tono suavemente peligroso. Cualquiera que no la conociera, no podría identificar la maldad disfrazada de dulce amabilidad. Sin embargo, Naruto había convivido con ella lo que llevaba de vida, para aprender a captar el mensaje oculto bajo sus palabras: _Sufrirás_.

– Ts-Tsubaki-san… – Naruto sudaba de nerviosismo a la par que la pelinegra, vistiendo un largo pantalón negro semi ceñido al cuerpo, una blusa blanca sin mangas y zapatos de tacón bajo; se acercaba a paso lento, con una sonrisa gentil, sus claros ojos color borgoña opacos de malas intenciones y un aura oscura rodeándola. Pero estando a pocos centímetros, hizo algo que descolocó al ojiazul menor. En vez de un duro sermón, o peor; ella simplemente lo abrazó. Tanta era la delicadeza en el agarre de sus brazos, que parecía temiese romperlo. Al ser tan alta, sus brazos solo le rodeaban el cuello y la cabeza, que quedó justo bajo su pecho.

– Deseé tanto este momento – dijo Tsubaki con un volumen de voz que solo los dos rubios pudieron escuchar. Yuto se mantuvo observador, quieto y en silencio.

– Tsubaki… san… – susurró el rubio menor impresionado, pero sin tardar disfrutó aquella muestra de cariño, comprendiendo que no solo él había sufrido. Después de Naruto, ella fue una de la más afectada por la partida de Yuto. Tsubaki era nieta de la anterior jefa de servicio, la cual antes de morir le delegó su puesto junto a la responsabilidad del cargo: Mantener limpia la mansión, el orden entre el personal y cuidar a los Namikaze. Cuando Yuto se marchó, la pelinegra sintió como si hubiera fallado en su deber, y durante la ausencia del Namikaze mayor, creía que su labor era incompleta. Pero ahora los tenía a los dos. Y al igual que un juramento silencioso, pero no menos significativo, decidió que haría todo lo posible por que la familia no volviera a separarse

– Ahora… – ella se apartó del rubio – Que empiece la recuperación – añadió a la par que el aura oscura y una mirada malvada aparecían como si hubieran estado a la espera de expresar sus verdaderas intenciones. Tomó sin ningún cuidado la mano de un asustado Naruto y lo arrastró escalera arriba hasta desaparecer de la vista del resto, quienes tenían una gota de sudor, algunos en sus sienes o tras su cabeza.

– "Ella nunca cambiará…" – fue el pensamiento de todos.

**..::..::..**

Tal como Tsubaki anunció, la recuperación, o la tortura como Naruto le llamaba; dio comienzo. Desde el día en que pisó la mansión, el rubio probó remedios de todo tipo, cada uno de sabores amargos, picantes y repugnantes, que según decía su "cuidadora personal", eran efectivos, además de ser recetados por la misma Hokage. Pasó por masajes dolorosos, y Naruto llegó a creer que en lugar de sanarse, terminaría peor que cuando llegó de la misión. Habían experimentado con su cuerpo de la manera tan disimulada que solo alguien como Tsubaki podía hacer. En un intento por detener tanta barbarie, él le pidió disculpa por su error, la joven aceptó sin problema, pero la tortura aumentó a grados insoportables. Le prohibió el Ramen por una semana con la excusa de que mucha grasa volvería lenta su recuperación, y Naruto sintió desfallecer.

Llevaba casi dos semanas con aquella extrema sanación, e innecesaria ya que su cuerpo estaba curado; y en las que se le había prohibido salir por una de las excusas rebuscadas de Tsubaki apoyada por la Godaime, al parecer a esta última no le importaba tener un Gennin menos, temporalmente. El rubio, buscando el lado positivo de su situación, descubrió que sin casi nada para hacer, podía pensar con tranquilidad. La única que lo interrumpía era la pelinegra cuando ejecutaba uno de sus planes maquiavélicos de venganza, el resto del personal se concentraba en sus deberes y a su tío Yuto lo veía escasos minutos al día, dejándole bastante espacio para él solo. En ese tiempo reflexionó sobre mucho, pero había ciertos sucesos que destacaban, inquietaban y empezaron justo después de la llegada de su tío. El primero y más notable era lo ocurrido en aquella habitación del hospital. Luego de analizarlo bien, sucedió minutos después de que su tío se fuera de su habitación, quiso creer en una coincidencia, pero ¿Cuál era ese asunto del que debía encargarse? Por la rápida limpieza del desastre que dejó la supuesta lucha, no había duda, querían que fuera olvidado, lo comprobó el día que le dieron de alta y no escuchó comentario alguno sobre ello.

Después, estaba la extraña desaparición de Sakura y su actitud esquiva. Shikamaru e Ino le contaron en una de sus constantes visitas, sobre el raro comportamiento de la pelirrosa. Muchas veces le preguntaron qué le sucedía, pero ella respondía con cortas frases y alguna excusa para despedirse. Fueron a su casa numerosas veces, pero su madre les decía que estaba dormida o que simplemente no estaba. Obviamente los dos chicos percibieron que mentía. Quizás el motivo fuera Sasuke, como ella se esforzaba en demostrar, pero los tres sabían que no era razón suficiente. Algo especial que tenía la ojijade, era su preocupación por el bienestar de los demás, sobre el suyo; y el hecho de que ni siquiera lo fuera a visitar ni preguntara por su estado, era contradictorio.

Y, para finalizar, estaban los repentinos entrenamientos que la mayoría de sus amigos habían comenzado. No sería extraño de no ser porque eran sus mismos padres quienes los entrenaban. En cada clan, era deber del líder adiestrar a sus hijos desde su niñez, pero este adiestramiento se dividía en dos. Siendo niños se les enseñaba los jutsus básicos de su clan, si había dos o más hijos, el heredero sería escogido por su desempeño. La segunda parte se efectuaba en menos de un año faltante para que sea mayor de edad, esta vez, aprendía los jutsus más avanzados, completando su aprendizaje y, dependiendo de los resultados, el liderazgo del clan se le otorgaba de inmediato. Sin embargo, El Nara, Ino y otros más, fueron llamados a realizar esta última parte, prematuramente.

Todo parecía fluir con calma en la aldea, pero algo se movía lento y disimulado. Y no podía evitar pensar que Yuto estaba involucrado. Él mismo le había enseñado: _No borres con agua la tinta plasmada en papel._ Si todo apuntaba a una sola conclusión, por más que fuera su familia, no podía más que aceptarlo y ahondar en el tema. Esa conclusión era su tío, y Naruto estaba decidido a investigar.

Una de los sirvientes ingresó luego de tocar dos veces a la puerta, para cumplir con su labor matutina diaria. Caminó procurando no hacer ruido alguno y empezó a retirar las cortinas de cada ventana, dejando que la habitación fuera iluminada. La estancia era espaciosa pero simple. Tan solo pocos muebles sumados a la cama, cuadros de un arte abstracto, uno que otro fotográfico, y colores apagados, la decoraban. Era nada comparado a cómo se veía años antes. En pocas palabras, la habitación de Naruto era la fantasía infantil de todo niño, pero cuando su tío se marchó, el rubio ordenó que retiraran hasta sus juguetes, desde entonces, cualquiera que viera su cuarto, pensaría que nadie la utilizaba.

‒ ¡Naruto-san! ‒ exclamó apenada al darse cuenta de que este la observaba desde su cama ‒ No sabía que ya estaba despierto. Siento no haberlo saludado ‒ inclinó su cabeza a modo de respetuosa disculpa ‒ Tsubaki-san me envió para que lo despertara. El desayuno está en la mesa. Pero antes debe ir a la biblioteca, Yuto-san lo espera ‒ finalizó y se marchó rápida sin dirigirle alguna mirada.

**..::..::..**

Un crepúsculo simulado ennegrecía su habitación a causa de las cortinas que bloqueaban el paso a los intensos rayos del sol, los cuales lograban traspasar la tela proveyendo iluminación que apenas permitía adivinar formas en aquella estancia, entre las que destacaba el delgado cuerpo y cabellera rosada –ahora opaca por los efectos de la escasa luminosidad- de Sakura. Era el ambiente idóneo que representaba su estado emocional. Mucho había pasado desde lo sucedido en el hospital. Tiempo en que sentía en carne viva las secuelas causadas por los eventos en que se vio inmiscuida sin siquiera imaginarlos; en que la preocupación, el temor y la incertidumbre se confabularon para atormentarla cada segundo, y sin piedad laceraban su ser provocando heridas invisibles que escocían. Ninguna misión había logrado dejarla en tal estado, ni el enemigo más temible de los que había enfrentado llegaron a perturbar hasta su alma, peor aún, jamás imaginó que una de las personas más respetadas y admiradas de la aldea, sería el autor de sus angustias.

Era increíble cómo la alegría que sintió al saber que sus dos amigos y compañeros de equipo habían retornado, el alivio que nació en su pecho cuando ingresó en aquella habitación y vio a Sasuke durmiendo a pocos metros frente ella, y la tranquilidad que la calmó al saber que Naruto estaba despierto luego de estar más de un día inconsciente; desaparecieron en un parpadear de modo cruel e inesperado, siendo reemplazados por un terror casi irracional que la carcomía con lentitud, en el momento en que se topó con Yuto Namikaze y sus acciones que manchaban la imagen que toda la aldea contemplaba orgullosa. Una mancha a la que se vio obligada ocultar. Porque a pesar de la sutileza de sus palabras y la falsa promesa de una explicación que intentaban descaradamente restar importancia a todo lo sucedido, aquella fría expresión dejó en claro su amenaza. Debía mantenerse callada, pero eso no significaba que estaba a salvo. Estaba segura de que al guardar un secreto de alguien tan importante como él, conllevaba la zozobra de un próximo encuentro acompañado de peligro y, quizás, de lo que hacía a su pecho inflarse dolorosamente_: Muerte_. Esto, y la inquietud por el bienestar de su azabache amigo, la tenían postrada en su cama la mayor parte del día, únicamente para evitar preguntas e interrogatorios que no hacían más que complicar su situación. Además ¿Quién le creería? Era la palabra de una Gennin de 13 años contra la del candidato más fuerte a Hokage, o en pocas palabras, un Namikaze.

‒ ¿Sakura? ‒ la voz de su madre sonó junto al sonido de la puerta abriéndose, señal para que su actuación diera comienzo: Fingir que dormía. Escuchó sus pasos aproximándose, cerca y luego lejos, y de repente sintió el cambio brusco de luminosidad a través de sus párpados provocando por lo que tuvo que abrirlos. Las cortinas ya no oscurecían su habitación ‒ Hija, vas a enfermarte si te encierras aquí todo el día ‒ La señora Haruno se paró a observarla notablemente preocupada. A pesar de que no sospechaban algo, sabía que su extraño comportamiento llamaba la atención de los más allegados, primordialmente de su madre. Pero ella eludía cualquier pregunta al respecto, respondiendo lo que todo el mundo suponía.

‒ Es Sasuke… ‒ dijo cabizbaja en un hilillo de voz.

‒ Entiendo que te haga falta. Pero nada haces acostada en la cama. Habrán otras oportunidades, y seguro que regresa ‒ finalizó sonriendo comprensiva. Sakura no hizo más que curvar sus labios en un intento lastimero por responderle de la misma forma.

‒ Lo sé ‒ notando ningún cambio en su ánimo, la señora decidió, con pesar, dejarla sola. Y Sakura lo esperaba, ya que, en el instante en que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, su vista se topó con un sobre apresado entre el marco y el vidrio de la ventana. Se levantó, caminó con parsimonia y su piel más blanca de lo normal, lo tomó y volvió a la cama esta vez para sentarse. Le extrañó que no dijera el remitente y el pequeño círculo dibujado en todo el centro. Rompió el papel cuidadosamente y leyó la carta. Solo un simple mensaje la conformaba, escrito con una caligrafía pulcra y elegante. Simple, pero frívolo: _Te veo en el mercado_.

Sus manos temblaban inconscientemente y miraba a la nada perdida en el mar tormentoso de terror en el que se transformó su mente. No había fecha ni hora, tampoco el sitio. Sin embargo, esas cinco palabras eran el aviso de su pronta llegada.

**..::..::..**

Las calles transitadas y negocios atestados por consumidores ansiosos anunciaba que Konoha pasaba por la hora pico del día. Una demostración evidente de que las mañanas eran la mejor jornada para que ninjas y civiles aprovecharan el 100% de energía corporal ejerciendo sus actividades. Pero Shikamaru prefería hacer lo contrario. Si no tenía misión o entrenamiento, dormía hasta que le fastidiara su cama, y normalmente sucedía más allá del medio día. Sin embargo, desde que su padre decidió entrenarlo personalmente, sus horas de sueño se vieron abruptamente reducidas de más de doce horas a menos de siete. Muchas veces lo hacía levantarse cuando el sol ni siquiera pensaba aparecer tras las montañas, y su cuerpo percibía el aumento de intensidad en el entrenamiento cada día. Siempre había creído que su padre lo entrenaría, de nuevo, en unos cuatro o tres años, cuando le faltara poco para ser mayor de edad, pero los inesperados cambios de planes le tomaron casi por sorpresa, y aquello le intrigaba.

Hacía las compras diarias que su madre, tomando ventaja de las circunstancias, le mandaba hacer, y su padre sumiso y feliz aceptaba aunque ello interrumpiera el entrenamiento. Por esa parte lo agradecía. Hizo un repaso mental de la larga lista de cosas por comprar, desde los cuatro años no necesitaba papel y lápiz, su cerebro prodigioso era lo único indispensable para memorizarlo; entonces, algo interrumpió su chequeo. Un grupo de personas estaban amontonadas en círculo, al acercarse pudo ver el rostro de preocupación de unos cuantos y estando casi al frente vio el objetivo de tanta curiosidad. Un hombre se retorcía en el piso con desesperación en posición fetal agarrando su cabeza, no parecía muy adulto, Shikamaru calculaba unos 19 o 20 años. Dos de los curiosos estaban a su lado para ayudarlo, pero sus intenciones eran vanas ya que cuando sentía contacto alguno se movía bruscamente como si sintiera fuego en la piel. De repente, se detuvo y el Nara creyó que se había desmayado, sin embargo, se incorporó torpemente hasta estar de pie tambaleándose y tropezando a los que querían auxiliarlo. Muchos empezaron a murmurar lo que a leguas aparentaba: Se trataba de un simple ebrio, por ese motivo, el tumulto comenzó a dispersarse molestos por el show de otro desocupado. Pero, en el recorrer del tiempo un shinobi desarrolla mente y cuerpo, este último incluía la visión, razón por la cual, siendo un Chunnin, sus ojos veían más allá de lo que un simple civil podía notar. Observaban, capturaban y procesaban cualquier punto de mira. Se detuvo, su espalda estaba levemente inclinada hacia el frente y sus brazos colgaban como inertes delante suyo, gotas de sudor le recorrían el rostro y sus orbes estaban opacos, lo que era un color café oscuro, se había convertido en tono pálido similar al gris. Fue aquella característica que, extrañamente, lo alarmó. Aun así, una corazonada le decía que esperara por el momento preciso. No sabía qué, pero debía aguardar.

Un grupo de cinco adolescentes empezaron a burlarse de él y este no se inmutaba, uno de ellos, enfadado porque lo ignorara, caminó hacia el hombre y lo tomó con rudeza del hombro. Rápido e inesperado el modo en que la mano de aquel muchacho terminó doblada hacia arriba por completo, quedando el dorso pegado al brazo con cruel perfección. Gritaba desesperado intentando librarse del feroz agarre, pero su captor lo sostenía con aparente satisfacción, al menos eso era lo que expresaba la sonrisa ensanchada y retorcida que dibujó. Una piedra lanzada con fuerza acertó tras su cabeza hiriéndole, soltó finalmente la mano y se viró hacia donde estaban los compinches de su víctima la cual cayó al piso inconsciente por el dolor intenso. Terror representaban sus rostros ante la mirada desfigurada en una mueca demencial. Tres de ellos lentamente se alejaron del que había lanzado la piedra, delatándolo controlados por el miedo. Este reparó en ello, y temblando visiblemente, buscó acoplo de fuerza que escaseaba y se paró lo más erguido que pudo.

− ¡Idiotas! ¡Somos cuatro contra uno! – exclamó sin tartamudeos figurando ser el líder. Esto influyó en los otros tres quienes aún temerosos se pararon junto a él preparados para atacar al ebrio. El número de espectadores aumentaba de a poco y el protagonista de aquel espectáculo seguía ahí, inmóvil, con la postura de un aterrador títere sin cuerdas.

Los cuatro lo rodearon a la vez. Tenían miedo aunque sabían llevaban ventaja numérica. Podía tratarse de un individuo, pero había algo en él que crispaba su instinto de supervivencia, aconsejándoles que huyeran. El primero en atacar fue el líder quien le pegó un fuerte puñetazo justo en el centro de su rostro, haciéndole perder el equilibrio hacia atrás, pero otro lo esperaba para sostenerlo de espaldas rodeándole el inicio del antebrazo entre sus axilas, privándole de algún movimiento. Ellos parecieron confiarse, y empezaron a turnarse para golpearlo en el rostro, el abdomen y cualquier sitio de su cuerpo.

– Qué rayos… – exclamó por lo bajo el líder al notar que, a pesar de su rostro ensangrentado y cuerpo magullado -en uno de sus tantos golpes sintió que algo se fracturó- ese hombre no había borrado su sonrisa. Era como si disfrutara de un modo masoquista su situación. De repente, comenzó a reírse a carcajadas espeluznantes, más y más alto. Se les erizó la piel e inconscientemente retrocedieron. El chico que lo sostenía intentó imitarlos pero, no supo cómo ni cuándo, absurda y rápidamente terminó sobre la cabeza del, ahora, loco. Lo levantó con una fuerza aparentemente imposible para alguien de una contextura tan delgada, manteniéndole horizontal y boca arriba.

– ¡No! ¡Suéltame! – gritó aterrorizado al ver lo que estaba por hacer, pero era demasiado tarde. Fue lanzado con fuerza hacia uno de los negocios, provocando que una estantería de madera terminara despedazada por su cabeza. No era necesario confirmar que acabó inconsciente. Otro de los compinches le propinó un contundente puñetazo en la nuca, pero aquel hombre, que no pareció afectado, se viró, la sonrisa había desaparecido, y aunque tenía la misma expresión, esta vez se diferenciaba por sus cejas fruncidas y labios en perfecta línea recta. Y eso fue lo único que aquel pobre diablo alcanzó a mirar, porque su puñetazo fue devuelto con más intensidad hacia su cara y sin tiempo para si quiera gemir, su abdomen recibió otro el cual provocó que saliera despedido por el aire y se llevara de paso al cuarto vencido. A estas alturas tan solo quedaba el líder. Pero este estaba congelado en su sitio, pálido, temblando y sudoroso. Parecía no reparar en que su víctima, la que se suponía sería otra más de sus constantes abusos por la aldea, se acercaba tambaleante pero peligroso. Tan estático estaba, que se dejó agarrar del cuello. Su presa lo levantó con un brazo mientras sentía la presión asfixiante en su garganta. Nadie parecía tener la intención de ayudarle y en cualquier instante le faltaría el aire, sin embargo, este volvió a sus pulmones inesperadamente y su cuello fue liberado.

Shikamaru supo que era el momento de intervenir. Ya había visto suficiente. Por eso, utilizó su Kagemane no Jutsu para detenerlo con su sombra y controlar sus movimientos. Pero no imaginó encontrarse con tamaña fuerza, aquel hombre luchaba por liberarse férreamente.

– ¡Tú, aléjate! – ordenó al muchacho que seguía sentado en el piso. No podía asegurar su protección, ese tipo intentaba alcanzarlo y por el esfuerzo emitía gruñidos graves como un animal. Al ver que su objetivo se alejaba despavorido, de alguna manera supo quién lo apresaba y giró para confrontarlo. Estando frente a frente, Shikamaru pudo detallarlo mejor. Era como ver la locura vuelta hombre o una bestia rabiosa disfrazada de humano. Una bestia muy fuerte, ya que ni con su técnica y estando en óptimas condiciones, podía detenerlo con facilidad, como había previsto. No podía dejar que se soltara, él estaba capacitado para luchar, pero había espectadores civiles que podrían salir heridos. Cuando iba a alejarse junto a él, una nube tapó la luz del sol y por consiguiente su sombra se perdió entre una más inmensa. Sin perder tiempo, su ahora contrincante corrió para embestirlo, pero esta vez, sus torpes ataques eran esquivados con facilidad. Shikamaru estuvo dispuesto a responder y acabar con aquello de una vez por todas, pero el tipo se detuvo y cayó al piso boca bajo repentinamente, pudiéndose ver la aguja que tenía justo en la mitad de la nuca. Levantó la vista y se percató de los dos ANBU, quienes se acercaron, y sin pronunciar palabra alguna, desaparecieron con el hombre entre una bola de humo.

Los espectadores se marcharon para regresar con sus deberes con la seguridad de que ahora todo estaba en manos de los Shinobis. Por su parte, el Nara no lo veía del mismo modo. En algunas misiones había luchado contra enemigos que, a pesar de ser bandidos y criminales, no utilizaban chakra y por más fuerte que fueran, se podía enfrentar a ellos a un nivel bajo y pocas veces medio. Pero lo que acabó de presenciar, se sumó a las dudas las cuales había estado analizando y de las que había intentado sacar alguna conclusión valedera, real. Nada parecía tener sentido ni alguna conexión. La lucha en el hospital y la desaparición de Sakura y su actitud, los entrenamientos que tenían los sucesores de la mayoría de los clanes y la situación por la que hacía minutos pasó, lucían como acciones al azar. Aun así, la aparición de los ANBU y la limpieza tan pronta de aquella habitación, le aseguraba que los altos mandos estaban enterados y querían que el problema, sea cual fuera, se mantuviera en secreto. Entre esos altos mandos, estaban los líderes, y su padre formaba parte. Pero sería complicado sacarle información, él no era un hueso fácil de roer, ninguno de los líderes lo era.

‒ Shikamaru ¿Qué sucedió? – la voz de Naruto lo sacó de su meditación. Le sorprendió verlo allí, pero supuso que al fin su "tortura" había finalizado.

– Es hora de reunir a los nueve…

– ¡Sakura! – el repentino grito del rubio lo interrumpió. El Nara no pudo decir algo más porque Naruto se alejó veloz.

Reconoció su cabellera rosada al instante. Solo había dos personas en la aldea que tenían aquel color tan brillante: Sakura y su madre. Pero estaba seguro que se trataba de su amiga. Caminaba a pasos rápidos y de apoco se le perdía entre el gentío, como si huyera. Algunas personas no le facilitaban su improvisada persecución, ya que se detenían para saludarlo o simplemente observarlo de la manera que siempre le había desagradado. Tuvo que llegar al extremo de dar uno que otro empujón para abrirse camino.

– ¡Sakura! – llamó de nuevo a todo pulmón logrando su objetivo. La pelirrosa se detuvo para mirarle. El caminar de personas le obstaculizaban durante un segundo su visualización, pero el rubio vio con claridad su pálida piel, rostro cansado y alterado en una mueca que no alcanzó a descifrar. Fueron tan solo de dos personas pasando continuamente entre ellos, pero de ella no había rastro. Sakura había desaparecido de su vista en poco más de lo que dura un parpadear, y su cerebro hizo una conjetura, quizás, a la misma velocidad. Su mente tuvo una reacción similar a cuando la piel se quema y la parte afectada se aleja al instante – Yuto…

– Naruto – Shikamaru se posó a su lado buscando con la mirada a quien se suponía había seguido – ¿Dónde está…? – paró en seco. Lo que vio frenó sus labios de inmediato: una expresión dura en el rostro del rubio. La última vez que presenció aquel rígido gesto fue el día que escuchó por boca de la Hokage, que Sasuke había abandonado la aldea.

– La reunión no es necesaria. Yo me encargo.

**..::..::..**

Sintió un fuerte mareo que hacía a su cabeza dar vueltas. Tenía el estómago revuelto y advertía, por la tos seca que rasgaba su garganta; en cualquier momento su contenido sería expulsado violentamente por la boca. Estaba erguida hacia adelante sosteniendo su abdomen con una mano, mientras la otra se apoyaba en el tronco de un árbol proveyéndole equilibrio. No concebía la idea de ver a Naruto a pocos metros frente ella en medio de una calle atiborrada, y segundos después terminar con una sensación vertiginosa que por poco y la hacía vomitar sobre el pasto.

– ¿Quieres agua? – El vértigo quedó en el pasado al escuchar aquella voz. Abrió los ojos hasta donde sus párpados se lo permitían, el cuerpo comenzó a temblarle y su corazón retumbaba en su pecho entre incontables latidos. Se irguió con lentitud a la vez que giraba en sí para encarar al villano de su cuento terrorífico personal, quien vestía la túnica abana y sostenía una botella de agua; y podía jurar que lo veía más alto que la última vez, aunque quizás era el miedo que la había reducido, igual a un ratón ante la enorme fiera que lo engulliría de un bocado. Esa fría expresión helaba su razón y le causaba terror casi ilógico. Pero ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes? Claro, recordó que siempre estuvo allí. Su frialdad jamás dejó de ser reflejada en aquel par de agujeros azul oscuro. Con actos amables y comportamiento cordial había cegado a toda la aldea, pero Sakura había despertado del ensueño en el que Yuto Namikaze los encerró. Un logro que quizás no muchos habían alcanzado y, tal vez, fuera el último de sus vidas – ¿Segura que no…? – Yuto dejó la pregunta incompleta al ver la reacción que la pelirrosa tuvo, tan solo por el movimiento de su brazo con el cual le ofrecía la botella – No temas. No soy tu enemigo – dijo con el tono cordial que normalmente usaba con ella y los amigos de su sobrino. Verla indefensa buscando protección en aquel árbol, removía un poco su interior. Sin embargo, irónicamente prefería ese miedo. De un modo insensible, le parecía lo más honesto que podía presenciar entre tanta hipocresía.

Le dio la espalda a la vez que abría la botella para beber de ella y la tapó mientras disfrutaba de la frescura que la naturaleza le otorgaba. Estaban en uno de las zonas de entrenamientos desde el cual se podía divisar buena parte de la aldea y que le recordaba un poco a su sitio especial. Ese paisaje era una de las pocas cosas que extrañaba con tanta intensidad. Cada vez que se alejaba de allí, un reloj de arena daba cuenta regresiva en su cabeza, entre menos tiempo quedara para volver, escasos eran los tornillos que aferraban cordura en su mente, y sus depredadoras permanentes, comandadas por el odio; lanzaban cuchilladas que resquebrajaban de a poco el cimiento que sostenía sus ideales. Pero, no era el momento para pensar en ello, ya tendría la oportunidad de unas cuantas horas medicinales contra la locura.

– ¿Qué… me hará? – la voz temblorosa de Sakura fue otro recordatorio de sus intenciones.

– ¿No lo dije en la mansión? Daré respuesta a tus dudas – respondió en la misma posición sin perder el tono amable. El sol de mediodía irradiaba en el cielo despejado, pero la piel de ambos era protegida por el abrigo de un frondoso árbol. La extraña mezcla del calor diurno y el frescor del viento bajo sombra, provocaba un efecto letárgico que lo relajaba y disminuía sustancialmente la presión causada por lo que haría. Sus ideales estaban bien plantados, pero era la cordura que le permitía sentir de verdad, los medios justificados por ellos. Era el motivo por el cual sintió su consciencia picotear agudamente por tan solo inmiscuir a Sasuke Uchiha en esos ideales y su corazón ansioso se apretaba por el terror que provocó en Sakura. Ello significaba una cosa: era un paso más y uno menos de los que dio y tendría que dar, en el camino que lo dirigía inevitablemente hacia Naruto. Pronto tendría que reclutarlo en esos ideales y sacarlo abruptamente del coma fantasioso que él y sus mentores le habían inducido. No había duda de que lo despertaría con brusquedad, pero su propia luz se encendería, por sus manos o por las de sus futuros enemigos.

– ¿Y luego? – de nuevo ese miedo plasmado en su voz. Yuto giró sereno para observarla detenidamente. Sus ojos reparaban en cada detalle, desde la menos perceptible reacción corporal hasta el más minúsculo movimiento. Veía con casi perfecta claridad el temblor en todo su cuerpo y cómo tragaba saliva continuamente.

– Sakura, ¿piensas que te haré daño? – Comenzó a acercarse con parsimonia y no esperó respuesta – No soy amigo para merecer tu confianza. Y aunque fuera o no tú enemigo, teme pero jamás lo demuestres – el timbre de su voz cambió de modo que parecía como si recitara una poesía – _"Porque no habrá piedad para quien pierda la calma en su mar de emociones y dejen al miedo emerger como ola orgullosa. No es fácil atravesar aguas tormentosas mientras otro enemigo arremete contra tu vida. En tal caso, serían dos en vez de uno. Y si temes ¿Cómo podrás vencer?"_ – para cuando terminó ya estaba menos de un metro frente ella, por su altura la veía desde arriba más indefensa que antes – ¿Reconoces esas palabras? – La pelirrosa tragó de nuevo para que la voz no sonara ronca por la resequedad provocado por su nerviosismo.

– Sí… Es del libro que me regaló en mi cumpleaños número siete: _Cómo no morir en batalla_ – respondió un poco más segura. Sakura era una amante de la lectura desde que su madre le leía antes de dormir. En ese año, había entrado a la academia por primera vez, de alguna forma Yuto supo de su hobby y le regaló aquel libro. Era una lectura muy compleja para alguien de esa edad, y quizás por ello, la pelirrosa comprendió la importancia de su escrito, cuando se graduó y tuvo su primera misión fuera de la aldea. En total, fueron tres las veces que lo leyó: Luego de recibirlo, después de su primera misión y antes de los exámenes Chunnin. Sin embargo, escuchar por parte del rubio, un fragmento de una de las principales reglas, le hizo comprender que le faltaba mucho para absorber la esencia de su enseñanza. Definitivamente tendría una cuarta vez.

– Entonces, ¿Por qué no lo pones en práctica? Ese libro no es satisfactor de tus necesidades lectoras. Se trata de una herramienta para personas como tú. ¿O acaso no lo terminaste?

– ¡Se equivoca! Pueda que aún no lo haga por completo, pero_: "Larga es la vía para ejecutar estos consejos. Llena de obstáculos engañosos, trampas dolorosas y enemigos manipuladores que dispararan dudas sin cesar. Una travesía junto al acompañante de doble bando: el miedo; que jugará a favor o atacará a traición"_ – declamó con seguridad parte de la última página – Además, se lo que es el valor de un regalo. Jamás despreciaría uno así – agregó ofendida a decibeles más altos de lo normal, apartándose del árbol.

– Ahora, puedes tomar agua – dijo con simpleza ofreciéndole, de nuevo, la botella. Esto la desconcertó por unos segundos, pero de inmediato captó las verdaderas intenciones del rubio. Sabía que la lectura era un tema delicado para ella, y semejante insinuación era un golpe bajo que la crispaba. Sin darse cuenta cayó en su juego psicológico y el ojiazul obtuvo los resultados esperados: Que dejara de temer y lo enfrentara, aunque fuera verbalmente.

Sakura recibió la botella y bebió el líquido que le sentó mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Además de aliviar su garganta reseca y calmar las molestias en su estómago, de algún modo, le ayudó a aclarar su mente empañada. Sí había descubierto otra cara de Yuto Namikaze que aún le inquietaba, pero a la vez presenció una de las razones del por qué era tan reconocido. Nunca lo había visto pelear, pero había formado parte de una batalla incorpórea en donde ella fue el escenario y sus emociones el segundo contrincante. De nuevo un Namikaze influía en su vida.

Yuto dejó que se tranquilizara por completo mientras la observaba. A pesar de la amabilidad de sus actos, la expresión inescrutable permanecía intacta. No había forma de adivinar sus pensamientos. Facilidad otorgada que le permitía recordar.

"_No hay duda que el miedo es un modo útil de manipulación. Pero no se asusta a las plantas por sus beneficios naturales. Hay que proveerlas de agua, luz solar y mucho cuidado, así mismo, se obtendrá alimento y oxígeno. Igual es con las personas. Cumple sus deseos, muéstrales una solución, y, sin que se den cuenta, conseguirás tu objetivo"_.

Escuchó retumbar en su mente, la voz del hombre que le enseñó aquellas palabras, e imaginó su satisfacción de haber contemplado el reciente logro con la pelirrosa. Incitarle miedo sirvió para que guardara silencio y apaciguarlo le ayudó a recuperar su confianza. Ese método era eficaz.

– Sakura ¿Has escuchado sobre el ciclo de la paz y la guerra?


	6. Capítulo 5: Efigies

**Capítulo 5**

**Efigies**

En el mundo ninja existían diversos e incontables especies de animales y plantas. En estas últimas predominaba un especial interés, por ser fuente de alimento, cobijo, y medicina. En cada país elemental había un laboratorio con el único fin de analizar ejemplares tan raros que su sola mención científica era extensa y compleja; lo que hacía un total de cinco en todo el mundo. Gracias a la existencia de dichos laboratorios, se descubrieron curas para muchas enfermedades, desde la más leve hasta la más crónica. Sus ubicaciones eran desconocidas, se trataba de una acción de seguridad máxima teniendo en cuenta la gran cantidad de importante conocimiento que en ellos residía, por ello, era deber de cada aldea ninja disponer un grupo de shinobis bien adiestrados para la protección, tanto de la información como de toda especie rara que allí guardaban. Y esta era otra particularidad. Todos los laboratorios almacenaban plantas casi o completamente extintas. Según la revista que publicaban anualmente -el único medio con el cual se comunicaban con el mundo exterior- cada una de las cinco estancias cultivaba la especie más exótica de su país, muchas de ellas peligraban y el resto simplemente había desaparecido, al menos para la disposición pública. Pero todas concordaban en algo, su búsqueda desesperada por una especie en particular: El roble. Este árbol abundó en el país del trueno hasta poco después de iniciada la Tercera Guerra Ninja. Tan solo su durabilidad era punto de atención para cualquier biólogo. Lastimosamente, también lo era para todo aquel que quisiera una estructura firme y duradera en la cual vivir, o simplemente vender; interés desmedido que provocó su completa extinción. No se sabía a ciencia cierta el tiempo exacto en el que perduraba, pero sí su enorme resistencia a los constantes cambios climáticos y sus efectos curativos considerados casi mágicos en épocas pasadas. Sin embargo, para los versados en el tema, aún quedaba mucho por descubrir, motivo por el cual en cada laboratorio intentaban cultivar robles en bases a otras especies, con un nuevo proceso llamado hibridación. Pero aún no había noticia alguna de que lo hubieran logrado.

Era por esta información y más, que numerosas personas encontraban fascinante cualquier estructura hecha de madera de roble. Las habían construidas desde hacía más de cien años, algunas más nuevas tenían entre treinta y cuarenta años; otras por descuido se desmoronaban, pero con suma lentitud; y unas lucían como nuevas. El país del fuego tenía escasas edificaciones de este tipo, pero la más actual, atrayente y punto de visita para turistas, estaba en la aldea más poderosa y respetada del mundo ninja: La Mansión Namikaze. Doscientos metros cuadrados y dos plantas de pura madera fina de roble, sin el uso de algún otro material, ni detalles muy vistosos y ningún tipo de ornamentos. Quizás lo más atractivo eran el vidrio de los ventanales diversos en tamaño que no dejaba divisar nada de su interior, pero eran como imanes que provocaban curiosidad con su efecto aumentado por el brillo del sol y la luna que se reflejaba en ellos; y la puerta de madera de cinco metros fuertemente inamovible pero a la vez delicada y ligera al abrirse. Majestuosa simplicidad sería su segundo nombre. Recorría el rumor de que aquella magnífica estructura arquitectónica, se había construido con los últimos robles existentes; suposición aceptable teniendo en cuenta el tiempo en el que se construyó: Justo en el año que fue declarada la Tercera Guerra Ninja. Por ello, era considerada por los habitantes de Konoha, como la representación palpable y el recuerdo inmóvil de una época de sufrimiento y desolación que cubrió al mundo entero. Además, estaban sus propietarios, quienes con su apellido parecía el motivo suficiente para viajar días y querer si quiera estar más de cuarenta metros cerca de aquella edificación, distancia que permitían los enrejados de acero y tres metros. La mansión no estaba custodiada por guardas y aquellas rejas eran fáciles de traspasar, pero nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a irrumpir el hogar de los Namikaze. Ni siquiera querrían tener malas intenciones dentro de tan renombrada aldea.

Había una zona elevada situada al Noroeste de la aldea, cerca de la falda de la montaña donde estaba el monumento a los Hokages, y la cual se podía divisar desde algunas azoteas altas y lejanas; allí, la mansión Namikaze se mostraba imponente, sencilla y llena de historia que atraía a los curiosos como moscos. Pero la parte que más resaltaba en esa historia, era la del Yondaime Hokage. Todos querían conocer dónde y cómo había vivido el Rayo Amarillo de Konoha. En el año eran dos las ocasiones en las que veía a su hogar, rodeado de tantos espectadores ansiosos: Los exámenes Chunnin y su cumpleaños. Ya era Octubre 16, y Naruto Namikaze cumplía otro año más de vida, al igual que su padre, Minato Namikaze; cumplía el mismo tiempo muerto. El rubio veía a través de una de las ventanas de su sobria habitación, a las cuantas personas que impacientes esperaban el momento para poder ingresar al fin a su hogar. Desde que tenía uso de razón soportaba este acontecimiento anual. Pensando en ello, recordó aquel día en el cual Yuto le dio una de las pocas explicaciones en la que mencionaba a su padre.

_Las montañas lucían inmensas a la lejanía entre un despejado cielo azul. Algunas aves volaban libres como guiadas por el viento, de las cuales un halcón de metro y medio sobresalía solemne y elegante con su reluciente plumaje y extensas alas, reflejado en negro sobre el verdor del suelo, este adornado por un rio de espumosa agua cristalina. Una vista hermosa y mágica ante los ojos de un niño, sin importar que todo estuviera ilustrado en las paredes de su habitación. No era problema que la enorme tienda para acampar fuera su cama, la fogata que la ladeaba se tratara de su mesita de noche moldeada así, la puerta de su closet fuera una versión reducida de la entrada de Konoha, y tuviera una copia miniatura del monumento de los Hokages como el muro de sus ventanas. Todo niño desea transformar su cuarto en la fantasía más deseada, y Naruto no era una excepción. La antigua decoración de su habitación fue uno de los escasos caprichos que el rubio tuvo y que su tío le concedió._

– _Tío Yuto… – dijo Naruto para captar la atención del rubio mayor, quien estaba muy concentrado en abotonarle la camisa. Aún se empecinaba en ayudarle a vestir como si fuera un bebé. Yuto no lo miró pero le hizo saber que lo escuchaba con un sonido grave de su garganta – Siempre me he preguntado por qué mi cumpleaños es tan importante, si solo soy un niño que no ha hecho algo grande en su vida. Tsubaki-san me dijo que todos los Hokages prefirieron celebrar sus cumpleaños en privado con su familia, y ninguno de ellos organizaba fiestas poposas ni hacían loterías para regalar invitaciones a los ganadores._

– _Se dice pomposas – le corrigió con el ceño fruncido mientras luchaba por abrochar el último botón, esas camisas para niños tenían ojales muy pequeños para sus grandes manos. Sonrió leve por la satisfacción de haber logrado su cometido. La camisa estaba completamente abotonada. Pero el gesto se esfumó al ver a su pequeño sobrino dirigirse cabizbajo hacia una de las ventanas, a través de la cual miró hacia el exterior con expresión apagada. Yuto lo observó con el traje formal que pocas veces vestía, era sencillo, solo constaba de una blanca camisa manga larga, pantalones negros y zapatos de charol, pero su inocente presencia y cabello naturalmente alborotado hacían su atuendo singular y tierno. Por su estatura a duras penas su cabeza sobresalía del marco inferior. Notó que el rubio menor estaba parado justo sobre la cabeza de su padre y cuando se acercó, pudo ver lo que atraía la atención de Naruto._

– _Todas esas personas se ven emocionadas por celebrar mi cumpleaños, así como Tsubaki-san, Kaito-san y tú. Pero cuando entran a la mansión, aunque son muchos, no siento el mismo calor que con ustedes tres – apoyó la palma de su mano derecha sobre el vidrio – Yo no soy tan importante como un Hokage, pero me gustaría pasar mi cumpleaños solo con ustedes tres y el resto del personal, y no escuchar felicitaciones frías de ellos – finalizó a la vez que apretaba esa misma mano con fuerza._

– _Esas felicitaciones frías a las que te refieres, es producto de su hipocresía. A la mayoría no les interesamos realmente, como ellos se esfuerzan en demostrar. Lo único que les importa es pasar unas cuantas horas dentro de la afamada mansión de roble de los Namikaze, junto a sus igualmente famosos propietarios, y así tener una anécdota interesante la cual presumir – Naruto se viró para ver a su tío situado justo a su lado, este veía al exterior con el rostro endurecido y ojos opacos, expresión neutra que no veía desde hacía mucho. También vestía formal, pero su ropa estaba incompleta, aún faltaba la corbata, su blanca camisa estaba fuera del pantalón y dos botones superiores estaban desabrochados. Su cabello estaba igual o más alborotado – Nosotros, tu padre y yo, pasamos por lo mismo que tú. Nuestros cumpleaños se celebraban con desconocidos, pero estos estaban conformados por Feudales, Kages y líderes de aldeas poderosas, no solo militarmente, también económicamente. Aquellas fiestas eran reuniones aburridas de suma importancia, en las que se nos obligaba a participar. Teníamos que soportar tratos fríos. Muchos ni siquiera nos felicitaban directamente, siempre se dirigían a… nuestro padre – En este punto el rubio menor no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante la mención de su abuelo. Su tío Yuto jamás había hablado de él, siempre trataba de evitar el recuerdo de algún momento ocurrido antes de su nacimiento, y que hablara del hombre que los engendró a él y a su padre, debía ser uno de esos momentos escasos en la vida – Minato siempre creía que era más fácil soportar la hipocresía que el odio puro y sin medida. No llegué a comprender sus palabras hasta que naciste, Naruto – le miró, esta vez con rostro cálido y sus labios levemente curvados – Antes de si quiera pensar en tenerte, tu padre decidió que no haría pasar a sus hijos por lo mismo, pero, no solo eres un Namikaze, también encierras en tu interior al Kyubi, y esto acarrea más odio del que pudieras soportar. Por eso tus celebraciones son como son. Para aminorar la intensidad de aquel sentimiento y alejarlo lo más posible de ti – Naruto no entendió del todo su respuesta, pero supo que había tocado un tema delicado para él – Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres, cuando sea la hora, mandaré a alguien para que te avise sobre la llegada de los invitados – dicho esto, el rubio mayor salió de la habitación, y Naruto siguió observando al exterior, donde numerosas personas esperaban impacientes para ingresar a su hogar. Inocente e ignorante de lo que pasaría días después._

En aquel entonces no le había entendido, pero con el pasar del tiempo y luego de analizarlo, lo comprendió. De dos, su tío escogió la opción menos mala para suavizar un poco su vida.

A parte de la decoración y su estatura con la cual la mitad de su cuerpo sobresalía de la parte inferior de la ventana; la escena era parecida. Vestía formalmente, camisa blanca sin alguna arruga, corbata negra, pantalones del mismo color y zapatos de charol que resplandecían; y numerosas personas esperaban impacientes, y más inquietas, con el regreso de su tío. Pero en esta ocasión, había una diferencia significativa. Esta vez tenía amigos, así como en los últimos tres años. Y lo que más destacaba era que su tío Yuto lo acompañaría.

El día aún estaba iluminado, pero faltaba poco para que se tornara anaranjado y el sol al fin se ocultara. Naruto se apartó de la ventana, se dirigió hacia su cama y se sentó apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas -no se atrevía a acostarse y que su camisa pulcra se arrugara, no quería enfrentarse a la furia de Tsubaki por un buen tiempo- Él siempre se encerraba en su habitación la mayor parte del día, para alejarse del bullicio en el exterior, causado por los "invitados"; y en el interior por el personal que organizaba todo para la fiesta. También lo hacía para pensar. Entre sus pensamientos estaba su tío y el motivo de su ausencia desde hacía dos días. Lo descubrió por el constante y repetitivo sueño que interrumpía su descanso diariamente, y no fue hasta que lo descifró por completo, que su situación terminó. Faltaban pocos días para que el evento que cambió sus vidas cumpliera como él, otro año. La aniquilación casi total del Clan Uchiha ocurrió cuatro días después de su cumpleaños número ocho. Muchos fueron los afectados por aquella calamidad. Cientos de vidas se perdieron, pero para Naruto, dos aun perduraban llenas de dolor por lo ocurrido: Yuto Namikaze y Sasuke Uchiha. Por ello se percató del tiempo transcurrido desde la batalla en el Valle del Fin, en el que no sabía absolutamente nada del Uchiha y todos parecían no pensar al respecto. Sus amigos estaban concentrados en el entrenamiento, la Hokage más ocupada de lo normal y la mayoría de sus senseis estaban frecuentemente en misiones. Pero había algo que hacía esta situación difícil de ignorar, y eso era el hecho de que a él no se le había encargado algún tipo de misión, al menos, no una externa. Igual era para sus amigos. Era obvia la intención de mantenerlos "encerrados" en la aldea, pero desconocida la razón. Sin embargo, lo había soportado durante todo un mes, porque tenía la completa certeza de que sus dudas serían aclaradas este día. Su tío se lo había confirmado, por lo cual, Naruto había dejado de exigir explicaciones.

El rubio miró hacia la ventana observando el conteo regresivo que la naturaleza le otorgaba, como ocaso que anunciaba un pronto anochecer. Cuando el cielo se oscureciera, el conteo llegaría a cero, su evento daría comienzo y el ambiente calmo de su hogar se vería abruptamente perturbado.

* * *

><p><strong>..::..::..<strong>

El silencioso susurro del viento ligeramente movía con incontables toques, su rubio cabello y elegante ropa, a la vez que acariciaba su piel con un efecto agradable de frescura. Los últimos vestigios de luz solar aún se divisaban tras las montañas, apenas reflejados en el agua cristalina del lago, pero la negrura del cielo ya había tomado su lugar casi por completo. Ni una nube se vislumbraba, tampoco alguna estrella, pero el manto nocturno que le cubría lucía hermoso bajo sus ojos igualmente oscuros a causa de la escaza luminosidad. Su imponente figura envuelta en aquella vestimenta formal, situada a la orilla del lago, desentonaba por completo del escenario, pero su aspecto atractivo compenetraba con la aparente belleza eterna del lugar. Había pasado un tiempo considerable desde la última vez que se había vestido así y su cuerpo había olvidado la sensación del saco y la corbata. Estaba incómodo. No precisamente por el disgusto de sentirse encerrado en tan sobrias prendas, sino a causa del motivo indirecto de llevarlas puestas. Con la fiesta de cumpleaños a la que asistiría, en el camino que recorría, el último paso que lo acercaba a su sobrino había sido dado, y solo tendría que hablar. Faltaba mucho recorrido para oficializar su completa participación, pero Naruto ya se encontraba en la pre-admisión del juego creado por el destino.

– Llegas tarde – dijo Yuto de repente sin dejar de admirar el cielo.

– ¿A caso nunca podré sorprenderte? – preguntó una voz masculina desde su espalda, con tono de fingida frustración.

– No es para tanto. Tú puedes sentirme a kilómetros – Escuchó una corta risa y pasos impactando en el pasto que se aproximaban, hasta que lo sintió a su lado. Aun así, Yuto no se viró para mirarlo. Parecía hipnotizado. Permanecieron en silencio durante unos minutos, tiempo en el que ya no había rastro del sol – ¿Cómo está ella? – preguntó mirando al frente, más allá en donde se dibujaban en negro las montañas.

– Extrañándote. Es la primera vez que no estás por largo tiempo, pero lo acepta. Además, nos tiene a nosotros – el rubio se giró al fin para verlo. El recién llegado era pocos centímetros más bajo, de contextura media, vestía una túnica abana y la capucha le cubría hasta los ojos, por lo que solo se podía distinguir la piel nívea de la parte inferior de su rostro, el cual estaba dirigido hacia el lago – No te preocupes, céntrate en tu misión. Aunque estas palabras sobran ¿Cierto? – dibujó una leve sonrisa, segundos después, el rubio lo imitó. Era evidente la confidencia entre los dos. Un trato ameno de muchos años, que no necesitaba de saludos ni despedidas. La pausa volvió, esta vez más prolongada. Quizás era el aire o la imagen del sitio lo que hacía a sus visitantes callar y simplemente disfrutar. De ser otro el momento, lo habría hecho por más horas. Pero ya no quedaba tiempo. Tenía que marcharse.

– ¿Cuál es el informe? – preguntó con las manos en los bolsillos, absorbiendo todo lo que podía de su paisaje especial, una medicina personal de la que tendría que prescindir por mucho tiempo.

– Uno de nuestros vigilantes del País de la Hierba, escuchó el rumor de que algo extraño sucedía con un pequeño pueblo asentado en medio de la selva. Tenían dos semanas de retraso sin proveer fruta y carne, a otro pueblo más cercano – el tono divertido de su voz se agravó ante la seriedad del asunto – Antes de que los habitantes tomaran medidas, nuestro vigilante pidió más personal y de inmediato se dirigieron a investigar – una mariposa revoloteó alrededor de ambos, el encapuchado alzó su brazo izquierdo con un movimiento ligero a la altura de su hombro, causando que la manga de su prenda se corriera más abajo de la muñeca; dejando relucir más piel nívea y que el colorido insecto se posara en su dedo índice. El pequeño ser era atractivo, tenía una combinación interesante de colores y formas en sus alas, a pesar de esto, él no se movió para mirarla, manteniéndose en la misma postura – Solo muerte habitaba aquel pueblo. El hedor putrefacto se sentía hasta las afueras del lugar y numerosos cuerpos descompuestos estaban esparcidos en las calles. El grupo inspeccionó todo el sitio y descubrieron una particularidad – la mariposa alzó vuelo y siguió su camino, como si estuviera espantada del tétrico relato, por consiguiente, el encapuchado bajó el brazo y este fue de nuevo cubierto – No había sobrevivientes. Los cuerpos estaban conformados solo por niños, mujeres y hombres de avanzada edad. Pero no había rastro de algún joven barón.

– ¿Crees que hayan sido ellos?

– Allí no termina. Luego del hallazgo, no pasó mucho para que habitantes del pueblo adyacente lo descubrieran y la noticia se esparciera por toda la zona. Fue una ventaja para el grupo de vigilantes, así pudieron preguntar sin levantar sospechas. Hasta que cierto rumor llamó su atención. Se decía que días antes, alguien prendió una fogata en un pequeño claro poco adentrado a la selva, lejos de la masacre; y la dejó abandonada con el riesgo de iniciar un incendio forestal, de no ser por el esfuerzo de algunos en apagar el fuego.

» Los vigilantes fueron al sitio y encontraron que casi todo el claro estaba ennegrecido a causa de las llamas y había fragmentos de huesos y cráneos esparcidos. Supongo que aquellos que apagaron el fuego no lograron notarlo, porque también estaban quemados y los trozos eran muy pequeños.

– Los jóvenes… – susurró Yuto con aire distraído sin apartar su vista de la lejanía.

– Eso sospechamos. Pero no podemos comprobarlo de ser ese el caso. Aun así, los vigilantes llevaron algunos fragmentos como prueba, pero ellos se niegan a ayudarnos.

– Y no lo harán – el aire distraído desapareció – La seguridad de todos los laboratorios se ha acentuado, y tienen al personal más vigilados que nunca. Al parecer el nuevo y único benefactor es muy estricto. Ni siquiera permitirá la publicación de otra revista.

– Eso escuché. Pero tú pareces saber más.

– Lo sé porque tuve que encargarme de la seguridad que dispone Konoha al laboratorio de este país – de repente, el encapuchado río con suaves carcajadas y el rubio se viró para seguirlo, mostrando su blanca dentadura. Duraron así alrededor de medio minuto.

– Como siempre tienes todo bajo control – dijo deteniendo su risa de a poco y recuperando algo de aire – Te enviaré el informe escrito junto a las pruebas. Esto también queda en tus manos – El viento sopló con más fuerza haciendo que la capucha se alzara lo suficiente para dejar ver que sus ojos estaban vendados por completo, el grosor de la tela cubría la mitad de su frente y el puente de su nariz – Es hora. Tú tienes un evento al cual asistir y yo un largo viaje que hacer – la prenda volvió a cubrirle la venda. El encapuchado empezó a caminar alejándose de a poco mientras era seguido por la mirada del ojiazul, hasta que se detuvo súbitamente a unos diez metros – Por cierto, lo olvidaba – una de sus manos se dirigió al interior de la túnica, sacó un pequeño paquete y se lo lanzó con tan perfecta precisión, que el rubio solo tuvo que alzar su brazo a la altura del pecho – Es un regalo para Naruto – dicho esto, desapareció entre la negrura del bosqueje que los rodeaba.

Yuto observó el paquete. Era una cajita anaranjada envuelta por un lazo azul marino. El rubio sonrió levemente y miró de nuevo a la lejanía con nostalgia. La frescura del viento, el agua cristalina del lago, el paisaje de las montañas y el verdor de los árboles y el pasto; echaría de menos todo eso. Pero había pasado el tiempo suficiente para poner su cordura en puesto. Con esta idea en mente, se dirigió hacia la cabaña a sus espaldas. Tenía una misión que continuar.

* * *

><p><strong>..::..::..<strong>

Sesenta minutos con exactitud. Una hora transcurrida. Y llegaba más gente. Había supuesto que el fastidioso protocolo de recibir a los invitados en la entrada de su hogar, duraría menos de veinte minutos, teniendo en cuenta la ansiedad de todas esas personas que esperaban a fuera de su terreno. Pero debió prever que se harían los de poco interés y disimularían las colosales ganas de ingresar a su mansión. Esas expresiones de sorpresa reprimidas, la falsa mascara de rectitud en sus rostros, el intento de elegancia y no gritar un "¡Estoy en el mismo espacio de los Namikaze!", no eran invisibles para Naruto.

El rubio menor no se había movido del vestíbulo desde que la gran puerta se abrió anunciando el inicio de su fiesta. En todo ese tiempo había dado como mínimo unos cien apretones de mano e inclinaciones. Creyó que si no fuera por el entrenamiento como ninja, se habría lastimado la columna. También había escuchado alrededor de veinte proposiciones de matrimonio de padres, por sus hijas; mal disimuladas. Y más de cincuenta preguntas sobre el paradero de su tío. Quizás era el aburrimiento extremo que le hacía exagerar los números.

Ninguno de sus amigos había llegado. Sabía que era por el ingreso de los ganadores de la lotería. Todos los años llegaban una hora o más, luego de empezada la fiesta, que era el tiempo promedio en el que podían entrar sin problema. Aunque había cierta excepción, pero era como si no existiera.

– ¿Cuándo llegará Yuto-san? – esa era la voz que le había preguntado casi toda la mitad de las cincuenta veces.

– Lo hará pronto, Kiba – respondió Naruto en tono cansado. Era el único que llegó temprano. Supo desde el preciso instante en que lo vio, que el único motivo por el cual no le diera importancia a la ropa formal que vestía, era su tío Yuto. El ojiazul sospechaba que había usado la fuerza para ser el primero en la fila, ya que algunos de los invitados lo miraban con enojo. Estaba tan pendiente de su tío, que le había felicitado media hora después.

– Me has dicho lo mismo desde hace rato – dijo el Inuzuka fastidiado adentrándose de nuevo al salón y provocando, otra vez, un acentuado tic en una de las cejas de su amigo.

– ¿Por qué tan molesto, Naruto? – Preguntó una voz femenina en tono burlón. El rubio dirigió su vista sabiendo a quién pertenecía. Ella estaba elegantemente bonita usando aquel vestido purpura. Eso pasó por la mente del ojiazul al verla. De un modo inocente, para Naruto había dejado de pasar desapercibido cuán linda era Ino y el resto de sus amigas. Tal como Tsubaki decía, con su modo tajante, ya estaba en edad – Es Kiba, ¿Cierto?

– ¿Cómo adivinaste? – habló a la vez que ella se posaba a su lado, para dar paso a los escasos invitados que llegaban, para alivio del rubio.

– Era la misma expresión que han tenido los Inuzuka, desde que Yuto-san llegó. Parece ser el único de nosotros que se muestra entusiasmado con su entrenamiento.

– Al menos ustedes están entrenando – No era un secreto que Naruto no había comenzado la segunda parte de su entrenamiento. Practicaba, pero lo hacía de vez en vez, cuando Kakashi, u otro Sensei; no estaba en alguna misión. La Inoichi solo atinó a posar una mano sobre su hombre y a sonreírle mostrándole su apoyo. Un gesto sin palabras que siempre funcionaba para subirle el ánimo, y que era correspondido con otra sonrisa.

Nadie más parecía faltar, por lo tanto la puerta fue cerrada. Todos estaban en el salón principal. Esta era la estancia más grande de la primera planta, con el espacio suficiente para tener a más de cien personas cómodamente. No había adornos vistosos, pero la iluminación y la impecable apariencia sumada al sonido del grupo de música tradicional de la aldea, hacía la velada más agradable de lo que aparentaba. Alrededor, habían apostados hombres igualmente bien vestidos, sin embargo, eran guardias de seguridad civiles que se encargaban de no permitir el paso a desconocidos hacia la segunda planta de la mansión. Nunca faltaba el curioso insatisfecho. Y por último, el bufet estaba conformado por diversos y exquisitos tipos de comidas y bebidas. Tsubaki era efectiva en su trabajo.

Pero, para Naruto nada de eso importaba. No desde que tenía amigos. Eran ellos quienes en realidad hacían amena la celebración. Además, siempre se reunían al día siguiente, para disfrutar, lo que ellos consideraban; la verdadera fiesta. Solo lo habían hecho dos veces, pero decidieron tomarlo como costumbre mientras sus lazos siguieran unidos.

– Me duele hasta el pelo – comentó Sakura sin reparos, ganándose miradas de reproche de otros invitados que pasaban en aquel instante – Tsunade-sama no tiene piedad. Creo que no sobreviviré – agregó con la cabeza sostenida por las dos palmas de sus manos, situadas cerca de su coronilla.

– No creo que el cansancio físico sea peor que el mental. Me volveré loca si mi papá continúa así – habló Ino sentada al lado izquierdo de la pelirrosa.

– Yo paso por una situación más problemática que la de ustedes, entre mejorar mi estado físico con ejercicios infernales, y partidas de Shogi que duran horas. Aún no hemos terminados una partida que comenzó hace dos días. Y no creo que vaya a ganar – se quejó Shikamaru con la usual actitud aburrida. Estaba sentado al frente de las dos chicas y al lado derecho de Naruto, quien escuchaba en silencio las quejas de sus fatigados amigos. Por más que arreglaron su aspecto, se notaba el cansancio salir de sus poros. Los únicos que no pronunciaban palabra alguna sobre los entrenamientos, eran Kiba el cual merodeaba con su inquieta vista por todo el salón, el motivo era obvio; y Shino quien estaba sentado al otro lado de Ino; y que a pesar de estar callado, el rubio se percató de las picaduras en su cuello hasta poco más de un centímetro de su mentón, suponiendo que también pasaba por las mismas circunstancias.

– Sé que seremos los futuros líderes de nuestros clanes, pero sería más llevadero, si nos dijeran por qué comenzaron tan pronto estos entrenamientos – habló la rubia con más seriedad, el tema lo ameritaba. Nadie dijo algo, pero todos compartían la misma duda.

– No te preocupes. Lo sabremos pronto – dijo Naruto con seguridad – Sakura ¿Estás bien? – preguntó al notar a la oji jade cabizbaja. Ella solo asintió dibujando un intento de sonrisa en su rostro, al cual el resto estaba acostumbrado. Desde la vez en que desapareció del mercado, ellos intentaron saber qué le sucedió en los días anteriores, pero siempre evadías las preguntas, así que simplemente desistieron. Aun así, no ignoraban su actitud cuando hablaban sobre lo que pasaba en la aldea.

De repente, el salón enmudeció por completo. Desde la mesa más alejada, los cinco chicos veían cómo todo el mundo dirigía su vista hacia la entrada del salón, y una gran parte de los invitados se movían apresurados, abriendo paso a la persona objetivo de su atención. Fue un corto tiempo de mutismo, la manifestación de aquel hombre así parecía requerirlo, hasta que los cuchicheos se mezclaban creando un sin sentido de aparente admiración. Todos querían estar en su mismo espacio pero ninguno se atrevía a acercarse. Esa era el efecto de su simple presencia. Tanta elegancia en su aspecto y caminar, combinada con aquel aura de misterio y poder, era suficiente para despejar su camino, y a duras penas permitir todo tipo de miradas.

Miradas que lo siguieron en su recorrido hasta el centro del lugar, donde todos podían apreciarlo bien. Ya sabían lo que estaba a punto de iniciar. El discurso de Yuto Namikaze. Corto e indispensable.

– Buenas noches – el mutismo regresó por donde el sonido de su voz pasaba – Primero, quiero disculparme con todos y cada uno de ustedes por mi tardanza. Como muchos sabrán, estuve afuera de la aldea cumpliendo labores correspondientes a mi función, que no me permitían llegar antes – en lo que duran cinco segundos, algunos mostraron su aprobación – Es para mí un gran placer, disfrutar de otra velada para celebrar un año más de vida de mi hijo, Naruto – Se viró hacia donde estaba el ojiazul menor y como imanes, el resto de espectadores lo imitaron. El chico se levantó de su asiento sonriendo, como el protocolo lo exigía; a la par que sus cinco amigos lo hacían. Entre tío y sobrino había un especial y secreto cruce de miradas – No hace falta expresar la emoción que me da estar aquí, luego de cinco años de ausencia; y aun vivir para observar su crecimiento. Junto a ustedes, hemos podido admirarlo desde sus primeros años. Y deseo, que con su compañía, podamos continuar con este acto por muchos años más – uno de los meseros se acercó rápidamente para entregarle una copa de vino al Namikaze mayor – Feliz Cumpleaños, Naruto – un coro casi perfecto lo secundó y todos empezaron a brindar.

El silencio fue roto. Aquella efímera tranquilidad desapareció siendo reemplazada por halagos, preguntas, coqueteos. Descaros. Todo disparado hacia Yuto. Era la oportunidad, quizás la única; que tenían para sacarle información sobre su paradero en aquellos cinco años. Los "Qué" y "Por qué" tan poco gratos y esperados, lo rodearon. Sin embargo, cualquier intento era vano. El Namikaze supo responder de la manera correcta para evadir sus dudas con discreción. De igual forma, para alejarse de ellos, y por fin acercarse a su sobrino.

Una de las escenas más gratas que había presenciado desde su llegada a la aldea. Así describía el ver a Naruto al lado de un grupo tan especial. La hipocresía no tenía cabida en esa mesa. Esos cinco chicos deseaban en realidad pasar tiempo junto a él. Su verdadero fin era celebrar su cumpleaños. Sus ojos analíticos lo percibieron, y en su mente se formó una idea: Dentro de lo que cabía, los futuros sucesos no serían tan duros para su sobrino, si estaba acompañado de amigos.

Pero de momento, todos serían igualmente afectados.

– Los espero en la sala de visita – dijo sin rodeos y se dio la vuelta. Ellos se miraron entre sí confundidos, y Naruto que estaba al tanto superficialmente de lo que pasaría, desconocía cada vez más a su tío.

* * *

><p><strong>..::..::..<strong>

Todavía no comprendían por qué la sala de visita estaba situada tan adentro de la mansión, teniendo en cuenta el objetivo de aquella habitación. Había que subir a la segunda planta y cruzar numerosos pasillos para llegar, pero ya se sabían de memoria el camino. En el recorrido nadie dijo algo, ni siquiera Kiba quien se veía entusiasmado desde el principio; parecía ensimismado, y al igual que ellos preocupado. Tenían entendido que le daría una explicación a Naruto sobre lo que sucedía en la aldea últimamente, pero jamás imaginaron que ellos participarían en una aparente conversación personal.

Tal como dijo, los esperaba sentado bebiendo una taza de té, y sobre la mesa, había una bandeja con más de la bebida caliente. Con una seña les indicó que se sentaran y ellos obedecieron en silencio. Sus corazones ansiosos palpitaban a un ritmo más rápido de lo normal. A excepción de Naruto, Yuto Namikaze les hacía el ambiente pesado y provocaba un incómodo nerviosismo.

– Veo que todos no pudieron asistir – dijo mientras posaba la taza sobre la bandeja. Sentado en aquel mueble fino, lucía un imponente rey sobre su trono – Está bien. A estas alturas ya deben estar al tanto – eso fue suficiente para despejar una de sus dudas: Los líderes lo sabían. Era lógico, teniendo en cuenta quiénes estaban ausentes, entre ellos, Hinata Hyuga, a quien no veían desde que los entrenamientos empezaron. Tanto tiempo dialogando sobre los extraños sucesos que ocurrían en la aldea, desarrolló sus habilidades de deducción – Tenchu – dijo de repente posando sus ojos sobre cada uno – ¿Lo han escuchado? – ninguno sabía qué responder, era obvio que lo ignoraban. Pero cuando el rubio estaba a punto de continuar, la pelirrosa se adelantó.

– Es… – carraspeó un poco sintiendo la garganta reseca. Reconsideró la idea de beber un poco de té – Es el título de un libro – agregó mientras tomaba una taza y la ingería. Yuto le indicó que prosiguiera – Solo se publicaron cincuenta copias en todo el mundo, diez en nuestro país y actualmente solo hay uno en la aldea – A ninguno le sorprendía que Sakura tuviera ese conocimiento. Ella era amante de la lectura, y si escuchaba sobre un libro interesante, hacía todo lo posible para encontrar una forma de obtenerlo – No es mucho lo que se sabe sobre él. Se rumora que es privilegio de unos pocos. Sin embargo, existe un ensayo escrito por alguien anónimo.

» El ensayo es superficial, pero, por lo que pude comprender; Tenchu habla sobre la predicción apocalíptica de un nuevo mundo. Lo que ya está destinado y no puede cambiarse. Sin embargo, para que suceda debe haber una especie de limpieza con la que se separará lo impuro de lo puro. También, menciona un arma que facilitará esa limpieza.

– Pero ¿Quién posee el libro en la aldea? – preguntó Ino intrigada. Todo se tornaba cada vez más raro.

– Esa información no es pública. Al parecer, quien lo compró quiso mantenerlo confidencial.

– No entiendo por qué hablamos de libros, Yuto-san – intervino Kiba regresando a su actitud normal, pero teñido de respeto hacia su ídolo. El hecho de tenerlo tan cerca menguaba un poco el ambiente pesado a su alrededor.

– Intento reducir la tensión. Es crucial que sus mentes estén serenas para escuchar lo que les diré – dijo mirando al Inuzuka. Sería en vano, era difícil estar sereno ante su presencia. Después, se dirigió a la pelirrosa – Me interesa saber cómo conseguiste esa información – dicho esto, se levantó y caminó hacia otra mesa donde lograron divisar un libro. Ya suponían de cuál se trataba antes de siquiera sostenerlo y regresar a su asiento – Compré este libro hace seis años, y fue muy cuidadoso en mantener mi anonimato cuando publiqué el ensayo – dijo a la vez que se lo pasaba a una sorprendida Sakura. Desde sus sitios, el resto observó el libro muy bien cuidado teniendo en cuenta la fecha en que lo obtuvo. Era singular. Medía unos veinticinco centímetros de alto, quince de ancho y un grosor de centímetro y medio, su pasta era de metal envejecido, a pesar de que lucía como nuevo; y tenía grabado en todo el centro y en mayúscula fija: TENCHU. Nada fuera de lo normal, quitando el particular empastado. Pero con el corto resumen que les hizo la oji verde, presentían de un modo inexplicable, el obscuro presagio que expresaban las líneas de aquel libro – Sus padres autorizaron esta conversación. Por eso, les hablaré sobre el secreto más antiguo que a pesar de tener casi mil años, se mantiene oculto. Sin embargo, ha repercutido en la historia de nuestro mundo – estiró su mano para que le devolvieran el libro y lo posó en su regazo – Todo está escrito aquí. Pero ahora solo contaré partes primordiales.

Los seis chicos esperaban ansiosos. La incertidumbre latía desmedida en ellos y la curiosidad a niveles insoportables, opacaba lo que su instinto en desarrollo les advertía: Yuto Namikaze les contaría un secreto delicado, y a la vez, los haría partícipe. Sakura podía dar fe de ello.

– Hubo una época lejana y perdida entre la narración de historias modificadas con el transcurso del tiempo, en el que los shinobis eran un incierto recóndito en las mentes de los antecesores para ser transmitido de sucesor a sucesor hasta emerger siglos después. La población humana estaba concentrada y dividida en dos partes, hoy conocidas como el País del Fuego y el País del Trueno. El uno desconocía al otro. Y dentro de la primera, subsistían en calma. Existía completa paz entre sus habitantes. Solamente se centraban en prosperar aprovechando y cuidando todo tipo de recursos. En ese siglo, la investigación era la pasión de muchos, y entre ellos estaba el único y soberano gobernante de estas tierras. El rey. Su inmenso interés por descubrir lo desconocido era tal, que invertía buena parte de su riqueza en investigaciones. Gracias a él, inventaron artefactos inimaginables que actualmente parecen descabellados.

» Con toda la zona explorada que le pertenecía, aquel rey se vio sediento de más información, y reunió un grupo de hombres para viajar en tierras desconocidas, que para ellos estaba inhabitada. Un año se convirtió en cinco, y estos en década, pero en todos esos días, no hubo noticia alguna sobre el grupo explorador. El tiempo siguió su paso imparable. El rey falleció heredando su poder, pero la esperanza por el regreso de aquellos hombres era poca, al igual que su pasión desmedida.

» El nuevo rey no tenía el mismo entusiasmo de su predecesor, simplemente se interesaba en velar por lo que tenía, en lugar de conseguir lo que no poseía. Así continuó en los años siguientes, sometiendo a un pueblo, acostumbrado a ver nuevas maravillas; a la diaria monotonía. Hasta que un día, ante su presencia apareció un hombre, quien se presentó como el hijo de uno de los integrantes del grupo explorador, y le contó toda la historia, junto al motivo por el cual no supieron de su paradero. Ellos habían descubierto una tierra habitada e igual o más desarrollada que la suya, sin embargo, sus acciones eran bárbaras, la violencia era el pan de cada día que alimentaba a unos pocos y envenenaba al resto sin compasión. Esa fue la razón que demoró la vuelta a sus tranquilas tierras, y los mantuvo perdidos en aquel hábitat de crueldad pura. Sobreviviendo a duras penas, cada quien se vio obligado a tomar caminos distintos, circunstancia que dejó en vida a un solo integrante, por consiguiente, su hijo fue el único superviviente de uno de los incontables ataques realizados por vándalos de esa tierra maldita.

» A pesar del sorprendente informe, el rey lo ignoró manifestando cuan irrelevante era la situación, teniendo en cuenta que no afectaba de algún modo su país. Esa indulgente decisión, pudo tratarse del detonante que llevaría a miles de guerreros, a luchar por la ambición egoísta de sus gobernantes. Dando inicio a un ritual ignoto. Ritual, del cual ustedes son miembros.


	7. Capítulo 6: Metamorfosis

**N/A:  
><strong>_Si desean, pueden escuchar esta canción mientras leen. (Unan los espacios) ww w .you tube watch ? v =-GR l0Kk9YAE_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>

**Metamorfosis**

– ¿Ritual? ¿A qué se refiere, Yuto-san? – preguntó Ino siendo la única en hablar. La reacción de los seis chicos no se hizo esperar. Fue expresada en distintas maneras, pero con la misma perplejidad. Todos mostraron su total desconcierto bañado de confusión, y aquella sensación de alerta se intensificaba con rapidez.

– Permitan que termine. Les aseguro que al final lo entenderán – habló Yuto con una tranquilidad inquietante, como si personificara la calma antes de la tormenta. Y ante esto, sentían que no podían hacer más que seguir escuchando – En los días siguientes, aquel hombre intentó hablar con el Rey de nuevo, pero este había dado órdenes explícitas de que no le permitieran el paso al interior de su palacio. Viendo lo inútil de sus esfuerzos, empezó a pregonar a los habitantes, sobre un ataque masivo por parte de hombres violentos y sin compasión, y a explicar la dimensión de tal suceso. Como lo había supuesto, muchos ignoraron su advertencia. Sin embargo, la zozobra se mantenía como llama tenue entre la gente y los comentarios sobre el sinsentido de un loco se esparcieron hasta los límites de todo el país, en pocos meses.

» Los habitantes reclamaban que su Rey actuara prontamente. Fuera o no cierto, debía mostrar interés por el bienestar y la seguridad de su pueblo. Pero su necedad lo llevó a condenar a muerte aquel hombre, acusándolo de sembrar pánico en su pacífico país. Entonces, el día de su ejecución, ante la mirada de los espectadores incluyendo al Rey; con seguridad y sin alguna pizca de miedo, gritó a viva voz: "Una inmensa tristeza embarga mi alma, porque mi muerte será olvidada, pero la advertencia de mis palabras será recordada con el sufrimiento de un pueblo gobernado por la terquedad". El hombre murió decapitado y meses después, tal como dijo, el país entero recordó sus vanos esfuerzos al intentar salvar un hogar que no era suyo. Los violentos sin compasión llegaron como plaga a devastar pueblos enteros, asesinando, robando y esclavizando. La paz de la que el Rey se enorgullecía tanto, hizo mella en su fuerza militar, la volvió débil y confiada. Por lo cual, sus defensas fueron derrotadas al instante. Su país había sido conquistado, su riqueza arrebatada y su pueblo subyugado. Le quedaba nada más que la vergüenza y la cobardía que le hizo abandonar este territorio, antes de que los invasores fueran a por su cabeza.

» Afuera de su país, tuvo que hacerlo todo con su cuenta. Construirse refugios, cazar y alimentarse. Mientras adquiría experiencia, perdía la noción del tiempo, pero el cambio de su cuerpo le daba pista de los años transcurridos en que vagaba sin rumbo fijo. Con cada nueva zona que conocía, su perspectiva ante la vida cambiaba de a poco, llegando a comprender a su padre. Vagar por lo desconocido ya no era un castigo, se había convertido en su pasión. Sin embargo, su memoria inmortal le recordaba el país que debió abandonar. Aceptaba su decisión cobarde, pero su improvisada y obligada exploración le ayudó a percibir la venganza en sus deseos. No sabía cómo ni cuándo, pero recuperaría todo aquello que le perteneció.

» En su aparente caminar sin dirección, se topó con una aldea primitiva. Su escases de prendas y el hecho de que vivieran dentro de cuevas en algún lugar recóndito del País de la Tierra; era prueba de su modo de vida. Pero, la sabiduría no discrimina, y el Rey encontró mentes respetables en aquella tribu. Así como aprendió, también compartió sus conocimientos, ganándose el aprecio de la tribu y siendo aceptado como un miembro más. Tiempo después, el líder de la aldea falleció no sin antes ceder su posición al extranjero.

» Siendo la cabeza de un pequeño grupo de personas, con la nostalgia que ello le causaba; supo que esa era la oportunidad que había esperado para dejar emerger la venganza que había reprimido por tanto tiempo. Así, puso en marcha un plan que rondaba en su cabeza desde que había encontrado su nuevo hogar. En los días que se esforzaba en adaptarse a aquella cultura, descubrió con agrado que en esas tierras existían numerosas tribus, y, haciendo un conteo superficial, el número de población superaba el millón. Teniendo la entera certeza de que había más territorio por explorar, por consiguiente, más personas. Más guerreros.

– ¿Guerreros? – Habló Ino de repente sin poder contenerse – ¿A caso él planeaba empezar una guerra contra una civilización más avanzada?

– Si dejaras hablar, lo sabríamos – dijo Kiba irritado. Pocas veces en su vida se concentraba por una historia, y se sentía ansioso por saber cómo terminaría. No quería otra interrupción. La rubia le respondió con molestia en su expresión y los dos se enzarzaron en una batalla de miradas.

– Tienes razón, Ino. Aquel Rey planeaba luchar por recuperar su país, y de paso vengarse de los invasores que se lo arrebataron – intervino Yuto mirando directamente a la Yamanaka, la cual se sintió intimidada al ser su punto fijo de atención – No era una meta fácil de alcanzar. Tal como dices, su enemigo era más avanzado en muchos sentidos, principalmente en cuanto armamento y entrenamiento. Sin embargo, tenía en sus manos la clave que le daría una ventaja, que aunque poca, le ayudaría al menos a causar un daño considerable – su vista se apartó de la ojiazul – ¿Tienes idea de cuál era esa clave? – el resto también miró al mismo sitio. Y segundos después la respuesta se escuchó.

– El factor sorpresa. Para esos bárbaros el Rey debía estar muerto. Nunca esperarían un ataque externo, teniendo en cuenta que ellos solamente conocían dos naciones.

– Exacto. Si utilizaba la estrategia correcta, podría llegar, quizás, a la victoria. Pero primero debía reunir la cantidad suficiente de guerreros. Shikamaru ¿Has escuchado del Go? – volvió a preguntarle.

– Es el juego de mesa que utilizan en las academias para desarrollar la capacidad de crear estrategias, aumentar la concentración y enseñar disciplina a los estudiantes. No tiene reglas complejas, y depende de los dos jugadores el nivel de dificultad durante la partida – había un extraño brillo en los ojos de Yuto, que solo una persona pudo notar. Naruto se mantenía a la escucha y observador.

– Go fue inventado siglos después, basado en la estrategia que ayudó al Rey a recuperar su país. El juego consiste en capturar la mayor cantidad de territorio adversario, con el menor número de piezas posibles. Para buscar sus piezas, el Rey recorrió todo el País de la Tierra, aprendió nuevas lenguas y obtuvo la aceptación de cientos de pequeñas tribus. Y entre estas escogió los mejores hombres. Cien guerreros con lanzas y arcos rudimentarios, pero también ágiles, con un instinto bastante desarrollado junto a la resistencia necesaria para la puesta en marcha de la primera parte de su plan – el nivel de perplejidad fue en aumento junto a la incredulidad. Conquistar un país con cien hombres era una locura, pero con cien guerreros inexpertos sin el armamento adecuado era una estupidez. Esa era la idea general que pasó por la mente de los chicos.

» Aun así, todo dependía de suposiciones. La primera consistía en si los invasores todavía seguían siendo violentos, por lo tanto, su pueblo estaría inconforme y desesperado, y tomando en cuenta el tiempo transcurrido desde que había abandonado el país, tendría un arma poderosa que le daría más ventaja de lo que jamás podría tener de ser otra la situación. Con esta idea en mente, junto a sus cien guerreros, bordeó las distintas fronteras que conectaban con el País del Fuego, y cruzó el mar hacia el sur hasta llegar al País del Té, cerca de la frontera que separa este de nuestro país. Allí, acampó varios días mientras creaba mapas a sus hombres y les indicaba las zonas que atacarían primero. Como antiguo gobernante, conocía por completo el territorio, sabía el tamaño de las poblaciones, su modo y nivel de vida. Las dos últimas características eran el motivo por el cuál empezaría su ataque desde el sur, ya que en esa parte estaban situados los pueblos pequeños y pobres. La segunda suposición se apoyaba de este conocimiento, ya que aquellos bárbaros no mostrarían demasiado interés en lugares que no les generaran riquezas, y si solo querían mujeres, no habría demasiada vigilancia.

Atravesaron la frontera y se movieron por el verde espeso que abundaba la región, aprovechando la experiencia con la que contaban para camuflarse. Y en poco tiempo, lindaron con el primer pueblo. El Rey decidió estudiarlo haciéndose pasar por forastero durante una semana, mientras sus hombres esperaban desde sitios estratégicos alrededor del lugar. Entonces, descubrió que los habitantes vivían en miseria, los escasos cultivos con los que sobrevivían antes de la invasión, fueron quemados y quedaron inutilizables., siendo sometidos a los alimentos que cada mes les suplían desde las ciudades, soportando la humillación de recibir cantidades poco suficientes y muchas veces pasando días sin comer. Por último, los guardias violaban a las mujeres y si alguno se oponía, terminaba torturado o asesinado. Era el escenario perfecto para comenzar con pie derecho.

Realizaron su efectivo ataque al caer el sol. Ágiles y silenciosos vencieron a cada uno de los bárbaros mientras estos dormían confiados. En la mañana siguiente, los habitantes se toparon con los cuerpos sin vida de los villanos que protagonizaban su pesadilla diaria y al salvador que los sacó de su desgracia. Le debían sus vidas y agradecerían a como dé lugar. Esa era la recompensa anhelada. Su agradecimiento se transformaría en el arma especial que lo llevaría a la victoria. Un país avasallado con ansias de libertad, el cual se uniría a su causa.

Y así fue. De todos los pueblos que salvaba, adquiría más guerreros, más recursos, más experiencia. Más fuerza. Tomó un tiempo considerable para conquistar el sur totalmente, y a pesar de que los acontecimientos transcurrían a su favor, la respuesta del enemigo se hacía más intensa. Los invasores llegaban en grandes cantidades y mucho más preparados. El factor sorpresa ya no tenía cabida, pero su estrategia seguía igual. Aun así, sus movimientos se ralentizaron cuando se topó con las defensa de la zona central del país, donde estaban asentadas las ciudades. La resistencia militar del enemigo tenía a su disposición la tecnología que alguna vez le perteneció. Y nadie más que él sabía lo que ello significaba: La posibilidad de ganar se reducía significativamente. No podría luchar con todas las ciudades, eso únicamente lo desgastaría en vano. Sin embargo, existía una oportunidad para acabar con esa guerra de un solo golpe.

La ciudad principal, en la que había vivido y reinado en su palacio, era la matriz de donde surgía todo: Planes, armamento y hombres. También se trataba del símbolo de su invasión. Si lograba conquistarlo, vencería. Pero, se enfrentaban a densas murallas altas, armaduras de acero, colosales armas de larga distancia y a guerreros más experimentados. Estaba seguro de que ni con todos los hombres y doblándoles en número, haría mayor daño. Al menos, no desde el exterior.

Y, ante sus ojos estaba la solución, si retrocedía el resultado sería solo uno: Derrota y una muerte segura, no solo para él, sino para todos quienes lo seguían. Pero si avanzaba, aunque estuviera su futuro nublado de incertidumbre; al menos tendría dos conclusiones: Aquella derrota mortal o la conquista total. Por eso dio el último y más arriesgado paso que podía dar. Reunió a sus cien guerreros con los que había comenzado la conquista, y junto a ellos se entregó. Para que fuera creíble y no hubiera indicios de sospechas, hizo que los pobladores los llevaran ante soldados enemigos, para fingir que se rendían a cambio del perdón a quienes se revelaron. Y de inmediato fueron trasladados y encerrados en la ciudad principal, donde serían juzgados y por consiguiente, ejecutados.

Cuando el día llegó, el Rey y los cien guerreros permanecían amordazados en el centro de la ciudad, frente a casi todos los ciudadanos que la habitaban. Desde lo alto de la plataforma, él podía divisar con claridad aquello que refulgía en sus ojos. Entonces, recordó al último hombre que ordenó ejecutar. Ese a quien ignoró por su terquedad. Acto que dejó entrar el caos a su nación y lo llevó a abandonarla. Parado en el mismo sitio al que nunca esperó llegar, quiso pensar que sus ojos veían con la misma perspectiva de aquel hombre. Pero también anhelaba con ahínco, que todos los ciudadanos lo tuvieran presente en sus memorias, principalmente las últimas palabras que gritó.

Cuando el verdugo con su imponente hacha afilada, estaba listo para recibir la señal de ejecutar al líder y a la vez terminar de una vez por todas con la invasión, el Rey dio un paso adelante y alzó su voz con convicción: "Una inmensa alegría embarga mi pecho, porque yo, que era un gobernante cobarde, terco y egoísta; renací de entre las cenizas de la culpabilidad para redimirme, y junto a mis cien hombres confié totalmente en la sed de justicia que vive en el interior de todos ustedes. Si estos invasores me juzgan por despertar esas ansias de libertad, me declaro culpable. Pero ni con mi muerte podrán apagar la llama tenue de valentía que arde imparable en sus ojos". Dicha la última palabra, los condenados se libraron de sus ataduras, y continuaron con lo planeado. Atacaron a cualquier enemigo que estuviera más cercano, mientras de apoco, los espectadores participaban comenzando una revuelta inesperada. Recordaron un suceso similar, la única diferencia era que esta vez no cometerían el mismo error. De nuevo el Rey había acertado en sus suposiciones, y toda la población reclamó libertad.

» La sublevación desestabilizó la ciudad principal y provocó un efecto dominó de derrota en todo el país. Muchos de los invasores huyeron vencidos, otros se rindieron y el resto simplemente luchó hasta la muerte. Pero la victoria del Rey y su gente ya había sido decidida desde el instante que, por sus palabras dichas en aquella plaza; fue por fin reconocido… – dos leves toques sonaron al otro lado de la puerta seguidos por la voz de un joven informando que necesitaban a Yuto en el salón. A pesar de la interrupción, los seis chicos no salían de su ensimismamiento, concentrados en las palabras del relato que los transportó a otra época, y que aún flotaban repetitivos en sus mentes. Si solo se trataba de una parte superficial de toda la historia, no querían imaginar el efecto que tendría si llegaran a hundirse en las páginas de aquel libro – Será mejor regresar a la fiesta. Continuaremos mañana – dijo levantándose con el libro en sus manos oscuras por los guantes. Sus seis oyentes lo imitaron como autómatas, pero justo cuando el Namikaze mayor se dirigía a la salida, uno de ellos lo detuvo con una pregunta.

– Yuto-san, confieso que es un relato sorprendente, a pesar de ser tan superficial. Pero podría ser comparado a cualquiera de los sucesos históricos reconocidos en todo el mundo. ¿Qué hay de especial en este? – pudo haber esperado al día siguiente, era una certeza que el secreto se revelaría, pero su curiosidad lectora pudo con ella. Sakura quería saber más, aunque fuera la última frase de la noche.

– Esa guerra es el génesis de devastaciones, masacres y destrucciones que han ocurrido y sucederán. Es el principio del fin – y sin decir más, abrió la puerta y se marchó dejándolos perplejos y añadiendo más confusión para la insuficiente capacidad de deducción en desarrollo.

**..::..::..**

La calma reinaba de nuevo en el interior de las cuatro inmensas paredes. Ni el más leve murmullo era capaz de invadir la quietud adueñada por su hogar. Semejante al brillo solar luego de una tempestad, esa era la metáfora perfecta que describía con precisión el momento en el que su fiesta de cumpleaños terminaba y toda esa gente abandonaba la mansión.

Al no haber luz natural proveniente de la luna, su césped era una imitación del cielo nocturno, pero tanta era el sosiego que lo invadía, que lo imaginaba contento al librarse de las pisadas hechas por espectadores de curiosidad incontrolable, o el descanso que el personal debería sentir de las órdenes constantes de Tsubaki-san. En fin, el hecho es que Naruto estaba contento desde que había reemplazado ese traje por unos bermudas negros y una camiseta blanca para dormir.

Media hora llevaba parado en una de las ventanas de su habitación en penumbra, mientras admiraba la aldea iluminada por las farolas y las luces provenientes de las casas y edificaciones. Aunque en realidad lo hiciera para distraer su mente. La plática con su tío Yuto se había plantado en sus pensamientos, y supuso que también en los de sus amigos. Cuando regresaron al salón, todos tenían miradas perdidas, Shino se veía más absorto que de costumbre y hasta el mismo Kiba estaba apagado, como si toda su energía se hubiera esfumado en un santiamén. Fue entonces que el rubio descubrió una de las secuelas: El interior de sus amigos, incluyendo al suyo; estaba cambiando. Se transformaba lento y silenciosamente. Quizás era eso que llamaban madurar. Pero el rubio sospechaba que era algo más que pasar de una etapa a otra de la vida.

Bostezó como indicio de que el cansancio ya lo invadía, así que se giró con dirección a su cama. Estando en ella, retiró algo de su cuello y lo posó sobre la mesa de noche antes de acostarse por completo. La carente luz que se colaba entre la hendidura inferior de la puerta, dejaba apreciar, justo al lado de una anaranjada caja pequeña; un anillo atravesado por una cadena de plata.

**..::..::..**

El paulatino descenso de la temperatura podía sentirse en el viento, y junto al caer de las hojas y su cambio de color, anunciaban la llegada de una de las cuatro estaciones, otoño. No hacía frio ni calor con exactitud, el clima se mantenía en un punto medio, una templanza que permitía la libertad para elegir cualquier tipo de ropa. Algunos se abrigaban siendo susceptibles al frescor en el aire y otros lo disfrutaban en su piel con escaza ropa, dentro de lo que cabía. Y eso podía notarse en la variedad de vestimentas entre los invitados que asistían a la verdadera fiesta de cumpleaños de Naruto, que se celebraba en un pequeño claro, algo alejado de la aldea que no se alcanzaba divisar por los árboles que lo rodeaban.

En el centro del claro, se encontraban el rubio menor junto a Shikamaru e Ino, sentados sobre una manta cuadriculada lo suficientemente grande para abarcar a cuatro personas. Centímetros cerca de Naruto había una canasta de mimbre grande llena con comida preparada especialmente por Kaito, el chef de la mansión Namikaze. Al lado de Shikamaru, estaba una bolsa que al estar ajustada, dejaba relucir en su forma un envase con líquido. Y tras de Ino un cartón mediano que guardaba los recipientes en que servirían todo. Era lo que a cada uno le correspondía llevar como anfitriones, por ello, siempre llegaban primero al sitio oficial para ese tipo de reuniones.

– No entiendo cómo puedes estar tan descubierta. Hace un frío tenaz – dijo Naruto a su rubia amiga. Él estaba cubierto por una bufanda roja oscura, su camiseta favorita estaba oculta por una chaqueta impermeable color negra la cual a veces frotaba para calentarse, y un pantalón del mismo material y color, que tapaba la parte trasera de sus zapatillas blancas. En cambio, Ino vestía como normalmente lo hacía, dejando a la vista sus piernas y brazos casi totalmente.

– Exageras – intervino Shikamaru con pereza. Este solamente usaba el uniforme de chunnin conformado por el chaleco que los identificaba – Pero lo apoyo en que no es la ropa adecuada para este clima ni para algún otro – añadió logrando irritarla. El hecho de que Naruto fuera tan friolento y que al Nara se le saliera de vez en vez su actitud de hermano protector, le molestaba. Simplemente ese comportamiento no encajaba en ellos. Desde que regresaron de aquella última misión, parte de su personalidad había cambiado, aunque Naruto era muy sensible al frío desde que nació. Pero Shikamaru actuaba de formas que llegaban a sorprenderla. Un ejemplo claro fue cuando en mucha de las ocasiones en que iban a visitar a Sakura en su temporada de depresión, él tomaba la iniciativa a su manera desganada. Era como si ya no pudiera ocultar su preocupación.

– Al menos tengo resistencia – respondió arisca como clara indirecta dirigida al ojiazul, quien solo giró su rostro resoplando.

– Qué problemáticos – dijo el Nara tirándose de espalda con las manos bajo la cabeza.

Durante el transcurso del tiempo que faltaban para que el resto llegara, se mantuvieron en silencio, y aunque cada uno lo ignorara, todos compartían un mismo pensamiento. Esta celebración tendría un matiz diferente y definitivamente no terminaría como las anteriores, al menos no en el sentido de completa calma y diversión.

Otro mantel de igual tamaño fue tendido sobre el pasto cuando el primero alcanzó el límite de personas. Casi todos habían llegado, y mientras esperaban al invitado especial, conversaban amenamente sobre temas muy distintos a los que últimamente habían hablado. Kiba y Naruto discutían sobre quién era el mejor luchador del año. La lucha era uno de los deportes que había tenido muy buena acogida desde hacía pocos años, y que fueron creados principalmente para el entretenimiento de la población civil, pero era inevitable que algunos Shinobis lo encontraran interesante, a pesar de que pelear formaba parte de su diario vivir. En cambio, Ino y Sakura, compartía los motivos del por qué admiraban a su corredora favorita. Por su parte Shino se mantenía observador y silencioso. Y Shikamaru dormía en la misma posición.

– Siento la tardanza – la voz del último invitado calló las voces emocionadas, llamó la atención del distraído y sacó a otro de su somnolencia. Todas las miradas se posaron en él, quien a la vez que retiraba la capucha de su cabeza, tomó asiento en el espacio del segundo mantel, junto a un recién levantado Shikamaru y al callado Shino. Repentinamente, la incomodidad reinó en el ambiente. Tal vez la presencia de Yuto Namikaze, por defecto, alteraba de esa manera su alrededor.

– No se preocupe, padre – habló Naruto con aire respetuoso. La interacción entre su tío y él ante el público, era completamente opuesta a cómo lo hacían a solas; exceptuando algunos del personal. Ni aunque se tratara de sus amigos abandonaba aquella actitud, para no perder costumbre.

Estando completos, las dos únicas chicas empezaron a repartir los alimentos en total silencio. Nadie sabía qué decir o cómo actuar, motivo por el cual, fue el mismo Namikaze mayor quien dio el primer paso para entablar una conversación. Sentía que debía prepararlos para lo que se les venía, aunque supiera que no serviría demasiado.

– Kiba, escuché que has progresado bastante en tu entrenamiento. Buen trabajo – dijo Yuto con cordialidad, sacándole una enorme sonrisa al Inuzuka.

– ¡Gracias, Yuto-san! – habló emocionado al ser felicitado por su ídolo. Todos estaban al tanto que, el motivo de tal progreso estaba relacionado con la gran admiración que sentía hacia él.

– Shikamaru ¿Qué tal esa partida se Shogi?

– Problemática. Pero avanzando – respondió menos perezoso.

– Debes sentirte orgulloso. Solo he conocido a tres personas que han sido capaces de durar más de un día en una partida de Shogi contra tu padre.

– Él me lo dijo. Aunque no puedo compararme, no creo que se alargue dos semanas.

– ¿¡Dos semanas!? – exclamaron Kiba e Ino al unísono.

– Sí. Fueron Yondaime Hokage-sama y Yuto-san, quienes duraron cinco y cuatro días respectivamente – automáticamente las miradas se dirigieron al último eludido – Lo que más me sorprendió fue la tercera persona. Mi padre me contó que un anbu apareció frente a él para entregarle un mensaje por parte de Yondaime Hokage-sama. En ese momento estaba jugando Shogi solo, y de repente, aquel anbu se le unió. La partida quedó a medias al tenerse que marchar. Al día siguiente regresó, pero mi padre ya había guardado el tablero, sin embargo, el anbu respondió que recordaba todas las posiciones. La partida se extendió, y el anbu regresaba cada día para continuarla, hasta que a las dos semanas, mi padre le ganó.

– ¿Y de quién se trataba? – indagó Sakura interesada.

– Jamás lo supo. Pero identificó por su voz que era una adolescente.

– ¿Una? ¿Quieres decir que era…

– Una mujer – completó el Nara, la frase incompleta de Kiba – Eso no es todo. Mi padre me confesó que por poco ella ganaba – la información les impresionó. Era sabido cuán experto era Shikaku Nara en el Shogi, por ser el mejor estratega en la aldea.

– Usted mencionó que conocía a los tres – dijo Naruto menos animado que sus amigos, haciendo que ellos cayeran en cuenta de ese detalle.

– Es cierto. La tercera persona era Emi Uchiha.

El silencio reinó de nuevo entretanto ellos comían. Estaban ansiosos. Por un instante habían olvidado el motivo de la presencia de Yuto, y la curiosidad aumentaba con el paso de los segundos. Pero a la vez, no querían ser quienes pidieran la continuación de aquel relato. Su instinto lo advertía.

Justo cuando todos terminaron su plato, el Namikaze mayor habló.

– Bien. Continuemos – esa era la señal para que estuvieran atentos – El país del fuego había recuperado su libertad y de paso se había expandido, y por la influencia del Rey en las tribus, la gran mayoría estuvo de acuerdo en unificar los dos territorios. Su poder se había expandido. Y a pesar de que se recuperaban a paso ligero, recibían constantes ataques de los invasores del País del Trueno, su declarado enemigo. Pero, sin importar cuántas veces les ganaran, ellos regresaban con más fuerza. Fue entonces que enviaron a investigarlo, y para su sorpresa, descubrieron que su enemigo tenía una fuerza militar casi invencible. En cuanto a tecnología y hombres estaban mucho más avanzados. Su desarrollo iba más allá de lo que aquel hombre les había descrito. El Rey se vio en la necesidad de superarlos a toda costa, antes de que efectuaran otro ataque que los dejara en desventaja.

» Durante su estadía en las diferentes tribus, escuchó el rumor sobre una tierra más allá de lo inimaginable, existente desde los principios de nuestro mundo, y aquel que fuera capaz de conquistarla, sería poderoso. Arriesgándose, creó un grupo de exploración conformado por hombres de algunas tribus y ciudadanos, combinando naturaleza con tecnología; y los envió a explorar las posibles zonas donde pudiera estar aquel lugar, con la esperanza de que no tomaran tanto tiempo, al igual que el grupo anterior creado por su predecesor.

» Por suerte, tal como se marchó, el grupo retornó sano y salvo junto con nuevas noticias. La habían encontrado. La búsqueda les había tomado casi cinco años, tiempo en el que llegaron a la parte más recóndita del País del Viento atravesando diversos obstáculos. Según los hombres de la Tierra, la naturaleza luchaba por proteger esa zona. El oasis, milagro de la arena, al que nombraron Amenoukihashi.

– Sí existió… – dijo Sakura en un susurro que algunos lograron escuchar.

– ¿No se supone que era un cuento para niños? – Habló Ino con incredulidad.

– Viéndolo desde cierto punto de vista, estarías en lo correcto. Pero solo se trataría de un cuento basado en la realidad. Amenoukihashi existió – respondió Yuto – El oasis mágico del País del viento, lleno de criaturas míticas, seres que sobrepasan la imaginación; desbordaba de vida antes de que la mano del hombre irrumpiera en él. Antes de que el Rey se convirtiera en el cruel invasor que absorbió y destruyó la magia de Amenoukihashi.

» Sin perder tiempo, envió una cuarta parte de sus soldados junto algunos eruditos, para que se apropiaran del oasis que le pertenecía. Logrando aprender sobre la zona, domar a las criaturas, y conocer el territorio. Su fuerza militar había evolucionado lo suficiente para enfrentar a su enemigo.

» Preparado, dejó que la información sobre la nueva tierra del Rey, se infiltrara en el Trueno, así, con la suerte de sus suposiciones, acertó en que irían directamente hacia el Oasis, donde los esperaría con una trampa formada por miles de hombres, animales colosales con un ataque potente, y las mejores estrategias. Y, en el momento en que los del Trueno cayeron en ella, con el poder que les haría frente sin piedad; la Batalla de Amenoukihashi comenzó.

– Disculpe, Yuto-san – intervino Ino de nuevo, ganándose miradas de reproche por parte de Sakura y Kiba, que ella ignoró – ¿Cómo sabe que todo esto es real? – Yuto la miró fijamente durante segundos que se volvieron eternos para la Yamanaka, y sin hablar, el rubio mayor metió la mano al interior de su túnica, y sacó el libro metalizado. Lo puso frente a todos, expresamente para Ino, y lo abrió. Con sorpresa pudieron ver extraños símbolos que se les hacían familiares; plasmados en páginas de un blanco puro, sin mancha alguna, como si fueran hechas de nieve. No, era más blanco que la misma nieve.

– Sé que conocen esta lengua. En la academia enseñan algunos caracteres para que aprendan a identificar sellos – agregó observándolos detenidamente – Se les dice que solo es una lengua antigua. Pero pocos saben a quiénes pertenecía – cerró el libro y lo colocó a un lado bajo su mano – El Trueno, con sus armas avanzadas; y el Fuego, junto a las criaturas colosales; se enfrentaron con fiereza por días, desconociendo por completo que eran observados. Mancharon con sangre y lamentaciones la tierra sagrada que le pertenecía por derecho a otros. El Rey se había adueñado de un territorio que, aunque estaba inhabitado; era ajeno, y los propietarios vieron con dolor como era destruido junto a sus seres maravillosos.

» Cuando la guerra cesó y el Rey salió victorioso, ante él llegaron tres personas acusándole por su delito. Sin embargo, no pudo comprender su extraña lengua, y extasiado por ser el ganador, los echó para poder celebrar únicamente junto a sus hombres, provocando la ira de un pueblo entero. Esa guerra había mostrado una imagen negativa del ser humano cuando combatieron en parte del territorio de una ciudad, Tenchou. Y sus habitantes condenaron a la humanidad a la total aniquilación, y como símbolo de su maldición, está la árida e inhabitada Amenoukihashi. Además de este libro, donde escribieron cómo se ejecutaría aquella aniquilación – El nivel de asombro en los seis chicos era demasiado. Por la leve seriedad extrañamente acentuada en el rostro de Yuto, sabían que la historia y ese presagio eran verdaderos. Lo que no comprendían es por qué todo continuaba pacíficamente, por qué esa información tan relevante se mantenía en secreto y Yuto lo conocía, y más importante, por qué se lo decía solo a ellos, quienes ni siquiera habían pasado de ser Gennin, a excepción de Shikamaru. Las dudas habían aumentado más que reducirse, y tenían muchas preguntas por hacer.

– ¿Cómo y cuándo sucederá? – se atrevió Naruto a preguntar. Esa era la cuestión que sobresalía en sus pensamientos. Nadie prestó atención, pero al rostro que tenía el rubio menor, le faltaba poco para asemejarse al de su tío.

– No deben saberlo aún. Primero deberán demostrar si merecen o no conocer esa información – contestó Yuto a la vez que se levantaba.

– ¿A qué se refiere, Yuto-san? ¿Por qué nos cuenta esto ahora? – preguntó Ino imitándole algo alterada. Para estas alturas todos se habían puesto de pie, esperando más aclaraciones.

– Tiene que ver con el ritual ¿Cierto? – Dijo Shikamaru más tranquilo – Al menos díganos en qué consiste – fue gracias a la intervención del Nara, que lo recordaron. Según el Namikaze mayor, ellos pertenecían a uno.

– El ritual es una guerra y nosotros somos el bando que defiende a la humanidad. Por casi mil años los encargados de efectuar la aniquilación, han intervenido en todas las situaciones críticas por las que ha pasado el mundo. Podría decirse que ellos fueron quienes las provocaron. Sin embargo, han sido terminadas gracias al esfuerzo de quienes les hacemos batalla, causándoles tropiezos en los pasos agigantados que da. ¿Preguntas en qué consiste este ritual? – No sabían si era porque el ocaso había llegado, pero los ojos de Yuto Namikaze se escurecieron de repente mientras los observaba – Cada cierto tiempo hacen grandes movimientos para adquirir las herramientas que facilitarán su cometido, las Armas de Destrucción. Y es deber del Tsuji no Kami evitar que las consigan.

– ¿Tsuji no Kami? – preguntó Shino con voz monótona, pero era obvio que también estaba afectado.

– Sí. Tsuji no Kami somos nosotros, y depende de ustedes si también lo serán. Aun así, ya son parte del ritual. Principalmente para ellos – Yuto guardó el libro de vuelta a su túnica sin apartar la vista de ellos – Ya es suficiente. Es mi turno de hacer una pregunta. Shikamaru Nara. Ino Yamanaka. Sakura Haruno. Kiba Inuzuka. Shino Aburame. Naruto Namikaze ¿Juran ser protectores del Tsuji no Kami, defendiendo con tenacidad su tesoro junto a lo que le rodea y luchando para reclamar aquello que le pertenece? – Nadie era capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna ni de moverse. El corazón les latía con anormal rapidez y sus mentes estaban llenas de confusión. Pero una voz rompió el estado taciturno del ambiente.

– Lo juro – insegura pero arriesgada era la voz que atrajo todas las miradas – No entiendo muy bien lo que sucede. Pero Lo juro.

– Kiba Inuzuka. Esas dos palabras no son dichas en vano. Traen consigo una enorme responsabilidad, la obligación de arriesgar tu vida e incontables peligros. Pero igualmente traen beneficios. Sigue entrenando arduamente, hablaremos cuando sea el momento. Puedes marcharte – para sorpresa de sus amigos, el pelinegro obedeció, con el claro pensamiento de que ellos no comprenderían su decisión – Ustedes tienen esta semana para responder. En su transcurso pueden acercarse a mí. Hasta entonces – y sin decir más, Yuto les dio la espalda y se marchó. Su presencia siempre alteraba la aldea, pero esta vez, consternó la mente y corazón de un chico en especial.

Naruto lo vio irse, apretando con fuerza sus manos en puño, y por menos de un segundo, cuando la sombra de un ave pasó sobre ellos, sus ojos se oscurecieron como los de su tío.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Debo disculparme con ustedes, y seré sincera, me dejé apoderar por el ocio de las vacaciones, aunque gran parte de mi tardanza fue a causa de la finalización de semestre. Esos dos motivos me provocaron un bloqueo que no me permitía continuar con el capitulo. Pero me esforcé por vencerlo, y aquí tiene uno nuevo.

Gracias por continuar leyendo y por comentar.

PD: **dantefox** gracias por recomendarme el libro. Es muy interesante y una fuente de inspiración.

PD II: Intentaré no tardarme así como lo hice esta vez. Además de aprovechar que aun me queda una semana de vacaciones, y que el inicio de clases no es tan tedioso.

Hasta la próxima.


	8. Capítulo 7: Ramificación

**Capítulo 7**

**Ramificación**

La temperatura había bajado unos grados considerables desde la noche anterior, y las nubes habían cubierto al cielo en su totalidad, presagiando una lluvia inminente. El tono del amanecer se tornó grisáceo como el algodón natural que no dejaba pasar los rayos del sol con libertad, dejando una humedad casi palpable en el ambiente. La actividad de las mañanas era inusualmente poca, y, a duras penas, las calles eran transitadas, mayormente por los shinobis que se dirigían a cumplir con su labor.

Ese día hacía su aparición anual y los aldeanos guardaban silencio en su pasar, al igual que los últimos años. Nadie quería realizar ese rito o alguno parecido, pero el acontecimiento tomó lugar aquel lejano otoño, y la costumbre se hizo parte de la tercera estación en Konoha desde que esta perdió cientos de vida en una noche y un clan desapareció. El afamado Clan Uchiha estaba prácticamente extinto, y todos se reunirían en un sitio especial para recordarlos, aunque ya muchos lo hacían día a día.

En su oficina la Hokage terminaba la montaña de papeleo que Shizune le había entregado un día antes, así estar libre a la hora de presentarse en el evento de la tarde. Tenía sueño acumulado, pero optó por su lado responsable para concentrarse en el trabajo, además, solo se encargaba de los informes de misiones terminadas, ya que también se habían aplazado las de menos relevancia para que el mayor número de shinobis asistiera. Los establecimientos estaban cerrados y solo aquellos con permiso podían salir o entrar de la aldea, a excepción de los forasteros quienes solo podían salir, y los aldeanos únicamente ingresar. Era una medida para mantener el orden y una mediana privacidad.

Mientras revisaba cada papel, el espacio libre de su mente le permitía pensar en las vidas que conmemorarían ese día. Sus muertes habían sido un golpe duro para la aldea, no solo militarmente, también había influido en la imagen de Konoha frente al resto de países. Era de saberse que los Uchiha eran famosos por su poder desde mucho antes de su nacimiento, y pese a que aún contaban con la reputación que generaba respeto, debía admitir que en la realidad mostrada ante pocos ojos y de manera cuasi transparente; el poder que otorgaban los Uchiha, hacía falta. Como líder confiaba en los ninjas bajo su mando, pero no podía ignorar los hechos. La historia que su abuelo le contaba numerosas veces, la que ella había considerado fantasioso e irreal; había resultado un acontecimiento verdadero. Y si él y Yuto Namikaze estaban en lo cierto, la pérdida del Clan Uchiha no se podría comparar a la que sufriría el mundo entero, y la fuerza de Konoha, según en palabras de Yuto; no era suficiente. La situación sería distinta sin la limitación de información, pero tal secreto había permanecido oculto durante tanto tiempo por un motivo realmente importante. Era de vital relevancia que la mención de las Armas de Destrucción, no llegara a oídos de cualquiera.

Fuera de ese tema, a Tsunade le preocupaba las vidas que ya habían sido envueltas en el problema. Ella tenía los mismos ideales del Sandaime: Los jóvenes debían permanecer con su inocencia, vivir su infancia lo más posible y quemar cada etapa con la lentitud que se les permitiera, sin importar que fueran o no ninjas. Las generaciones anteriores debieron madurar prematuramente, ver ante sus ojos cómo numerosas vidas se terminaban, manchar sus manos de sangre incontables veces y presenciar atrocidad tras atrocidad. Habían experimentado el oscuro mundo de las guerras, y aquello se repetía de nuevo. La actual generación ya sufría el cruel despertar producido por el odio impregnado en cada fibra de la humanidad, y la Hokage solo podía aportar sus experiencias, junto a cada líder, padre, madre o cualquier familiar. Enseñarles a sobrevivir para cuando sus ojos estuvieran completamente abiertos.

– Buen día, Tsunade-sama – una voz femenina la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

– Buen día, Sakura – respondió viéndola ingresar y cerrar la puerta tras de sí. La pelirrosa llegaba todos los días temprano en la mañana, para esperar a la Hokage y comenzar su entrenamiento – ¿Cómo sigue esa mano? – preguntó observando su mano derecha vendada, que se había lastimado el día anterior.

– Mucho mejor gracias a su medicina – respondió acercándose al escritorio con una sonrisa leve. Pero la rubia notaba la inquietud en sus ojos.

– Creí haberte dicho que no entrenaríamos hoy. ¿A qué has venido? – la pelirrosa se removió en su lugar sintiéndose descubierta.

– Yo… – apartó la vista a un lado para no sentirse tan intimidada, a pesar del tiempo que pasaba con su sensei "personal", no lograba adaptarse a su temperamento. Pero debía hacer acoplo de su valentía para hacer lo que había decidido –…aún no he hecho el juramento – agregó esperando que captara su mensaje. La rubia guardó silencio por unos segundos.

– Continúa – aquello tranquilizó un poco más a Sakura.

– Yuto-san dejó muy clara la situación en la que nos encontramos, aunque sigan habiendo dudas. Pero… ese juramento… siento que nos está perjudicando. Desde que Kiba y Shino lo hicieron, Naruto se ha apartado de ellos y se mantiene excluido en su mansión, a duras penas habla con cualquiera de nosotros, sumado al hecho de que a algunos no se les permite salir por sus entrenamientos – sostuvo con fuerza sus temblorosas manos frente al pecho – La amistad que tenemos desde la academia, se está deshaciendo en estos tres días, todo por el juramento de una causa desconocida. Yo… – vaciló en continuar por lo que diría –…tengo miedo de jurar, porque siento que traicionaría a Naruto, Ino y a los que aún no lo han hecho; y de comprometerme a algo que desconozco. Sé que como ninja no debería sentirme…

– Sakura – la interrumpió tomándola por sorpresa y provocando que se arrepintiera de haber ido. La rubia se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana desde donde podía apreciar el sereno que comenzaba a cubrir la aldea – El mundo ninja se basa en suposiciones. Nada es seguro, todo es impredecible. Cuando asigno una misión a algún equipo, no estoy cien por ciento segura de cómo irá, y solo puedo confiar en su capacidad para cumplirla. Ellos tampoco saben qué sucederá, pero la aceptan y se esfuerzan por llevarla a cabo lo mejor posible, mediantes actos, movimientos, estrategias y herramientas que sean viables como apoyo. El puesto de Hokage es igual. Todos aquellos que pasan por aquí, no tienen certeza de si harán o no un buen trabajo. Pero hay algo que conocen, no, hay algo que conozco de mí – giró para encararla con una media sonrisa sin perder la dura expresión – Yo lucharé y daré hasta mi propia vida por el bien de la aldea. Así que, Sakura, ¿Cuál es el motivo por el que te arriesgarías? – este era solo una consecuencia superficial del repentino despertar que sufría la chica frente a ella. Pero al final estaba en las manos de cada joven el dar el paso a la par que divisaban poco a poco la realidad. Por más que pasaran por rigorosos entrenamientos, todo dependía de la voluntad de cada uno. Nadie podía obligarlos a participar. Sin importar que irónicamente, las peligrosas eventualidades forzaban sus consciencias con disimulo.

Sakura escuchó atentamente cada palabra, y concluyó que su decisión de hablar con la Hokage había sido la correcta. Aun no sabía cuál sería la decisión, pero el corto cruce de palabras con la rubia, le habían dado más fuerza para seguir pensando, y afrontar los acontecimientos.

– Muchas gracias, Tsunade-sama – dijo haciendo una profunda reverencia.

– ¡Ahora largo! Estoy ocupada – le ordenó con vehemencia regresando al usual temperamento.

– ¡Hai! – La pelirrosa se marchó de inmediato sin ver los labios curvados de la Hokage.

**..::..::..**

El Sandaime en su mandato, con el fin de que se cobrara impuestos justos; decidió dividir la aldea en tres zonas. La comercial, donde se encontraban numerosos y diversos establecimientos diurnos y de entretenimiento nocturno. Esta se situaba en el centro de la aldea, y la calidad de los negocios aumentaba gradualmente desde el Este al Oeste. Los barrios populares se hallaban al sur donde vivían las familias de clase baja y media, a los cuales también pertenecían los clanes pequeños y menos reconocidos. Y por último, la zona residencial ubicada en el Norte para las familias de clase acomoda y algunas de clase media en crecimiento, conformadas también por los líderes de los clanes reconocidos y los miembros que pudieran residir en el sitio. Entre ellos estaban el Clan Hyuga, Nara, Inuzuka, Aburame y Akimichi. Aunque algunos de ellos tuvieran más reconocimiento por el tema militar, que el económico.

Este sector estaba formado por edificaciones prominentes y de buen gusto. A donde quiera que se posara la vista, destacaba con las finas fachadas la economía de sus habitantes, y la fama que presidía a algunos. Sin embargo, era un conocimiento público que la familia más acaudalada, además de ser la principal fuerza militar de la aldea, no era más que el Clan Hyuga, y eso se podía apreciar por el espacio que ocupaban las casas y mansiones de sus miembros. Podría decirse que tenían barrio propio, como alguna vez lo tuvo el Clan Uchiha. Pero, la estructura que más sobresalía, en cuanto a la calidad de su tradición expresada en selectas ornamentaciones y el balance de los colores sobrios en distintos tonos; era la mansión donde residía el líder, Hiashi Hyuga; sus dos hijas, Hinata y Hanabi; y algunos miembros de la rama secundaria.

Adentro, se debatía un duelo que decidiría las futuras manos en las que recaería el liderazgo del clan. Cada día, durante dieciocho horas fraccionadas en minutos de descanso, Hinata entrenaba arduamente junto a su hermana pequeña bajo el ojo inquisidor y temible de su padre. No había tenido contacto externo durante casi dos meses, solo sabía las noticias que en el criterio de su padre eran relevantes para comentar. Dejó de preguntar sobre sus amigos en la segunda semana, empezado el entrenamiento, cuando el grado de intensidad aumentó inhumanamente para la resistencia con la que ambas contaban. Por suerte, su padre lo disminuyó sabiéndose obedecido.

Por boca de Hiashi, sabían el motivo del repentino comienzo de su adiestramiento, le sorprendía el relato tan significativo que envolvía al mundo y temían las predicciones oscuras en las que ya estaban envueltas, pero lo que Hinata no alcanzaba a comprender, era por qué ella lo realizaba, si su hermana había sido elegida como la heredera. Muchas veces se preguntaba si le estaba dando la oportunidad de luchar de nuevo por ese lugar, pero ni eso justificaba el hecho de hacer que su hija favorita pasara por todo eso. Dudaba, pero tenía miedo de indagar, de continuar y al a vez de rendirse. Le asustaba lo que pudiera suceder al final de su entrenamiento, se preocupaba por el bienestar de su exhausta hermana, le dolía hasta el más recóndito de su cuerpo entumecido y sentía que el espíritu se le iría en cualquier instante. Pero lo que superaba cualquier temor o preocupación, en el peor sentido que ella pudiera meditar, era la presencia aterradora y peligrosa de su padre, el autor de esa tortura. A veces participaba luchando contra ellas sin limitación alguna, y era tan amaestrado en sus acciones, que lograba provocarles dolencias punzantes sin llegar a lastimarlas de gravedad. Esa era la magia de sus golpes. Por otra parte, las numerosas heridas y moretones eran causados por los mecanismos que había ordenado fabricar, de los cuales, el que más aportaba en las laceraciones, eran los cuatro artefactos ubicados en los cuatros puntos cardinales que, con ayuda de cuatros sirvientes que giraban un aro de madera; lanzaba incontables kunai hacia el centro, y la rapidez dependía de los giros. Habían comenzado con uno y desde el mes cumplido utilizaban los cuatros. Así pues, llevaban dos semanas anulando, con sus manos desnudas bañadas de chakra; ataques de todas las direcciones, complicado por el hecho de que las armas vinieran desde un artefacto al azar.

Aquellos artefactos formaban parte de la rutina diaria. Les acompañaban cada amanecer en el que decían buenos días con suspiros agitados. Como ese instante. Las dos giraban con extrema precisión, lanzando palmadas con brazos estirados en la parte lateral del kunai que se les acercara. Su sincronización era impresionante. Ambas situaban sus extremidades en el momento exacto en que las armas llegaban a su alcance.

Una de las palmadas de Hanabi no fue suficiente, y el kunai traspasó su barrera invisible causándole una cortada en la mejilla. No se detuvo. Por su parte, Hinata seguía concentrada, logrando anular la trayectoria de dos kunai a la vez.

– Es todo por hoy. Mañana pasaremos a otra fase – avisó Hiashi en tono frio a sus cansadas y sudorosas hijas. Los aros de madera dejaron de ser girados y los kunai lanzados. Ellas, desactivando el Byakugan; se pararon firmes frente a su progenitor haciendo acoplo de la poca fuerza que les quedaba, y no desmayarse frente a él. El castigo no sería piadoso – Las esperaré en la salida media hora antes del evento – sin añadir algo más, les dio la espalda y salió del dojo.

Ninguno supo exactamente qué sucedió primero. Si el momento exacto en que el líder desapareció de la vista de todos, o el golpe seco y unísono de las dos Hyuga cayendo al piso. Agradecían de una manera desesperada; el suceso de ese día. Ya no habría entrenamiento hasta la siguiente mañana.

Los Hyuga de la rama secundaria abandonaron el dojo, por orden del líder no debían ayudarlas, así que para pesar de algunos y satisfacción de otros, se vieron obligados a dejarlas allí. Mientras Hinata se sumía en la oscura inconsciencia, su hermana se había adelantado; la resolución que estaba creciendo desde los inicios del adiestramiento, había llegado a un tope que tocaba su alma, y una nueva motivación creció en su interior. Anteriormente no había tenido la valentía de aceptarlo, sin embargo su carácter se estaba fortaleciendo lo suficiente como para afrontar sus antiguos deseos. Uno de ellos: cambiar al clan.

No supo si era por el alivio que saboreaba las horas apetecidas de descanso, y por eso su mente libre de presiones estaba lúcida como para pensar con claridad. Pero esa llama ya estaba encendida, tenue pero vivaz. Aún sin conocimiento alguno, encontraría la forma de lograrlo, y para ello tenía que aguantar esa tortura, superar a su hermana y demostrarle a su frio padre, que era capaz de todo. Tomaría ventaja del compromiso que aceptó.

**..::..::..**

Al otro extremo alejado del Clan Hyuga, se situaba el hogar del líder del Clan Nara y su familia. No era una casa ostentosa como la gran mayoría en esa zona, pero sí tenía una mediana comodidad, y el tamaño suficiente para tres personas. Shikaku Nara era un hombre de gustos simples. Ese era el detonador de discusiones con su esposa, quien se irritaba por su excesiva sencillez en el modo de ver las cosas. Lastimosamente para ella, su hijo había heredado esa característica y nacido con la pereza arraigada en todo su ser. Daba gracias por su personalidad dominante que le permitía poner orden en su hogar, porque de ser lo contrario, el caos se apoderaría de su familia. Como mujer lo soportaba y había aprendido a manejar sus actitudes con el paso de los años, entendía y aceptaba el deber de su esposo e hijo como representantes principales del clan. Era por el bien de la aldea. Sin embargo, su instinto femenino daba pálpitos agudos de solo pensar en las circunstancias que sumergían a su hijo en lo desconocido. No era demasiado lo que Shikaku le había mencionado sobre las noticias que Yuto Namikaze había traído consigo a Konoha. Estaba segura que su esposo no sabía mucho más que ella, y eso le inquietaba como nunca alguna misión lo había hecho, luego de que la Tercera Guerra Ninja terminara.

Esas eran las cavilaciones que ocupaban su pensar, a la vez que descolgaba la ropa que ya había secado. A veces daba miradas fugaces al pasillo exterior, donde se encontraban sentados padre e hijo jugando otra aparentemente interminable partida de Shogi.

– Si quieres paramos aquí. Hoy no habrá entrenamiento – dijo Shikaku a su pensativo hijo, quien llevaba diez minutos decidiendo su siguiente jugada. Este no respondió, solo tomó una ficha y la movió. En segundos el Nara mayor lo imitó casi sin apartar la vista de Shikamaru. Otra ficha perdida y un callejón sin salida, pero al chico no pareció molestarle y continuó absorto – Terminamos – habló de repente sacándolo al fin de su ensimismamiento. El chico vio sorprendido a su padre levantarse y suponiendo que después continuarían la partida, se puso en pie teniendo cuidado de no mover alguna ficha de su lugar – No es necesario que lo hagas. De ahora en adelante no jugaremos como entrenamiento.

– Pero no te he ganado – dijo sin comprender la decisión.

– No jugábamos para que me ganaras. Te faltan años para eso – Shikamaru frunció el ceño más confundido – Nos veremos en el evento – añadió con simpleza y se adentró a la casa.

El joven Nara todavía sosteniendo la tabla de Shogi, dirigió la vista hacia donde estaba su madre, y un inesperado pensamiento cruzó su mente. Últimamente entendía menos a su padre que a ella. Jugó por horas con la idea de que debía ganarle, presionando su cerebro como si su vida dependiera de ello. Por más que reflexionara, no encontraba otro motivo para pasar por jaquecas intensas y desgate mental, aparte del cansancio físico en el intento de perfeccionar las técnicas que ya había aprendido. Había supuesto que al ser la segunda parte, le enseñaría las nuevas, pero solo se enfatizaba en las básicas.

– Problemático…. – musitó irritado al recordar que ese no era lo único que aportaba a las picadas en su cabeza. También estaba el tema sobre aquel juramento, y eso no era exactamente el meollo del asunto. Naruto había dejado de hablarles a Shino y a Kiba. Pronto haría lo mismo con Ino y él, ya que habían decidido jurar. De alguna forma, el rubio menor se sentía traicionado, por eso, querían aprovechar que todos asistirían al evento para hacérselo saber antes que a su padre, y pedirle una explicación que aclarara su extraño comportamiento.

Su madre lo saludó con cariño agitando su mano, mientras le sonreía, y este asintió como respuesta al tener las manos ocupadas, entre tanto pensaba que la situación era crítica si en realidad comprendía mejor a la problemática de su madre que al despreocupado de su padre.

**..::..::..**

La lluvia caía tímida en serenos que mojaban ligeramente a Konoha. Parecía un polvo brillante flotando en el aire refrescando todo lo que recibiera su tacto. Los rayos del sol atravesaban dificultosos las densas nubes, pero la calidez se perdía en el intento, y el frio se había hecho dueño del clima. Este ambiente tácito daba su aporte a la conmemoración y aumentaba la melancolía en los recuerdos de quienes no estaban más ni regresarían. Si la naturaleza tuviera consciencia propia, aquel sereno sería la apertura del profundo llanto que se aproximaba. El color del clima era gris, pero superado por los pensamientos que inundaban la mente de un chico en especial.

En el hogar más alejado de la aldea, oculto entre sus numerosas paredes y distanciado lo más posible del contacto con cualquier ser humano; Naruto Namikaze yacía acostado boca arriba en su cama desde hacía más de tres horas. Era medio día, no había desayunado y aún vestía el pijama. Solo se había levantado a mojarse la cabeza por el dolor constante que tenía desde hacía tres días. Ingería lo necesario como para no enfermarse, evitaba pronunciar palabra alguna y cuando se veía obligado respondía con monosílabas. Ni Tsubaki había logrado mejorar su estado, y para sorpresa del personal, el rubio ignoraba su llamado de atención. Nadie sabía el motivo de su comportamiento, pero algunos sospechaban que estaba relacionado con Yuto, ya que la noche después de la fiesta en la mansión, ambos discutieron en la biblioteca. No se escuchó con claridad por qué. A pesar de que el volumen de sus exclamaciones era alto, ellos respetaban su privacidad.

– Naruto-san – llamó una chica del personal con suavidad al no poder ingresar – Traje su comida. Es Ramen – las palabras quedaron en el aire y la joven resignada se dirigió de nuevo a la cocina. Estando allí, Tsubaki, Kaito y otros del personal la esperaban expectantes y sus ánimos menguaron al verla regresar con la bandeja de comida.

– Lo siento, Tsubaki-san – se disculpó cabizbaja dejando una reluciente bandeja plateada. Muchos trabajaban allí desde antes que naciera, al igual que Kaito y Tsubaki; y algunos fueron contratados con el pasar del tiempo, en el que todos se habían encariñado con el joven Namikaze. Verlo en aquel estado, les recordaba al antiguo Naruto, ese niño distante y triste que había sufrido por la partida de su familiar más amado. El pequeño rubio siempre fue apegado a Yuto, y para aquellos que supieran el secreto de sus verdaderos lazos familiares, la convivencia los había convertido en padre e hijo.

Fue esa fatídica noche que los marcó directa e indirectamente, y aunque estaban juntos de nuevo, las cosas no eran como lo fueron años antes. No importaba que vivieran bajo el mismo techo, sus encuentros se basaban en compartir el desayuno, un rápido saludo por alguno de los pasillos o coincidencias al salir o entrar. Yuto se mantenía constantemente ocupado en los deberes que le delegaba la Hokage, y solo dos personas de la mansión eran conscientes de que había adquirido aquella actitud de su adolescencia.

– Iré personalmente – dijo Tsubaki dispuesta a tumbar la puerta y hacerle tragar hasta la última gota de Ramen.

– No será necesario – una voz desde la entrada llamó la atención de todos.

– Buenos días, Yuto-san – saludaron al unísono sin hacer reverencia, por petición del aludido.

– Buenos días – dijo mientras se dirigía a coger la bandeja – Yo se lo llevaré – y se marchó seguido por una irritada Tsubaki, quien se posó a su lado.

Sin pronunciar palabra, los dos caminaban en dirección a la habitación del rubio menor. A Yuto no parecía importarle que lo acompañara. Por la expresión serena de su rostro, podría decirse que ignoraba su presencia, pero de tanto en tanto la miraba de reojo. La jefa de personal vestía la ropa formal blanca y negra que hacía de uniforme y su rostro pintaba aquella mirada dura que usualmente cargaba. Ambos desentonaban por completo, teniendo en cuenta que el Namikaze llevaba puesto unos jeans desgastados, una semi-ceñida camiseta negra como los guantes que siempre cubrían sus manos, a diferencia de sus pies descalzos. Simple y relajado en un día sin trabajo. Por otro lado, la pelinegra era de las pocas, por no decir la única; a quien le faltaba centímetros para igualar la estatura del rubio. Pero el andar elegante de ambos era distinto en apariencia e igual en esencia.

– Tsubaki ¿Se te ofrece algo? – Preguntó sin detenerse ni mirarla – Si es por no dormir, recuerda, te dije que podías tomarte el día libre – subieron las escaleras al segundo piso llegando a la maraña de pasillos, girando esquinas y pasando puertas cada diez metros. El interior de la mansión, exactamente en la segunda planta; parecía un laberinto que engulliría sin piedad a quien la visitara por vez primera. Hasta algunos del personal se perdían de vez en cuando, y entre ellos había un rumor de que solo los miembros de la familia conocían el lugar enteramente.

– Lo sé – respondió indiferente.

– Entonces por qué…

– No sé en qué está metido, Yuto-sama – añadió el sufijo con toda la intención de molestarlo – Tiene obligaciones que a mí no me compete conocer. No es necesario que sepa cada detalle de sus acciones. Tampoco es mi labor entender lo que pase por su cabeza. Pero mi deber recae en el bienestar de la mansión, la familia Namikaze y el personal bajo mi mando – la pelinegra se detuvo frente a una de las puertas en las que estaba grabado un "NO MOLESTAR". El rubio la imitó para encararla – Por hoy dejaré que tome las riendas del asunto. Pero si esta situación continua perturbando la tranquilidad de este hogar, me veré en la obligación de intervenir – le dio la espalda y abrió la puerta – No lo olvide. El mundo ninja está afuera – ingresó y cerró la puerta. Yuto se mantuvo pensativo por casi un minuto y su expresión no había cambiado en lo absoluto, hasta que hizo un diminuto movimiento en sus labios para dibujar una paulatina sonrisa.

Llegó a la puerta cerrada de la habitación de su sobrino. Como había escuchado, el seguro estaba puesto, pero no fue impedimento. Yuto giró el pomo suavemente, y al hacerlo se escuchó algo romperse. Ingresó y encontró en penumbra la instancia. Como nadie había podido entrar, las cortinas estaban obstruyendo la escasa luz del día. Sostuvo la bandeja con una mano y con la otra empezó a correr las gruesas telas, ahora la habitación era tan gris como el clima, pero el cambio brusco de iluminación impactó con fiereza en los ojos de su sobrino quien se removió inquieto en la cama.

– ¿Cómo abriste la puerta? – preguntó Naruto malhumorado, frotando sus ojos luego de incorporarse, y al terminar detalló que el pomo estaba colgando fuera de su lugar. Lo miró con el ceño fruncido reclamándole en silencio.

– Luego haré que lo arreglen – dijo sentándose en el filo de la cama y posando la bandeja entre él y su sobrino.

– No tengo hambre – habló echándole un rápido vistazo a la comida y tratando de no encontrarse con la de su tío, veía a través de la ventana. El anillo de plata colgaba de la cadena. Sintió un movimiento a su lado y al girar su vista, lo vio comiendo su Ramen.

– Dejar que se malogre una comida preparada con dedicación, es maleducado.

– ¡Pues cómela fuera de aquí! – exclamó enojado tumbando de un manotazo la bandeja, provocando que el vaso se quebrara y las sábanas se mancharan con jugo. Algunas gotas también cayeron sobre el jean desgastado y el rostro de Yuto. Este siguió consumiendo el alimento con tranquilidad y más rapidez, ante la atenta y enojada observación del rubio menor, quien se impacientaba por su comportamiento desinteresado.

Acabó con la última gota de Ramen, entonces, sin previo aviso y para desconcierto de Naruto; lo agarró del cuello de su camiseta con fuerza y lo atrajo para mirarlo con ferocidad. No era la primera vez que llegaba a tal punto para escarmentarlo, pero jamás lo habría hecho por algo tan aparentemente nimio. Le causó nervios y un temor desconocido hacia su tío, pero tal era su furia que pasó de ello y lo enfrentó.

– Nada de esto hará que cambie de opinión.

– ¿Qué sucede contigo? – su voz salió acerada e imponente.

– Ya te dije mis motivos.

– No. ¿Por qué implicas al personal? Creí haberte enseñado el dar a cada quien lo que le corresponde. No me importa que me quites el habla, pero aleja tus berrinches de ellos – lo lanzó sin mucha fuerza al piso, cerca de la bandeja donde algunos vidrios cortaron sus manos, causando que dibujara una mueca de dolor – Si no aprendes a dirigir tus emociones correctamente, algún día lastimarás a alguien inocente – se levantó para dirigirse hacia la puerta – Limpia ese desastre. No permitiré que alguien más lo haga por ti.

– Desastre es lo que has traído a la aldea – esa frase detuvo de sopetón su andar, pero seguía dándole la espalda – Tío Yuto, yo te eché de menos todos estos años y llegué a pensar que estarías muerto. Pero… mis amigos… ellos fueron los que me ayudaron a soportar todos esos pensamientos. Estuvieron conmigo en cada momento, ocupando parte del vacío que dejaste. Creí que con tu regreso, las cosas irían mejorando – se levantó apretando las manos a cada lado y algunas gotas diminutas de sangre caían de ellas – Tú solo has venido para arrebatármelos. ¡Te marcharás de nuevo! ¡Me abandonarás y harás que ellos también…! – las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta y la voz le salía temblorosa. Desde hacía tres días, cuando estuvieron el picnic, el sentimiento de abandono inundó su interior. Esa misma noche habían discutido al respeto, le había exigido más explicaciones. Preguntó dónde había estado todo ese tiempo, si el supuesto motivo de su ausencia era verdadero, y no una excusa para justificarse. Era demasiado lo que Naruto sentía contra su tío y sus amigos. Cuando Ino le contó que Shino también había aceptado el juramento, y que ella estaba pensando seriamente si hacer lo mismo; fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Y no había otro culpable que el hombre al frente suyo.

– Si no quieres que te abandonen, será mejor que cambies de opinión – ultimó y continuó su salida.

Naruto simplemente se dejó caer de rodillas y retiró la presión de sus manos heridas.

**..::..::..**

Una difusa figura vestida tan sobria y oscura, se perdía a simple vista sobre el fondo grisáceo que ocupó el cielo. Ningún alma imaginaría ni por equivocación divisar el punto etéreo sobre sus cabezas, en todo el sentido de la palabra. Una escena irónica teniendo en cuenta que la posición de aquella figura era la más vistosa de la aldea. El monumento a los Hokage. Específicamente se paraba en la cabeza del Sandaime, siendo la que más sobresalía, le permitía admirar la aldea en su totalidad. Contemplarla, conocerla, analizarla y grabarla en su cabeza. Dibujó líneas imaginarias que separaban como fronteras, las tres zonas. Detalló diferencias sustanciales y características interesantes. En fin, absorbió todo lo que pudiera reforzar el plan antes de ejecutarlo.

Su piel era blanca, sus rasgos finamente masculinos, el largo cabello platinado con sus puntas tocaba el mentón, y ojos del mismo color en un tono opaco. El rostro inexpresivo parecía cincelado. Lucía como una imponente estatua que dejaba mover su negro gabán al compás del viento, denotando su estilo peculiar que constaba de un chaleco con los dos botones superiores desabrochados que dejaba relucir su pecho tonificado; un pantalón ajustado hasta las rodillas y botines de puntas ajustados con correas de hebilla brillante.

Rompió su estática postura sacando la mano derecha empuñada. Al abrirla, una pieza de papel arrugado comenzó a deshacerse hasta convertirse en cenizas. No había fuego, pero el polvo voló con el aire desapareciendo sus palabras en incontables y minúsculos fragmentos.

_Cuando el rebaño rodee la hierba marchita, el elixir maldito invadirá el lugar donde las lágrimas caen. _

**..::..::..**

Era tarde nublada, el sol aún no podía mostrarse y tampoco lo haría antes del anochecer. Pero no era impedimento para realizar la conmemoración. Los habitantes caminaban en una procesión hacia el lugar del evento. Se creó una oscura alfombra en las calles por el personal numeroso que asistía vestidos de luto y respeto. Negro, gris y blanco eran los colores que predominaban. Civiles y shinobis mezclados con un fin: Honorar las vidas que fueron una con Konoha. Arrebatadas sin previo aviso y cruel manera, de la existencia de seres queridos, que aunque no compartieran consanguinidad, eran amigos o parejas. De los cuales muchos fueron héroes. Defensores leales de la aldea. Motivo por el cual un terreno especial fue adecuado para enterrar sus cuerpos. El cementerio Uchiha, ubicado en un terreno alejado, cercado con muros de piedra.

Cada año, aquel cementerio era visitado por todos, para evocar y mostrar respeto a sus memorias. Aunque en el transcurso del año algunos iban con frecuencia, en ese día otoñal se efectuaba la ceremonia donde el líder de la aldea decía un discurso y luego las tumbas eran adornadas con flores, sin excepción.

En la entrada enrejada, sobre un podio improvisado, se encontraba la Hokage junto a Shizune. Al frente, formados en una media luna que casi las rodeaba; estaban parados los miembros del consejo, los líderes de los principales clanes con sus familias, tras de ellos ninjas uniformados y por último los civiles. Cada uno sostenía mínimamente una flor.

Solo el susurro flotante en el aire se escuchaba a duras penas entre la multitud, cuando la Hokage se dispuso a hablar.

– Durante el pasar de nuestro tiempo en este mundo, vemos nacer una vida, observamos su crecer, a veces los vemos morir o ellos nos ven perecer. Es el estado predeterminado de la existencia. Pero el toque diferenciador son las acciones y la precepción que tiene el resto. La memoria de nuestras vidas está en manos de ellos. Igualmente, la memoria de los Uchiha está en nuestras manos, así como sus acciones fueron su responsabilidad. Sin embargo, la muerte es sorpresiva, al azar, pero segura. No sabemos cómo será nuestro fin. Los miembros del clan Uchiha tampoco lo supieron. Pero tuvimos la suerte de admirar las hazañas, labores y actos que forman parte de sus recuerdos guardados. Esa es la base de esta conmemoración. ¡Como espectadores que fuimos, debemos convertir esa noche trágica en bellas evocaciones!

La concurrencia guardó un minuto de silencio. Después, todos ingresaron al inmenso cementerio de pulcro césped verde. El gentío se esparció entre tumbas lapidadas de variadas formas y tamaños, con grabados de distintos nombres y el mismo apellido. Aquel 20 de Octubre, no hubo discriminación. Niños, jóvenes, ancianos, hombres y mujeres, estaban enterrados como iguales. Algunas eran rodeadas por grupos, especialmente familias amigas. Otras eran asistidas solo para que no fueran abandonadas. Pero la parte norte era la menos transitada, nadie quería irrumpir el acto íntimo que allí había. Dos tumbas estaban apartadas del resto, y frente a ellas, Yuto Namikaze.

– Ya sospechaba que había una persona capaz de superarlos – dijo una voz masculina al lado del rubio – No me sorprendió cuando Shikamaru me lo dijo. Siempre pensé que me vencería, si ella hubiera jugado en serio.

– De eso no tengo la menor duda, Shikaku-san – secundó Yuto sin mirarlo – Jamás pude ganar una partida contra ella. Lograba igualar a mi hermano. De haber querido, lo habría vencido en cada ocasión. Pero ella solía restarle importancia a todo – el Nara dio un paso adelante y se inclinó para posar una rosa blanca en medio de las dos tumbas. Dando un total de tres flores, junto a una rosa roja y un tulipán.

– Ve a mi casa cuando puedas. Recordemos viejos tiempos – no dijo más y se marchó.

– Hay tiempos que son enterrados en tumbas – las palabras se perdieron entre un ensordecedor sonido, segundos antes de que un rayo surcara el cielo.

En la parte externa del muro, al doblar de una esquina donde podía mantenerse oculto sin atraer miradas, Naruto estaba apoyado de espaldas, enfundado en un abrigo negro donde escondía sus manos entre bolsillos. Su expresión era taciturna con ojos apagados y labios dibujando una línea recta. No miraba a un punto fijo en especial. Se había perdido entre una tormenta de pensamientos que se había adelantado en su mente. Por eso había decidió permanecer afuera del cementerio, ya que estar rodeado de muertos empeoraba su estado.

– Es extraño que Tsubaki-san te haya dejado salir así.

– Me las puse cuando la perdí de vista – dijo el rubio a su recién llegada interlocutora, entendiendo que se refería a las zapatillas deportivas que calzaba.

– Puedes estar tranquilo. No la vi cuando venía para acá. Creo que ya regresó a la mansión.

– Gracias, Ino – dijo el rubio viendo a la Yamanaka recostarse a su lado. Y pensó que empezaría a creerle cuando decía que tenía resistencia al frio. Con ese vestido negro de tiras que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, cualquiera temblaría por la baja temperatura. Al rubio le dio escalofríos de solo imaginarse en su lugar.

– Hablé con Hinata. Bueno, en realidad fue un saludo rápido. Su padre estaba bastante apurado, y como siempre de mal humor – dijo esto último en tono burlón – Parecía estar bien, pero… – el rubio giró su rostro hacia ella interesado – Se veía exhausta y lastimada. Alcancé a notar algunos moretones en sus brazos y parte del rostro. Hiashi-sama debe estar presionándola. A ella y a Hanabi.

– ¿Hinata no había perdido el puesto de heredera?

– Sí. Pero no hubo tiempo de preguntarle. Solo envió saludos a todos y pidió que no nos preocupáramos por ella – la rubia frunció el ceño como si recordara algo confuso – Es raro.

– ¿Qué?

– Estaba cambiada.

– Todos estamos cambiando, Ino – dijo Naruto con pesar, como si la idea no fuera agradable.

– En ella es diferente. Su timidez desapareció y no dejó de mirarme a los ojos – el rubio regresó a su posición anterior con una leve sonrisa. Al menos alguien estaba siendo influida positivamente por las circunstancias.

Ambos guardaron silencio por un rato, observando como poco a poco, las personas regresaban a sus hogares en familia. Niños reían jugueteando por el camino, inocentes sobre el significado de la conmemoración que terminaba. Algunos adultos tenían los ojos hinchados, otros andaban cabizbajos o comentando amenamente sobre anécdotas.

– Naruto, yo…

– No me des explicaciones Ino. Es tu decisión y la respetaré – la chica se sorprendió por la repentina respuesta. Tenía razón, ellos estaban cambiando. Y la madurez se establecía en una prematura etapa de sus vidas – Soy el único que falta – afirmó más que preguntar, y la Yamanaka asintió – ¿Mi padre no se ha ido? – ella negó en silencio – Bien. Hablemos con él.

– ¿Quiere decir que…?

– Cada uno tiene sus motivos personales para aceptarlo, no pelearé contra eso – la miró directo a los ojos, sorprendiéndola por segunda vez en el día. Esa determinación que brillaba en sus dos orbes azules, la deslumbró – Porque yo también los tengo.

Ingresaron al casi vacío cementerio. Había únicamente tres o cuatro familias muy alejadas dejando espacio suficiente para la privacidad. Caminaron un tramo considerable hasta que pudieron divisar a sus amigos frente al hombre que buscaban.

– Llegan tarde – reprendió Kiba disgustado, mirando al lado opuesto a ellos – Aunque no esperé que vinieras – era claro que se refería a Naruto. Intentaba aparentar ser orgulloso, ya que este había dejado de hablarle. Era de esperar que se enojara. Sin embargo, el rubio sabía que lo había perdonado.

– Alégrate. No me extrañarás más – dijo Naruto sarcásticamente.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡Nadie te extrañaba! – exclamó encarándolo al fin.

– Cállense. A discutir a otra parte.

– Compartir tanto tiempo con Tsunade-sama, ha cambiado tu temperamento, Frentona.

– Silencio. Ino-cerda – masculló Sakura irritada con una vena palpitante en su frente.

– Problemáticos.

– Todo vuelve a la normalidad – nadie prestó atención al sensato comentario del misterioso Shino. Al igual que habían olvidado la presencia de la séptima persona.

– Recuerden dónde estamos – eso bastó para silenciarlos y llamar su atención. Era cierto, estaban en un lugar santo donde no cabía ese tipo de comportamiento. Se sintieron apenados por un instante, pero el efecto poco les duró – ¿Ya se decidieron? – Yuto los miró uno por uno detalladamente. Ya sabía la respuesta – Preguntaré de nuevo. Shikamaru Nara. Ino Yamanaka. Sakura Haruno. Naruto Namikaze ¿Juran ser protectores del Tsuji no Kami, defendiendo con tenacidad su tesoro junto a lo que le rodea y luchando para reclamar aquello que le pertenece?

El cielo relampagueó iluminando sus rostros. La tarde caía con la pronta llegada de la noche. Y el viento soplaba con más fuerza, agitando sus oscuras vestiduras. Hasta sus almas se helaban, pero no por el clima, sino a causa del compromiso que aceptarían. Navegarían mares desconocidos con ojos entrecerrados, que poco a poco abrían. Tardaron, pero eran conscientes de que vivían un despertar. Y antes de si quiera oficializar el juramento, ya habían dado un paso sin retroceso.

– Lo juro – dijeron al unísono. Otro relámpago destelló.

– Esas dos palabras no son dichas en vano. Traen consigo una enorme responsabilidad, la obligación de arriesgar sus vidas e incontables peligros. Pero igualmente traen beneficios – la expresión de todos era dura. Un rictus de seriedad – Ahora, les presentaré a otro integrante – Yuto levantó la mano derecha sobre su cabeza, confundiendo a los presentes, quienes comenzaron a mirar a su alrededor en busca de aquel desconocido. Lo divisaron acercándose a paso firme. No podían ver su rostro por culpa de la capucha de su chaqueta de jean negra. Por la estatura, dedujeron que tenía su edad – Deja que te vean – ordenó al recién llegado.

Un trueno se dibujó entre las nubes blancas, en el segundo de su duración alcanzó proporcionar iluminación al calmo rostro de Yuto Namikaze, a las expresiones de estupefacción de los seis chicos y la cara descubierta del último integrante.

– Cuidado con los mosquitos – advirtió falsamente en tono complaciente.

– ¿Qué… significa esto?

– Sasuke-kun… – susurró Sakura. El resto estaba sin palabras.

– ¿¡Qué significa esto!? ¡Padre!

Un trueno aturdió la tierra y las gotas de la cercana tempestad empezaron a caer. Pero eso no fue suficiente para ahogar el grito iracundo de Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong>

Hola! He vuelto más temprano con un nuevo capítulo. Se siente bien ser puntual, dentro de lo que cabe. Es algo que debería poner en más práctica (xD). Bueno, respecto al capítulo, espero que haya logrado el efecto deseado. Porque me esmeré para eso. La única manera de saberlo es comentando.

Gracias por leer este capítulo. Seguir mi historia. Muchas gracias.

Hasta la Próxima!


	9. Capítulo 8: Acaecer

**Capítulo 8**

**Acaecer**

_Los engranajes de nuestro ciclo se activarán._

Blanco y solo el blanco lo rodeaba. Paredes, cortinas y sábanas. No tenía que pensarlo más de una vez, para determinar en cuál sitio se hallaba. Había estado en el hospital de Konoha en numerosas ocasiones, y esta era la que menos le agradaba. Su presencia en la aldea acarreaba demasiadas consecuencias, y verse envuelto con la élite lo desfavorecía considerablemente. Para empeorar su suerte, estaba acompañado de Sakura Haruno, quien se iría de boca a contarle a todos que estaba allí.

Yuto Namikaze era un hombre extraño, todos lo sospechaban, pero Sasuke Uchiha lo había comprobado y no tenía duda alguna al respecto. No entendía tanto secretismo si iba a ser tan descuidado como para dejar que alguien como su antigua compañera de equipo lo descubriera. Aunque pensar de esa forma era subestimar una mente como la suya, no podía hallar un motivo razonable. Sin embargo, en el fondo presentía que la intención del Namikaze era regresarlo de nuevo a su lugar como shinobi de Konoha, con castigo incluido.

Daba gracias porque la pelirrosa no le hablara más, luego de varios intentos fallidos por entablarle conversación. Era otra persona que no comprendía. Esa amabilidad no concordaba con las correctas emociones que ella debería sentir, teniendo en cuento que había abandonado la aldea a sabiendas de que eso la perjudicaría. Los había traicionado, pero no sentía arrepentimiento.

Alguien ingresó a su habitación, y Sasuke no tuvo que mirar para ver de quién se trataba. Reconoció su voz.

– Buen día, Sakura.

– ¿Ah? Buen día, Yuto-sama.

– Sé que he estado fuera por mucho tiempo, pero no lo suficiente para olvidar quitar ese sufijo de mi nombre, Sakura.

– Lo siento, Yuto-san. Es bueno tenerlo de vuelta.

– Gracias. Por cierto, Tsunade me dijo que le avisara si Naruto despertaba, ¿Podrías hacerlo por mí? – el pelinegro se sorprendió internamente al confirmar las palabras del Namikaze. Naruto estaba vivo.

La Haruno se marchó. Luego lo sintió a su lado, y al mirar de reojo, lo vio sentado en la única silla de lugar.

– ¿Cuál es tu respuesta, Uchiha? – El pelinegro había pensado en todos los sinsentidos que el Namikaze le había comentado en aquella desconocida cabaña. Y concluyó que Yuto, o había perdido algún tornillo o estaba metido en algo grande y necesitaba a Konoha, específicamente a los shinobis novatos.

– Ya no soy un Shinobi de Konoha. Ni siquiera me considero un aldeano. Es obvio que necesita sus fuerzas. Pero no le daré la mía – dijo lanzándole una dura mirada. Directo y conciso. Solo quería que lo castigaran, lo mataran o lo exiliaran. Cualquier cosa. Si no podía cumplir su objetivo, la vida ya no tenía sentido, porque era un vengador, y había encontrado un obstáculo infranqueable.

– Sé que eres consciente de lo que te sucederá. Aunque no te juzgarán como antaño. Eres el único Uchiha que posee Konoha, y matarte sería un desperdicio. Pero perderás mucha libertad. Y es bastante probable que te esclavicen al igual que un Hyuga de la rama secundaria. He escuchado de un sello mucho peor.

– ¡No soy un objeto para que me posean! – exclamó el pelinegro ofendido, apretando el borde de la sábana con fuerza.

– Eres un Shinobi. Somos propiedad de la aldea. Es por eso que nos envían a misiones cuando les place y conviene. Somos el arma que defiende sus intereses, que son de los habitantes. Esa es una verdad innegable, maquillada con sueños, deseos y motivos personales de cada ninja. Al final, todo se reduce al bien propio sea cual sea – contrario a sus crudas palabras, la voz del Namikaze salía calma y sin alteraciones, igual era su rostro, que irradiaba una tranquilidad que inquietaba. Tanta verdad fue un golpe duro para el Uchiha, y a pesar de los sucesos terribles de su infancia, aún seguía siendo inocente ante el mundo – Tú también tienes un bien propio que te preocupa. Yo te daré la oportunidad de obtenerlo – el pelinegro comprendía el mensaje entre líneas, y a su pesar, estaba interesado.

– ¿Cómo?

– Lo creas o no, tu camino y el mío van en la misma dirección – y por supuesto le creía. Yuto Namikaze tenía, al igual que él, razones suficientes para ser un vengador, y eso formaba parte de las tantas suposiciones sobre su partida.

– No me interesa unir fuerzas con usted para matar a Itachi.

– Te equivocas. He dicho que mi camino va en su dirección, pero mi objetivo es distinto. Itachi Uchiha es importante para Tsuji no Kami – el nivel de sorpresa que sentía, era suficiente como para que sus ojos se salieran. Por un instante su cabeza se nubló, el corazón daba pálpitos tan fuertes que los sentía en su boca, y sus manos apretaban la sábana con tanta ferocidad, que poco faltaba para atravesarla con los dedos. Una sola idea podía cruzar por su escaso raciocinio.

– Si eres su aliado. Eres mi enemigo – dijo Sasuke con voz ronca por la furia que lo invadía. Se incorporó rápidamente sobre la cama, rodeó de electricidad su mano izquierda formando el chidori con toda la intención de impactarlo en el Namikaze. La habitación se inundó por el polvo reduciendo la visibilidad a casi nula. Su enojo fue en aumento al sentir que lo único que golpeó fue el piso embaldosado de la habitación. El sello se había desatado por todo su cuerpo marcando su piel, y el sharingan estaba activado.

– Mal diriges tu energía. No soy tu enemigo – ese mismo tono de voz le irritaba, pero le ayudó a descubrir su nueva posición. Otra vez el chidori llenó con su sonido la estancia. De alguna forma la cama quedó pegada a la pared a causa de la onda provocada por el ataque, y aquello facilitó su movimiento para arremeter contra él.

– ¡Demonios! – masculló desesperado. Había deformado la ventana con el Jutsu, al ser esquivado.

– Esa impulsividad algún día te matará – Estaba a sus espaldas y cuando viró la vista lo vio al lado del primer agujero que creó. El Uchiha no pensaba. Era inconsciente de la persona a la que empezó a atacar con puño y patada esquivados con suma facilidad. Sus lesiones no habían sanado, pero la ceguera mental evitaba que sintiera dolor. Ni siquiera razonó cuando cometió la imprudencia de aparecer el chidori mientras el Namikaze esquivaba una patada a su rostro, lo que permitiera al chico hacer llegar su mano sin problema. Pero el plan simplemente falló. Yuto tomó su muñeca ágilmente y lo lanzó hacia la pared justo al lado de la puerta. El resultado fue igual. Otro agujero.

La frustración había invadido su mente, y los recuerdos de emociones pasadas se arremolinaban en su interior. Yuto Namikaze se parecía a su hermano, en el sentido de no poder alcanzarlo por más que se esforzara. Ningún movimiento, Jutsu o pensamiento servía en algo para superarlo. Y ahora, ni con la marca maldita de Orochimaru ni la técnica que su ex sensei le enseñó, hacia el más mínimo daño al hombre frente a él. Ese era el hecho que, por instantes, provocaba alucinaciones a su percepción. Itachi Uchiha estaba frente a él y lo quería matar con todo su odio.

De nuevo, corrió despavorido a embestirlo, el rubio con pocos pasos lo evadió cambiando su posición para quedar tras el Uchiha, pero este sacó a relucir su chidori a la vez que giraba velozmente, haciendo acoplo de su equilibrio por el incómodo movimiento, y el Namikaze retrocedió de espaldas alejándose del Jutsu eléctrico.

Entonces, Yuto se paró de improviso, con su pie derecho fijo en el piso, se movió hacia la izquierda para que Sasuke pasara frente a él hasta que estuviera en el lugar adecuado para agarrarlo de la espalda de su camiseta. Luego, todo dio vueltas con brusquedad, el chidori se disipó y su mente se hundió en la inconsciencia.

Cuando despertó, sus ojos se toparon con una joven que reconoció de inmediato. Era una de las enfermeras del hospital, que lo asistía constantemente para realizarle chequeos. Pero eso no fue lo que le extrañó. Paredes húmedas y mohosas, cadenas colgando, poca luminosidad y barrotes cubriendo la entrada, eran las características de una prisión, y el sitio donde se hallaban.

– Fue imprudente de su parte haber utilizado tanto esa técnica, Sasuke-sama – habló cordialmente la joven. El Uchiha frunció el ceño ante tal sufijo. Pero fue su comentario que le hizo darse cuenta de un detalle. Ella ponía especialmente cuidado a su mano izquierda, la cual estaba siendo bañada en un chakra verde. No era una enfermera normal, era una medic-nin, y por su ropa de civil, debía estar fuera de servicio – Si no quiere perder la mano, será mejor que evite usar el chidori por un tiempo – detuvo el flujo de su chakra y le sonrió amable. Su mano no tenía rastros de lucha – Mejor sería si guarda reposo hasta que sanen sus heridas.

– ¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó ignorando la advertencia. Masajeó su cuello que le dolía al parecer por forzarlo mientras dormía sentado.

– No lo sé – respondió la chica sentándose a su lado, recostando su espalda en la húmeda pared – Yuto-sama me pidió el favor de que le acompañara, y… de repente aparecí aquí – Sasuke la observó con detenimiento y notó el temblor de sus manos, que constantemente movía para apartar los mechones castaños de su rostro.

– ¿Cuánto llevamos aquí?

– Dos o tres horas, creo – contestó con su rostro escondido entre las rodillas. Yuto Namikaze podía ser intimidante, pero aquella chica era una shinobi. Su actitud discrepaba mucho de ello – ¿Cómo hizo para involucrarse con Yuto-sama? Usted tan solo es un niño, pero ahora está en el punto de mira de ese hombre – su voz sonaba con un pesar tétrico, como quien le habla a un prisionero condenado a muerte. Por un instante creyó que le habían enjuiciado mientras estaba inconsciente, pero sacó aquella idea absurda de su mente. Estaba en una prisión y quizás lo harían pronto, aun así, muchas cosas no tenían sentido, y entre esas estaba la presencia de aquella joven.

– ¿La matará? – fue lo más lógico que concluyó. Ella alzó la cabeza para mirarle con una leve sonrisa.

– No. Pero lo lleva haciendo lentamente desde hace cuatro años – aquello confundió y sorprendió al Uchiha, las cuentas no cuadraban – Ese hombre… es de temer.

– Eso lo saben todos.

– Creen saberlo. Pero ustedes no advierten la magnitud de su poder. Ni siquiera yo lo sé en su totalidad. No he tenido la necesidad de presenciarlo en batalla para conocerle. Su actuación ante el público es tan perfecta, que la Hokage no alcanza a imaginar de lo que es capaz. Mide sus acciones milimétricamente, y predice hasta el más estrecho camino por donde las circunstancias podrían transcurrir – los ojos de la medic-nin se tornaron a un café oscuro, su mirada era intensa, no permitiría que dudara de sus palabras – Tengo veinte años y mi memoria ha perdido meses enteros. Es seguro que no recordaré esta prisión, ni la curación que le hice y tampoco esta conversación. Pero tendré presente el momento en el que Yuto Namikaze me pidió un favor que acepté, y mañana me resultará confuso.

– Pero es descuidado.

– Es a propósito. Un mensaje de advertencia – corrigió regresando su rostro entre las rodillas – He vivido todo este tiempo intentando recordar, y solo he conseguido hundirme más y más en lagunas negras. Me pregunto qué habré hecho en todos esos meses… – lo último pareció decírselo a sí misma. Pero había una duda que surcaba la mente de Sasuke.

– ¿Aún estamos en Konoha?

– ¿Crees que Yuto-sama se marchó por tanto tiempo? – La joven resopló entonando una risa sarcástica. Dedujo lo que pensaba el Uchiha – Supongo que la idea era aparentar eso. Sí, estamos en Konoha. Sí, él ha venido numerosas ocasiones en secreto. ¿Por qué? No lo sé, de lo contrario, esa información debe estar perdida en lo más profundo de mi cerebro. ¿Cómo? Eso me encantaría saber… – terminó con voz levemente quebrada.

Sasuke estaba sorprendido. Aquella chica era la personificación del mínimo sufrimiento que podría causar aquel hombre, teniendo en cuenta sus palabras. Jamás habría imaginado tal situación de parte del personaje más respetado de la aldea. Considerado un héroe por sus hazañas y ejemplo a seguir plasmado por los padres a sus hijos. Sin embargo, era solo un hombre contra toda una aldea. Alguien debía ser capaz de hacerle frente. De sospechar. De indagar.

– Investigarán lo que sucedió en el hospital. Seguro lo relacionarán con él de alguna manera.

– Ya me encargué de eso – su voz retumbó en la estancia, atravesó sus oídos e impactó en sus mentes causándoles sobresalto. La medic-nin se levantó rápidamente, al igual que el Uchiha, quien lamentó haberlo hecho, ya que sintió punzadas en todo su cuerpo a causa de sus heridas. Su captor abrió la puerta de barrote y miró a la joven – Mao, es hora – la aludida permaneció quieta por unos segundos, y luego empezó a caminar hacia él.

– ¡Espera! – Gritó Sasuke sosteniéndola de la muñeca para detenerla – ¿Por qué no luchas? No dejes que este hombre te doblegue. Luchemos juntos – no sabía por qué reaccionaba así. Quizás era por verlo como una manera de escape si luchaba junto a ella, o por el hecho de que Yuto le recordaba a su hermano y quería retarlo de alguna manera. Por su parte, Mao estaba asombrada por el arranque del chico. Se sintió agradecida. Para demostrárselo, le abrazó, y el Uchiha soltó el agarre sorprendido.

– Olvidé mencionarte algo – decía en voz baja, a pesar de que sabía el rubio la escuchaba – No te fijes solamente en sus medios – posó las manos sobre sus hombros para separarlo lo suficiente y mirarle a los ojos – Algún día lo entenderás – sin decir más, se apartó, pasó de largo del Namikaze y desapareció de su vista. Por su parte, Yuto avanzó haciendo que el pelinegro retrocediera temeroso hasta que su espalda se topó con la pared. De repente, el rubio tomó las cadenas y apresó sus muñecas sin que él pusiera resistencia alguna.

– No tardaré – dijo antes de cerrar la celda y marcharse.

Sasuke observó las cadenas gruesas y un poco oxidadas mientras caía sentado en el piso. Cansado. En ese momento se dio cuenta del estado en el que estaba su cuerpo, de su ropa sucia, sus pies descalzos, y las confusiones que se arremolinaban en su mente sin poder hallar alguna lógica que diera sentido a la situación, y una pregunta era el viento fuerte que impulsaba todo ese desastre mental: ¿Quién era Yuto Namikaze en realidad?

Al pensar en Mao, también se preguntó si ella no tenía a alguien que le apoyara, que hiciera todo lo posible para sacarla de esa peligrosa situación y tuviera las agallas para enfrentarse hasta al mismo Yuto. Entonces, Naruto vino a su cabeza y concluyó que Mao necesitaba a alguien como él. Ella sí merecía una amistad como la que el rubio menor le ofrecía. Al igual que la continua preocupación de Sakura.

– ¿Quién está ahí? – Preocupación que sintió al escuchar su voz.

**..::..::..**

_Confusión, duda y desconfianza. Ese será el combustible. _

Lo sucedido en el hospital fue un asunto que recorrió la aldea de punta a punta, a la velocidad de la luz. Escombros volando por una ventana, eran las palabras que primaban en el cuchicheo de los aldeanos, y entre algunos ninjas. Por supuesto, llegó a oídos de la Hokage, mucho antes de que la ola de rumores tergiversados se expandiera con rapidez. Algunos curiosos se acercaban al hospital con excusas disimuladas para obtener la información más detallada, pero nadie del personal daba respuesta. Y no era por mantener oculto los datos, porque los ninjas puestos en la investigación recibían la misma respuesta: el entero desconocimiento de lo acontecido.

Fue entonces que la Godaime supo de la implicación que tenía Yuto Namikaze en ello. Porque ella era de los pocos que sabían sobre la presencia de Sasuke Uchiha en aquella habitación. Aun así, nada parecía tener sentido, mucho menos el hecho de que Sakura también hubiera desaparecido. Más y más preguntas surgían sin parar, y ninguna respuesta aparecía. Ella sabía que había un solo modo de encontrar claridad, y quien más que el principal y único sospechoso para dársela.

Para ello, debía acallar los susurros y despistar a los curiosos. Ordenó que dejaran la habitación impecable, como si ninguna mano humana hubiera siquiera entrado allí. No faltaría quien recelara, pero eso poco a poco desaparecería de su mente. Y aquella oleada se disiparía. Pero ninjas experimentados como Kakashi, quien fue uno de los primeros en enterarse; no serían fácil de persuadir. Ese era el motivo que la llevó a designar lo acaecido como un secreto de Rango S.

**..::..::..**

Deslizaba su dedo índice en la fría pasta de aquel libro, siguiendo las líneas del grabado de su título. Pensó en los increíbles secretos que había entre líneas pintadas en sus páginas. El relato le había sorprendido y preocupado a la vez, de una manera impactante. Creía en ello, porque su abuelo alguna vez se lo había contado superficialmente, pero a diferencia de esa vez, ya se sentía participante activa, tan solo por el hecho de que uno de sus shinobis era un integrante del bando amigo. Konoha, y sospechaba que también otras aldeas; estaba envuelto en este conflicto. Y su liderazgo como el de otros Kage, tendría una muy relevante influencia. A pesar de que tendría que conformarse con la información que el Tsuji no Kami le diría cuando lo vieran conveniente.

– ¿Cuál es tu misión en Konoha? – preguntó Tsunade mirando a Yuto que estaba parado frente a su escritorio.

– Avisar a los nuevos elegidos su situación, y reclutarlos.

– Y supongo que ellos son nuestra nueva generación – afirmó segura. Estuvo tentada a abrir el libro, pero desistió al recordar que no entendería sus palabras. Ella no sabía de aquel lenguaje. Así que estiró su brazo para devolverlo, y luego posó sus manos bajo el mentón – Son apenas unos niños. Y debo admitir con pesar, que su nivel como shinobis no es ni cerca al que nosotros tuvimos a su edad. Hemos sido descuidados, pero lamentarse no nos alejará de la realidad. ¿Por qué debería permitir que participen siendo tan jóvenes?

– Porque su destino ha sido escrito. Aunque intentemos esconderlos, ellos ya saben quiénes son. Y los cazaran como a cualquier miembro – dirigió sus pasos de vuelta al cómodo mueble de roble, guardando el libro en su túnica abana – Pero al final ellos deciden.

– ¿Y el otro motivo? – Yuto arqueó una ceja interrogando – Si me has contado todo esto, es porque has visto pertinente que lo supiera. Debe haber una razón para eso.

– No podría esperar menos de usted – curvó los labios levemente en un atisbo de sonrisa – Los herederos deben empezar con la última parte del entrenamiento, acepten o no. Para eso usted debe hablar con los líderes y persuadirlos. Si desea, yo mismo les contaré el relato y llevaré esta prueba – posó su mano ropa, donde el libro estaba oculto. Shizune no cabía de la impresión, pero reprimió sus impulsos en refutar para evitar otra reprimenda por parte de la Hokage – Como usted lo ha dicho, ellos no tienen el nivel adecuado, y menos para el entrenamiento que recibirán de nuestros miembros. Deben preparar su cuerpo, mente y espíritu, y no hay mejor manera que con la enseñanza de sus padres y líderes.

La Hokage cerró los ojos. Lo meditaba muy profundamente. No sería fácil convencerlos y mucho menos que creyeran en todo esto. Para ella no fue tan simple aceptarlo. Pero debía confiar, sin importar que las dudas aun siguieran latentes, respecto a Yuto Namikaze.

– De acuerdo – dijo abriendo los ojos. Aceptando también, su destino.

**..::..::..**

_La desunión y los pleitos internos serán supervisores._

Seriedad, dureza, fortaleza, seguridad. Poder. Dominaban los rostros de los más fuertes de la aldea. Quienes, bajo la continua mirada del Hokage; lideraban buena parte del escudo y la espada que armaba a Konoha. Los líderes de los clanes más importantes de la aldea. Reunidos en una sala. Sentados en la misma mesa. Encabezados por la Godaime. Era un momento que expresaba a punta de rostros inalterables, la vitalidad de su objetivo, porque eran dos los motivos por los que la Hokage les llamaba a reunión: Cada fin de mes para entregar reporte o un anuncio crucial, esta última palabra referida a un hecho alarmante. Y aún faltaba para que terminara el mes.

– Me veo en la premura de dejar a un lado el protocolo e ir directo al grano. Actualmente el mundo se encuentra en el filo del precipicio. Su existencia como tal está amenazada por fuerzas que desconocemos, y una lucha se ha cernido bajo nuestras narices por siglos, sin que lo sepamos. El secreto me ha sido debelado recientemente, por lo tanto, ustedes también lo conocerán – miró al otro extremo donde se encontraba Yuto, para darle pie a que comenzara.

Sus palabras salían con la tranquilidad que le caracterizaba, y llegaron con fluidez a oídos de todos los presentes. De vez en vez, alguna expresión flaqueaba de sorpresa, otra de incredulidad y alguna de confusión. No era algo suave para digerir, sin embargo, aunque Yuto Namikaze fuera un enigma para todos, no podían llegar a pensar que su relato fuera mentira, al menos no en un cien por ciento. Menos, cuando les mostró aquel libro, y uno que otro echó una ojeada a su inentendible contenido, aunque reconocieran símbolos de sellos.

– ¿Ellos provocaron las Guerras Ninja? – la primera pregunta fue lanzada por Inoichi. El resto estaba expectante por la respuesta.

– No. Ellos solamente ponen la naturaleza humana a su favor. Con o sin la existencia de este secreto, aquellas guerras habrían tomado lugar de todas formas.

– No pongo en duda tu relato, Yuto. Pero ¿Por qué nuestros hijos? – cuestionó Shikaku.

– Es costumbre del Tsuji no Kami, dejar que los hechos hablen por sí mismo. Ustedes dejen que el desempeño de sus hijos, responda a esa pregunta.

– Termina con tus enigmas, Namikaze. ¿Para qué nos necesitas? – hizo presencia la imprudencia del líder novato. Azuma Sarutobi. El temperamento que esenciaba sus acciones, se había acentuado desde la muerte de su padre, y por consiguiente, tuvo que aceptar un liderazgo que jamás quiso. Pero el comienzo de aquella actitud era un misterio, de lo único que sospechaban era la relación que ello tenía con Yuto Namikaze, teniendo en cuenta el ambiente pesado que reinaba constantemente en su trato mutuo.

– ¡Azuma! Recuerda dónde te encuentras – le reprendió Tsunade con severidad. Este simplemente asintió la cabeza a modo de disculpas.

– Su paciencia jamás ha sido una de sus virtudes, Azuma-san – dijo el rubio en tono burlón aumentando el mal humor del pelinegro – Pero tiene razón. Hay algo especial que el mundo necesita de ustedes. Entrenar a sus hijos en la segunda parte del entrenamiento.

– ¡Inconcebible! Ellos no están listos para esa etapa – refutó Hiashi Hyuga.

– Por eso la efectúan cuando ya van a cumplir la mayoría de edad – secundó Inoichi contrariado, solo él sabía que aquella etapa en el clan Yamanaka era un infierno graduado en niveles, del menor al peor de las pruebas. Sería muy pronto para su hija.

– Si creen que no están listos para eso. Mucho menos lo están para nuestro entrenamiento. Recuerden nuestras vidas en la guerra, la acelerada madurez y los arduos adiestramientos que experimentamos. Nos forjaron a fuego, martillo y hierro sin piedad. Aun así, muchos no lograron sobrevivir o se perdieron en la locura. Recuerden su pasado, así comprenderán mi pedido. Los chicos necesitan de su fuego, martillo y hierro. Nosotros solo los puliremos – y por supuesto que lo recordaban. Su calmo diario vivir tenía presente el pasado.

La sala se sumió en un lúgubre silencio, en el que se dieron cuenta de la ceguera psicológica a la que habían condenado a sus niños. Les habían mimado demasiado, en el afán de ofrecerles una niñez que ellos habían disfrutado escasa o nulamente. Olvidaron el ciclo. Aquello era imperdonable, y el castigo vino implícito en el regreso de Yuto Namikaze.

– Siendo así ¿Qué hago aquí? – preguntó Azuma irritado. Era fácil captar el mensaje de su pregunta.

– Usted no tiene hijos, Azuma-san. Pero está a cargo de Konohamaru.

– ¿Para qué querrían a ese mocoso?

– Su desempeño le responderá – Azuma resopló molesto.

– Y bien ¿Qué responden? – habló Tsunade para darle fin a aquella reunión, antes de que la situación entre Azuma y Yuto, pasara a mayores.

– Acepto – Shikaku fue el primero en responder. Parecía ser el más interesado y consiente de la situación.

– También yo – le siguió Inoichi Yamanaka.

– Y yo – habló Tsume Inuzuka – No soportaría al mocoso de Kiba, si llego a negarme – dibujó aquella sonrisa lobuna que le caracterizaba, y heredó a su hijo.

Poco a poco todos fueron aceptando, y al final Azuma cedió renuente, interesado más en salir de aquel lugar.

– Respecto a Sakura…

– Yo me haré cargo, Yuto – se adelantó Tsunade adivinando lo que diría – Tienen un plazo entre hoy y mañana para avisar a sus hijos, previo a empezar sus entrenamientos. Entre más pronto avance el proceso, mejor, por ello no efectuaran misiones externas. Doy por finalizada la reunión.

**..::..::..**

_Ante ojos simples no habrá obviedad, a excepción de quien conozca este escrito._

– He solucionado el asunto sobre Sakura. No le he dicho todo, pero tiene una idea. Así que aceptó el juramento. Solo usted y yo lo sabemos. Ella quiere que ninguno de sus amigos lo sepa, mucho menos Naruto.

– Ya veo… – habló Tsunade con pesar, ante el informe. Mantenía la posición analítica de sus manos bajo el mentón. Frente a su escritorio se mantenía imponente Yuto Namikaze – ¿Tienes algo que ver con lo sucedido en el mercado? – preguntó sin rodeos. La rubia había comprendido, en lo poco que conocía del Namikaze, que era mejor hablarle de esa manera.

– No. Pero observé todo con detalles. Debo admitir que me sorprendió la fuerza sobre humano de aquel joven. A pesar de la buena ejecución por parte de Shikamaru Nara, no fue suficiente para pararle. Si no es por la aparición de esos ANBU, el chico no salía ileso – para la Godaime no pasó desapercibido lo último, y se preguntó si el rubio habría intervenido o no.

– ¿Anbu? – la Hokage frunció el ceño extrañada. Ninguno de sus hombres le había reportado sobre la captura de aquel hombre, simplemente le dijeron que había desaparecido. De repente, sus ojos se entrecerraron ante la expresión de su enojo – Raíz… – masculló.

– ¿Por qué estaría Danzo interesado en un civil?

– La cuestión adecuada es ¿Qué poseía ese civil que atrajera la atención de Danzo? Viejo zorro… algo trama – decidió calmarse antes de que en cualquier momento partiera el escritorio. Sería con exactitud el tercer escritorio que rompía en el mes, y no tenía la paciencia suficiente para soportar otro sermón de Shizune. Luego analizaría el asunto con detenimiento – El otro motivo por el que te llamé, es para informarte que serás el máximo supervisor encargado de la seguridad del laboratorio nacional. Leí los informes de las misiones que has realizado. Muchas fueron efectuadas en esa zona, debes estar bastante familiarizado, y teniendo en cuenta tus aptitudes, no veo un ninja más apropiado que tú. Además, no perjudicará tu función como Namikaze.

– ¿Cuál es la situación?

– Hay un nuevo y único benefactor de los cinco laboratorios. Es realmente estricto y ha exigido al mejor de cada aldea, para que cuide sus pertenencias. Es lo que decía la carta que envió el científico líder – agregó cuando el Namikaze arqueó una ceja. Tomó una carpeta con papeles en su interior, y se la entregó – También aclaró algunos requisitos básicos: Ya no se publicarán revistas. Nadie más que el personal científico y de seguridad podrá ingresar. El personal científico se le permitirá salir una vez al mes, por ello se deben adecuar habitaciones donde puedan descansar y demás sitios de interés para su comodidad. Entre otros puntos que están escritos allí – finalizó sin querer mencionar la larga lista de caprichos. Uno que otro le pareció exagerado y sobrante.

– Disponer de Kunochis en la seguridad, para el complacer los deseos… – Yuto calló de golpe al sentir la mirada asesina de la Hokage – Luego continúo – Cerró la carpeta – ¿Quién es el benefactor? Aquí no lo dice.

– Ha decidido mantenerse en el anonimato. Al parecer, además de ser extravagante y quisquilloso, también es demasiado cobarde – respondió dándose cuenta que le desagradaba aun sin saber de quién se trataba.

– En parte tiene sentido. Si posee tanto dinero para ser el único inversionista de los cinco laboratorios, debe ser uno de los más ricos del mundo – Tsunade pareció sopesar ese detalle.

– Pensé en ello. No podemos dejar a un lado ese hecho. El ser humano es débil ante el poder que otorga la riqueza. Debes poner especial atención mientras ejerces tu cargo. Esta misión permanecerá aquí – su seria expresión estaba acentuada. Yuto entendió el mensaje entre líneas, y asintió.

– Hai.

– Puedes retirarte – Sin decir más, el rubio salió del despacho, obedeciendo.

El trato mutuo entre la dirigente y su subordinado más poderoso, daba un buen paso.

**..::..::..**

_Pero ni así percibirán nuestros movimientos. _

Caía una lluvia torrencial sobre la aldea. Nadie esperó que después de aquel día soleado, la noche fuera tan fría. Las calles estaban más desoladas a esa hora, que de costumbre. Era el ambiente preferido de quien disfrutaba la sensación del calor en sus hogares. Los únicos desafortunados eran los guardas que laboraban el turno nocturno. O simplemente aquellos quienes ocupaban sus mentes en otras obligaciones.

Yuto Namikaze estaba sentado tras del escritorio de su despacho en la mansión. Amplio, sobrio y fino, por supuesto, simple. Tras de él la penumbra se divisaba a través de la ventana, y el fuerte caer de las gotas se escuchaba. Una única luz provenía de la pequeña lámpara posada en el escritorio. Iluminación que le permitía leer el informe. Buena parte de las páginas fue ocupada por la lista absurda de supuestos requisitos que se debían aplicar, para el bien de los laboratorios y su personal. Sin embargo, debía sacar a relucir el especial cuidado con el que, cada punto nimio en conjunto, defendía la absoluta restricción. Quizás la persona que escribió todo, intentó darle un sentido único a esa palabrería, o el millonario reservado era más que un caprichoso extravagante. Sea quien fuera el autor de toda esa estructura redactada, era un excelente estratega. Metafóricamente, lograr darle forma a un rompecabezas de piezas diminutas y casi intangibles, de paso poco visibles, era toda una proeza. Solo un amante de la literatura, y todo lo que tratara con palabras en esencia; podría haberlo apreciado.

Tardaría alrededor de un mes para reconfigurar la seguridad del laboratorio y cumplir con todas esas exigencias. Se ausentaría frecuentemente de la aldea, y lo único que le preocupaba era que eso no haría más que afectar negativamente la relación con su sobrino. Desde que había llegado tuvo que ponerse al tanto de todas la novedades en cuanto a sus obligaciones como Namikaze, y a duras penas lo veía. Otra consecuencia era que no podía comenzar su entrenamiento. Sus ocupaciones lo limitaban, y debía encontrar algún equilibrio.

Estaría afuera por días o quizás alguna semana entera. Pensó que tal vez debería avisarle del abrupto y pronto cambio. Era un secreto personal, pero estaba en sus prioridades, a pesar de los próximos acontecimientos; al menos no hacerle daño a causa de su ausencia. No de nuevo.

– Tío Yuto ¿Estás ocupado? – la voz de su sobrino atrajo su atención desde la puerta abierta.

– Sigue. Ya he terminado – le dijo dibujando una leve sonrisa, que borró de inmediato al ver su mirada – ¿Qué sucede? – el chico ingresó y se paró frente al escritorio. En su recorrido no apartó sus de los de su tío. Este entendió que estaba decidido y desbordaba seguridad.

– Hay algo que necesito hablar contigo…

– Naruto, ya te dije que…

– ¡No! Por favor no más rodeos – le exigió suplicante – Me dijiste que sabría todo a su debido tiempo. Pero no puedo ignorar lo que pasa a mí alrededor – su rostro reflejaba el dolor, la confusión, la duda y el temor. Pronto esas emociones se mezclarían y estallarían. Yuto lo predecía por experiencia, y eso le intranquilizó.

Se levantó, dio un rodeo al mueble de madera, se posicionó menos de un metro a un lado de su sobrino y lo giro sosteniéndole por los hombros para que estuvieran frente a frente. No le soltó.

– Mírame – dijo Yuto. El ojiazul menor tardó unos segundos antes de encararlo – ¿Recuerdas lo que te he dicho sobre la paciencia? – el chico asintió – Bien. Este es uno de los momentos cuando esa virtud es fundamental. Pero, esta vez pondré una fecha. El día de tu cumpleaños te daré las explicaciones ¿Qué te parece? – Naruto no pudo ocultar la sorpresa. No era exactamente lo que quería, pero superaba sus expectativas.

– Sí. Ya no me trates como un niño. Pudiste haberlo dicho sentado – dijo soltándose de su agarre. Miró a un lado gruñón y avergonzado por las acciones tan paternales de su tío. Agradecía que no lo hiciera en público.

Yuto encontró gracia en la actitud de su sobrino, y rio por lo bajo. A la vez, pensaba en lo conveniente de las circunstancias, en cuanto a tiempo y oportunidad. Principalmente porque en un mes, Naruto cumpliría un año más de vida. Su hermano otros doce meses de muerto. Y aquel día se acercaba.

_Tenchou_

_Catarsis de la destrucción_

_Última página_

* * *

><p><em><em>**Nota **

¡Hola! He vuelto más temprano de lo usual. Pensé que tardaría más, pero hay cierta situación en este semestre, que no tiene mi mente tan ocupada. Además, este capítulo se me facilitó por el hecho de que solo fue un recuentro de los sucesos que no se hablaron en los capitulo anteriores. Corto, pero sustancioso. Espero continuar con esta puntualidad de ahora en adelante.

Gracias por leer la historia. Aunque debo admitir que me estaba desanimando, por no ver comentarios desde hace tiempo. Pero el **Marlene the Whitlock**, ha subido unos puntillos mis ganas. Sin embargo, no sienta bien ver la zona de Reviews en esta historia, prácticamente desértico.

Para aquellos lectores que siguen esta historia, dense a conocer por sus comentarios. Agradezco que lean, pero más si comentan.

Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, y como siempre, critiquen, aconsejen y comenten.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	10. Capítulo 9: Denuedo

**Capítulo 9**

**Denuedo**

Uno. Dos. Tres. Los relámpagos parpadearon rápidos y consecutivos. El sonido agudo y estruendoso de un rayo les siguió dibujándose en el cielo. La luz azulada los bañó como también lo hacía la fuerte lluvia que fallaba en su intento por enfriar la situación.

Desconfianza. Consternación. Duda. La naturaleza no era la única que arrasaba tormentosa. Las mentes de los seis chicos sufrían un caos total, quizás, peor que la lluvia misma. Todo sucedió rápido y paralelamente, como si alguna divinidad hubiera sincronizado sus dos manos para ejecutar la circunstancia y el cambio del clima a la vez.

Por la quietud de sus cuerpos y la expresión de sus rostros, parecían ignorar el estado del entorno. La atención de cada uno se centraba exclusivamente en aquel que creían desaparecido. No le habían olvidado, pero cualquier mención o pensamiento respecto a Sasuke Uchiha, había quedado como un hecho de solución a largo plazo. Todos desearon su regreso a grados diferentes. Fueron conscientes de la dificultad que conllevaba su rescate, por ello habían añadido esa meta en el recorrer desconocido al que Yuto Namikaze les había invitado. Y verlo ahí, frente a ellos, con ese rostro calmo que sería comparado al del Namikaze mayor de no ser por el cinismo poco disimulado; había perturbado todo deseo. Ahora más que nunca sentían pura e intensa desconfianza.

– Su significado es lo que ves. De ahora en adelante serán compañeros más allá de cualquier lazo de amistad o como shinobis de Konoha. Servirán fervientemente al beneficio del Tsuji no Kami, el cual también es del mundo. Solo sabrán lo estrictamente necesario. Las decisiones, acciones y misiones de nuestra organización, serán desconocidas hasta que pasen el entrenamiento. Su deber como ninjas de Konoha no se verá alterado de alguna forma por nosotros hasta entonces, si no hay un motivo de suma relevancia.

» Por ahora den su mayor esfuerzo en los entrenamientos de su clan. No olviden que con ello están construyendo la primera base para ser oficialmente un miembro. Con esto, termina mi misión. En adelante, si se van a dirigir conmigo, que sea a Yuto Namikaze y no a un miembro del Tsuji no Kami. Eso es todo.

Les dio la espalda con más frialdad que las gotas impactantes y veloces que caían del cielo. Un gesto que complementaban sus tres últimas palabras, las cuales daban fin a aquel borde anuncio. Supieron con lástima y ofensa que ya no les hablaría por más que exigieran explicaciones.

Sasuke bufó aburrido y comenzó su andar hacia la salida, bajo la atenta mirada de Sakura y Shikamaru. Por su parte, Ino miraba frustrada la espalda de Naruto y sin saber muy bien cómo actuar, posó una mano sobre su hombro como apoyo, para darse cuenta que temblaba, quizás de ira o por el frio. Kiba giró lentamente hasta que decidió marcharse renuente. Shino permaneció estático.

– Padre… – la voz de Naruto salió ronca, con esfuerzo. Como si la empujara una emoción con rudeza hiriendo su garganta. La ira creaba nudos en su estómago, pecho y cabeza. El corazón le palpitaba doloroso. Sabía que el pronunciar alguna frase le haría actuar de manera imprudente. A pesar de todo, no era impulsivo. En ese instante detestaba la programación que Yuto había implementado en su niñez, porque sentía temor por las consecuencias que conllevaría gritarle, insultarle y comportarse como no debía frente al público, sin importar que fueran sus amigos. Terminaría diciéndole tío. Y ese sería un error, que la razón restante impedía cometer.

Ese pensar le sirvió como empujón para retirarse. Se dio la vuelta con brusquedad. Ni siquiera había sentido la mano de Ino, por lo que fue retirada de igual forma. Caminó rápido seguido por la mirada sorprendida de la Yamanaka, hasta desaparecer de su vista.

Entre las dos chicas se miraron con pesar, y también imitaron a los ausentes. Shikamaru las siguió al poco tiempo. Y Shino continuó en su lugar.

– Yuto-san ¿Quién entrenará a Sasuke Uchiha?

– Él ya comenzó su entrenamiento. Kakashi fue asignado a esa tarea por orden de la Hokage – contestó el Namikaze en la misma posición.

– ¿Dónde vive ahora?

– Con Kakashi – no hubo más preguntas durante unos segundos. Yuto solo escuchó los pasos chapotear en el charco, que le avisaban la retirada del Aburame – Shino Aburame, eres hijo de tu padre – sus pasos se detuvieron por un instante y luego continuaron hasta ser inaudibles.

Yuto Namikaze se quedó solo en el oscuro cementerio. Iluminado a duras penas por los relámpagos que de vez en vez relucían. Estaba empapado, pero no le importaba. Era uno de los escasos días que podía visitar aquellas dos tumbas y la lluvia no sería impedimento.

No parecía que fuera a escampar, en cambio, el aguacero tomaba fuerza al pasar de la noche. El duro impacto de sus gotas había alaciado su rubio cabello dejándolo tan largo que llegaba más allá de su mentón. El color nocturno podría envidiar sus dos orbes que poseían un azul ennegrecido. Pero su mirada era más lúgubre que el panteón. Esta jamás se apartó de las dos lápidas en el tiempo que permaneció ahí parado. Cualquiera que se hubiera atrevido a ingresar, se habría llevado un susto de infarto al encontrar aquella alta e imponente figura, enfundada en una larga gabardina negra, con el cabello que parecía encenderse por la iluminación de los rayos que se dibujaban a su alrededor.

– Estoy en casa… – susurró en una mezcla entre la profunda tristeza y el esfuerzo desesperado de una fingida alegría. El tono neutral fue reemplazado por aquel leve soplido articulado a la vez que el atisbo de una mueca de sufrimiento quebrantó su rostro inmutable.

Otro relámpago otorgó luz al lugar, a su cuerpo y a los nombres grabados en las dos piedras.

Emi Namikaze y Yui Namikaze.

**..::..::..**

Las calles de la aldea estaban casi desoladas. Un silencio sepulcral luchaba contra el ruido de la tempestad. Ni siquiera las farolas concedían calma a uno que otro caminante. Algunos daban zancadas largas u otros corrían en prácticamente vanos intentos por resguardarse temporalmente. El único que sobresalía entre los que huían, era Sasuke Uchiha. Ya estaba empapado y le parecía absurdo intentar escapar de lo inevitable. Por eso caminaba lento y tranquilo. No tenía prisa. Kakashi sabía el motivo de su ausencia, y era posible que eso justificara la tardanza. Además, estaba de malhumor por la pérdida de tiempo que significó su asistencia a aquella improvisada reunión. Sabía cómo reaccionarían y que su presencia no sería grata. Era obvio. Lo único salvable era la culpa que recaía en manos de Yuto Namikaze, y por eso no le reclamarían. Al menos no lo suficiente para exasperarlo demasiado.

Faltaba poco para llegar a su destino en los barrios populares. Aún le quedaba un corto trecho para terminar de atravesar la zona comercial, y agradecía que en ese día los establecimientos estuvieran cerrados. Ni siquiera a los nocturnos se les permitía trabajar. Eso hacía fácil despojarse de la molesta capucha. No lo reconocerían ya que los pocos con quienes se cruzaba estaban concentrados en cazar techos y salientes de edificaciones, ignorando que un chico de su edad estaba sin compañía en la parte menos segura de aquella zona. Dibujó una sonrisa socarrona por la idea de que algún "delincuente" intentara si quiera amedrentarlo, aquello sería una pesadilla para un aldeano. Pero un civil de malas mañas no sería rival para un Genin como él. Borró la sonrisa de inmediato al recordar el rango que poseía teniendo la certeza de que merecía ser ascendido. En aquel momento detestaba el protocolo y el hecho de tener que presentar el próximo año los Exámenes Chunin. De nuevo.

Ya podía divisar los caseríos, la zona de habitantes mediana o nulamente acomodados. Donde una vez vivió su clan y había sido posicionado ahí como un gueto. Otra característica por la que se asemejaban a los Namikaze, era la lejanía que había entre el barrio Uchiha y el resto, la diferencia recaía en el motivo. Desconocía la razón por la que vivieron ahí, pero seguro no era igual a la mansión símbolo de la Tercera Guerra Ninja. No les envidiaba, sin embargo sí creía que merecían un mejor sitio. No creyó que fuera problema si regresaba a su hogar, pero la Hokage quería mantenerlo bajo vigilancia, y no había mejor persona que su sensei, el único que tenía una idea más cercana de cómo debía entrenarse a un Uchiha y que no había tomado tan mal su presencia en la aldea, luego de lo que había hecho. Lo sermoneó, y ya.

Estaba en el extremo de una de las tres calles principales de la aldea. Eran considerables de ancho y largo. Dos dividían las tres zonas y sus extremos se conectaban a la calle principal que atravesaba la zona comercial, y comenzaba desde la entrada de la aldea al Este, hasta las inmediaciones de la oficina del Hokage al Oeste. Su padre le había contado que el proceso de reestructuración por la que pasó Konoha, tomó parte del mandato del Sandaime y el Yondaime, cuando la guerra terminaba y la aldea necesitaba recuperarse económicamente. La creación de las zonas había sido un gran aporte a ese logro. Con la ciudad organizada de ese modo, sumó puntos a la imagen que había adquirido con su buena participación en la guerra, y así se convirtió en atractivo turístico. Al principio, solo los habitantes del país querían conocer el lugar donde habitaban los personajes que pasaron a la historia, el monumento a los hokages y la mansión de roble. Después el interés se expandió por todo el mundo. Konoha fue declarada como la sede principal de los Exámenes Chunin. Y no dependían solamente de los fondos para la fuerza militar, por parte del Feudal.

Eso y más eran los conocimientos que Sasuke tenía. Le gustaba estar al tanto de todo, si era posible, y por eso prestaba atención a todas y cada una de las clases en la academia, especialmente las de política e historia.

– El cielo llora su dolor. Es el único llanto verdadero. ¿No cree usted? Joven Uchiha – detuvo sus pasos al escuchar esa voz tras de él. Estaba en la mitad de la calle y a pesar que le escuchaba caminar hacia él, no sentía su presencia. Se preguntó cuánto lo habría seguido sin que lo supiera, a la vez que giraba para encararlo.

– ¿Cómo sabe quién soy? – preguntó detallándole con el ceño fruncido. Tenía una vestimenta bastante particular y lo más importante, foránea. Nunca había visto a alguien de la aldea con esos gustos. Bueno, específicamente no había visto a nadie en el mundo que vistiera de esa forma. La gabardina la aceptaba, y quizás un poco el chaleco, pero esos pantalones ajustados hasta las rodillas y esos zapatos eran otra historia. Aun así, el color plateado de su cabello y ojos le intrigaba, no lograba identificar su procedencia. Aquel hombre era un misterio, y con esa sombrilla roja, rayaba la comedia.

– Su mirada y el color de su cabello, ojos y piel son inconfundibles. Me avergonzaría de mí si no pudiera reconocer a un Uchiha puro – Respondió con una sonrisa indescifrable y un acento pulcro y neutral.

Teniendo en cuenta la descripción que hizo de sus rasgos, era obvio que lo reconocieran. Sin embargo, para el Uchiha no pasaba desapercibido el hecho de que la oscuridad no permitía apreciarlos en su totalidad, al menos se le dificultaría a una persona ordinaria. Además, si lo pensaba con detenimiento, aquel hombre debió estar a sus espaldas todo el tiempo, y la única manera de que detallara su rostro era que lo hubiese visto en la tarde, lo que lo llevaba a una única conclusión.

– ¿Me está siguiendo? – Sasuke lanzó la pregunta a la vez que identificaba todas las posibilidades. Si el extraño resultaba ser "no tan ordinario", podría tratarse de un enemigo a considerar, ya que la seguridad en ese día solía ser más rígida.

– Soy un simple comerciante, Joven Uchiha. No encuentro interés en perseguir niños, y mucho menos a uno de su calibre. Solo tenía interés en disfrutar de este hermoso llanto, y tuve la suerte de toparme en su camino. Si le parece sospechoso el que lo hubiera reconocido, es comprensible. Pero tenga en cuenta que llevo años negociando por estos lares. Estoy bastante familiarizado con la aldea.

– Es extraño que un comerciante sepa tanto de la aldea – afirmó el pelinegro desconfiado.

– Poderosa es su sangre, pero aún le falta experiencia. No seré yo el único con suerte, pues hoy aprenderá una lección, Joven Uchiha – Sasuke entrecerró los ojos preparado para cualquier eventualidad – Es el requisito principal de un comerciante, conocer el territorio donde se desarrollan sus negocios. En esa información se haya la clave de su éxito. Debe saber de la estructura y sus habitantes. De su cultura, preferencias y normas que los rigen. Nosotros no podremos tener la fuerza de un shinobi, pero llegamos a poseer más conocimiento que el guerrero más experimentado. Es el motivo por el que muchos utilizan como tapadera el ser un comerciante, pues no es raro verlos rondar lugares y saber sobre mucho.

– Entonces, lo suyo podría ser una tapadera – ante el comentario, el extraño dibujó una sonrisa más acentuada que la anterior.

– Muy listo de su parte. Y por supuesto, existe esa posibilidad. Aunque yo puedo demostrar lo contario. Llevo años suministrando al Hospital de Konoha con todo tipo de medicinas. Godaime Hokage-sama tiene referencias de mí – La fuerte lluvia se había transformado en sereno, el cielo estaba cubierto por nubes y la brisa mantenía una baja temperatura. El hombre cerró la sombrilla y la posó de punta en el suelo como un bastón – Perdone usted mi impertinencia. Deje que me presente – ya que nada le cubría, se veía más alto que antes. Su porte le recordaba al de Yuto Namikaze, pero de contextura más delgada. No parecía que mintiera, poner el nombre de la Hokage como prueba, era una acción delicada e imprudente. No le seguiría interrogando, pero investigaría sobre él. Todavía pensaba en el por qué no había sentido su presencia – Mi nombre es Takumi.

– El mío es Sasuke Uchiha – dijo secamente.

– Que se presente es redundante, Joven Uchiha. Todo aquel que sepa sobre el motivo de este llanto, conoce su nombre. Pero respeto la intención – levantó la vista hacia el cielo, como hipnotizado, y permaneció con los ojos cerrados durante algunos segundos. El pelinegro pensó que su vestimenta no era lo único raro – Ha sido una amena conversación, pero el cielo ha cesado su llanto. Ahora, puedo descansar – regresó su vista hacia Sasuke – Nos volveremos a encontrar, Joven Uchiha – asintió levemente su cabeza y siguió caminado en dirección oeste de la calle. El pelinegro lo observó por un momento, luego lo imitó. Cruzó el trecho que le separaba de los barrios populares, descubriendo que el encuentro con aquel extraño hombre, le había hecho dar cuenta de la poca consciencia que tenía respecto a ese día. No había llorado, ni sentía tristeza o siquiera una pizca de nostalgia por ver el mismo recorrido que caminó para regresar con su familia. Debía ser a causa de su sed de venganza, y la resolución por cumplirla. Porque el odio había opacado toda emoción.

Sin querer, una idea pasó por su mente: El cielo había llorado en su lugar.

**..::..::..**

En altas horas de la madrugada, cuando el silencio se hace dueño del ambiente y ni siquiera el viento se atreve a desafiarlo; un sonido continuo y fuerte turbaba su poderío. La procedencia era la oscura habitación de Naruto, causante de los ataques incesantes que recibía la callada madrugada, por los golpes que daba a la pared junto a su puerta. Tsubaki se había cansado de intentar calmarle desde el otro lado, decidiendo al final darle su espacio y ordenando al resto del personal que hiciese lo mismo. Yuto no había llegado aún a la mansión, así que haría oídos sordos al estado del joven Namikaze hasta que el sol saliera.

No sabían sobre el desastre que había en su interior. La ira que hacía su sangre burbujear. La confusión que nublaba su cabeza. Las dudas que le embargaba. La tristeza que apretaba su corazón con la fuerza de una mano de hierro. Y las náuseas reprimidas en su estómago. Estaba perdido, ciego, y sin palabras que alguien debiera o quisiera escuchar. Y su único modo de actuar, era desahogarse con algo que no sintiera dolor, porque su escaso raciocinio le otorgaba la sensatez suficiente para protegerlo de algún arrepentimiento futuro.

Decidió ser él y la pared los únicos afectados. Prueba de ello, las grietas que la madera tenía, y las heridas en las manos del rubio, provocadas por los golpes. Gotas de sangre mancharon la pared, la alfombra y a él mismo. Su abrigo se encontraba a salvo en la cama.

Estaba en shock. Sus deseos habían sufrido un cambio inesperado. Parte del camino que había deslumbrado fue arruinado cuando vio a Sasuke Uchiha, uno por los que había dado el paso en la ruta que su tío le había planteado. Traerle devuelta conformaba la motivación que lo había hecho jurar. Pero, su amigo, aquel que consideraba lo más cercano a un hermano; estaba en la aldea desde hacía un tiempo que desconocía pero sospechaba era mucho. Y Naruto no sabía en qué creer. La realidad se transmutaba a una velocidad que su mente no alcanzaba a procesar. Sin embargo, el problema no eran los sucesos, sino el autor. Todo era su tío. En cada problema, situación y recelo, Yuto estaba involucrado.

Detuvo sus movimientos dejando que los brazos cayeran pesados. Su respiración era agitada, a causa de su esfuerzo y de su estado. Giró en sí apoyando su espalda en la pared y se deslizó en ella hasta quedar sentado descuidadamente. En las horas que mantuvo aquella posición, su cerebro se iba enfriando, por lo que ya era consciente, no solo del escozor en sus manos, también de las cuerdas que ataban su destino, a los dedos de Yuto, su titiritero.

Levantó su mano derecha para observarla enrojecida, aun así, sentía la sanación lenta de sus heridas. Sin saber con exactitud el por qué, reflexionó acerca del ser que encerraba su cuerpo, y, de repente, la comprensión de lo que podía hacer con eso, invadió su mente como la luz que atravesó las ventanas inundando su habitación. La luna ya era libre de otorgar iluminación, a la vez que algo se encendía dentro de Naruto. Si estaban inmiscuidos sin escapatoria dentro de una guerra, participaría. Haría lo que fuese necesario para detenerla. Se enfrentaría a cualesquiera se atravesara en su camino. Defendería a sus aliados, y de ser vital, a sus enemigos. Aumentaría sus habilidades. Entrenaría hasta desplomarse. Llegaría hasta el fin del mundo. Se atrevería a lo que bastara, para que el ritual maldito tomara fin. Todo por regresar a la tranquilidad que había disfrutado, por abdicar a su tío de aquella posición y simplemente sería eso, su tío. Porque a pesar de todo, era su familia, la única sangre que tenía. No aceptaba el sentirle su enemigo, como en aquel momento.

Ese día de Octubre, Naruto Namikaze había tomado una decisión. Esa madrugada, el niño Namikaze, el sobrino del gran Yuto Namikaze e hijo de la leyenda, Yondaime Hokage; forjaba su propia historia. Como shinobi de Konoha, como miembro del Tsuji no Kami y como el siguiente gran Namikaze.

**..::..::..**

Al día siguiente, el clima era un contraste completo al anterior. El sol brillaba con una fuerte intensidad, tanto como para apaciguar el frio que se acentuaba en esa época. Algunas nubes revoloteaban traviesas sobre el cielo azulado, pero no lograban cubrir la luz solar. Era un día perfecto para subir los ánimos caídos en la conmemoración. Los establecimiento estaban abiertos, las calles transitadas, y el bullicio de la gente se escuchaba en la zona comercial. Aparentemente, todo volvía a su correcto funcionamiento.

Sin embargo, el efecto no había llegado al interior de la mansión Namikaze. La tensión reinaba en la enorme estructura, provocada por el no trato mutuo entre los dueños de casa. Cuando se cruzaban por los pasillos, no se miraban, como si el uno fuera invisible para el otro. Durante el desayuno ninguno se dirigía la palabra. La cocina era espaciosa, y había una mesa para seis personas donde siempre digerían los alimentos matutinos. Normalmente en este acto diario, participaban Yuto, Naruto y Tsubaki, a veces, Kaito se les unía, si no había desayunado por fuera cuando compraba ingredientes en el mercado. Pero en esta ocasión, ni los comentarios graciosos de Kaito, o las indirectas de Tsubaki, lograron sacarle si quiera una muestra de interés a tío y sobrino.

Todo el personal estaba al tanto de la delicada situación, y ninguno se atrevía a dar su opinión o si quiera preguntar. A pesar de que el hecho les preocupaba, era algo que no les competía. Ni siquiera Tsubaki intervenía, porque sospechaba que su responsabilidad no alcanzaría para mediar. Además, el suceso que adelantaron considerablemente, tomaría lugar ese día, como Yuto se lo había informado un mes antes. Naruto comenzaría la segunda fase de su entrenamiento.

El jardín frontal de la propiedad, tenía una medida de cien metros, adecuado para mantener alejado a los más curiosos. Pero era un conocimiento general, que el jardín trasero tenía alrededor de un kilómetro de extensión. Un veinticinco por ciento estaba adornado por flores de distintos tipos, delimitadas por pequeños senderos de piedra. El primero conectaba a la salida trasera de la mansión, este se dividía en dos de manera diagonal, creando así un diamante que se distinguiría a grandes alturas, el cual rodeaba una zona circular, a la que se podía llegar por cuatro caminos situados en los puntos cardinales y conectados a los senderos del diamante. En el círculo, se hallaba un estanque natural circular de diez metros de diámetro. Estaba cercado por piedras casi perfectamente similares, el agua tenía un tono verdoso atrayente, en cuya superficie habían flotado diez patos adultos de un plumaje brillante. A simple vista se notaban que era de una raza fina y costosa de conseguir y mantener. Pero al ser época de emigración, los miembros los cazaron, antes que tomaran vuelo, costumbre realizada luego de que fueran criadas en todo el año, para convertirse en la cena de Diciembre. Hasta entonces, estaban guardados en un congelador.

Aquel espacio circular era el atractivo más relajante del extenso jardín. La vista que se podía apreciar desde las bancas que rodeaban el estanque, el parpeo de los patos o el sonido del agua cuando la brisa le tocaba, eran factores que fueron meticulosamente planeados a la hora de construirlo, aunque, cuando Yuto tomó el liderazgo de la familia, hizo algunos cambios para complacer sus propios gustos.

Los Setecientos cincuenta metros que restaban, se distribuía entre claros de un pasto verde y reluciente, y un pequeño bosque frondoso donde habitaban algunos animales. Era la zona de entrenamiento privada de la familia. El lugar donde Naruto y Yuto serían protagonistas de un intenso entrenamiento.

El astro rey estaba en su punto más alto, pero su brillo se veía opacado gradualmente por nubes traviesas que pasaban de vez en vez. El calor había menguado considerablemente, y contrario a la acostumbrada temperatura del medio día, hacía una frescura agradable en el entorno. Frescura que Naruto disfrutaba en el claro que lindaba los arbustos y flores del otro lado del jardín. El rubio menor, usando una imitación del uniforme anbu sin chaleco; estaba sentado en una pequeña elevación, mirando ensimismado más allá de su hogar, donde se podía apreciar el Monumento a los Hokage de manera perfilada. Para él, era un honor contar con un sitio tan privilegiado, y como pocas veces, comenzaba a pensar en el cómo su familia había adquirido el beneficio de situar su hogar allí. Eso siempre le hacía reflexionar sobre su familia.

El apellido Namikaze conllevaba tres palabras básicas: Misterio, fuerza y poder. Característica reconocida en todo el mundo ninja, gracias a las proezas de quienes cargaron sobre sus hombros, tan respetado nombre.

La mayoría solo sabía la relación básica de esas tres palabras. Primero, estaba el misterio de su procedencia, el cómo empezaron a ser tan renombrados. En la era de los Senju y los Uchiha, nadie escuchó alguna mención de los Namikaze. En los libros de historia sobre aquella lejana época, no se encontraban siquiera una línea dedicada al clan. Únicamente existían rumores. Hechos dudosos que la gente en su admiración, hacía fantásticos. Como el supuesto clan Namikaze que realizaba misiones bajo las sombras, en aquella época, causa por la que no se sabía sobre ellos. O los pacíficos Namikaze que no participaban en conflictos. Pero a Naruto le era más creíble e interesante el relato sobre El Guardián. El guerrero solitario que ofrecía sus servicios a las familias adineradas de todo el mundo, que necesitaran protección en los tiempos peligrosos de la Segunda Guerra Mundial Shinobi. Era una parte neutra. Su único fin era apartar de su camino de la manera que fuese necesaria, a quien obstaculizara su labor, sin importar a cuál bando perteneciera. Infundió temor al pasar de sus logros, y el continuo aumento de su fama llamó la atención de muchos, principalmente la de los grupos en conflictos. Cada uno vio el potencial que necesitaban, y ofrecieron los mejores beneficios del que disponían, pero sus ofertas fueron rechazadas. Si no lo podían tener como aliado, no lo aceptarían como enemigo, y en consecuencia, colocaron precio a su cabeza. Las batallas no solo se presentaron durante su trabajo, sino que también en su diario vivir. Todos querían darle caza al Guardián, tener el honor de llevar sobre los hombros, su muerte. Ser reconocido y rico, obteniendo el derecho de cobrar lo que quisiera por su cabeza. Pero nadie logró aquel cometido. El Guardián se había esfumado de la tierra.

Durante el desenlace de la Segunda Guerra, en distintas partes del mundo comenzaron a emerger líderes, jefes, militares y políticos de la élite con un mismo apellido. Los Namikaze estaban esparcidos a diestra y siniestra tomando los puestos de más importancia. No tenían origen, pero sí mucho dinero, y eso era lo más valioso al terminar una guerra. Todos deseaban reconstruir estructuras físicas o jerárquicas. Y esa familia era quien les ayudaría a lograrlo. Pero entre suposiciones e hipótesis, muchos veían la extraña coincidencia entre la desaparición del Guardián y el surgimiento de los Namikaze. Y la conclusión más acertada, era que el mismo Guardián era miembro de tan respetada familia, y con las enormes cantidades de dinero que ingresaba por su trabajo, logró elevar su nombre más allá de sus puños.

Muchas fueron las ocasiones en las que Naruto le preguntaba a su tío sobre la historia de su familia, y siempre le respondía con relatos superficiales, nada lejanos a lo que el resto comentaba. Y cuando curioseaba en el por qué solo estaban ellos dos, le evadía contestando que también lo ignoraba. Quizás por eso, no se interesaba en demasía por investigar sus orígenes. Siempre había creído que si su tío no lo sabía, mucho menos él lograría averiguarlo. Pero, todo era diferente, ya que el rubio menor había probado la duda en sus palabras. Razón que le impulsaba a indagar.

Se puso en pie cuando divisó a su tío aproximarse, pero le extrañó que vistiera la túnica abana, en lugar de una ropa cómoda para entrenamiento.

– Disculpa la tardanza – habló Yuto cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para que le escuchara. Naruto no respondió, simplemente hizo un leve asentimiento aceptando la disculpa. El rostro de ambos expresaba seriedad, el trato era el necesario y la interacción amena había sido recluida. Se miraban directamente a los ojos, aunque la estatura y edad de Naruto era mucho menor, este no titubeaba y desde su altura lo afrontaba. Quería demostrar su enojo e inconformidades sin palabras – He venido a informarte que me ausentaré por un tiempo.

– ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Aplazarás el entrenamiento!? – exclamó Naruto sorprendido y molesto. Yuto negó con la cabeza.

– Técnicamente alguien más se hará cargo – el ojiazul menor solo atinó a enarcar una ceja como interrogación, pero el gesto fue borrado de inmediato al ver como unía las dos manos para hacer un sello que conocía a la perfección. Pero no era exactamente la acción, aquello que sorprendió a Naruto.

– Tío Yuto… tu guante…

El aludido no pronunció una sola palabra. Únicamente se mantuvo en su lugar, con los ojos cerrados y el sello de la técnica clon de sombra hecha en sus manos, de las cuales la derecha estaba desnuda. La piel de aquella extremidad, hacía contraste con el resto por su palidez adquirida a falta de rayos solares, y en el dorso se podía apreciar un sello circular que perdía su brillo dorado a cada segundo. Esa imagen impresionó al rubio menor, ya que nunca había visto las manos desnudas de su tío. No sabía a ciencia cierta el motivo que le obligaba a portar esos guantes, pero él le había recalcado que era debido a un defecto de nacimiento. Aunque, ahora que podía observar, su mano no tenía algo fuera de lo normal, lo único sobresaliente era aquel sello, el cual ya había dejado de brillar tornándose negro. Un tinte que desapareció por completo.

Y lo sintió. La sensación más estremecedora que Naruto había percibido. El aire se volvió denso repentinamente y al igual que la profundidad del agua incomodaba los pulmones, respirar se hacía una labor más difícil de realizar. Un extraño peso lo envolvió y un frío acariciaba su piel como si quemara. A la vez, su cuerpo sudaba, en contraste a lo que sentía, como si la temperatura hubiera subido más grados de lo necesario. Su fuerza parecía ser absorbida junto al equilibrio, por lo que cayó de rodillas inevitablemente, con las palmas de sus manos en el pasto, para evitar desplomarse por completo.

– ¿Qué…es… esto…? – se preguntó aturdido con la mirada hacia el suelo. Su mente no era influenciada por el repentino cambio en el entorno, por ello pudo distinguir aquella sensación monstruosa como chakra, sin embargo, había algo distinto en este.

Con la única fuerza que le sobraba, levantó el rostro hacia la procedencia, y sus ojos se abrieron hasta casi salirse de sus cuencas, cuando se toparon con los de su tío. Estos resplandecían con un azul similar a la electricidad. Su cabello danzaba en el aire, como todo lo que estaba a centímetros de él. Tierra, pasto y un halo azulado lo cubría.

– ¡Kagebunshin no Jutsu! – exclamó con voz grave. Esta vez no apareció un clon entre el humo, pero el halo azulado se agitó como si tuviera vida propia, y en forma de una cuerda gruesa, se movió desde la coronilla del Namikaze mayor, hacia el lado derecho. Salía más y más de ese chakra acumulándose hasta formar, pasados unos minutos; una versión brillante y azul de un hombre, con la misma estatura y masa corporal de su tío.

El ambiente volvía de a poco a la normalidad. Naruto se puso en pie, a pesar de que aún seguían vestigios de la extraña sensación. En ningún momento, mientras se incorporaba, apartó la vista del frente, donde estaban Yuto y su clon. Los ojos ya no le brillaban, y de nuevo, su mano estaba cubierta por el guante de cuero negro. Y el clon tenía ambas manos desnudas.

Silenciosamente, Yuto se agachó, y sobre el suelo que quedó sin pasto bajo sus pies, dibujó un círculo que le rodeaba, después se mordió el dedo pulgar y vertió sangre sobre la figura. Se incorporó y miró a su sobrino con detenimiento.

– Tengo un asunto urgente del cual encargarme, Naruto. Dejaré que mi clon te explique.

– Pero… ¡Tío Yuto! – el chico avanzó unos pasos para detenerlo, pero su tío fue más ágil y tras realizar una serie de sellos, y murmurar algo inaudible, desapareció. El rubio menor quedó a mitad de camino, viendo el espacio vacío donde segundos antes estuvo su tío. Y esta vez, la confusión ya no le era extraña, porque se había convertido en una visitante frecuente y casi amiga. Se estaba acostumbrando a los enigmas de Yuto.

– Siento cualquier inconveniente. Daré mis excusas a la Hokage – dijo el clon mirando más allá de la posición de Naruto. Este no comprendió lo que decía, hasta que giró en sí, descubriendo cinco anbu parados de manera defensiva. Pero al percatarse mejor, comprobó que estaban rodeados, en su totalidad, por veinte anbu. Todos con katana en mano.

Uno de ellos enfundó su katana, y caminó hasta estar al lado del rubio menor.

– Yuto-sama, su comportamiento ha alterado parte de la población. Por un momento creímos que era el Kyubi – ante la mención del ser, Naruto frunció el ceño.

– Pueden comprobar que no es así. Aquí no hay nada que presente un peligro para Konoha – el Namikaze menor no pudo evitar pensar, el doble sentido de esa frase. Una defensa contra el verdadero mensaje que aquel anbu quiso expresar.

– Será mejor que se presente ante Tsunade-sama – el ojiazul menor supo que era el capitán, cuando con una seña de su mano, ordenó que el resto se retirara – Por favor, informe con antelación la próxima vez – dicho esto, desapareció. Naruto reflexionó sobre lo primero que ese anbu había dicho. Lo que su tío había hecho, debió ser muy poderoso para alertar a la misma Hokage, y que fuera comparado al chakra del Kyubi.

Clon y sobrino quedaron solos. Este último preguntándose cómo un clon iba a entrenarlo con todos los riesgos que eso implicaba a su condición. Riesgos que lo harían desaparecer en un parpadear.

– Iniciaremos cuando aclares tus dudas – Naruto bufó sarcástico. No creía que todas sus dudas fueran despejadas en ese instante, pero al menos intentaría sacar la información más relevante.

– Eres un clon. ¿Cómo me vas a entrenar? – fue directo al grano.

– Supuse que preguntarías eso – contestó a la vez que se quitaba la túnica para tirarla a unos metros, quedando, al igual que el ojiazul menor; en uniforme anbu, diferenciado por una ajustada camiseta negra, que dejaba apreciar su impresionante musculatura – Pégame con tu rasengan – añadió abriendo los brazos a extremo y extremo.

– ¿Qué…? – el rubio menor no lo entendía, pero la determinación en la mirada de aquel clon, le decía que no bromeaba. Así que, algo renuente, convocó un clon y empezó a formar la esfera en su mano derecha. El clon se esfumó, y al pasar algunos segundos, superando sus vacilaciones, Naruto dio el primer paso y corrió al ataque.

La esfera impactó, pero nada sucedió. Ni onda expansiva. Ni clon desapareciendo. Lo único que había era el doble de Yuto en el mismo sitio, y Naruto con la mano derecha extendida centímetros cerca de un agujero de chakra que, literalmente, se tragaba el rasengan al interior del abdomen de su tío.

– No soy un clon, Naruto. Soy una esencia de Yuto. Un porcentaje de su chakra. Aunque podríamos decir que soy un clon de chakra puro. Un chakra particular, con el que Yuto nació.

– ¿Por…porcentaje? – preguntó lo único que alcanzaba a procesar, mientras se alejaba sin dejar de mirar el agujero que se iba cerrando hasta que la piel regresó a la normalidad.

– Sí. Un treinta por ciento de su chakra. Seré capaz de permanecer aquí durante una semana. Pero si llego a desaparecer antes de ese tiempo, debes avisarle de inmediato a la Hokage.

– Desaparecer. Avisar. Tío… – calló incomodado sin saber cómo debía llamar a aquel doble – ¡Maldición! No entiendo. Por favor, intenta ser más claro. ¿¡Qué demonios sucede!? ¿¡Por qué Yuto tuvo que marcharse!? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó antes? Eso… eso no era un chakra normal. Y ese círculo en su mano... – se agarró la cabeza despeinándose más – No entiendo… – Le miró suplicante. El doble le miró con pesar. Retirando un poco esa máscara de neutralidad, caminó hacia él.

– De acuerdo. Te hablaré sobre la maldición de Yuto. Ese defecto de nacimiento que lo mantuvo aislado del mundo, durante parte de su infancia.

**..::..::..**

Apareció en la cabaña donde días antes había descansado. El par de camas, de las cuales una tenía notables pruebas de que alguien la había utilizado; la silla, mesa, alfombra y velas en las paredes, seguían allí, como siempre habían estado. La madera se había envejecido un poco por los años, pero no tanto para denotar desgaste. Caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió, divisando el paisaje medicinal que lo aletargaba y le ofrecía aquella tranquilidad que tanto apreciaba. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, no llegaba para disfrutarlo. Otros motivos lo arrastraron de repente, a manchar la misión que había establecido a su espacio personal. Y lastimosamente, esa mancha había sido traída por su compañero y mejor amigo.

– Llegas tarde, Yuto – el encapuchado, vestido con la misma túnica del Namikaze; estaba de cara hacia el lago.

– No creí que te vería tan pronto, Nanashi – dijo Yuto acercándose a su amigo. Era otro quien de vez en vez disfrutaba también de ese espacio, pero esta ocasión su improvisado descanso había sido interrumpido.

– Créeme, tampoco yo. Esto es una locura – el rubio supo que estaba alterado, al verlo retirar su capucha, dejando ver el largo cabello rojo y sus ojos cubiertos por vendas.

– Informe.

– Ocho bases fueron simultáneamente destruidas. Cuatro en el País del Viento. Tres en el País de la Tierra. Uno en el País de la Hierba. Se asemeja al ataque que hicimos a las guaridas de Orochimaru. Y, ellos están participando, los sobrevivientes reconocieron las túnicas negras. Teniendo en cuenta eso, las siguientes dos bases pueden ser las de este país o las del País del Trueno.

– Es un aviso. No. Un reto – concluyó el rubio.

– Sí. Pudieron haber atacado todas de una sola vez. Pero al parecer quieren que estemos presentes. Saben que los esperaremos.

– ¿Cuáles son las órdenes?

– Tú vigilarás la base cercana al laboratorio. Yo me haré cargo de la base situada al sur. No hay que perder más tiempo. Y no te preocupes, ella está a salvo – se giró para encararlo y posó una mano sobre el hombro del rubio – No importa cuán poderosos sean, jamás lograrán encontrarla – finalizó para luego desaparecer. Un atisbo de sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del Namikaze. Definitivamente Nanashi era quien más lo conocía.

Observó las montañas a la lejanía. Justo donde nubes espesas y grises se aproximaban presagiando un torrente de lluvia. Así como los sucesos que estaban por acontecer. En el fondo, deseó que todo ello se mantuviera lejano y quieto como aquellas montañas. Porque a veces, un poco de falso optimismo hacía bien al alma.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong>

Primero que todo, soy muy consciente de mi tardanza, por eso les ayudaré en cierto punto de este capítulo. El hombre llamado Takumi, es el mismo que se describe en el capítulo 7: Ramificación. Aquel que estaba parado sobre el monumento a los Hokage. Saquen sus conclusiones.

Segundo, me disculpo por los dos meses de ausencia. Para hacerles un resumen, a fin de año se me presentaron algunas situaciones que me bloquearon completamente, y por más que intentaba, no podía continuar con el capítulo. Sin embargo, en plena madrugada del primer día del año, el bloqueo desapareció. Espero estar avanzando bien en la historia, porque siento que me estoy estancando. En fin.

Tercero, respuesta a los comentarios:

**Marlene de Whitlock: **Parte de tu deseo ha sido cumplido. El entrenamiento ya inició. Yupi! (xD) Gracias por comentar.

**dantefox: **Señor dantefox, es siempre agradable y un halago que comente mi fic. Sus consejos y apreciaciones son muy bien recibidos. Respecto al fanfic con los mil comentarios, es posible que lo haya visto, pero no lo recuerdo. jajaja. Y usted tiene razón. Es más gratificante escribir una historia a consciencia, bien hecho, a cambio de comentarios que realmente valoren el trabajo de su autor. Gracias por los ánimos y por sus comentarios.

**darkminene9: **No vi más comentarios de ti. Pero me alegra que haya hecho comenzado a leer la historia. Gracias por comentar.

**Kisame Hoshigaki:** Respecto a tus preguntas. Se irán aclarando en el avance de la historia. Y me ha dejado sorprendida lo de Karin. No aclararé el por qué, pero wow. Gracias por comentar.

Me alegra ver que hay nuevos lectores. Bienvenidos.

Por favor, comenten, dejen sus críticas, apreciaciones y consejos.

Gracias por leer.

Feliz año nuevo!

Hasta la próxima!


	11. Capítulo 10: Anatema

**Capítulo 10**

**Anatema**

¿Cuántas veces una imagen mental puede hacerse real inesperadamente? El número de ocasiones en las que dos seres afamados, adorados y deseados de variadas formas, ocupaban la mente de cientos o hasta miles de personas; podía ser infinito. Seres envueltos en situaciones que dependían de los deseos ocultos de cada quién, situaciones que se hacían realidad por milagro o entre periodos largos de espera. Esa era la definición exacta que provocaba el presenciar a un par de Namikaze caminando tranquilamente por las calles de la aldea. Un hecho que solo se podía admirar en eventos especiales y anuales.

Naruto y Yuto, únicamente diferenciados en estatura, grosor corporal y edad; se dirigían a paso lento y calmo hacia la oficina de la Hokage, bajo las indiscretas miradas de los habitantes que detenían su transitar sorprendidos por un acto tan irregular. Caminar por las calles era lo más normal del mundo, pero que padre e hijo lo hicieran juntos a plena luz del día era algo para recordar, al menos eso pensaban las mentes simples e interesadas, como creían ambos Namikaze.

Era una costumbre atraer la atención, por lo tanto sabían cómo pasar de ello, y más aún cuando tenían un tema el cual tratar.

–– Siéntete libre de tratarme con normalidad. Soy un clon de Yuto, aunque no tengo su misma fuerza – dijo el clon para romper el hielo irónico en una tarde soleada. Naruto solo asintió, su interés estaba en la información que sería revelada –– Creo que ya estás en edad para saber un poco de historia Namikaze. Empezaré no tan lejos en el pasado y nos situaremos en la niñez de Minato y la mía – el rubio menor no pudo evitar sentir cierta ansiedad. Si le hablaría de su niñez, eso conllevaría a que hablara de su abuelo, personaje que solo escuchó mencionar pocas veces en su vida –– Nuestro estatus era más alto en ese tiempo. Tu abuelo era el Secretario Militar del Feudal.

–– ¿Secretario militar?

–– Cierto. Eres algo joven para saberlo. No creo que les hablen mucho de esto en la academia. Antes que finalizara la Tercera Guerra Ninja, los feudales tenían bajo su mandato a un Secretario Militar, Secretario Científico y Secretario de Comercio. Jerárquicamente estos ocupaban el segundo lugar en el poder de nuestro país. Pero ese sistema se acabó junto a la guerra, por orden del actual Feudo. Es una historia a parte que después sabrás.

» Tu abuelo, Kento Namikaze, era Secretario Militar, y como deducirás, se encargaba de la seguridad del país, por lo tanto era un enlace directo con Konoha. Basta con decir que su estricta, fría y calculadora actitud, sumado a sus grandes logros, le generó fama, respeto y temor de aliados y enemigos. Pero también era muy conocido por el alto grado de privacidad en todo lo que se relacionaba a la familia. No siempre fue así. Esa privacidad empezó una fecha con exactitud, según mi hermano, el día en que yo nací.

» Minato era sobreprotector por naturaleza, sentía que debía proteger a cualquier ser que se ganara su aprecio o estuviera en peligro, y siempre me decía que cuando supo iba a tener un hermano, su instinto de protección se acrecentó y antes de que yo naciera, sentía que debía protegerme. Por eso, fue muy duro para él que en mi primer año de nacido, nuestro padre no le permitiera acercarse a mí. A decir verdad, nadie podía acercarse, excepto él y un personal de ninjas médicos. Todo porque había nacido defectuoso.

» Todos en nuestra familia nacemos con un Núcleo de Chakra agresivo, el cual es capaz de crear abundantes cantidades de Chakra que nos permite durar mucho tiempo en batalla, utilizando técnicas que normalmente desgastarían en un instante a una Shinobi promedio. Sin embargo, mi defecto recaía en una parte esencial del proceso de circulación. En la academia debieron haberte explicado cómo se crea y distribuye el Chakra, entonces debes conocer sobre el filtro, el mecanismo encargado de regular las cantidades con base al tamaño de los canales de chakra – Yuto miró a un pensativo Naruto – Ya imaginas qué me sucedía.

– Por tu cuerpo se distribuía más chakra de lo que un bebe podría soportar.

– Sí. Aproximadamente, se distribuía la cantidad de chakra de un Junnin – Naruto se asombró; empezaba a comprender el nivel de poder de su tío – Nacer con un filtro defectuoso consumía de a poco ese pequeño cuerpo. Todos pensarán que es un don, pero durante mis primeros años de vida, fue mi peor pesadilla.

» El motivo por el que a Minato no se le permitía acercarse a mí, era porque la fuerza del Chakra salía de mi cuerpo haciendo de mi alrededor, un ambiente difícil de soportar – Naruto recordó el suceso de hacía poco, cuando el clon fue creado**[a]** – Además, no creo que a un niño de su edad le agradara ver a un bebé llorando de dolor porque su piel se deshacía lentamente, mucho menos si era su pequeño hermano. Aunque tal magnitud de sufrimiento duró poco. Gracias al dinero y poder de mi padre hallaron un método para regular el Chakra de manera que no me afectara gravemente. Con eso no sentía dolor ni lloraba, y mi hermano por fin podía acercarse, sin embargo, mi condición se complicó.

» Crecí con el defecto oculto, pero otro se hizo notorio. El método pudo regular todo ese inmenso Chakra, pero distribuía una cantidad casi nula que no me permitiría destacar en batalla. Sería considerado un civil. Aquello sería decepcionante para mi padre; él ya podía preverlo. Mi hermano era el orgullo de la familia, pero el estatus que ocupaba el apellido Namikaze, hacía de mi problema una gran vergüenza – el clon se detuvo de repente y giró sobre sus pies para alzar la mirada hacia cierto punto, Naruto le siguió para divisar una parte de su mansión – ¿Nunca te preguntaste por qué mi padre decidió construir esta mansión? ¿Por qué decidió hacer uso de los últimos robles existentes? – Naruto, confuso, se dio cuenta de una duda que jamás había pasado por su cabeza, pero su atención fue atraída por la expresión de su tío, la cual reflejaba lejanos pensamientos.

– Creo que fue porque mi abuelo era la principal conexión entre el Feudal y Konoha.

– Esa fue la pantalla perfecta y más obvia – ambos continuaron su camino – Pero el verdadero objetivo que impulsó a mi padre a tal construcción, era esconder su vergüenza y que sirviera de contenedor por si mi problema se salía de control. La tan afamada Mansión Namikaze es mi celda. El sello hecho de roble – el joven Namikaze no pudo esconder su perplejidad, ni evitar detener sus pasos. Descubrir ese concepto de lo que consideraba su hogar, no era algo fácil de digerir. Casi todo lo relacionado a su tío necesitaba un proceso más largo.

– Na-Namikaze-sama… – una voz delicada y nerviosa lo sacó de su sorpresa. Una niña se había acercado a su tío.

– Puedes llamarme Yuto-san, pequeña – dijo a la vez que se bajaba a su altura para regalarle una amable sonrisa, provocando que se sonrojara.

– Yuto-san ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? – habló tímidamente mirando hacia el suelo.

– Cualquiera – contestó colocando la palma de su mano sobre su coronilla para darle más confianza. Gesto que funcionó, pues la niña sonrió contenta mirándole al rostro.

– Mi hermano mayor dice que usted no tiene apodo. Pero yo siempre le digo que si Minato-sam… Minato-san era el Rayo amarillo de Konoha, ¿Usted no debería ser llamado con algo así parecido? – Yuto empezó a reír en voz alta llamando la atención de quienes pasaban por el sitio – Bue-Bueno eso creo… – terminó la niña apenada agachando la mirada de nuevo.

– Eres muy lista, pequeña. Eres la segunda persona que me lo pregunta. Y, créeme, eso dice mucho de ti. Es cierto, quizás debería tener un apodo. ¿Y Sabes qué? Al igual que aquella persona, dejaré que elijas alguno.

– ¿En serio? – el ojiazul asintió – ¿Ahora mismo? – De nuevo asintió – Ya le tengo uno – la pequeña se acercó y le susurró algo al oído – ¿Qué sucede, Yuto-san? ¿N-no le gustó? – preguntó empezando a entristecerse al ver consternación en su rostro.

– No. Está perfecto. Y lo he decidido, ese será mi apodo. Solo falta que lo vuelva famoso en tu honor.

La madre apenada apareció disculpándose en nombre de su hija, por su impertinencia, pero el Namikaze la defendió, y pidió que no la regañara, pues la corta conversación había sido muy agradable.

Ambos se despidieron y así pudieron seguir caminando, aunque en silencio. Naruto había observado todo. Su tío sabía perfectamente cómo tratar con los niños. Su niñez, aunque no toda, era prueba de ello. Pero una parte de la interacción entre él y la niña, había despertado su curiosidad, y sospechaba que esa era la razón por la que no prosiguiera con el tema.

– ¿Quién fue la primera persona que lo preguntó?

– Emi. Ella y la niña sugirieron el mismo apodo – ahora comprendía porqué su reacción.

– ¿Cuál fue?

**..::..::..**

En el mundo todo tenía una contraparte. Cada ser, objeto, momento o espacio poseía un opuesto. Como el día y la noche, el cruel y benevolente, lo feo y bonito. Así mismo, Konoha era una aldea de vistosos lugares donde habitantes y turistas deseaban estar, y también tenía un sitio al que pocos se atrevían si quiera acercarse. No era un barrio formal, pero la residían los marginados de la sociedad. Y, a pesar de su condición ilegal, se mantenía intocable por cualquier fuerza militar o de la seguridad civil, ya que aquellos segregados tendrían libertad para dejar salir sus verdaderos instintos, reduciendo así el índice de criminalidad en el resto de la aldea.

Sin embargo, estaba ese pequeño segmento de "buenos aldeanos", el cual bajo un completo secretismo visitaba aquella zona para probar de las delicias de lo prohibido, y salir de la monotonía. Shinobis, civiles, turistas de todo tipo, ricos y pobres, no había excepción; todos eran aceptados siempre y cuando no fueran un riesgo. Por tal motivo, el que un ninja mostrara sus narices allí era de alta sospecha para la comunidad ilegal. Y si alguien podía dar testimonio de ello, ese era Kakashi Hatake.

Durante su adolescencia siempre había escuchado hablar sobre el barrio prohibido, pero luego de convertirse en mayor de edad, el mismo Sandaime, con base a su gusto por lo erótico, le recomendó visitar a un pirata que vendía libros a precios más bajos. Al ser un ninja reconocido, su presencia en el barrio fue rechazada y constantemente vigilada por quienes se consideraban dueños del lugar: una banda de poca monta llamada Katazu; que se encargaba de ejercer orden en la medida de lo posible.

Le tomó más de un año ser medianamente aceptado por la gran mayoría, puesto ellos se habían acostumbrado a que les frecuentara. Pero, en ese transcurso de tiempo, el ninja copia comprendió el objetivo real del Hokage, cuando a sus oídos empezaba a llegar información que influía en una que otra misión, por parte de criminales locales y forasteros que bebían y hablaban de más.

Por eso, en sus días libres, luego de suministrarse con un buen paquete de libros baratos, terminaba con algunas copas en el bar, solo y sentado en la mesa más apartada. Su rostro era conocido, pero para todos era solo un ser iluminado que disfrutaba un poco de oscuridad. Un ser temido e iluminado.

– ¡Aquí no tenemos eso! ¡Deja de insistir o te echaré!

– ¡Son unos anticuados! ¡Es el único lugar donde no puedo encontrar un poco!

– ¡Entonces lárgate, maldito borracho! – Otra discusión por la que nadie se alteraba. Era el pan de cada día. En promedio, el cantinero echaba a dos o tres ebrios diariamente.

– ¡Solo quiero un poco de Hatru, demonios! – el cantinero exasperado, dio el paso para salir desde atrás de la barra, pero la voz de uno de tantos le detuvo.

– Deja que el bastardo diga qué es esa Hatru – habló un hombre fornido con indicios de alcohol, su apariencia era intimidante, en su cara, llena de cicatrices y que lucía una barba negra abundante; se podía apreciar con facilidad el descaro y las malas intenciones que le dieron renombre en la zona.

– No entiendo cómo en esta aldea no conocen esa droga – Bebió sin cuidado dejando caer un poco en su ropa, la mano que sostenía la copa estaba temblorosa – Es una sustancia que no tiene demasiado tiempo y es conocida en el resto de países. No es como el opio que solo te vuelve una mierda relajada, no, esta te mantiene despierto y activo. Te fortalece. Si quieren romperle la cara o todos los huesos a algún bastardo que los ofendió, debes probar la Hatru – relamió sus labios y miró fijamente las palmas de sus manos como si la palpara, o como si sintiera la fuerza sobre la que acababa de contar.

El silencio reinó por unos segundos, mientras algunos solo repudiaban al adicto desquiciado, y otros parecían tener curiosidad sobre la droga.

– Oye, ya puedes echar al loco este – El cantinero precedió a una de sus labores, y lo agarró sin algún cuidado dirigiéndose a la salida.

– ¡Si tuviera Hatru en mis venas, todos estarían muertos! ¡¿Me oyeron?! ¡Muertos! – fue lo único que se le escuchó antes del sonido de su cuerpo estampado en alguna superficie de madera.

– Jajaja Oye, Kakashi, deberías utilizar tus beneficios de ninja famoso e investigar sobre esa tal droga. De paso nos traes un poco cuando regreses de alguna misión – dijo el hombre fornido en tono burlón, el único que se atrevía a hablarle con tanta confianza al ninja copia. Exactamente, era el único que le hablaba. Se creía con potestad para ello ya que era el segundo al mando de la banda.

Kakashi vació su copa, tomó su paquete de novelas y se dirigió a la salida. De nuevo, el silencio hizo acto de presencia y el ambiente se hizo más denso cuando detuvo su andar.

– El día que haya tan solo una mínima cantidad de esa droga en la aldea. Vendré a algo más que comprar mis novelas. Y eso no te gustará, Maku-san – le dijo justo al lado, con un tono amable que no ocultaba el grado de su amenaza; y siguió hacia la salida ganándose una iracunda mirada que tal vez no quiso percibir.

**..::..::..**

Estructuras sucias y viejas, calles estrechas y poco limpias, olores desagradables que se confundían en el aire junto a vulgaridades dichas a viva voz; estanterías mal hechas de mercancía sospechosa y vendedores bribones; y negocios de apuestas, alcohol y mujeres con nula moral, así estaba conformado el barrio prohibido, únicamente eso era lo que se podía apreciar de entrada a salida. Era todo lo que Kakashi veía mientras se dirigía a la parte sana de la aldea. Sin embargo, y al igual que en ocasiones previas; el ninja copia se había propuesto a alcanzar un objetivo, ya que había encontrado una interesante fuente de información.

Su búsqueda no le llevó demasiado pues lo divisó en un callejón. Se acercó donde se encontraba sentado en el suelo y lucía un lamentable aspecto: sudoroso, pálido y tembloroso. Kakashi pudo notar que su ropa era de talla más grande de lo que debía, estaba sucia y se atrevió a sospechar que no se la había cambiado por mucho tiempo, sin embargo, esto no evitó que identificara la tela costosa. Una vestimenta cara de ese tipo en un hombre que aparentaba medio siglo y se encontraba en tal condición, era algo para tener en cuenta.

Kakashi metió las manos en los bolsillos y apoyó su espalda a la pared contraria para quedar frente a frente. El hombre estaba tan perdido en su sufrimiento que no alcanzaba ni a reaccionar.

– Su Hatru no me parece tan increíble como decía.

– Tú no sabes nada. Nadie sabe nada… Todos son unos ignorantes. No saben lo que se pierden. No debí venir a esta maldita aldea… Me engañaron… Me engañaron… – parecía hablar consigo mismo.

– Me gustaría que me dijera dónde consigue su Hatru – por un instante Kakashi creyó que no le escuchaba, pero este levantó su mirada, ojerosa y demacrada; y lo encaró.

– Ja… No pareces alguien que la consuma. Un ninja de su nivel no tiene necesidad de eso – respondió con más lucidez de la que aparentaba.

– No está tan loco como pensé.

– ¿Loco? Ja... Antes me hablarías con respeto. Antes me estarías protegiendo a costa de tu vida a cambio de un poco de dinero para esta maldita aldea. Yo, Towa, un comerciante de mi nivel, tratado como un loco por basura – con su voz medianamente entrecortada, se percibía un deje de tristeza y frustración en su rostro.

– ¿Entonces qué pasó?

– Fui bendecido. A cambio de toda mi riqueza y fama me fue otorgada la mejor bendición de todas: Poder, y todo en una pequeña cápsula – dibujó una desagradable sonrisa – Pero idiotas como tú no aprecian el valor de ese milagro. Me tildan de loco, pero si tan solo… – observó la palma de sus manos – si tan solo tuviera en mis manos mi preciada Hatru, hasta tú me temerías.

– Si me diera más información, quizás pueda ayudarlo.

– No llegué a ser un reconocido comerciante por tonto, Kakashi Hatake – el aludido simplemente avanzó unos pasos y se agachó hasta su altura para quedar cara a cara.

– Debió aceptar mi ayuda, Towa-san – dijo mientras descubría su ojo cicatrizado y le ofrecía una imagen de su sharingan en todo su esplendor.

Si había una forma de anular los síntomas de la abstinencia, esa era el terror puro.

**..::..::..**

El clon y Naruto caminaron un largo trecho en silencio, ya se encontraban en la calle principal céntrica, por la cual llegarían directamente a la oficina de la Hokage. El menor no quiso hacer más preguntas sobre un pasado delicado, aun cuando solo se tratara de un clon, ni siquiera para él era fácil.

– Mi padre nos trajo a mí y a Minato a la aldea, y a su manera escueta y fría nos dijo que viviríamos solos y cuidados por alguien de alta confianza: La mujer que fue nuestra niñera más preciada, casi una madre.

– La abuela de Tsubaki-san.

– Sí. La excusa era que mi hermano sería entrenado por la mayor fuerza militar del país, y yo solo le haría compañía. Mi padre exclusivamente requería nuestra presencia en eventos importantes. Lo veíamos muy poco.

– Pero las fechas no concuerdan. ¿Nuestra mansión no fue construida al inicio de la Tercera Guerra Mundial Ninja?

– Es un error pero comprensible. Las guerras de esa magnitud generan cambios que confunden la mente, y por ello muchas cosas se mezclan o se pierden, entre estas las fechas. Nuestro hogar tiene casi mi edad, pero la mayoría prefiere dar un significado místico a la fama. O, tal vez, muchos de los que vivieron antes de la guerra ya no estén en este mundo – Naruto reflexionó sobre lo dicho, y de alguna forma comprendió lo frágil que puede ser la mente humana – Continuando. La vergüenza de mi defecto era un tema que aún le interesaba a tu abuelo, y no escatimó gastos en la búsqueda de algún método menos limitante. Aún seguía siendo un secreto, al menos, pocos sabían que se trataba de mí. Hasta que, un día, Kento llegó sin avisar, pidió que me alistaran una maleta con poca ropa y me sacó de la aldea. Meses después regresé con el nuevo y definitivo sello, que se oculta y es uno con los guantes.

– Espera. ¿Qué pasó en esos meses?

– No lo sé.

– Tío… ¿Cómo no lo sabes? Mi abuelo debió decirte algo.

– No. Y tampoco importó. Ya no estaba limitado ni era una carga. Ese era mi único deseo; lo demás es innecesario – el joven Namikaze no pudo evitar sentirse desconcertado por el sombrío pasado de su tío. Comprendió su actitud esquiva ante la mención de su abuelo, e intuyó que el apellido Namikaze poseía su lado oscuro, una parte que sospechaba tenía mucho por conocer.

– Háblame del sello.

– Lo he dicho y lo has visto. El sello está en las manos de mi yo original pero es uno con los guantes. De manera simple, es como un rompecabezas del cual la pieza más grande está en las manos, se mantiene activo al unirse con la más pequeña y se desactiva al separarlas; es decir, cuando los guantes son retirados. Pero su anulación toma tiempo – Cuando faltaba poco para llegar a su destino, desde una distancia suficiente pudieron ver a Kakashi salir del edificio. Este les saludó con la mano y les esperó sonriendo bajo la máscara, sin embargo, el gesto particular de su mirada se borró de inmediato cuando los tenía un metro cerca – Ya te has dado cuenta. Pocos pueden engañar a ese ojo.

– No fue necesario, basta con ver tus manos.

– Mi error. Debo ser más prudente. No quiero que todos comiencen a sospechar.

– ¿Dónde estás?

– En ningún lugar.

– Bueno, no preguntaré más. Que vengas a hablar con Tsunade-sama me lo dice todo. Ahora, les dejaré continuar. Me espera una tarea en casa.

– Kakashi-sensei….

– Naruto, ya habrá tiempo para eso. Tienes asuntos más importantes ahora – el ninja copia se alejó de ellos con otro gesto de su mano como despedida, y Naruto decidió que tenía otro asunto del que debía encargarse pronto.

**..::..::..**

– Buena tarde, Hokage-sama – saludaron al unísono clon y sobrino.

– Buena tarde. Espero que tu explicación justifique lo ocurrido hace minutos.

– Debo hacer más creíble mi presencia, o sino todos se darán cuenta – dijo el doble al notar la mirada fija de la Hokage en sus manos desnudas. Podía casi palpar su sospecha.

– Supongo que eso también me lo explicarás.

– Soy un clon de Yuto, un porcentaje de su chakra condensado, es decir, ningún golpe me hará desaparecer, pero tengo un tiempo límite: alrededor de una semana. Aun así, poseo su personalidad, actuar y recuerdos. Lo único que me delataría es la ausencia de sus guantes, cosa que resolveré en un rato.

– ¿Dónde está?

– En ningún lugar – Naruto se preguntó si era una respuesta clave o su manera directa de decir que el paradero de su tío era un secreto.

– Entonces, entrenarás a Naruto durante su ausencia – el clon asintió – ¿Tienes alguna forma de comunicarte con él? – Esta vez dio una muda respuesta negativa. Tsunade permaneció pensativa durante algunos segundos – Permaneceré al tanto de cualquier eventualidad…

– Puede llamarme Yuto – añadió ante su duda.

– Bien, pueden retirarse – ambos Namikaze salieron de la oficina casi desapercibidos, pues algo más delicado rondaba por la mente de la Hokage. La información que le habían entregado minutos antes, le hizo creer que las malas noticias abundarían por un largo periodo, y esta vez, una había llegado por boca de Kakashi.

– Lo tomaste con mucha tranquilidad.

– Hay peores cosas que un clon, Jiraiya.

– Pero no es uno cualquiera – el nombrado apareció, como de costumbre, atravesando la ventana.

– Me encargaré de eso luego. Tenemos un problema de cuidado – el sannin caminó hasta el mueble de roble y se sentó esperando que su antigua compañera de equipo ahondara en el tema – Kakashi descubrió que se está comercializando una especie de droga en algunos países, aún no sabemos su composición y el total de sus efectos, sin embargo, parece que incrementa las capacidades físicas de quien la consuma. Pero, no es eso lo que me preocupa. Una sustancia como esa tendría mucha aceptación, y no puedo evitar recordar aquella época en la que surgió el opio – Jiraiya entrecerró sus ojos captando su punto – Ambos sabemos las consecuencias graves que habría si esa droga toma demasiado terreno.

– ¿Estás segura de que sería lo mismo?

– Kakashi pudo ver que es altamente adictiva. ¿Recuerdas a Towa, el comerciante? Quedó en quiebra en menos de un año. Lo tenemos en custodia para hacerle pruebas de sangre; esa sería nuestra única pista. No obstante, debemos investigar más al respecto y cortarlo de raíz antes de que tome mayor fuerza.

– ¿Quieres que yo lo haga?

– No. Te llamé para la misión que te había mencionado, y creo que ahora es el momento.

– ¿Debo recordarte que no nos llevamos bien? A duras penas el mocoso me habla. Increíble que sea mi ahijado.

– Lo sé, pero eres quien mejor puede descifrarlo. Además, lo concerniente al libro y las armas de destrucción debe mantenerse en secreto dentro de lo posible – Jiraiya se levantó con resignación.

– Será difícil encontrarlo en ningún lugar.

**..::..:::..**

Un torrencial aguacero había acabado con el ensueño de un día soleado en otoño. De manera fugaz el calor se había disipado a la par que las gotas caían violentas y sin compasión, acelerando el tiempo de las obligaciones de cada uno de los habitantes. En día como esos, Konoha comenzaba a apagarse; el andar de los transeúntes, el comprar y vender del comercio diurno, todo se reducía en un horario diferente a cuando el atardecer se apreciaba tras las montañas; dando paso a las labores nocturnas que en un día casi helado eran escazas. Lo único que mantenía su usual proceder, eran los turnos de vigilancia.

Las espesas y grises nubes obstaculizaban la poca luminosidad que la tierra podía disfrutar por las estrellas, sumiéndola en una absoluta oscuridad que rivalizaba contra las numerosas farolas. Eran pocos los rincones de la aldea que se perdían en la penumbra, sin embargo, el más grande de esos espacios se extraviaba como en la profundidad de un abismo, por la frondosidad de la naturaleza que lo ocupaba: El bosque privado de la familia Namikaze.

Por mucho tiempo, aquella zona de entrenamiento se mantenía intocable. En general, era visitada por miembros del personal que cazaban animales en ciertos periodos y que aplicaban su respectivo cuidado. Y, durante la ausencia de Yuto, su sobrino solo entrenaba con el equipo de Kakashi.

Luego de la corta visita a la oficina de la Hokage, el entrenamiento de Naruto inició sin tardanza. El clon le dijo sin rodeos que primero conocería todo lo que sabía y podía hacer en batalla. Para ello debía atacarlo con todo lo que tuviera y quisiera sin límite alguno, ya que era una copia sin dolor y el golpe más fuerte no lo haría desaparecer. Así, Naruto, libre de duda; dio pie a sus arremetidas.

El primer puño fue esquivado, la siguiente patada fue neutralizada, los giros, las maniobras y los imposibles, las armas, su rasengan y todo lo que conformaba su fuerza y habilidades eran evadidos de manera tan fácil que humillaba, y no porque fuera un clon inmune, lo penoso era que en las horas que llevaba luchando no había podido causar si quiera un rasguño. No había objetivo más que atacarle, así lo cazara por todo el bosque de cualquier manera, el cansancio lo invadiera y tuviera que tomar reposo con todos sus sentidos en alerta. Diversas fueron las ocasiones en las que, mientras se sentaba lo más oculto posible, fue sorprendido por algún ataque del clon, y aprovechaba para perseguirlo entre árboles de los cuales unos pocos fueron derrumbados por sus ataques y su propio cuerpo que salía volando por los golpes potentes que recibía. La oscuridad no le favorecía demasiado, pero su oponente parecía conocer cada rincón, lo que le hizo entender que el terreno también era su enemigo.

Como último recurso y guiado por la desesperación, decidió hacer uso del chakra perteneciente al ser que contenía en su interior. Había recibido advertencias del hombre que le enseñó a sacar partido de su condición, y por eso, desde que aprendió a hacerlo, solo llegó a tal extremo en dos ocasiones. Seguramente su tío no lo sabía, y aunque al frente tenía a una copia suya, este le había dado vía libre para hacer lo que quisiera.

– Me preguntaba cuándo lo harías – dijo al ver a Naruto completamente rodeado de un chakra espeso y rojo, sus rasgos se habían vuelto zorrunos, con colmillos alargados, sus uñas convertidas en garras, y el iris de sus ojos cambiado al mismo color del manto que le cubría.

– ¿Lo sabías? – su voz con un tono sorprendido, se escuchaba ronca mezclada con el timbre de su niñez.

– Con el viejo pervertido aquí, pude deducirlo antes de que me informaran.

El silencio duró segundos, más de lo que Naruto tardó en cruzar diez metros hasta su oponente quien en un parpadear realizó un movimiento con sus piernas, que le permitió evadirle lo suficiente para agarrar su muñeca izquierda dejándole el brazo estirado y su mano cerrada en un puño. El clon no le dio tiempo de sorprenderse, ya que giró sobre sí y lo lanzó hacia el lugar de donde había provenido, el triple de distancia en el aire y el doble a ras de piso. Cuando la fuerza del lanzamiento disminuyó, Naruto se incorporó tomando una posición fiera con sus cuatro extremidades en el suelo por el que se deslizaba, lo suficiente para tomar impulso y dar un giro hacia atrás que le permitió esquivar un ataque desde el aire. Una nube de polvo se alzó cuando el pie del clon impactó en la tierra, y se dispersó por el brusco movimiento que hizo al dirigirse hacia Naruto y continuar con sus acometidas. Sin oportunidad alguna de evadirle, el chakra del Kyubi le permitió amortiguar los golpes que recibía en los antebrazos que le servían como escudos, aun así, sabía que no duraría así por mucho tiempo, pues empezó a sentir gradualmente las dolencias de sus puños incesantes.

De repente, el clon se detuvo para girar lo necesario y atrapar entre su mano izquierda el cuello de otro Naruto. Lo siguiente se alcanzó a percibir solo en cámara lenta: Yuto hizo presión en su agarre, el clon de su sobrino desapareció entre sus dedos, y viró el rostro a tiempo solo para observar la esfera azulada y brillante a pocos centímetros, y la sonrisa victoriosa de su pequeño oponente.

Pero, cuando el rasengan parecía lograr su cometido, en la cara del clon se formó una especie de agujero brillante por el cual la técnica fue engullida totalmente.

La mano que rodeaba el cuello de Naruto, fue el anuncio de la batalla terminada y su derrota.

– Es todo por hoy – informó mientras lo soltaba de la altura en que lo sostenía. El manto rojo ya no cubría a Naruto, pero mostraba un evidente desconcierto en su mirada. Por unos instantes, en ese aparente logro, había creído que podría vencerle, olvidando por completo que algo así ya había ocurrido**[a]**. Además, en su interior sentía la apremiante corazonada de que una verdad se había develado mientras luchaba – Tu nivel es decepcionante. Fueron seis horas de pelea y solo pudiste atinar un solo golpe, de ser real, te habría derrotado, y quizás matado en menos de quince minutos; no por mi nivel, sino por la nula urgencia de vencerme. Te concentraste en presumirme todas tus habilidades y no planeaste alguna estrategia. Creí que con Kakashi como tu sensei, me mostrarías todo el avance que ansié ver, aún más si el viejo pervertido está en la aldea. Debemos trabajar más de lo esperado. No habrá días de descanso, ni siquiera los fines de semana. Si quieres tener un nivel mínimo, desde hoy tu vida será dormir, comer, entrenar y entrenar.

El clon no dijo más, le echó una dura mirada, y le dio la espalda para marcharse. Naruto, cabizbajo, con los puños cerrados y temblando a pesar de que la lluvia no caía; se mantuvo allí, estático como si la frustración misma se hubiera materializado para envolverlo al igual que una serpiente. Sus huesos no se quebraban, pero el dolor del fracaso y la cruda verdad palpitaban en todo su cuerpo, aunque solo debía punzar en su alma.

* * *

><p><strong>[a] Casi al final del capítulo 9: Denuedo.<strong>

* * *

><p>Hola señores y señoras lectores. peke-chan, también conocida como Miri (el chan lo pueden agregar si desean), está de vuelta luego de mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo. No hay palabras que expresen cuánto lo lamento, pero puedo explicar lo que pasó. Resulta que estuve sumida en un tremendo bloqueo respecto a esta historia debido a ciertas situaciones emocionales que... bueno... eso. Pero debo decir que fue gracias principalmente a los animos de mi amado novio, que la chispa de la inspiración retornó a esta cabecilla. Comprendo que muchos hayan decidido abandonarlo, y perdieran las esperanzas, pero me encuentro muy animada, emocionada y decidida a terminarla. Es tanto así, que mi novio ha decidido apoyarme para dibujar a personajes y escenas claves de la historia que ya hemos discutido (¿No es una adoración ese chico?). Sobre esto último daré información más adelante. (¿Creación de una página en facebook? ¿Quién dijo?).<p>

Tocando la historia, sé que debido a la tardanza entre publicaciones, hay muchos detalles que no recuerdan, así que hay una cosa que recomiendo: Intenten leer los capítulos anteriores. Por mi parte he decidido añadir información al final de cada capítulo que sirvan como recordatorio (Admito que eso se lo copié a dante-fox. Bueno, hay que aceptar que de lo bueno se aprende, no me da pena admitirlo).

Espero puedan excusarme, y me acompañen en esta historia, pues necesito de sus opiniones, críticas y consejos para mejorar. Escribir me gusta mucho, y quiero evolucionar como tal.

Sin más que decir, gracias por comprender y comentar.

Hasta la próxima! (¿Me salió en rima?).


	12. Capítulo 11: Inexistencia

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 11**

**Inexistencia**

* * *

><p>"Comer, dormir, entrenar y entrenar". Si Naruto quiso sentir en carne propia las limitaciones de un prisionero dentro de su celda, esas tres palabras podían describirlo lo más similar posible, ya que su libertad se había reducido a la de uno con beneficios de espacio y comodidad. Ahora, su cárcel eran los terrenos de su familia, y sus acciones vigiladas por un alguacil.<p>

Tal como se lo había anunciado, Naruto debía trabajar fuertemente desde que amanecía hasta más allá de la noche. Si quería descanso, debía ganárselo o rebuscarlo. Para lo primero solo había un requisito: ganarle a su tío; para lo segundo simplemente debía esconderse entre el bosque sin que lo descubrieran. Lastimosamente aquello era difícil, y vencer era casi imposible. Por eso, el mejor descanso que podía disfrutar era cuando dormía en la noche.

Por otro lado, la comida se había convertido en parte del entrenamiento. Al clon se le había ocurrido asignar a tres hombres del personal con alimento, en apartadas y diferentes localizaciones las cuales debía encontrar si deseaba recuperar o mantener fuerzas. Todo eso mientras efectuaba un objetivo.

Aquel logro consistía en tocar con su rasengan al clon, en una única ocasión, es decir, en el momento que lo usara sería el primero y último, si llegaba a fallar, debía iniciar desde el principio, cosa que lo obligaría a regresar a la entrada del bosque mientras su oponente se ocultaba. A eso sumándole que contaba con un límite de dos horas, si el tiempo acababa, significaba reiniciar.

– Estás mostrando avances. Es poco, pero si tomo en cuenta que llevamos tres días, eso te amerita a un premio extra. Las condiciones serán las mismas, y además tomaré en cuenta tu comportamiento este día, y solo este día – dijo de repente temprano en la mañana.

– ¿Cuál es ese premio extra?

– Podrás utilizar tus kunais. En el avance del entrenamiento, y a medida que vayas ganando, te permitiré aumentar tus armas y el número de clones. El rasengan deberá ser tu último ataque.

– ¿Qué hay del tiempo?

– Perspicaz – le halagó – Por cada beneficio obtenido, restaré treinta minutos. Desde ahora cuentas con tres horas. Sácales provecho – Dicho esto, se marchó hacia algún rincón del bosque teñido de tonalidades que se mezclaban entre el naranja y el café. El otoño iba despojándolo de su espesura hoja por hoja.

**..::..::..**

¿Cómo buscar en ningún lugar? Ese sería el título del libro que escribiría saliéndose de los parámetros eróticos que predominaban en su pasatiempo como escritor. Claro, no se saldría totalmente, pues siempre hallaría la forma de añadirle sensualidad a sus escritos. Icha Icha Paradise era y siempre sería su obra maestra, pero, en lo personal, aquel libro que se mantenía como idea, sería la simbolización de su victoria, ya que si lograba completar la misión, definitivamente se haría un espacio entre las misiones memorables.

Había pasado por incontables misiones de búsqueda; todas fueron exitosas. ¿Qué hacía de esta tan diferente? Dos palabras: Yuto Namikaze. El enigma entre los enigmas que había nacido para adquirir ese poderoso apellido, era sin lugar a duda su más irritante reto. Su fallecido estudiante, Minato, fue más poderoso que su hermano menor, sin embargo había aprendido a comprenderlo; descifrarlo. Pero, el mocoso Namikaze en su tiempo –Naruto era el actual– siempre fue un laberinto mental, y si había alcanzado a conocer algunos pasadizos, fue gracias al Yondaime. Tsunade no se equivocaba al mencionarle que él era el único que lo conocía más allá, y aunque jamás se compararía a Sarutobi o a Minato, estos estaban muertos.

Ese hecho hizo de sus búsquedas previas un imposible. En el tiempo que Yuto estuvo ausente, por el bien de su ahijado, decidió buscarlo para comprobar su bienestar. Pero fracasó, y creía que tal vez no sería diferente esta vez. Aun así, en ese tiempo sus motivos eran por decirlo nobles. Ahora la misión tenía un peso relevante para la aldea, y estaba decidido a darlo todo para conseguirlo.

– Jiraiya-sama ¿Está cómodo?

– Jiraiya-sama ¿Quiere más sake?

– Jiraiya-sama, pídame lo que desee.

– Claro, mis damitas. Jiraiya-sama no puede sentirse más feliz. Tiene todo el tiempo del mundo para ustedes – contestó con un reprimido sangrado en su nariz, una expresión transmutada en perversión, y unas jóvenes trillizas rodeándole y dispuestas a complacerle a cambio de una buena paga. Sí, el sannin lo estaba dando todo en su búsqueda, pues en tales circunstancias no había pensado en recolectar información para su afamado libro. Solamente se había dedicado a frecuentar casas de placer para interrogar de manera simple y desinteresada con forzado disimulo.

Desde hacía tres días había arribado a Macao, una aldea que dependía de los negocios de apuestas y placeres sexuales. Era el centro de atracción para aquellas personas ansiosas por esa clase de turismo y el más afamado en el País del Fuego. La excusa del sannin era que al llegar gente de todas partes, y si tenía suerte, lograría encontrar alguna pista.

– Jiraiya-sama, sé de algo que le gustará – habló una de las hermosas jovencitas, en realidad no podía distinguir cuál nombre le pertenecía, pues todas parecían clones exactos. Jiraiya sentía morir cuando su aliento acarició su oreja, y en su imaginación ilimitada, creía suponer a lo que se refería – Es sobre lo que nos preguntó hace dos días – aquello fue el tapón que evitó una hemorragia nasal que haría desmayar a cualquiera. A pesar de todo, se decepcionó. Ella se sentó sobre sus piernas y rodeó su cuello con los brazos igual que una niña mimada. El riesgo persistía – Una amiga nuestra que trabaja en otra casa, nos habló de un cliente que la frecuenta. Dice que nunca para de hablar sobre su valentía por defender al mundo de una tragedia a la que está destinado. Siempre le recalca que se merece servicios gratis porque gracias a él todos estamos vivos. Ella le sigue el juego, yo podría pedirle que le saque más información para usted, Jiraiya-sama – en su rostro se mostraba el orgullo por haber satisfecho a uno de sus clientes favoritos.

– No. No, damita. Jiraiya-sama debe ser el único que se encargue. Has hecho un gran trabajo – ella lo abrazó muy alegre. El riesgo aumentó a niveles máximos, pues sentía unos bultos acolchados en su pecho. Iría al paraíso.

– ¡Nosotras también queremos ayudar!

– ¡Díganos qué hacer! – gritaron ambas y luego buscaron un espacio para unirse al abrazo.

La suerte estaba con él. Y aunque murió de una epistaxis en el proceso para hallar la primera pista, de alguna forma resucitaría, tarde que temprano regresaría del paraíso, para avanzar con su misión.

**..::..::..**

Ni el frio que se acrecentaba en las noches o la lluvia que de vez en vez caía sorpresiva y helada, tenían el poder para menguar el bullicio que gobernaba a "La aldea que no duerme". Las calles estaban repletas de un gentío diversificado. La iluminación colorida de las farolas y de las edificaciones se podía avistar a casi dos kilómetro de distancia. Para los recatados era el infierno, pero había otros que lo consideraban el cielo en la tierra. La verdad era que a Macao también se le conocía como edén y averno, pues muchos entraban pobres y salían millonarios, otros poseían grandes riquezas y terminaban siendo pordioseros, y algunos desafortunados optaban por quitarse la vida. Cierto era que, a pesar de los trágicos desenlaces, no había ilegalidad en permitir que la avaricia y la lujuria se juntaran en un solo lugar, ya que nadie obligaba a nadie a apostarse la vida en un juego o en la cama con una desconocida.

Jiraiya tenía una sonrisa tan ensanchada que cualquiera pensaría que se había ganado una fortuna. En su forma de ver, no estaban tan lejos de la realidad, pues minutos antes había sentido en su brazo izquierdo, espalda y pecho, unas piezas invaluables que le pertenecieron por un corto lapsus glorioso. Después serían suyos de nuevo; tenía que continuar con su labor.

Según lo contado por una de las trillizas, aquel hombre había llegado a la aldea hacía meses. Si quería encontrarlo, debía empezar por el hotel en el que se hospedaba o el bar donde pasaba buena parte del día. Para el sannin el primer sitio era más privado, y por ello, haciendo uso de su persuasión coqueta, le sacó el número de la habitación a la recepcionista, irrumpió en ella y lo esperó.

– ¡¿Quién demonios eres?!

– El que hará las preguntas desde ahora – el recién llegado reaccionando ante el peligro, trató de huir por donde había entrado, sin embargo chocó con algo blando y pegajoso. En un intento desesperado se resolvió a atacarlo y falló al sentir sus brazos fuertemente apresados por la misma materia – No hay escapatoria de mi Jutsu – anunció el sannin sonriendo leve.

– ¿Acaso sabes con quién te metes?

– El valiente defensor del mundo a quien debemos total agradecimiento – respondió sarcástico.

– ¿Cómo…?

– Tus compañeros no deben estar muy contentos si alardeas sobre su secreto de esa forma, héroe-san.

– Eres parte de ellos…

– Entonces he acertado. Para tu suerte, no lo soy. Pero creo que no tardarán en encontrarte si sigues tan presumido.

– No reconozco tu rostro. Si no eres enemigo o aliado ¿Quién rayos eres?

– Un buen hombre si cooperas.

– Jajaja…Lamento decepcionarte, pero tu interrogación no servirá. Yo… estoy muerto – contrario a lo que se esperaría que expresara alguien al dar tal confesión, este sonreía con una mezcla entre cinismo y resignación.

– ¿Muerto? explícate.

– Si conoce del tema, debería saberlo: cuando eres parte del juego, no hay salida. O ganas o mueres.

– Aun no entiendo por qué sigues con vida.

– No cumplí con el pacto de silencio… A pesar de que entregué mi vida a la causa, no perdonaron un simple error y me dejaron al olvido. Sin círculo al cuál pertenecer, estoy a merced de "ellos". Yo acepté mi destino, pero si muero me llevaré a todos esos ingratos y al mundo entero si es necesario para que paguen.

– ¿Y tú venganza es publicar todo el secreto? Nadie te creerá.

– Jajajaja… Mis alardes no atraen únicamente a metiches como tú – Jiraiya entendió de inmediato que su propósito era a acercarse al enemigo del mundo, aquel autodenominado destructor. Decidió pasar de ello por el momento, luego haría lo posible para intervenir, si es que su interrogado continuaba con vida.

– Vayamos al grano. ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a Yuto?

– Hacerlo es imposible. ¿Ha intentado hallar algo que no existe? Así son los guardianes. Pero hoy es su día de suerte, yo puedo ayudarlo si hace algo por mí. Sólo debe escoltarme al lugar que le indicaré – el sannin entrecerró sus ojos suspicaz.

– Hecho.

– No crea que soy estúpido. Yo mismo lo llevaré – Esta vez, Jiraiya hizo a un lado la poca amabilidad que tenía y se acercó amenazante.

– Te recuerdo que no estás en condiciones para tanta exigencia. Dime a dónde ir, y luego regresaré. Si me pides eso, es porque no tienes más opciones. Te recomiendo que durante la espera te cambies a otro hotel y evites salir a menos que sea necesario – por primera vez en los minutos transcurridos, el hombre expresó temor, y nervioso no tuvo más que ceder.

– Busque diez kilómetros alrededor del laboratorio situado en este país. Hay una base móvil que se traslada circularmente a esa distancia. Por mi condición no puedo decirle la localización actual, y tampoco le aseguro que lo encuentre.

– Eso será suficiente – hizo algunos sellos y la materia viscosa desapareció. Las paredes, el techo y el piso regresaron a la normalidad, y por consiguiente, el hombre fue liberado – ¿Cómo te llamas?

– ¿Cómo me llamo? Ya no importa. Pero puede decirme Kaidan – el Sannin enarcó una ceja ante esto. Pero, si tenía en cuenta la situación de aquel hombre, referirse a sí mismo como un "cuento de fantasmas" no era tan exagerado.

– Bien, Kaidan. Soy un hombre de palabra – mientras hablaba Jiraiya lo detalló, no había algo especial en su vestimenta civil. Tenía una sombra de cabello castaño en la parte superior dejando los lados de su cabeza totalmente rapados **[a]**. Era de piel medianamente bronceada, de estatura media y no aparentaba más de treinta años. Sus ojos negros flotaban en ojeras pronunciadas y reflejaban la derrota que parecía esforzarse por ocultar.

– No me importa qué lo lleva a buscar a un guardián, pero no olvide que adquirió un compromiso, así que intente salir vivo de esta – sin decir más, Kaidan se dio la vuelta para marcharse. En esos segundos que le tomó abandonar la habitación, el sannin divisó un tatuaje atrás de su oreja. Con una tinta roja tenía plasmada la palabra o la letra de una lengua que no entendía, pero que reconocía. Ya la había visto en el enigma de aquel libro llamado TENCHUO, y sobre la ceja derecha de Yuto.

Jiraiya decidió no pensar más al respecto, su misión estaba fluyendo con más facilidad de la esperada, y no debía perder tiempo. Si quería terminarla pronto, debía darle una última visita a sus tres mellizas favoritas y en la mañana del siguiente día seguiría con su cometido.

– Aquí voy mis tesoros – su rostro se transmutó en perversión al cerrar la puerta.

**..::..::..**

En la zona donde se situaba Konoha, la lluvia llevaba incesante dos días y no parecía que fuera a escampar. Su torrencial caída por poco y desbordaba el único rio de la aldea. Algunas calles de la zona popular estaban levemente inundadas. Y los habitantes se veían obligados a pasar la mayor parte del tiempo posible bajo techo. Sin embargo, el poco piadoso clima no era siquiera una excusa cercana para detener el entrenamiento de Naruto, el cual iba en su quinto día.

Aún si caía granizo, no habría cobijo bajo la mansión para Naruto sino hasta llegada la noche. El clon no se lo dictaminó, pero su silencio era informante suficiente para hacérselo saber. El joven Namikaze podía estar empapado, sucio, herido, rasgado, golpeado y hambriento; sin embargo era claro que la lluvia era más compasiva que su tío, pues mientras le otorgara de mucha agua, no sufriría de sed.

Naruto había logrado tres victorias sudadas hasta la última gota; pero se había estancado por completo. Con un lapsus de hora y media y con las dificultades aumentadas, aunque contara con dos clones, sus armas y el rasengan; alcanzar otro éxito ya era más imposible de lo que creyó al inicio del entrenamiento. Quizás el cambio de una variable fue la chispa que disminuyó las posibilidades: El clon había decidido invertir los papeles de alguna forma, y comenzó a darle caza en inesperadas ocasiones. Naruto no sabía cómo, pero siempre acertaba en los instantes que decidía buscar las localizaciones de alimentación, y así obstaculizarlo hasta que el tiempo llegara a su límite y debiera empezar desde el inicio. Llegada la tarde, prescindía de la fuerza necesaria para confrontarlo al menos a un nivel mínimo.

– Maldición… – dijo a duras penas entre los suspiros de su respiración agitada, estaba agachado con las manos apoyadas sobre las rodillas, el cabello se le había alaciado por el aguacero, su imitación del uniforme anbu estaba sucia y rasgada, tenía algunos cortes en la cara, brazos y piernas que se podían notar por los rotos de la tela. Momentos como esos eran las escasas pausas que alcanzaba a disfrutar, pues una presa no podía darse el lujo de abandonar su huida, a menos que tuviera un gran plan, y a parte del agudo hambre y profundo cansancio, la mente de Naruto ya no ideaba si quiera pequeñas estrategias para contra atacar. Cinco de las doce horas, se había dedicado a defenderse en la desesperación por encontrar alimento – ¡Demonios!

– ¡Sin distracciones! – exclamó el cazador tras haber fallado su ataque. Naruto lo había esquivado por los pelos sin poder evitar caer sentado, pero no demoró para girar con espalda a ras de piso y se incorporó de inmediato evadiendo el segundo. Cuando el clon estaba a punto de efectuar el tercero, se agachó hacia adelante para esquivar una patada desde sus espaldas, y con las palmas de sus manos como base, dio un giro bocabajo para dar una potente puntapié que hizo desaparecer a la copia de su sobrino – Se ha vuelto escurridizo – comentó al notar que se había esfumado.

**..::..::..**

Naranja y café al norte, sur, este y oeste. Estaba por creer que su visión sufría de un mal extraño, pero no, el problema recaía en que se había adentrado a un bosque desde hacía dos días, y no había pistas de más vida humana. Mucho tiempo había pasado desde que se vio obligado a acampar, y ciertamente estaba desacostumbrado, sumado al hecho de que el torrencial aguacero lo tenía con un humor de perros. Los beneficios de la civilización lo habían domesticado como shinobi, y sintió vergüenza de sí mismo al imaginar cómo su fallecido sensei le habría reprendido si lo pudiera ver en ese estado.

Desde que Kaidan le informó sobre la base móvil, supo que no sería fácil localizarlos. Aunque la pista era seguir un tramo circular distanciado diez kilómetros del laboratorio, si planeaban no ser descubiertos, ellos podrían estar ocultos en cualquier lugar. Tanto que tal vez se había pasado del escondite sin saberlo.

Primero, decidió, con la cautela necesaria; dar un chequeo rápido al terreno circularmente, para lo que tardó unos catorce minutos. Luego, comenzó a realizar una exploración más profunda, que le tomó un día entero.

La privacidad de los laboratorios era protegida por alguna ley de su país. Los civiles o shinobis no podían acceder al área de su jurisdicción sin ser autorizados. Ante esto ni Jiraiya estaba exento de castigo. Sin embargo, la distancia por la que se movilizaba no irrumpía la zona restringida, pero al menos debía llamar la atención de los otros. No había indicios de su existencia. Al tocar ese punto en su cavilación, se preguntó si Kaidan lo había engañado o no se equivocó al decir que los guardianes no existían. Era la primera vez que escuchaba aquel cargo relacionado con todo ese asunto de la destrucción del mundo, pero de alguna forma se había familiarizado.

El crepitar de la madera siendo consumida por el fuego dominaba junto a su luminosidad el espacio dentro del tronco de un gran árbol, donde se refugiaba de una tormenta que parecía eterna. Parte de su ropa yacía cerca de la fogata para evaporar su humedad, mientras comía uno de los pocos roedores que cazó en el camino. Afuera la oscuridad era total, el frío luchaba férreamente contra el calor de la llama, y de vez en vez una brisa se escurría para helarle hasta los huesos. En el exterior solo se oía a las gotas que caían, el viento que soplaba y una rama que se rompía…

Fue entonces que acentuó la alerta de sus sentidos, pues aquel sonido no era otra cosa que la pisada de una persona. Cualquiera que fuera ya conocía su posición, y apagar la fogata sería en vano. Por eso, se dispuso a esperarlo en la entrada para mejorar sus posibilidades. No sería conveniente permanecer en una estancia tan reducida, menos si habían logrado atravesar las trampas que había implantado alrededor.

– ¡Identifíquese! – oyó una voz masculina.

– ¡Identifíquese! ¡No lo repetiremos más! – Bingo. Supo que había logrado su cometido al escuchar una segunda voz masculina. Ahora sabía que eran más. Quizás un grupo. Extrañamente no sentía presencia alguna.

– Mi nombre es Kaidan. Soy un campista aficionado y mis intenciones son meramente investigativas.

– ¿A caso no sabe que esta es un área restringida? – preguntó el primer hombre.

– Lo sé. Pero no creí que sería una molestia – pasado unos segundos, el dueño de aquella voz salió de la oscuridad como si se despojara de ella. Y, sin demostrarlo, se sorprendió al ver que tenía un estilo de peinado igual al de Kaidan. Aquello fue lo que necesitaba para disipar sus sospechas, ya que estaba seguro de que ese sitio estaba fuera de la jurisdicción, y ese hombre no vestía como uno de los shinobis de Konoha, por lo que alcanzaba a divisar bajo la capa abana**[b].**

– Señor Kaidan, le recomiendo que abandone esta zona mañana a primera hora. Dejaremos pasar esta infracción, pero las leyes son claras. Esta es un área perteneciente al laboratorio y podría ser encarcelado por estar aquí.

– Gracias por su comprensión, shinobi-san – reconoció mientras lo veía dar unos pasos hacia él. Su expresión denotaba duda.

– ¿De dónde proviene? – indagó con recelo.

– De la aldea Macao. Tengo un negocio de apuestas, pero a veces me escapo para disfrutar un poco de la naturaleza.

– Y comer de ella… – añadió echando una mirada a sus espaldas, donde estaba el roedor empalado.

– ¡Es un ninja! ¡Es uno de los Sannin, el domador de sapos! – Ese grito fue la señal para que los otros cinco salieran de sus escondites dispuestos a confrontarlo. Todos con el mismo corte de cabello.

– ¿Quién descubrió a quién? – cuestionó con una sonrisa sardónica juntando sus manos para la técnica que iniciaría la batalla.

**..::..::..**

– Perdona que lo admita, pero eres un fastidio.

– Mocoso insolente.

– Hablas de insolencia cuando vienes a espiarme y dejas a mis hombres así.

– Ni muy gustoso estaba.

– ¿Te envía la Hokage?

– ¿De qué otra forma habría venido?

– No es la primera vez, y dudo que Sarutobi-san te enviara esa vez.

– Tú… Ustedes dos me van… un día de estos… – suspiró resignado y se sentó con desgane en el mueble artesanal.

Después de salir victorioso de la pelea, dejó a uno con la condición adecuada para obligarlo a que lo llevara a la base. Grande fue su impresión cuando ingresaron a través de una entrada oculta por un Jutsu entre arbustos, y descubrió que la base era subterránea. Habían construido un túnel que rodeaba por completo los diez kilómetros a la redonda del laboratorio. Pocos o nadie lo detectaría. Tal vez pasó por su cabeza, pero simplemente la retiró de sus sospechas.

En el interior se encontró con una estructura bien construida a pesar de su ubicación. Si hubiera llegado con los ojos vendados, no deduciría que estaba bajo tierra, pues no había indicios de esta. Todo estaba cubierto por concreto, y mientras era guiado, pudo ver puertas metálicas, hombres, desfilando el mismo peinado; mujeres de cabello corto hasta le mentón; pero todos uniformados con una camisa abana de tela ligera sin mangas, pantalones de cuero negros, vendajes que envolvían todo el antebrazo y botas de notable resistencia. Caminaban con tranquilidad y mirándole con sospecha a su pasar, ya que su guía improvisado mostraba indicios de la pelea.

– ¿Cómo demonios supo que Yuto-san estaba aquí?

– La suerte a veces me coquetea – respondió galante obteniendo una mirada de extrañeza por parte de su interlocutor.

– ¡Oye, ven aquí! – se dirigió de mala gana a un niño asustándole por el repentino llamado, y este se acercó – Haz que vayan a recoger a mi equipo… – mientras le indicaba el sitio exacto donde estaban inconscientes el resto de sus compañeros, la atención de Jiraiya fue atraída a una puerta en particular. Su material también era metálico, pero pudo apreciar inscripciones sobre la superficie del pomo – Debió hablar desde el principio. No era necesario llegar a esos extremos – le recriminó interrumpiendo su análisis.

Pasados algunos minutos, se detuvieron frente una puerta que desentonaba de todo lo demás: era de madera rústica. Su guía tocó dos veces, segundos luego, esta se abrió.

– Yuto-san… Este… – se escuchó claramente cuando tragó saliva con dificultad – Este hombre dice que lo conoce, vino a informarle algo sobre su hijo – El aludido, cubierto por la túnica abana que siempre vestía, lo miró profundamente acrecentando el nerviosismo que el pobre hombre sufría mucho antes de tocar la puerta. Pero contrario a lo que esperaban, simplemente se dio la vuelta para darle paso al auto invitado.

– Ve a que te revisen esas heridas.

– ¡Hai! – y en menos de lo que tardó en hablar, desapareció de su vista.

El resto fluyó con la naturalidad turbulenta de su relación. Jiraiya y Yuto no se llevaban bien, principalmente a causa del irracional rencor que el Namikaze le tenía desde la muerte de su hermano. Siempre le sacaba en cara que si no hubiera estado pervirtiendo lejos de la aldea, Minato no habría muerto. De todas formas, su trato no era el mejor, pero luego del trágico acontecimiento cualquier lazo fue cortado de golpe. Además, de alguna manera, parte del conflicto había contagiado a Naruto, quien sencillamente le hablaba lo necesario, sin importar que fuera su padrino y que lo hubiera entrenado durante los exámenes chunnin.

La habitación de Yuto tenía un aire que recordaba a su mansión. No entendía por qué, pero desde siempre había conocido la atracción de este por la madera, y su gusto se hacía distintivo por la elegancia que emanaba el brillo de sus superficies barnizadas. Así lo era su cama, sillones y demás muebles. Tal vez venía en la sangre su elegancia.

– He de suponer que te tendré pegado a cada paso que dé – dijo sentado en el filo de su cama para quedar frente a frente del sannin, cuya mirada denotaba un rictus de fastidio – Pero entiendo la preocupación de Tsunade-sama. Nosotros deducimos que algo así pasaría.

– ¿Y qué harás?

– Nada. Mientras ninguna de sus decisiones intervenga negativamente en nuestro actuar, no habrá problema. De todas formas, Konoha siempre ha estado involucrada directa o indirectamente en esta guerra.

– Detesto si quiera insinuarlo, ¿Pero esto me hace un enlace entre Konoha y ustedes?

– Lastimosamente sí. Por las circunstancias tu estadía aquí será permitida; se supone que esta base es secreta. Y creo que es momento de que me digas cómo la descubriste.

– Es la suerte… – calló al notar su seriedad más allá de la apatía – Un eslabón perdido.

– Era de esperarse. El silencio no es una de sus virtudes.

– ¿No te preocupa que se cambie de bando?

– Su destino ya fue escrito mucho antes de su delito. No hay nada qué temer de alguien que ya está muerto.

La indiferencia de aquel comentario era previsible tratándose de Yuto. Su voz y expresión se ajustaban perfectamente a esas palabras. Para Jiraiya que siempre lo había analizado, no era algo extraño. Sin embargo, una duda se mantenía firme en su mente a pesar de los años transcurridos: ¿Por qué ambos hermanos eran tan diferentes? Sin la lucidez adecuada lo confundiría con Minato; pero al momento de escucharle hablar o ver su actuar, la personalidad de ambos hermanos era disímil en su totalidad. Si Minato era calor y día, Yuto era frío y noche. Su discípulo fue un libro abierto de agradable contenido, y en él entendía que la influencia de las personas que lo rodearon le generó esperanza sobre un mundo que se sumía en la destrucción, y por ello su voluntad de fuego se avivó y su convicción nació; con ambas virtudes pudo llegar a ser Hokage. Yuto había vivido en el mismo círculo que su hermano mayor, y recibió el mismo apoyo y admiración; aunque servía a la aldea fervientemente, demostraba cierta lejanía incorpórea que frenaba cualquier intento de proximidad, al igual que aquellas hojas que se cierran con el tacto**[c]**.

Años habían pasado desde su última conversación, pero en esos eventos escasos no había más cambios que su madurez corporal y el tatuaje y arete que ahora lucía. Y a pesar de su problemática relación, deseó que el tiempo de ausencia le hubiera servido para mejorar del mismo modo que funcionó con Naruto.

– Ordenaré que te asignen una habitación – dijo Yuto mientras se dirigía con calma hacia la salida – Tu desastre contamina mi espacio – añadió antes de cerrar la puerta. Hasta ese instante Jiraiya había olvidado su ropa empapada y medio sucia por la batalla, y los manchones en forma de huellas que había dejado en la impecable alfombra blanca.

**..::..::..**

Media hora. Treinta minutos. Al decirlo sonaba fácil, breve y fugaz. Pero en la variedad de contextos y percepciones, un segundo podría tornarse una eternidad. Esos ciento ochenta segundos, que se convertían en trescientos sesenta y a los cuales les seguía unos setecientos veinte segundos, sufrían una perpetua transformación en horas de fracasos continuas y sin tregua.

Una semana entera de entrenamiento, cinco victorias y un sinfín de derrotas que no se atrevía a enumerar. Ese quinteto de logros podría ser sinónimo de alabo si se tomaba en cuenta el tiempo y su oponente. Pero la realidad para Naruto era que esa copia era solo una mínima fuerza del personaje al que tanto admiraban, y ese hecho fisuraba su orgullo a cada agitación de cansancio, a cada laceración, a cada gruñir de su estómago, a cada repetición, reprimenda, gota de lluvia y hoja caída. Algunos pensarían que exageraba, pues a duras penas era un genin que no llegaba ni a los quince años, lo que había hecho en esos siete días era más de lo que se podía esperar. No obstante, había un motivo más allá de la adquisición de fuerza y desarrollo de habilidades. El joven Namikaze en su inconsciente había empezado a descargar todas las perturbaciones que había acumulado desde la llegada de su tío. Las dudas, el rencor, el miedo, la zozobra, la confusión y desconfianza se unieron en una emoción que jamás imaginó sentir hacia su tío. Un sentimiento que le aterraba y a la vez le liberaba. Que surgía silencioso pero seguro.

Yuto Namikaze era como un intruso que había irrumpido en su zona de confort para arrebatarle la felicidad que había construido durante su ausencia. No importaba que no enfrentara al original, mientras tuviera su cara, personalidad y frialdad, derrotarle era tan placentero como la suavidad de su cama al final de un pesado día. Era una satisfacción que contentaba a su translúcido odio.

– Uno atrás. Dos adelante. Tres y Cuatro no están. Naruto tampoco – decía el clon en voz baja como informe personal de su terreno, mientras corría sobre los árboles – Uno se acerca – se detuvo sobre una rama de altura suficiente para no ser detectado. Desde su posición pudo observar a Naruto quien había parado para examinar su alrededor – "Dos se aleja" – pensó mirando hacia otra dirección – "Tres…ya está aquí" – dirigió su vista hacia la rama de un árbol contiguo donde otro Naruto lo observaba, y al cambiar de visión, se dio cuenta de que el primer clon hacía lo mismo. El número tres se lanzó a atacarlo y entre esquivos y golpes, este desapareció en una nube – Uno se marchó – Saltó hacia el suelo donde segundos antes estuvo el clon, provocando un salpicar del charco formado entre la tierra y las hojas secas, y después de un cálculo para orientarse correctamente, inició su persecución. El chapoteo de su correr se escuchaba nítido en concordancia con el fuerte sonido de la lluvia. Luego de varios metros recorridos, divisó a uno de sus objetivos saltando entre ramas. A la velocidad y tiempo exacto sacudió a puño limpio el tronco del árbol en el que saltó de manera que perdiera el equilibrio, cayera de espalda y así embestirlo en el aire – Faltan dos y Naruto.

El cazador era veloz por una necesidad que le apremiaba, y su búsqueda se había vuelto tenue y superficial por la rapidez del movimiento de sus ojos, que hacían un trabajo menor que sentir las presencias a su alrededor, o las que debería percibir, puesto su presa escurridiza se escondía con mayor habilidad.

Agachó la cabeza a duras penas para esquivar un kunai que se dirigía certero hacia su mejilla derecha. Al ir tan rápido, detenerse y girar; formó una herida en la rama en la que estaba, y tomó camino hacia la procedencia del ataque. Tal fue su sorpresa y la intensidad aumentada de aquella necesidad, que no se esperó ver a Naruto aparecer entre la lluvia, como si sus gotas le abrieran camino; y que le impactara un puñetazo en el rostro, logrando que perdiera equilibrio y obligándole a dar una voltereta para terminar de pie. Pero el tacto entre sus talones y el suelo duró lo que un suspiro, cuando una fuerza lo empujó desde atrás a la altura de los tobillos, y lo hizo caer boca arriba. Desorientado, perdido entre un repentino mareo, pudo apreciar a una borrosa figura bañada de un tono azulado acercarse desde el cielo.

– ¡Rasengan! – el grito se escuchó como un aullido de batalla, que dejaba salir toda emoción para inyectarla en su embestida.

– Ganaste – su voz se escabullía entre el sonido agudo de la esfera de chakra y el agua que chocaba a su lado. Naruto, a pesar de su enorme impresión, pudo mantenerse estable en la posición a la que se vio obligado cuando el clon lo sostuvo de la muñeca, a pocos centímetros de su rostro. Su cuerpo estaba en línea vertical.

Su rasengan se esparció en el aire. Naruto se flexionó lo suficiente para librarse del agarre. Y cayó. Se sentó de golpe como un ser de trapo con una expresión de extrañeza.

– ¿Gané?

– Sí – respondió aún acostado con los brazos estirados en cruz, mirándole.

– ¿Ha sido todo?

– Por ahora – se oyó a los dos clones desaparecer.

– ¿Eso… es todo? – Su sobrino no lo miraba, parecía que intentaba contar las gotas de lluvia – ¿Me dejaste ganar?

– No.

– Mientes.

– Naruto…

– Deja de hacerlo.

– Tienes que escucharme…

– ¡Para de mentir! ¡Ya no puedo creerte, tío! Por primera vez, intenta decir la verdad desde el principio. No entiendo por qué, pero no luchaste como antes. Y esta victoria es… – con sus manos agarró su cabeza – Duele…

– Quiero ayudarte pero no puedo levantarme – Naruto alzó la mirada y lo que vio le desconcertó. Las manos del clon habían perdido el color piel, y se tornaron al azul brillante del chakra, al igual que el día de su creación – ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije hace una semana? Es el momento **[d]**.

– ¿Qué pasa? – el joven Namikaze se levantó con temor. A sus brazos y piernas les ocurría lo mismo. No se acercó. No sabía qué hacer.

– El original te explicará – el brillo azulado había cubierto todo su cuerpo bajo el cuello. Su rostro era lo único que mostraba una imagen humana, así como la sonrisa que tenía dibujada – Me enorgulleces…

Quedó sólo. Miraba el espacio encharcado que había dejado el clon. Fue un día soleado de medio día que estuvo solo, esperando al inicio de su entrenamiento, y un día lluvioso de medio día que finalizaba súbitamente. En ambas ocasiones el desconcierto lo había embargado, junto a todas esas emociones a las que se acostumbraba por obra y gracia de su tío. Sin embargo, había una vieja invitada. Esa que está en el vacío. Una especie de tristeza que ni él podía describir a sí mismo, pero que ya había experimentado hacía cinco años, el día que su tío cruzó las enormes puertas de la mansión para irse a ningún lugar.

**..::..::..**

Entre la creencia general, el seudónimo que Macao recibía como "La aldea que no duerme", era porque todo aquel que la habitara o visitara, sufría de un extraño insomnio. La mayoría creía que Macao se mantenía activa las veinticuatro horas de los siete días de la semana. Pero la realidad era otra. Los placeres que otorgaba tal aldea necesitaban la complicidad que ofrecía la noche, cuando las brillantes y coloridas luces mostraban todo su esplendor. Así materializaba cierto secretismo, y eso era la clave de su encanto.

Por lo tanto, no era raro que en las mañanas de Macao, sus calles estuvieran vacías casi por completo y que la mayoría de los negocios, excepto los de hospedaje; estuvieran cerrados. La imagen de las luces apagadas, la lluvia incesante, el caminar taciturno de ebrios, de empleados cansados que terminaban turno y de aquellos que iniciaban, mostraban un ambiente gris, lo que significaba para muchos una parte de la bipolaridad que sufría Macao.

Si había momentos de calma en Macao, se encontraban al iniciar el día. Sin embargo, la calma había escapado de uno de los seres que la visitaba, en manos de aquellos que jamás esperó ver.

– Ustedes… no… – de su boca no salían frases coherentes, el terror había apresado su razón sin piedad, dejándolo vulnerable – Se supone… Ellos no lo aprueban – fue lo único que atinó a decir, sintiéndose cada vez más diminuto ante la presencia intimidante de aquellos bandidos.

– Al diablo ellos y sus estúpidas costumbres – habló con voz tosca el que parecía el líder, los otros cinco rieron por su comentario – Si es por dinero, haré mi trabajo por los medios que necesite. Con buenos resultados, esa regla ridícula les importará un bledo.

– No…

– Será mejor que empieces a hablar. La forma en que mueras depende de lo que digas – frente a él brillaba amenazadora la hoja de una navaja con dientes afilados.

– Ustedes se han sentenciado – dijo decidido a guardar silencio como nunca antes lo había hecho.

– Supongo que te gusta el dolor.

Y Kaidan supo, a su pesar, que aquello no había sido un farol. No tuvo segunda oportunidad, ni piedad, ni perdón ni el chance de encontrar una muerte rápida para aliviar su sufrimiento. Luego de hacer aquello en lo que jamás había fallado, los bandidos se marcharon satisfechos con otro logro que llenaría sus bolsillos; dejándolo en un sucio callejón, con heridas mortales que arrancaban sus suspiros de manera lenta, tortuosa e inhumana.

* * *

><p><strong>[a]<strong> Similar al corte militar.

**[b]** En el párrafo número uno del capítulo 6: Efigies, se habla sobre la vigilancia de los laboratorios.

**[c]** Mimosa Púdica.

**[d]** En el capítulo 9: Denuedo, cuando el clon es creado.

* * *

><p>Hola a todos. He regresado sin mucha tardanza, al menos no se compara a la última. No tengo demasiado qué decir, me tardé de más porque no sabía cómo terminar este capítulo, y tenía un enredo con detalles futuros de la historia. Cuando publiqué el capítulo 10, este ya estaba bastante avanzado. Espero que lo que he decidido les haya sido de agrado.<p>

Pasando a los agradecimiento(s):

**Reitou Flame:** Me alegra mucho que hayas decidido darle una oportunidad a esta historia. Espero no decepcionarte. Eres bienvenido un mundo cuyo destino flaquea en la destrucción (xD). Gracias por leer, tus halagos (me sonrojo) y tus consejos, esto último te lo agradezco con todo corazón, pues para eso estoy aquí, para mejorar y aprender.

Sin más que decir, les agradezco que comenten, aconsejen y critiquen.

Hasta la próxima!


	13. Capítulo 12: Oculus

**Tener preparado en unn pestaña este video de YouTube: Schubert - Ave Maria (Opera). En el contenido de la historia, avisaré cuándo lo deben reproducir con esta palabra [Play]. No es obligación, pero se los recomiendo. **

**Capítulo 12**

**Oculus**

La habitación permanecía con una tenue iluminación tan delicada y armoniosa que parecía fundirse mágicamente con la madera de los muebles y reflejarse perfectamente en el barniz. La estancia estaba siempre impecable, a pesar del sitio en donde se encontraba. Entre el concreto rústico y simple, ese era el único espacio elegante, justo para una persona como él, o al menos eso era lo que creía el resto del personal. Para Yuto Namikaze era un gusto sencillo que la gente percibía más allá de lo que era por aquello de la fama y admiración que lo perseguía. Él se sentía a gusto, tranquilo y en paz rodeado de ese ambiente tan silencioso de medianoche, y así prefería reflexionar sobre los asuntos de importancia cuando tenía la oportunidad.

Se encontraba sentado frente al escritorio en donde una lámpara le proveía de la luz necesaria. Su túnica yacía sobre la cama, siempre lista para ser usada en cualquier instante. Por la calidez permanente del cuarto, se tomaba la libertad de tener su formado torso desnudo vistiendo únicamente un pantalón verde que le servía de pijama. Y con el juego de sombras y luces, se podía apreciar las huellas de todas sus batallas, aquellos rastros de luchas que quedaron marcados en su memoria y su piel.

Sus manos sostenía la carta que había esperado por casi tres semanas, y que contenía la respuesta que le serviría como pista, un avance significativo, un paso que alejaba un poco al mundo de la destrucción.

No especificaba al remitente pues su propósito era "extraoficial", y el autor de las líneas escritas debía proteger su identidad. Con las nuevas políticas de seguridad que regían los laboratorios, no importaba que la carta fuera dirigida al máximo supervisor de seguridad del laboratorio de su país, cualquier asunto "extraoficial" era amonestado seriamente.

_Me la has puesto difícil. Tu "pequeño" favor casi me cuesta el trabajo. Aunque me duela decirlo, esa época como anbu me sirvió mucho. Pero iré al grano. Tenías razón, los restos son de jóvenes varones que no pasan de los veinticinco. Iba a mandar todo al diablo cuando entendí que me habías hecho examinar unos simples restos, pero, para tu suerte, hallé algo más, una sustancia. Sin embargo, por el estado de la muestra me tomará más tiempo identificar cuál es. Será difícil, pero tú sabes, soy mucho mejor siendo un científico que un Shinobi._

_No sé en qué andas metido, pero te aconsejo que lo alejes de este laboratorio. Por ahora, no me escribas e intenta no dirigirte a mí cuando vengas. Yo me comunicaré cuando descubra algo._

Al terminar la lectura, posó el papel a un lado para dar espacio a otro objeto. De las tantas palabras allí escritas, solo una había captado toda su atención y había generado un efecto automático en su cabeza que lo llevó a releer las páginas de aquel libro, cuyos misterios eran conocidos por pocos. Eran incontables las veces en que lo había leído; ya se sabía de memoria hasta la más nimia frase, por lo que le tomó contados segundos encontrar lo que buscaba, una de las tantas profecías que maldecían al mundo.

– Cuando el rebaño rodee la hierba marchita, el elixir maldito invadirá el lugar donde las lágrimas caen **[a]** – leyó en voz alta con la fluidez adquirida al convertirse en un versado de la lengua. La carta no otorgaba mayor detalle, pero le era suficiente para extraer la clave de su nueva pista conformada por dos palabras, las cuales unidas creaban un solo significado, uno que se convertiría en parte de las misiones de Tsuji no Kami.

Guardó la carta dentro del libro, apagó la lámpara y con calma se dirigió a la cama. Había decidido proceder cuando el sol saliera. En ese momento solo necesitaba descansar. Al no tener la mente ocupada, la ponía en reposo para que no viajara más allá de lo necesario. El ocio solo lo hacía pensar en aquello que tenía previsto solucionar, y simplemente lo distraía. Aunque pesara en su consciencia, cualquier asunto personal con su sobrino debía esperar.

**..::..::..**

"El cielo se estaba cayendo" era la frase que frecuentaba en las conversaciones de la población de Konoha. Siempre había un comentario sobre el clima que azotaba la zona, que había provocado derrumbes en lugares montañosos no muy lejanos, o inundaciones de ríos en otras partes del país. La aldea no se libraba de los efectos que provocaba la aparente cantidad de agua incesante que caía. Gran parte de los Barrios Populares tenía calles inundadas y muchas casas se veían perjudicadas. A pesar del esfuerzo por disminuir los daños, las condiciones lo dificultaban. Por esa razón, la Hokage no tuvo más que albergar a las familias en edificaciones utilizadas para eventos de asistencia masiva, decisión que había acarreado la cancelación de programaciones deportivas. El descontento sonaba por toda la aldea, pues una de las discusiones que prevalecían por tanto tiempo despertaba de a poco: el aparente abandono hacia los Barrios Populares. Y las quejas de aficionados que se vieron privados de los eventos, se añadieron de improviso a la lista de problemas que Tsunade debía afrontar.

A través de la ventana que lo veía todo, aquel espacio que separaba con un vidrio la aldea y su oficina; Tsunade observaba la belleza superficial creada por el tono gris blanquecino del día. Apreciar a Konoha de esa forma mientras era bañada sin descanso, le hacía pensar cuán lejanos podían ser los problemas ocultos bajo tal percepción. Pero solo eso era, una percepción, una efímera ilusión que le permitía dejar de pensar aunque fuera unos segundos en todo lo que debía resolver, tiempo que le fue arrebatado con la sensación de presencias a su espalda.

Se giró para encarar a los nueve, consciente de las dudas que debían pasar por sus jóvenes cabezas, preguntas que ni ella sabía cómo responder debidamente. Los observó a todos y cada uno de ellos, y hasta al más mínimo detalle. Las heridas en sus rostros, el semblante de cansancio expresado por leves ojeras, los gestos de expectación que fallaban en ocultar bajo una vana seriedad, y el temor ante lo desconocido, aunque este último había sido implantado al momento en que fueron informados de su inesperado destino.

Entonces, su mirada se detuvo en Naruto durante un instante, y pudo detectar una sombra en su mirada. Junto a todo lo que había apreciado en el grupo frente a ella, el Namikaze mostraba cierta perturbación en sus ojos, que se había intensificado desde que le había avisado sobre lo sucedido con el clon. Ella sabía que los acontecimientos en los últimos meses habían calado en Naruto más allá que cualquier otro implicado. Y a su pesar, sabía que empeoraría.

– Debe extrañarles la repentina interrupción de sus entrenamientos. Y no les mentiré, no entiendo exactamente el motivo, pero imaginarán que está relacionado con el compromiso que ustedes decidieron aceptar – caminó hacia su escritorio para sentarse atrás de él, a su lado permanecía Shizune cargando a su inseparable cerdo – Desconozco los detalle de su misión, pero de lo único que estoy segura es que el laboratorio está en peligro. El resto se los hará saber un miembro del Tsuji no Kami – ante la mención de ese nombre, hubo una ligera reacción colectiva entre los presentes, una mezcla de sorpresa y temor. No los juzgaba porque ni ella se lo esperaba – No habría aceptado con tan poca información, pero de una u otra forma Konoha se ve involucrada, pues es nuestro deber la seguridad de aquel edificio y todo lo que haya entr sus cuatro paredes.

– Tsunade-sama – llamó Shikamaru – ¿Yuto-san sabe de esto? La última vez que habló con nosotros, dijo que no estaríamos involucrados en alguna misión de esta organización hasta que nuestro entrenamiento terminara.

– Fue el mismo Yuto quien me avisó – contestó con cierta duda ya que quien se había acercado a hablarle había sido su clon – Y reitero, cualquier otro detalle será revelado por uno de ellos. Los está esperando en la entrada de la aldea. Tienen un máximo de media hora para prepararse. Pueden marcharse.

Renuentes, nerviosos y expectantes, los nueve se marcharon en fila para iniciar un camino que no habían elegido. Porque aunque pasaran por el falso protocolo que llamaban juramento, Tsunade sabía que aquella decisión había sido tomada bajo presión. Pero, como Shinobi, creía que el bienestar del mundo lo valía, así se viera obligada a ceder y acelerar la madurez de la nueva generación.

**..::..::..**

La inmensa entrada de Konoha, tan imponente y antigua, creaba una delgada cascada con el agua que se acumulaba en su superficie. Una cortina líquida que era escasamente atravesada, ya que el clima intenso disminuía considerablemente el tránsito de personas. Eran más los ninjas que en su labor entraban y salían de la aldea. En días como esos, era muy extraño ver a foráneos ingresar, pues algunos preferían terminar con sus obligaciones lo más pronto posible. Por eso, algunos de los guardas veían con sospecha a la figura encapuchada que se había apostado a un lado de la entrada, apoyado de espaldas hacia el muro con los brazos cruzados, en una posición relajada que parecía fingida teniendo en cuenta el frío y la fuerte lluvia, y su color canela que mostraban en conjunto con sus ojos negros, total molestia.

– Increíble. Primero soy apaleado por un viejo pervertido y ahora me toca ser niñera de unos mocosos. ¡Nueve niñatos! – gruñó irritado y melodramático sin mover algún músculo, ganándose más miradas de sospecha y extrañeza de los guardias – Y para empeorar tengo que soportar que ¡unos idiotas me miren como si fuera un bicho raro! – aquella exclamación intencional provocó un brusco cambio de su atención hacia cualquier otro punto. Estaba empapado, sudado, pues no había tenido tiempo de limpiarse; y tenía mucha hambre. De alguna forma creía que su suerte no podía empeorar.

Sus quejas mentales eran muchas, por ello su sentido de alerta se había visto levemente disminuido. Eso creyó cuando alzó la vista y sorprendido notó que frente a él estaba parado uno de los mocosos mirándole en espera de que terminara sus irritables cavilaciones. El pequeño estaba cubierto por una capa blanca que parecía ser distintivo de los shinobis de Konoha, por lo que pudo notar en los guardias. Encapuchado como él, no había mayor característica que pudiera divisar, sin embargo su rostro le fue suficiente para reconocerlo. El parecido estaba allí, en los mechones que se escapaban de la capucha y aquellos ojos azules que se diferenciaban por la tonalidad. Cualquiera que lo conociera, pensaría al instante que se trataba de una versión pequeña de Yuto Namikaze.

– Buena Tarde – saludó Naruto.

– ¿Dónde está el resto? – preguntó malhumorado sintiéndose como un tonto. Por unos instantes aquellos orbes azul claro lo atravesaron como únicamente lo podía hacer Yuto, y aquello alteró sus nervios durante poco segundos. Naruto contestó encogiéndo sus hombros, y dirigió su atención hacia un punto en la nada, pasando de su presencia – Impertinente – masculló.

Esperaron por varios minutos de irritabilidad, en un silencio exasperante que parecía burlarse con el sonido del aguacero, hasta que el grupo se completó. Y se preguntó qué era lo que oscurecía sus semblantes.

– No perderé mi tiempo con presentaciones; ya sé sus nombres. Ustedes me llamarán Tetsuma-san, no quiero chan, ni kun y si quieren le añaden el sama. No quiero preguntas curiosas. Única y estrictamente hablaremos sobre la misión.

– ¿Cuál es esa misión? – preguntó Sakura.

– No me gustan las interrupciones – dijo mirándola de reojo. La Haruno frunció el ceño – Si dejaran hablar, lo explicaría sin problemas – dicho esto les dio la espalda y comenzó a salir de la aldea – Les contaré en el camino. ¡Hay oídos entrometidos! – de nuevo cualquiera que fuera la intención de los guardias, fue cambiada abruptamente mirando a otro lugar.

– Naruto, llevábamos una semana sin saber de ti. ¿Tsubaki-san no te avisó sobre nuestras visitas? – preguntó Ino sin rodeos a su lado. Cerca de ellos estaban Sakura y Shikamaru para escuchar su respuesta.

– Sí, pero estaba entrenando, y sólo me quedaba el tiempo justo para descansar – no pasó desapercibido para ellos que el tono de voz con el que contestó, al igual que la expresión de su rostro; se sentía distante.

– ¿Tienes idea de lo que sucede? – indagó Sakura.

– No.

– ¡¿Se quedan?! – gritó Kiba más alejado junto al resto y Tetsuma que caminaba a leguas enfurruñado. Naruto fue el primero en seguirlos bajo la mirada preocupada de sus tres amigos. Se preguntaban qué había sucedido en esa semana, pero aseguraban que irremediablemente su padre era el culpable.

**..::..::..**

Si se obviara las emociones turbulentas de aquel numeroso grupo, reinaría una intensa sensación de libertad. Esa que resulta del conjunto de nuevos aires o de los pasados que casi se olvidaban. Era el sentimiento de la melancolía haciéndose física, que los nueves experimentaron al volver a salir de la aldea luego de casi tres meses sin hacerlo. El camino que recorrieron en sus primeras misiones les hacía creer que entre toda la oscuridad de incertidumbre, se podían divisar luces diminutas de esperanza. Ese ambiente agradable les permitía ignorar los cambios visibles. Conversaban como si Hinata no hubiera estado aislada de cualquier contacto externo a su mansión durante tanto tiempo, y no mostrara los cambios de actitud que se plasmaban en su hablar. Su voz delicada ya no era tan pintada por la timidez. Chouji había bajado unos cuantos kilos, pero de su adquirida delgadez nadie comentaba. El crecimiento de Akamaru ya no le permitía disfrutar de su puesto sobre la cabeza de su salvaje dueño, eran unos cuantos centímetros que lo habían vetado; Kiba ya no soportaba su peso, aunque el entrenamiento aumentara su fuerza y resistencia poco a poco, su cuello era otra historia. Shikamaru e Ino no evidenciaban cambios físicos significativos, pero nadie más que ellos y sus padres sabían del trabajo mental al que se sometían y sus resultados. Por su parte, Sakura dejaba de ser aquella niña flaca y enclenque a la que su ahora mejor amiga, Ino, molestaba en su infancia, pero no hubo burla al respecto. Y Shino seguía siendo el mismo silencioso. Ni la presencia de Sasuke influenciaba, mientras secundaba la marcha.

– ¿Qué le sucede a Naruto-kun? – preguntó Hinata lanzando miradas esporádicas a donde Naruto estaba solo y apartado del grupo.

– No lo sé – contestó Ino con un gesto de irritabilidad al escuchar a un imprudente Kiba atrás de ellas, quien no para de decirle a Chouji sobre lo ansioso que estaba por participar en una misión relacionada con su ídolo Yuto Namikaze. Podía jurar que el semblante de Naruto se ensombrecía más cuando escuchaba el nombre de su padre. Y su atolondrado amigo no se callaba aunque ella le lanzó algunas indirectas – Tiene que ver con todo este asunto de salvar al mundo. Pero él es el más afectado.

– Ha pasado mucho mientras no estaba – la Inuzuka suspiró preparándose para hacerle un resumen a la Hyuga.

Su expresión no varió demasiado, pero un ceño de preocupación se dibujó entre sus cejas. Sin embargo, aquellos detalles superficiales le permitieron comprender mejor la información que su padre les decía a ella y a su hermana con tortuosa simpleza. Y el temor que había tenido hasta ese instante, disminuyó.

– Creo que fue lo mejor para ti que no lo supieras, y concentrarte en tu entrenamiento – dijo Ino con cautela. No quería que Hinata pensara en las arduas exigencias de su estricto padre.

– Oye Hinata ¿Y Hanabi? Creí que ella también estaba en esto – intervino Kiba de repente.

– Ya no es así – respondió con un deje de nerviosismo.

– ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres? – Hinata guardó silencio por unos segundos como eligiendo las palabras adecuadas. Habían llegado a un tema que no quería tocar.

– Quiere decir que su hermana ya no es la heredera del liderazgo de su clan – habló Sasuke con tono aburrido. Hubo una reacción general ante sus palabras. Ninguno esperó que tal decisión fuera tomada tan pronto, pero lastimosamente, ese tipo de noticias no llegaban a impactar con demasía. El destino que les fue impuesto superaba cualquier sorpresa.

**..::..::..**

Desde que el Uchiha había hablado, un mutismo se hizo dueño, transformando el ambiente ameno que habían estado disfrutando. Saber que Hinata sería la próxima líder de su clan, les hizo estar más conscientes de las circunstancias. Su incursión a la misión desconocida dejó de parecerles un paseo. Y la turbación del ambiente se hizo tan palpable que ni siquiera Kiba seguía expresando su latente ansiedad y el presentimiento de que vería un espectáculo protagonizado por su ídolo.

– Ahora sí les explicaré – dijo Tetsuma deteniendo la marcha para girarse y encararlos – Debido a una situación inesperada, y a otros asuntos que no necesitan saber; nuestra organización se ve obligada a requerir el apoyo de ustedes, novatos. Creo que saben sobre el papel de Konoha para proteger el laboratorio de este país. Pero el peligro que sufra ese lugar, implica una parte importante de Tsuji no Kami, puesto que muy cerca hay una de sus bases secretas. Para que no me pregunten el por qué necesitan a mocosos inexpertos, se debe a que en este mismo instante otra de las bases está siendo atacada, y debieron enviar parte de nuestro personal como soporte. Como ustedes, técnicamente, pertenecen a la organización, y sumado al vínculo que tienen con Konoha, los de arriba vieron adecuado hacerlos partícipe en una única misión: detener al enemigo del mundo – cuando parecía haber terminado, como ya lo esperaba, una mano entre los mocosos se alzó – Habla – concedió poco dispuesto a interrogatorios.

– ¿Pero la base de este país está siendo atacada? – preguntó Sakura fastidiada por la actitud de su niñero, apelativo que dedujo al comprender el papel de Tetsuma.

– No. Pero lo será – respondió seco.

– ¿Cómo lo sabe?

– Porque he estado más en esta organización por un número de años que ni con todos los dedos de tu pequeño cuerpo podrías contar – en el rostro de la Haruno surgió mueca de irritación que saldrían en palabras que debió tragarse.

– Hay algo que no nos dice – todas las miradas se posaron sobre el rostro blanquecino del Uchiha.

– ¿Y qué sería, señor sabelotodo? – Sasuke no pareció inmutarse ante su insulto.

– El hecho de que requieran el apoyo de unos novatos, me hace pensar que somos su único recurso. ¿A caso se quedaron sin personal suficiente? – cuando la pregunta fue planteada, para el Uchiha no pasó desapercibido un casi imperceptible gesto de nerviosismo en Tetsuma, quien tardó más de lo necesario, unos cuantos segundos; en contestar. Lo que dio tiempo para que otro lo hiciera por él.

– Es exactamente lo que pasó. Parece que abandonaron a mi padre – el tono burlón en la voz de Naruto, contrario a las risillas que se esperarían con la intención de sus palabras, incrementó la preocupación que ya sentía parte de sus amigos, y despertó el interés curioso de los demás. Esa burla venía con cierto humor negro inoportuno, una comedia que contrastaba con el Naruto que, muy al fondo de sus inconscientes; sabían que se desvanecía ante sus ojos.

– Te equivocas, muchacho – refutó Tetsuma sintiéndose más tonto por no poder llamarle "mocoso" por miedo a su padre – La base que solicitó el apoyo, tiene un grado de importancia que no comprenderían – para infortunio de su humor, aquellos novatos frente a él, eran más perspicaces de lo que había imaginado, y lamentaba no poder negar sus acertadas deducciones – Las preguntas terminaron. Desde aquí tomaremos un atajo. El tiempo apremia – finalizó escueto echando a correr. Tal iniciativa los tomó por sorpresa, pero no tardaron en seguirle.

– Esto se pone cada vez mejor – comentó Kiba excitado con su sonrisa salvaje dibujada en todo su esplendor. Sus palabras pudieron haber mermado la inquietud del grupo, de no ser por la información que acaban de recibir y apenas procesaban. Si no estaban equivocados, y en fondo lo deseaban; la misión dependía de Yuto, un puñado de miembros y ellos nueve, luchando contra un número desconocido, y por eso temible, de enemigos.

Si había algo que los nueves odiaban en común, y se trataba de un nuevo descubrimiento; era la incertidumbre con la que eran tratados por los miembros de Tsuji no Kami.

**..::..::..**

**[Play]**

Había una melodía de quejidos, laceraciones, azotes, lamentos, gritos y el delicado sonido del gotear de la sangre. Recibían el aplauso de las burlas, condenación y desesperanza. La melodía que tantas veces escucharon en autoría de su propia crueldad, la emitían ellos mismos de la forma desalmada con la cual sus víctimas se despidieron del auditorio que era su vida, para marchar a la eternidad. Una y otra vez, sin descanso, sin tregua ni piedad, en una representación irónica, pero tan exacta que una vez consideró era su obra de arte, aunque sus ingenios no llegaran a comprender el significado de esas tres palabras.

Ellos, cinco víctimas instrumentales; eran castigados por desafinar al perpetuar su macabro concierto en un lugar vetado por sus directores. Habían manchado de indisciplina la sinfonía que tan cuidadosamente había sido tocada por siglos.

No había más armonía que la destrucción de un mundo sucumbido ante la afonía, y esas cinco notas erráticas que se hacían llamar mercenarios, no lo entendieron y jamás lo entenderían.

– Ese está muerto. Desháganse de él – ordenó apuntando despectivamente a uno de los cinco que colgaban de sus brazos amarrados; sin emitir sonido, sin realizar algún movimiento. El verdugo desató sus manos sin cuidado dejando que el cuerpo inerte cayera pesado en el suelo previo a un sonido seco. Los cuatro desgraciados con la escaza consciencia que les restaba, observaron al segundo que había sucumbido ante las torturas. Ya estaban resignados desde hacía horas. El autor entre autores, que parecía dirigir a la misma muerte, se los recordaba con su presencia que contrastaba de tal escenario sangriento.

Estaba oculto bajo una túnica negra de finas telas con detalles dorados, y ese escudo que se mostraba orgulloso justo encima del corazón y simbolizaba el réquiem de destrucción que aquel hombre siempre mencionaba. Unos largos mechones plateados se escapaban por el frente de su encapuchada cabeza, tan largos que se podía calcular, llegaban a la mitad de su espalda. La piel que relucía en su cara de rasgos aristocráticos, exhibía un blanco que recordaba a las estatuas de mármol. Sus orbes celestes no habían dejado de atravesarlos como si se hicieran partícipes de sus torturas. Ojos que estaban atentos al próximo instrumento que desafinara en ese concierto insano que era su obra.

Un azote más seguido por otro grito. El que fuera el líder de aquellos desgraciados, lamentó, como nunca lo había hecho en su vida mal gastada, no haber acatado una simple orden. De haber sabido las consecuencias, le habría perdonado la vida a su última víctima, cuyo nombre no olvidaría en el resto de existencia que le quedaba. Kaidan se había tatuado en su memoria, esa que se esfumaba entre sus últimos suspiros.

– Y, como todo cobarde, el culpable de sus desdichas ha partido primero. Ha cambiado la programación de este sencillo concierto. Primero, trae a mis oídos una melodía superficial arruinando la maravillosa polifonía que yo había creado**[b]**. Y ahora, no puede ser aquel quien cierre la presentación. Hasta el final mantuvo ese canon irritante**[c]** – ninguno de los presentes parecía comprender sus palabras, pero nadie se atrevería a decirlo en voz alta. Todos conocían sus extravagancias en el hablar, actuar y preferencias de gustos, de los cuales primaba su obsesión por la música, especialmente una que empezaba a tener aceptación entre los círculos sociales más altos. Él mismo era consciente de la ignorancia de esos seres brutos que tenía por subordinados, respecto al arte instrumental, moderno para ellos; y la operística. Cuánta lástima sentía por sus pobres mentes incapaces de disfrutar la poesía que significaba sentir en el alma ese juego armonioso de sonidos – Esto ya no agrada a mis oídos. Silencien ese ruido infernal – sentenció aburrido apuntando con su mano derecha envuelta en un guante blanco de seda. Realizó la señal con ademan elegante como si sostuviera una batuta que finalizaba el fracaso en que su concierto se había convertido.

– Amadeus-sama – habló el recién llegado a un metro cerca de la entrada de la espaciosa tienda para acampar, estaba conmocionado por la imagen espeluznante que lo recibió – La encontraron oculta… en un sistema de cuevas cerca al laboratorio.

– Esa es la música que agrada a mi alma – sonrió blanquecino. Plasmó su felicidad de una manera más escalofriante que el cuadro de tres cuerpos decapitados en la estancia – No desperdiciemos este tempo milagroso. Prepara todo. Hay un ensayo que debemos iniciar.

**..::..::..**

_No ahondaré en las ideas que pasan por tu cabeza, a duras penas y logro captarlas y el solo esfuerzo es un dolor para la mía. Ha sido así y siempre lo será. Pero te aconsejo que lo pienses bien. Ya me has contado lo suficiente para saber que ya lo has alterado más allá de lo que alguien de su edad puede aguantar. No permitas que el lazo que se debilitó en tu ausencia, termine por cortarse. Él y ella son tu única familia. No lo alejes. Tu corazón no podrá con más pérdidas. Sé que el destino lo ha arrastrado a este infierno de incertidumbres en el que estamos, pero eres su mejor apoyo. Y eso deberías hacer, apoyarlo, en lugar de destrozarlo con tus maquinaciones y la excusa de un bien mayor. _

_Has tomado esa decisión para tu vida. Deja que la de él fluya con la poca naturalidad que le queda. Esa influencia que aplicas en él, dejará un recuerdo que no mereces. _

_Nanashi._

Las palabras escritas con una letra ordinaria pero legible, se deshacían con el papel en una pequeña llama, convirtiéndose en cenizas. El mensaje era uno de las tantas advertencias y consejos. Palabras necias para alguien que podía ser el más terco del mundo cuando se lo proponía. Aunque su infranqueable resolución era terquedad para otros.

Se dirigió hacia donde su indispensable prenda abana que colgaba a la espera por cubrirlo. Esa túnica, el uniforme de los protectores del mundo. Un fugaz recuerdo surgió de su memoria cuando escuchó esa frase por vez primera el día que fue elegido como guardián, y como ahora, creyó que era simple dulcificación para la responsabilidad que aquello acarreaba. Rememoró el peso que sintió al colocársela. Sus telas eran ligeras, pero simbolizaban una enorme pesadez de incertidumbre. Nanashi no se equivocaba al llamarlo infierno, puesto que Tsuji no Kami tenía la mortal desventaja de perseguir lo invisible, de buscar a ningún lugar, a nadie y a la nada. Porque si habían tenido algunos logros, no se comparaban a los de su enemigo, y a los kilómetros de delantera que les llevaban. Si habían descubierto la implicación de Orochimaru, fue la suerte caprichosa que a veces los ayudaba. Así como lo hacía cuando al menos conocían un trozo del modus operandi de los destructores, y tenían la certeza de que vendrían a vengarse para demostrar que tenían las de ganar. Para echarles en cara su poderío sin importar qué.

Sin embargo, a pesar de saberlo, un motivo muy distinto a los que sus compañeros creían, lo impulsaba a continuar en aquel camino de pérdida. Él pensaba más allá de la protección. Su visión estaba puesta en un punto que atravesaba el banal deseo por un mejor lugar, en donde su aldea y los inocentes podrían vivir. Toda eso no era más que el escenario perfecto para cumplir la promesa que había hecho hacía tanto, frente los cuerpos sin vida de su hermano y cuñada, mientras uno de los dos seres que más amaba en el mundo, reposaba inocente en sus brazos **[d].** Yuto Namikaze haría que Naruto brillara con su propia luz, así tuviera que arrastrarse a la oscuridad.

– Yuto-san, todo está listo – avisó alguien desde el otro lado de la puerta de su habitación. Se colocó la prenda y salió con el peso de otro día que sería uno de los tantos que vendrían para iluminar a su sobrino.

**..::..::..**

La lluvia, ese conjunto de incontables gotas cristalinas. Las sentía tan frías en su piel, y aunque estuviera cubierto por la capa, aquellos días de entrenamiento le habían permitido conocer a tal punto su sensación, que no importaba si la sentía lejana, podría imaginarla haciendo contacto directo con su cuerpo. Bañándolo tan delicadamente sin importar que por momentos cayera con fuerza. Nunca antes la había visto más allá de ser un fenómeno de la naturaleza, una necesidad para todo ser en el mundo, líquido que se precipitaba de forma violenta sobre cualquier superficie o cuerpo. Y ahora, era pureza.

¿Era una locura hacerse amigo de la lluvia? Un camino desesperado, tal vez. Una jugarreta de su mente que se sentía insanamente perdida, y necesitaba compañía. En la última semana, la había considerado así: una grata compañía. El alivio a su sed y a ese vacío que se acrecentaba en su interior. Agua caída del cielo que llenaba ese hueco en su alma, y cada vez era más la cantidad requerida para llegar a tope. A su tío, a sus amigos, y al resto que consideraba familia, no los percibía tan cercanos. Pero su amiga siempre estuvo allí, aun cuando el techo de su mansión era un obstáculo, la imagen que admiraba a través de la ventana o el sonido de su choque incesante, lo serenaban.

Quizás se había enamorado de la lluvia. ¿Podría considerarse su primer amor? Había escuchado por boca de Tsubaki, que existía el amor a primera vista. Por ello no había pensado que fuera imposible enamorarse de alguien o algo en menos de una semana. No llegaba a las catorce, y vivía un inusual romance, o simplemente se estaba enloqueciendo. Sea lo que fuere, ningún motivo o lógica podía arrebatarle la calma que su amiga le otorgaba. Nada lo podía negar. Aun cuando los ocho amigos a quienes consideró una compañía similar a la lluvia, estaban corriendo junto a él, ella seguía allí, compartiendo lo que se había ganado con creces, a las personas intermitentes que lo rodeaban. Porque el ser humano era eso, una criatura intermitente, efímera, que iba y venía. Pero su amiga siempre permanecía.

– ¿Cuánto falta para llegar? – preguntó Kiba quejumbroso superando el límite de veces que se pueden soportar.

– Lo que tenga que faltar – respondió Tetsuma de muy mala gana, algunos habían empezado a apoyar su actitud. Ciertamente, el Inuzuka había estado probando la paciencia de todos, y provocando cierto hastío en relación al nombre de Yuto Namikaze. Si había formas de expresar la ansiedad y emoción, que fastidiaran a todos a tu alrededor, Kiba era un experto. Se preguntaron cuánto habría aumentado la fuerza y resistencia de su salvaje amigo, pues a pesar de que corrían a gran velocidad y había pasado un tiempo considerable, él hablaba sin muestras de cansancio. Lamentablemente para ellos, no tenía agitación alguna que entrecortara toda su palabrería.

– Hace rato dijo que faltaba poco.

– Entonces no preguntes – el Inuzuka resopló inconforme.

– Él tiene razón, Kiba. Este es el bosque donde se oculta el laboratorio – intervino Sakura al ver que se disponía a refutar, avanzando lo suficiente para posicionarse a su lado. Kiba le lanzó una rápida mirada pensativo, hasta que su silencio fue prueba de que lo aceptaba. Sakura era una amante a la lectura, y a parte del odioso hombre que los guiaba, ella podría considerarse la persona con más información sobre aquel misterioso lugar.

– ¿Pasa algo, Naruto? – Todos detuvieron su andar cuando Ino, quien realizó la pregunta, se acercaba al rubio. Este miraba a su alrededor con expresión aguda. De repente, saltó de la rama hacia el suelo sin dejar aquel gesto de alerta. Ino le siguió – Naruto…

– ¡Shh! – fue lo único que el joven Namikaze respondió. Entonces, como si sus sospechas hubieran sido aclaradas en un segundo, una mueca de alerta apareció en su rostro – ¡Nos atacan! – fue lo único que alcanzó a proferir antes de que el primer kunai fuera esquivado por Tetsuma, quien había bajado para desahogar en ellos toda la irritación provocada por Kiba.

– "Maldición ¿Cómo no los detecté?" – pensó en la misma posición que había tomado para evadir el arma. Sus ojos no se apartaron de Naruto, quien no ocultaba la preocupación en su rostro, y había tomado posición de batalla. Muchas preguntas pasaron por su mente, curioso por las habilidades de aquel niñato. Sin embargo, nadie podría imaginar si quiera, la acompañante obvia pero invisible. Conocía sus sensaciones, pero también sus sonidos. Naruto había aprendido a identificar el chapotear de pisadas en los charcos que dejaba la lluvia, como si esta lo protegiera de las figuras que surgieron y los rodearon.

**..::..::..**

El bullicio que había sido monotonía hasta hacía algunos días, regresaba poco a poco, agradable a los oídos que se sintieron extraños por el silencio reinante en las calles. El murmullo amplificado estaba de vuelta en las calles centrales de Konoha. La zona comercial se atestaba de personas que aprovechaban el sereno. No había escampado, pero aquel gesto de la naturaleza preveía un atisbo de esperanza por ver al astro rey víctima de los nubarrones que obstaculizaban su brillo y calor.

Fue como un anhelo cumplido para la mayoría. Compradores que parecían haber esperado por ese día, justo atrás de sus puertas, vendedores que tenían listas las llaves de sus establecimientos para abrirlos de inmediato, y niños que querían pasear así fuera acompañando a sus madres en las aburridas compras.

Tal bullicio no tenía mayor influencia sobre la calma que se respiraba fría pero acogedora. No obstante, esa tranquilidad no surtía el mismo efecto en todos. A la lejanía, fuera de la vista de cualquiera, pero en el sitio perfecto para observarlo todo; Takumi, tan elegante y cubierto de extravagancias como siempre, estaba parado estático en el sitio que había proclamado como su favorito. El monumento de los Hokage era el asiento de espectador adecuado para apreciar lo que acaecería en instantes.

Miraba con curiosidad el ambiente que había cubierto a la aldea junto a las delicadas y delgadas gotas de agua, que cesaban lentamente su caer. Si él no disfrutaba de ese fútil encanto, se debía a que nadie podría regocijarse bajo el ojo de un huracán. Esa frase que había aprendido hacía tantos años en esta parte del mundo, adquiría un significado trascendental ese día. La paz antes de la tormenta duraría lo que un suspiro, o lo que tarda en consumirse la mecha de un explosivo.

– Lluvia que llora el lamento de esta penosa humanidad, te alejas cobarde ante su agonía – una bola de fuego refulgió como un pequeño sol justo en la Zona Comercial, su calor no era el esperado, pues su llamas quemaron toda esperanza y su estruendoso causó perturbación – Quizás alertas con tu partida a los más virtuosos – sonrió con gracia cruzándose de brazos mientras el ojo se cerraba sobre Konoha.

* * *

><p><strong>[a]<strong> Capítulo 7: Ramificación.

**[b]** Polifonía: Cuando las voces se mueven independientemente unas de otras, pero formando un todo armónico.

**[c]** Canon: Composición instrumental o vocal, cuyo tema se repite.

**[d]** Al final del Prólogo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Debo decir que en este capítulo, fue emocionante describir a Amadeus, en realidad lo disfruté. Y puedo decir, que por ahora, es mi personaje favorito (Debo decir "por ahora", porque sino los spoileo xD). Y tuve que esforzarme un poco en encontrar la melodía adecuada para esa escena, y como ven, la encontré y espero que hayan imaginado tal y como yo lo hice con ese sonido de fondo. Mi novio me dijo que era algo tétrico teniendo en cuenta que es un Ave María.

Pasando a los agradecimientos:

**Reitou Flame**: Tienes razón, yo también suelo decir eso cuando me mencionan los halagos. Y agradezco tu sinceridad. Respecto a tus preguntas, solo te puedo aclarar una. En el capítulo 4: Existencia, el libro al que ellos se refieren y que Yuto le regaló a Sakura, se llama _Cómo no morir en batalla_, no tiene que ver con Tenchuo. En cambio, el ensayo que Sakura leyó, y que Yuto escribió, ese sí tiene que ver con el libro. Me alegra que la historia te siga gustando y muchas gracias por comentar.

Para aquellos que leen, añaden a favoritos y no comentan. Gracias, pero también sería bueno que dieran a conocer sus opiniones.

Como extra, les hago una pregunta: ¿Qué tal les parece Amadeus hasta ahora?

Sin más que decir, nos vemos.

Hasta la próxima!


End file.
